Kamen Rider Blaze: First Singe
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: A Dimensional Rift has formed between the Sentai and Rider worlds. Monsters seek to destroy the worlds. The worlds must now rely on a boy who has randomly picked up a rider belt. He must save the worlds as a Rider, yet it is he who shall destroy them.
1. Fire to Blaze

I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. Why do I mention Super Sentai? Because the main rider of this fic is none other then the legendary father of the main character, Ryunosuke Rekka from my Kodenranger fic. Check it out when you have a chance, ne? This is his tale as a rider, saving the worlds in which Rangers and Riders exist.

Fire to destroy, Blaze to light the way.

**Kamen Rider Blaze!**

Chapter 1: Fire to Blaze

_--Kamen Rider World: Year, Unknown--_

A man with short wild spiky hair ran and stopped to look at the top of a mountain. This man gritted his teeth. "It's time." He said. "The worlds are combining." He continued to run. "I have to stop them . . . before both worlds are destroyed."

--_Super Sentai World: Year, 1995--_

"AH!" A sixteen year old boy with spiky hair almost in the shape of small swaying flames sighed in class. He wore the school uniform, red blazer and tie, and white dress shirt and pants. The school's emblem, which was colored green with surroundings yellow and a blue center, was stitched onto the left side of the coat. On top of the emblem were two stars, top gold, bottom silver. The boy had a handsome face, handsome enough that his face actually had girlish looks to it. "Man class was boring today." The boy said scratching his cheek. He packed his black school bag and got ready to go home. He looked around. "Sara's probably outside already." The boy got up and held his school bag behind his back. "Can't keep her waiting." He started to walk out the door.

The boy walked out the door. "Yo Sara." The boy greeted a girl with long beautiful black hair. She had a beautiful face, and wore the female school uniform which is basically the same as the male save for a white skirt instead of pants. The girl had a pink ribbon on the back of her hair. She turned around to see the boy.

"Honestly Ryuuji, when are you ever going to stay awake in class?" Sara, the girl, asked.

"When class gets exciting." Ryuuji, the boy with the girlish face, blatantly replied. "Besides, Kuro-senseiis so boring with his constant monotone and writing on the board."

"But you need to pay attention in class Ryuuji." Sara said, with a worried tone. "What are you going to do when you grow up?"

"Oh just have sex with many women, that's all that's in my mind." Ryuuji muttered.

Sara took offense in Ryuuji's words. Sara puffed up her cheeks and then brutally punched Ryuuji's face. "YOU ERO BAKA!" Sara shouted.

"Oh my." A male student said watching the two quarrel.

"They're having a lover's quarrel again." A female student said.

"They sure do make a cute couple." Another female student said. "But Ryuuji is such a pervert."

"True that."

Ryuuji fell to the ground and rubbed his cheeks. "Ow." He said coldly. "You know I was just kidding."

Sara turned around. "But you say it so . . . straight forwardly." She said, almost on the verge of tears. "I don't like it." Then Ryuuji stood up and wrapped his arms around Sara.

"Come on Sara." Ryuujisaid. "You know you're the only girl for me." Sara blushed. Then she noticed that everyone was watching. Sara elbowed Ryuuji's guts.

"Not in front of everyone." Sara whispered.

"Sorry." Ryuuji said smiling. Ryuuji released Sara, but then Ryuuji was tackled by a male student, who had slightly black messy hair and wore glasses.

"I WANT REVENGE TODAY!" The four eyes shouted. He had a green tie as opposed to the regular red tie. This signified him as the School President. He held two wooden hook swords in his hands. "COME ON!"

Sara turned and stared at the two boys, bewildered. "Maitaze." She said. "Those two are at it again." She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh is that how you want it Takeshi (Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, Chapter 1)?" Ryuuji taunted the four eyes, Takeshi. "TAK-KUN!" Ryuuji called for a boy with brown messy hair. He wore sunglasses.

"Can you please call me by my name Sempai?" The boy asked coming over with a Shinai.

"Ok Takumi (Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, Chapter 3)." Ryuuji said. Takumi handed Ryuuji the Shinai. "Ikuze!" Ryuuji shouted. He dashed at Takeshi.

"WATASHI NO TAOS! (I WILL DEFEAT YOU!)" Takeshi ran at Ryuuji. As the two boys were about to collide their wooden weapons, a bright light flashed from the sky. Takeshi and Ryuujistopped. Everyone looked up and stared at the bright light.

"Holy cow." Ryuuji whispered.

A man clad in a gray suit (he also had gray hair and a gray beard) ran out from the school to see how come it was all bright all of a sudden. "HOLY SHIT!" The old man shouted.

"OJII-CHAN (Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, Chapter 1)!" Ryuuji shouted to the old man, who is the headmaster of the school. "What the hell is that!?"

"I have absolutely no idea! And I'm your adoptive father!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"IT'S NOT OFFICIAL!" Ryuuji retorted. Everyone had to shield their eyes as the light was so bright. Takumi had it easy, he had sunglasses on. Eventually the light dimmed a little, but the rift stayed on the sky.

"What in the world is that papa?" Sara asked Ojii-chan about the rift. Sara is Ojii-chan's adoptive daughter (Which in a sense, makes Ryuuji and Sara somewhat adoptive brother and sister, but since Ryuuji's status as Ojii-chan's son is unofficial . . . let's leave it at that shall we).

"I have absolutely no idea." Ojii-chan replied.

"Well I'm going to go check!" Ryuuji said excitingly.

"Hey I want to come too!" Sara exclaimed.

"Well my motorcycle can hold two, so let's ride!" Ryuuji shouted and took Sara's hand and ran off.

"Man those two are so lovey dovey." Ojii-chan remarked. "It's not technically incest, but it's so weird at the same time."

"Hey, take me with you!" Takumi shouted to Ryuuji. "I want to see what that thing is!"

"Sorry!" Ryuuji said taking out his red motorcycle, which had green fins on the back of the bike. "I can only have one passenger!" He got on, placed on his helmet, gave another helmet to Sara, started up the motorcycle, had Sara hold on tight, and rode off.

"Man." Takumi said. "I really wanted to see."

"At least he actually takes you to places on that bike." Takeshi said. "He won't even let me touch it."

"That's because you're his eternal rival." Takumi commented.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Takeshi shouted.

"WAH!"

"NO FIGHTING!" Ojii-chan scolded. "Or I'll have Shinji beat the two of you!"

"EE!" Takeshi and Takumi hugged each other in fear.

- -

Ryuuji rode into the woods. He and Sara got off and took off the helmets to get a better look. "What the hell is that thing?" Ryuuji gasped staring at the rift in the sky. "It almost looks like there's something on the other side."

"Whatever it is, I have a really bad feeling about this." Sara said shivering, not because it was cold, but because there was an ominous feeling in the air.

"This is as close as I can get." Ryuuji said.

"Can't your Kodenjyu fly up there?" Sara asked. (Kodenjyu, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, Chapter 1)

"Oh yeah, but I'm not supposed to use my Kodenjyu unless it's for battle." Ryuuji replied.

"Oh, ok." Sara looked at the rift one more time. "It really does look like there's a city at the other end."

"It's creepy." Ryuuji said. Then an image flashed in the rift. A hopper like fighter, doing some sort of flying kick.

"EEP!" Sara shrieked and held on to Ryuuji. "What is that!?"

"It looks like . . . but it can't be . . ." Ryuuji gasped.

Then a dark red gem with flaming designs flew next to Ryuuji. (Flying Gem AKA Koden Gem, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger Chapter 1, Gem with Flaming Design AKA Fire Gem, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger Chapter 14) The flying gem indicated Ryuuji to a direction in the path.

"What?" Ryuuji said. He and Sara, who was still clamping on to Ryuuji's arm, walked towards the direction. Ryuuji noticed something on the ground half buried in dirt. Ryuuji crouched and started digging the item out. It was a futuristic red belt of shorts. The buckle had a slot for something round and a deck of cards to the side of the belt.

"Is that a belt?" Sara asked. Ryuuji nodded.

"Odd." Ryuuji commented. Then Ryuuji perked his ears up. He heard rustling in the bushes. He stood up slowly, then sharply took Sara's hands and ran towards his motorcycle. Two green mantis like creatures jumped out ready to strike Ryuuji, but Ryuuji and Sara already ran. The flying gem flew over to the creatures and bashed them.

Ryuuji ran over to his bike and pushed a switch on the bike. He dropped off the belt on the seat of his bike. A compartment on the bike opened up and a sheathed Katana shot out. Ryuuji took the Katana in his hands. The Katana had a flaming design on the handle and on the black sheath. The handle was red in color. Ryuuji quickly drew his Katana. The flying gem flew over to Sara, ready to protect its master's girlfriend. Ryuuji quickly dashed towards the mantis creatures and started slashing the creatures. Sparks flew off the creatures. Eventually one of them ran towards Sara and the motorcycle. Ryuuji quickly dropped his Katana on the ground and kicked the katana at the mantis, then elbowed the mantis he was fighting. The Katana stabbed right through the chest of the Mantis. But the stabbed Mantis simply took the Katana out.

"What in the . . ." Ryuuji gasped. "What are these things?" Then Ryuuji turned and quickly used his sheath to bash the Mantis behind him. The Flying Gem bashed the Mantis near Sara and it. Then something jumped out from the trees. A green figure. This figure kicked the Mantis away into Ryuuji. Ryuuji quickly stomped the fallen Mantis and retrieved his Katana back. Ryuuji slashed the second mantis, then took one look at the new ally. This ally . . . looked like a Kamen Rider.

The rider was green with a white center and black boots. He had red bug eyes, and seemed to have a hopper theme as well as there were antennas emerging from the head. This rider had black gloves. His belt was similar in design to the belt that Ryuuji found, only silver. The buckle had a green covering. There seemed to be a deck of cards on the side of the belt, but the cards were solid, not like playing cards. To the other side (Right side) of the rider's belt was another deck of cards. These cards were solid like his other cards but they had different symbols on each card. This rider ran and quickly punched the front Mantis. The Mantis flew into the air. The rider drew a card from the right side, a card with a kick symbol, and slid the card on a slot on top of the belt. "D-D-D-DIMEN! KICK!" The belt announced. The rider jumped in the air. His leg started glowing blue and red. He used a flying front kick on the airborne mantis. The mantis exploded. The rider then drew another card from the right deck again. This time the card had a punch symbol. The rider slid the card through the slot. "D-D-D-DIMEN! PUNCH!" The rider's hand was ablaze. He came down and rider punched the fallen Mantis that Ryuuji had fought. The second Mantis exploded.

The Rider landed. Ryuuji stared at the rider. "Are you . . . a Kamen Rider?" Ryuuji asked.

"What kind of a question is that!?" Sara shouted, shocked that Ryuuji would say that. "Kamen Rider is a TV show."

The rider nodded, making Sara cover her mouth in shame. "Kamen Rider, Dimension Hopper, or Dimen if you prefer." The rider took off his belt, the solid card that was in stuck in the middle dissolved, revealing the man that appeared in the beginning of this story. He wore a black jacket and tan pants.

Ryuuji and Sara's eyes widened in surprise. "J-J-Jiro-sempai?" Ryuuji gasped.

"Jiro?" The man said. "Well that's my name, but what do you mean by Sempai?"

"Y-y-y-y-you look so much like my deceased Sempai!" Ryuuji pointed at Jiro frantically. "And you have the same name!"

"Oh . . . I know what you're talking about." Jiro said. "But this will take time to explain."

- -

The three went back to Ojii-chan's home (Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, Chapter 2). Ojii-chan was surprised to see Jiro, but then Jiroexplained everything. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"I come from the Kamen Rider world." Jiro said. "A parallel universe to this world where Riders exist to defend. In our world, Super Sentai is a popular TV show, as Kamen Rider is in your world. This Jiro person that you speak of may as well have been my counterpart. Since he's deceased, that would explain the jump in my strength the past few months."

"Jump in strength?" Sara asked.

"You see, when one counterpart dies, his energy gets transferred to the remaining counterparts in separate worlds. There are many worlds to count, but you get the gist of the idea."

"So in a sense, Sempai's spirit lives in you?" Ryuuji asked.

"No." Jiro replied blatantly. "His energy lives in me, but his spirit is gone."

Ryuuji looked down. "Oh . . . never mind then." Ryuuji turned his head, unable to face the Jiro look alike.

"Anyway . . . what are you doing in our world?" Ojii-chan asked.

"The worlds are in danger." Jiro said. "The Kamen Rider and Super Sentai worlds have merged together, now dimensional creatures named Dimens are invading your world and attacking mine in hopes of destroying both worlds."

Ryuuji perked his ears up. "Dimen . . . your Kamen Rider Title is Dimension Hopper, or _Dimen_!" Ryuuji pointed at Jiro. "What the hell is with that!?"

"This belt . . ." Jiro said pointing at his belt, "was stolen from the Dimens and modified for human uses and safe dimension jumping." Jiro explained. "The belt that you found however, was have said to belong to a great warrior in the past who sealed the Dimens. That is why I came to this world, to get that belt."

"Huh?"

"That belt only appears when a Dimensional rift forms between our worlds." Jiro said. "I had hoped to stop the Dimens before the rift connected our worlds, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Now I have to get that belt before the Dimens get it and use it for their own needs."

"You can have that belt." Ryuuji said. "But only if you beat me." Ryuuji smirked.

"EH!?" Sara and Ojii-chan shouted.

"After that tale he told us, you're still itching for a fight with someone like this guy!?" Ojii-chan was shocked.

"If this guy really is Jiro-sempai's counterpart from the Kamen Rider world, then this man will beat me easily." Ryuuji said. "I don't care about Dimens, I just want to see what is up with this man who looks like Jiro-sempai."

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Jiro asked. "A rider vs a mere human? You think you can win?" Jiro give a taunting grin. "You're way out of your league, I know you're good with the sword but you won't win against a rider."

"Who said I was a mere swordsman." Ryuuji said. He took out two devices and slipped them on his hands. Gloves formed on his hand. "You said this is the Super Sentai world right? Well guess what, I'm a Senshi."

"No way." Jiro said. "Those gloves . . . could you be . . . that legendary man, Ryuuji Hinote?"

"Huh?" Ryuuji, Sara, and Ojii-chan tilted their heads in confusion.

"In my world, there's a myth going around about a man from a different world named Ryuuji Hinote. He's a legend in my time, and he was said to possess two glove like devices like yours."

"Legend, me?" Ryuuji pointed at himself. "That's . . . odd."

"It's not like Ryuuji ever did anything legendary." Sara remarked. Ryuuji nodded.

"Even though I hate to admit it, Sara is right about that." Ryuuji said. "Legend, and besides, you sure you're not talking about my counterpart in your world?"

"Hello!" Jiro shouted. "Man from a different world!"

"I see." Ryuuji said. "That's still odd."

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you for the first time!" Jiro exclaimed, like a little fan boy. "This is like an honor!"

"Weird." Ryuuji and Sara said sweat dropping.

"By the way, where did you leave the belt?" Jiro asked Ryuuji. "A character of your status must have hid it somewhere safe."

"Um . . . I left it on my bike." Ryuuji said pointing outside. Jiro quickly dropped his smile.

"YOU WHAT!" Jiro shouted.

- -

A black spider like monster with a white face made way to Ryuuji's red motorcycle, which was parked outside the house. "This is the belt of the legendary man who sealed us in the past." The spider monster said. "Now . . . it belongs to the Dimens!" He shouted maniacally.

- -

Ryuuji had a bad feeling. "Sara, stay in here." He said. Then he quickly took his Katana in hand and ran out the door.

"How could you do such a thing!" Jiro shouted following Ryuuji. "Do you know of the dangers that you've brought upon us by doing that!" He ran out the door and saw Ryuuji fighting against the Spider Dimen.

Ryuuji was slashing at the Dimen, snatching the red belt when the Dimen wasn't looking. Ryuuji held the belt behind his back and spun back. Ryuuji pointed the Katana at the Dimen. "So . . . this belt really is that precious." Ryuuji said. "So even the bad guys want it this badly huh?"

"Hand it to me boy." The Spider Dimen said. "And I'll spare your life."

Ryuuji seemed to be pondering, but then, "NAH!" Ryuuji said.

Sara and Ojii-chan ran out to see what the commotion was about.

"Ryuuji-san, let me fight this Dimen!" Jiro shouted ready to snap on his belt.

Then Ryuuji quickly snapped on the red belt. "EH!?" Everyone saved for Ryuuji shouted.

"RYUUJI-SAN!" Jiro shouted. "You shouldn't do that! That belt is dangerous!"

"Besides Ryuuji!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"You already have your Kodenfire powers (Elemental Sentai Kodenranger Chapter 14)." Sara remarked loudly.

"Well this thing is from the Kamen Rider world right?" Ryuuji asked. "It wouldn't feel right not being a rider and fighting." The Flying Fire Gem flew to Ryuuji and inserted itself into the belt buckle. "Besides, perfect fit." Then Ryuuji drew from the deck which was on the left side of the belt. He took out a card. Ryuuji did a hand wave motion. Then he held the buckle, and pulled out two switches (like Decade Belt) and opened up a slot. Ryuuji held the card in front of him. The back of the card was shown, red stripes with a rider with green eyes face as a symbol, then Ryuuji flipped the card. The card was blank, but then an image formed. A red ranger like warrior fading, while a red rider replaced it. Ryuuji flipped the card through his fingers. "Henshin." Ryuuji announced.

Then he inserted the card into his belt. The fire gem flashed. "B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" The belt announced. Ryuuji pushed the two switches back in, closing the slot. "HENSHIN!"

Four images or a rider suit shot out in four different directions, North, South, East, West. The one in front pushed the spider Dimen away, and Ryuuji ran towards the same image. Flames started surrounding Ryuuji. Ryuuji ran through the image. The other three images crashed into Ryuuji. Now he wore a Rider suit. It was similar to Jiro's suit, only red instead of green. The helmet had green bug eyes and five card like decorations emerging from the top of the head. The suit had shoulder pads, in which dragon horns emerged.

"Kamen Rider Densetsu no Blaze, Suizan!" Ryuuji shouted, pointing at himself once then flinging his arm. "Or you can call me Kamen Rider Blaze."

"Who exactly are you?" The Dimen asked.

"Me?" Ryuuji asked. "I'm Ryuuji Hinote, AKA Kodenfire of the Koden Fighters, but for now . . . I'm your worst nightmare as Kamen Rider Blaze!" Ryuuji made one movement and dashed toward the spider Dimen. The Dimen swiped at Ryuuji, but then Ryuuji grabbed the Dimen's arm. "How about a change of scenery." Ryuuji said. He drew a card. The card's image was that of Kamen Rider Blaze in a dragon stance, ready to fight. Ryuuji pulled the right switch on the buckle and the left switch automatically pulled out. Ryuuji inserted the card into the opened slot. Ryuuji pushed the left switch and the buckle read the card. "D-D-Dimension Jump!" Ryuuji jumped pulling the Dimen with him, and Ryuuji and the Spider Dimen disappeared.

"Where did they go!?" Ojii-chan asked in his shocked tone.

Jiro pointed up at the Dimensional Rift in the sky. "He used a Dimension Jump." Jiro said. "Now he's fighting the Dimen in a random area."

"Ryuuji, is he going to be ok?" Sara asked.

"I really don't know." Jiro said. "I didn't even think that he could transform using that belt, but he did. No use complaining." The three watched Ryuuji's battle through the rift.

- -

Ryuuji was fighting the Dimen in a city. "Wow, now this is strange." He said. The Dimen charged at Ryuuji and swiped at Ryuuji. Ryuuji dodged, but then eight legs emerged from the Dimen's back. The legs attacked Ryuuji.

Ryuuji dodged. Then he drew a card. He looked at the card. "Good." He said. He opened up the buckle. Then inserted the card and closed the slot. "K-K-KATANA!" The Fire Gem on the buckle flashed and materialized a futuristic Katana in front of Ryuuji. This Katana is the same exact Katana that Ryuuji uses, but now the Katana was more futuristic looking and had a much longer blade. The Spider Dimen used its back legs to walk and attack Ryuuji. Ryuuji then used his Katana to cut off all eight legs. The Spider Dimen fell, then Ryuuji slashed the Dimen once with the Katana. Ryuuji drew a card and swiped the card on the Katana's blade. The Katana flashed and Ryuuji slashed the Dimen once. The Dimen stumbled and started glowing.

"I won't die just yet!" The Dimen shouted and fired a web stream at Ryuuji. The web caught Ryuuji's Katana.

"Gosh you're persistent." Ryuuji remarked. Ryuuji ran around, wrapping the Spider Dimen with its own web.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The Spider Dimen shouted.

Ryuuji then stabbed the Katana into the ground. "Stay there." Now the Spider Dimen was stuck.

"NANI!?"

Ryuuji drew one more card from his side deck. The image of the card was that of Kamen Rider Blaze using a Flying Side Kick of sorts. Ryuuji inserted the card into his belt. "B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!" The belt announced.

Ryuuji crouched ready to jump. "Hah . . ." Ryuuji breathed in. "HAH!" Ryuuji jumped up. "RIDER . . . KICK!" Five cards formed in front of Ryuuji. The first card was that of Kodenfire, the next Kodenfire was fading, then a more faded Kodenfire with a Kamen Rider Blaze emerging, next Kamen Rider Blaze's solid form taking shape, then finally Kamen Rider Blaze using a kick. Behind Ryuuji was a projection of a Dragon Mecha, with wheels on its chest. The Dragon flew behind Ryuuji as Ryuuji fell. As Ryuuji fell through the first card, Dimension Projection as it was called, his suit became that of Kodenfire, then it started fading as he passed the other cards finally back into his Kamen Rider suit, blazing now. Ryuuji used a hard flying Side Kick on the trapped Dimen. Ryuuji kicked the Dimen straight into the ground, and the emblem of Kamen Rider Blaze (Kamen Rider Blaze's helmet) appeared on the ground.

The Dimen groaned. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Then the Dimen shattered under Ryuuji's foot.

"From Fire to Blaze, you don't mess with me." Ryuuji said. He took off his belt and he reappeared back in front of the house.

"Now that was good Ryuuji-san." Jiro said clapping. "I did not expect you to use the belt so well!"

"If you really are Jiro then you should know this . . . instinct is all you need." Ryuuji said. "Besides, I think I'll probably need this belt."

"Why is that?"

"Because . . . it wouldn't be fun taking care of the Dimens with the powers I already have." Ryuuji said.

"Eh?"

"Besides, I want to be a rider, it looks like fun."

"Eh?"

"What's with all these 'ehs?'" Ryuuji asked.

"You're not doing this to help the worlds?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Ryuuji shouted. "If I wanted to I would've just used my own powers to do so."

"Then why the belt?"

"Because, my instincts told me to." Ryuuji replied. "I need this belt to fight, you hear?"

"O . . . K."

"Besides, I feel this belt is trying to tell me something, I just want to know what." Ryuuji looked at the belt. "Besides, it's a perfect fit!" Ryuuji grinned showing off his Koden Gem and the buckle of the belt.

"I . . . see . . . kind of."

"Ryuuji is kind of weird sometimes." Sara remarked.

"Hear, Hear." Ojii-chan nodded.

"OH COME ON! I'm not really that weird am I?" Ryuuji asked. Ojii-chan and Sara nodded. "OH COME ON!"

- -

A sixteen year old boy wearing a trench coat and a black suit and brown hat, watched the scene. "Jiro . . . how could you team up with that man. The man who is my father's counterpart." The boy said. His eyes were seen, and they looked so much like that of Ryuuji's. "He's not going to help Jiro, I hope you realize that he's weak and that was only a fluke." The boy walked off.

- -

"Hey did you come alone?" Sara asked Jiro.

"Not really, I came with someone, but I can't seem to find him."

"Aren't you afraid he'll get hurt?" Ryuuji asked.

"Not really, I mean he can handle himself." Jiro replied. "Hey, you mind if I stay with you guys, I need a place to crash, and it's too dark for me to go back to my own world."

It was silent. "YOU MEAN YOU CAN EASILY JUMP BETWEEN THE WORLDS!?" Ryuuji and Sara shouted in surprise.

"Yes." Jiro nodded.

"COOL!" Ryuuji exclaimed. "Man I need to check out the Kamen Rider world."

"Not tonight." Ojii-chan said. "You got school tomorrow and you need to go or else!"

"I'm ditching." Ryuuji replied.

"Oh no you're not." Sara said pulling on his ear. "I'm not going to let you ditch just to go to a different world."

"Ite te te." Ryuuji whimpered.

"Um, if you let me stay, I can show you how to dimension jump tomorrow." Jiro said.

"DEAL!" Ryuuji said giving a thumbs up. Then Sara pulled Ryuuji's other ear. "ITE!"

"YOU'RE STILL NOT DITCHING TOMORROW!" Sara shouted.

"ITE! OK! OK! I GIVE!" Ryuuji whimpered.

"Good, I'm going to make dinner. You like steak?" Sara asked Jiro cutely. Jiro nodded. "Ok, let's go Papa." Ojii-chan and Sara went into the kitchen.

"Man that girl is tough." Jiro said. "Almost like a scary tomboy."

"Yeah, but she's still the girl I fell for." Ryuuji said.

Jiro stared at Ryuuji. "ISN'T SHE YOUR SISTER!?"

"IT'S NOT OFFICIAL!"

And so starts the tale of Ryuuji's life as a Rider. What dangers will come for our young hero? Will he and Jiro, the lookalike of his Sempai, be able to handle the dangers to come? Who is the boy who despises Ryuuji, a Son or the counterpart of Ryuuji's future son? Only time can tell the tale of Kamen Rider Blaze.

From Fire to Blaze, a new adventure starts. RIDER KICK

- -

And here ends the first chapter of Kamen Rider Blaze. Please Review and give me comments on what is wrong and needs to be corrected.


	2. Dimension Hopping and the Likes

I do not own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. Oh and just in case no one notices, I made a few changes to Jiro. He's now Kamen Rider Dimension Hopper (still Dimen), and he's a Hopper Rider.

To check if I have any readers, I think I'll start putting OC riders in this fic. Since Kamen Rider Dimen is a Dimension Hopper (Since that's his name), and Kamen Rider Blaze can travel through the dimensions, I think OC riders will appear here and there. If you have any ideas for an OC rider (you can make up the specifications for the belts and such) you can tell me through the reviews. Hope you enjoy this fic and hope my readers will give me ideas for OC riders of their own. (Explanations for submitting a rider at the bottom)

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 2: Dimension Hopping and the Likes

--_Super Sentai World_--

Ryuuji ran up to the roof during break. He quickly sat down. His Koden Gem flew right next to his face. Ryuuji took out his belt (from out of thin air?) and took out the cards from the deck. "Man these cards are so cool looking." He said spreading out a bunch of cards.

Jiro climbed up to the roof from the wall of the school. Jiro was out of breath when he finally got up. Jiro panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Why the hell did you want me to climb so high just to meet you!?" Jiro panted loudly.

"Because I wanted to." Ryuuji replied. "Why didn't you just transform and use a Rider Jump?"

"I rather not." Jiro answered.

"Whatever." Ryuuji said. "Now, teach me how to dimension jump."

"Ok, but before I do, any questions?" Jiro asked.

"Yes." Ryuuji nodded. Ryuuji took out his Dimension Jump card, the card which Ryuuji used in his the fight the night before. "First of all, what the hell does this card do?"

"It dimension jumps temporarily." Jiro replied.

"I kind of got that, but I don't really see any point in using this card other then if the whole entire place is filled with civilians."

Jiro explained how the Dimens work. The Dimens are monsters that appear through different dimensions to wreak havoc. However, most Dimens are weak in certain areas, which is why certain Dimens must do certain tasks. The Dimension Jump takes the Dimen to the place where they're the weakest, thus making fights easier. "You're lucky, I don't even have such a card, maybe because my Rider System belonged to the Dimens themselves."

Ryuuji was silent. " . . ." Then he exploded with anger. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted. "This is a bitch of a card! It's useless!" Then Ryuuji got up and stomped his foot ragingly. "So I didn't defeat that Dimen through my abilities alone!? I got external HELP!?"

"Wait, just because a card makes something weaker, you think its useless?" Jiro asked.

"SEMPAI WOULD NOT SAY SUCH A THING!" Ryuuji shouted. "Sempai always knew a good opponent from a bad one. He always said that it was unhonorable to fight an opponent at his weakest."

"This Sempai of yours sounds like a really good person." Jiro remarked.

"He is." Ryuuji said.

"But if you didn't know what that card did, then why did you use it?"

"HELL! I didn't know half of what my cards did, I just used them."

"Wait, what?"

"I knew what this card does." Ryuuji showed the transformation card to Jiro. "This one." Blaze's Katana card. "And this one." Blaze's Rider Kick card. "Other than that, I have no idea what these cards do." Ryuuji showed the rest of his cards to Jiro.

"Wow, that's a lot of cards." Jiro remarked. "Even I don't have that many." Jiro said taking out his left deck out of his belt. Then Ryuuji swiped the right deck of Jiro's belt. "HEY!"

Ryuuji checked through the cards. "What the hell?" The cards that Ryuuji was looking at were made out of solid material. These cards weren't really like cards. And also, "why do these cards all have the same look?" Ryuuji asked. Each card had a green line going through with an insignia of a hopper rider with red eyes.

"These are just for transformation." Jiro said swiping the cards back.

"Why not just keep one?" Ryuuji asked. "Afraid to lose one?"

"Not . . . really." Jiro replied. He was keeping something from Ryuuji.

"OK!" Ryuuji said quickly standing up. "Now tell me, how do I dimension hop?"

"You should have a card which allows you to travel through the dimensions." Jiro replied. Ryuuji searched through the deck.

"This card?" Ryuuji asked. The image was that of Kamen Rider Blaze traveling through a colorful tunnel.

"Yes that's the one." Jiro replied. "But I thought your dad and that Sara girl wouldn't let you ditch school."

"SCREW YOU!" Ryuuji shouted quickly inserting the Dimension Shift card into his belt and quickly snapped on his belt. "I'm going to Dimension Hop, also, HE'S NOT OFFICIALLY MY FATHER!" Ryuuji quickly closed his belt buckle.

"D-D-D-DIMENSION SHIFT!" The belt announced. Ryuuji jumped and he disappeared in a white light.

"HOLY!" Jiro shouted. "I can't believe how easily he decided to dimension hop like that!" Jiro then climbed down the wall. "Man, making me do all the hard work. I don't even have Dimension Jump card to start with." The way how Jiro travels through the dimensions is through his Motorcycle. But he parked it somewhere, and now he needs to find his bike.

--_Kamen Rider World--_

Ryuuji reappeared somewhere in a city. "Oh wow!" He shouted. He looked at the large flat screen that was on top of a building. News of Kamen Riders Ryuuji never heard of appeared on the screen. News told of the appearances of various riders, fighting existing monsters. "Now this is cool." Ryuuji said. Then he looked at his clothes. "WHOA!" His clothes shifted from the school uniform into a black vest, white pants with chains, and a red t-shirt that wrote 'REKKA' on it. Ryuuji looked at his wrists and there were black armbands on them. "What am I, some sort of goth?" Ryuuji asked. He looked at a window. "Phew, no black lipstick and piercings." He walked through the streets. "Man, this is so cool. I wonder if I'll see Kamen Rider Black!" Ryuuji is a big fan of Kamen Rider Black, since it was pretty much, the first Henshin Hero he ever saw on TV. He started skipping around.

Then he heard some Hip Hop music on the streets. There were some break dancers on the street, showing off some moves. Then Ryuuji's legs moved on their own. "YAI!" Ryuuji started break dancing on his own, not realizing what the heck he was doing, his body started moving on his own. "EE! My body doesn't bend like this!" He then ended with a head spin. He got up, a little dizzy.

"Now that was sick dude!" One of the dancers said.

"Now that was cool." Another said.

"Mind showing off again?" A third one asked.

"No way." Ryuuji said quickly. "I'm already freaked out at why I just did all that." He power walked away.

- -

Ryuuji stopped at a local café. He entered and ordered some milk. He looked at a TV that was in the café. News of another Kamen Rider performing mysterious feat was the story again. "Man, all these Kamen Riders popping everywhere." Ryuuji muttered. "It's so weird."

"What don't you know?" The owner of the café, who had black straight hair and wore glasses, said.

"Know what?" Ryuuji asked as he took his milk mug and drank.

"Man Kamen Riders have appeared all over, heck, even some riders have integrated themselves into our daily lives. Did you know there are some riders working as Lawyers with their own judicial system to work with."

Ryuuji spat milk in his cup. "LAWYERS!?" Ryuuji shouted. "How the heck am I supposed to believe that!?"

"I take it you're not from here?" The owner asked.

"You can say that." Ryuuji replied. "Lawyers, what the heck."

- -

Ryuuji walked out the café, then Jiro came running over, panting heavily. "Man, you're trying to kill me aren't you?" Jiro panted.

"Come on, a little exercise never killed anyone." Ryuuji said patting Jiro's back. "Besides, why didn't you transform and use a Dimension Shift."

"I don't have such card." Jiro replied, finally catching his breath.

"Then how did you hop through the dimensions?"

"I use my bike."

"Weird . . ." Ryuuji said. The two started to walk. "And I heard that Riders have pretty much integrated into daily lives now, is this true?"

"Yes." Jiro said. "Your world may still be in 1995, but this world is already in the future, where Riders are not only protectors but also your average everyday businessman."

Ryuuji started imagining of a random rider of his own design wearing a business suit. "Huh?"

"Oh I mean it's not like they're Riders when they're working, except for that Lawyer agency." Jiro muttered. "But there are many riders running around these days."

"I still don't understand how Riders can be lawyers." Ryuuji said.

"Oh just commit a crime and you'll see." Jiro replied.

A light bulb seemed to flash on top of Ryuuji. "Where's the nearest bank?" He asked.

"Oh no, you're not going to turn criminal on me and . . . YOU STOLE THESE CLOTHES DIDN'T YOU!?"

"These clothes changed on me, I don't know why." Ryuuji replied. The two walked on the busy streets and a woman wearing low rise jeans walked by the two guys. Ryuuji could see her butt. "AH!" Ryuuji turned around and crouched to see. Jiro watched as Ryuuji started following . . . the rear. "Butt, butt, I can see her butt."

"Ryuuji-san? Ryuuji-san? Ryuuji-san!" Jiro grabbed Ryuuji's arm. Ryuuji snapped back to reality.

"What is that, I can see her butt." Ryuuji then smiled. "Man I love this future of yours."

"That's called Low Rise Jeans. It's the style these days." Jiro said. "And what the heck, I thought you already love that scary Sara girl."

"But she's not here." Ryuuji replied with a grin.

Jiro was silent for a while. "You'll make a _bad_ father and husband."

--_Super Sentai World-_-

The bell ran for class to start. Sara noticed Ryuuji wasn't there. "Geez, he ditched again." Sara groaned. "Why do I even bother falling in love with that boy."

"Because he's your brother?" Takumi suggested innocently.

"He's not my adoptive brother, at least not officially." Sara replied.

--_Kamen Rider World-_-

The sixteen year old trench coat, hat wearing boy spied on Ryuuji and Jiro. He noticed Ryuuji's earlier behavior. "Hmph, he's as a big a bastard as my father." The boy said. "I guess counterparts really aren't that different from each other." He sounded mad.

- -

Ryuuji picked up a magazine and saw an article about Rider Lawyers. "Man, now I keep hearing about lawyers everywhere, and what's the mirror world?"

"Another world where these Riders fight to get their verdict." Jiro replied.

"Wow, so that's how their system work." Ryuuji said. He closed the magazine. "Not really fair if you ask me." He said pouting his lips.

"It's quite fair actually." Jiro replied.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ryuuji said . . . then Ryuuji noticed another woman wearing low rise jeans.

Ryuuji started following again. Jiro stopped him again. "Man you're such a pervert." Jiro said.

"Sue me, then maybe those Lawyer Riders will fight for the verdict." Ryuuji said. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty Five." Jiro replied.

"Single?"

"Yes, I have no time for relationships."

"PATHETIC!" Ryuuji enunciated his words. "No wonder you don't enjoy that sight." Ryuuji pointed at the . . . butt.

"I'm pretty much used to that."

"PATHETIC!" Ryuuji enunciated his words again. "Gosh, and you're supposed to be Jiro-sempai's Kamen Rider equivalent." Ryuuji started walking away.

Who knew that Ryuuji was being spied on by a brown Hawk Dimen.

Ryuuji was walking by himself till he reached a park. Then the Hawk Dimen swooped down towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji dodged by rolling into the park. Ryuuji ducked to dodge another dive. The Hawk Dimen landed. "So, Blaze decides to show up." The Dimen said.

"Yeah." Ryuuji said. "And I'm pissed that you're disturbing my visit to this world." Ryuuji pulled his belt out of hammer space and snapped the belt on. The Fire Gem flew into the belt buckle. Ryuuji drew his transformation card. Ryuuji did a hand wave motion and then flipped the card to show the Dimen the image. "Henshin!" Ryuuji inserted the card into the opened buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" Ryuuji closed the belt buckle. "HENSHIN!" The images of the rider suit shot out in for directions. The Dimen flew into the sky. The images moved toward Ryuuji, and Ryuuji ran for the front one. Flames engulfed Ryuuji as he ran through the front image and the other images crashed into him.

"Kamen Rider Blaze, SUIZAN!" Ryuuji shouted, flinging his arm. Course the Dimen was flying high in the air. "HEY! Get down from there!"

"Make me." The Hawk Dimen taunted, then fired brown feathers at Ryuuji. The feathers exploded on impact with the ground after Ryuuji dodged.

"WHOA! Exploding feathers!" Ryuuji shouted. "That's . . . not really surprising. BUT OH SO COOL!" Ryuuji got up. He then drew another card. "Not really going to help." He drew again. "No." Again. "No." Again. "WHAT THE HELL! I'm not getting any long ranged weaponry draws!" Then he looked at another card. "Hm, maybe this will work."

Jiro ran to the park. "RYUUJI-SAN!" He shouted, then two green hopper Dimens jumped out and attacked Jiro. Jiro quickly snapped on his rider belt. "Henshin." He said drawing from his right deck. He inserted the solid card in a slot on top of the belt buckle. Three images of Kamen Rider Dimen's suit crashed into Jiro. "Here I go." Jiro fought the two Hopper Dimens, ironic as Jiro was a Hopper Rider as well. "RYUUJI-SAN!" Then Jiro noticed that Ryuuji used a card.

"D-D-D-DIMENSION SHIFT!" Ryuuji jumped and disappeared in a white light.

"EH!?" Jiro shouted in surprise. "You're just going to leave me!?"

"Seems Blaze fled." Hawk Dimen said. "Now, hand over that belt back to us!"

"NEVER!"

--_Super Sentai World--_

Ojii-chan was drinking tea and looking outside through the window, then noticed Kamen Rider Blaze running through the school grounds. Ojii-chan spat out his tea on his window. "I told that kid not to ditch! Oh well, I bet he's fighting now. But what's he doing here?" Then he saw Kamen Rider Blaze take Ryuuji's motorcycle, walked the motorcycle to the road, then ride off. "What's that kid up to?"

_"D-D-D-Dimension Shift!"_

_--Kamen Rider World--_

Jiro was having a hard time as the three Dimen ganged up on him. "Oh man." Jiro said as he fell. "Why did Ryuuji-san run at a time like this?" He continued fighting, but he was getting owned badly.

Then a motorcycle engine revved. Ryuuji rode in on his motorcycle. "Time for an image change." Ryuuji announced. He took up one of the earlier cards he drew. The image was that of a mask for Ryuuji's motorcycle. Ryuuji inserted the card into the belt buckle and closed the belt buckle.

"KAMEN: MASK RIDE" The belt announced without a stutter. A gold dragon mask appeared from the red gem buckle. The mask attached to the front of the bike. Golden fins appeared on the back of the bike next to the green fins.

"Hikoden to Densetkamen, SUIZAN!" The bike was now named Densetkamen.

"Eh, that's what you went to get?" Jiro asked. The other three Dimens stared at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was an idiot.

"Pretty much, I mean I'm not a rider without a Motorcycle right?" Ryuuji revved up. "Now, TO RUN THINGS OVER!" Densetkamen charged at the three Dimens. Hawk flew up, while one Hopper got rammed.

The Hopper flew away. Jiro ran over to the flying Hopper. Jiro slid the kick card through the slot. "D-D-D-DIMEN! KICK!" Jiro's foot was glowing red and blue. The flying Hopper fell and Jiro used a roundhouse kick on the fallen Hopper. The Hopper exploded in flames.

Ryuuji did a wheelie and rode around the remaining Hopper. The Hopper ran at Ryuuji. Then Ryuuji inserted the Katana card in to his belt. "K-K-KATANA!" Ryuuji's Katana flew out from the belt buckle and crashed and slashed the Hopper. Ryuuji then grabbed hold of the Katana and slashed the Hopper. Then Ryuuji slashed the Hopper a few more times, ending with final slide of a card through the Katana. The Katana started blazing.

"HAH!" Ryuuji slashed the Hopper. The Hopper burned to ashes. Ryuuji then decided to pop another wheelie after Ryuuji noticed the Hawk diving at him. "Not today." The Hawk flew backwards and Densetkamen got back to land. Ryuuji charged at the Hawk Dimen. Then Ryuuji slashed the Hawk Dimen. The Hawk Dimen was floored.

"I'll not lose today!" The Hawk Dimen fired a blast from his beak, almost blasting Ryuuji, but Ryuuji rode away. However, some trees fell.

"RYUUJI-SAN!" Jiro shouted. "Use the Dimension Jump card! You'll weaken the Dimen considerably!"

"NO WAY!" Ryuuji shouted. "There's no way I'm using that card for such an occasion!" Then Ryuuji got off the bike. Densetkamen skid to a stop. Ryuuji was high in the air. His Katana went back into his belt buckle. The Hawk Dimen flew up to Ryuuji. The Hawk Dimen was about to grab Ryuuji with its claws, but Ryuuji grabbed the Dimen's arm. "Nope, not you." Then Ryuuji threw the Dimen towards the ground. Ryuuji drew his kick card. Ryuuji inserted the card and closed the belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!" Five cards emerged in front of Ryuuji. A mechanical dragon with wheels on its chest appeared behind Ryuuji. "Rider . . . KICK!" Ryuuji then kicked through each card. Kodenfire faded to Kamen Rider Blaze. Ryuuji kicked the Dimen hard with the Blazing Dimension Gate finisher (Name of Rider Kick). Ryuuji's kicked the Dimen onto the pavement, leaving Blaze's insignia on the ground. The Dimen shattered to pieces after it let out a scream. Ryuuji got off. "WHOO! Now that was good!"

Jiro twitched. "He . . . actually handled that high level Dimen well." Jiro said. Then he chuckled. "Looks like I wasted a transformation." He took out his transformation card from its slot. The card dissolved and Jiro reappeared.

Ryuuji took off his belt. "That was fun!" He exclaimed.

"Heh, you're really good Ryuuji-san." Jiro said. "You really are le-"

Jiro just froze. Heck, Ryuuji looked at the sky and birds that were flying were frozen in mid air. Everything in the world was froze except for Ryuuji. "What the?" He looked around. He poked Jiro. No response. "Jiro?" Then the sixteen year old trench coat boy jumped out and kicked Ryuuji away from Jiro.

"That belt, give it to me." The boy said.

"No way." Ryuuji said gripping the belt in his hands. "This belt calls out to me. I have to answer that call!"

"Do you know of the dangers of that belt?" The boy asked. Ryuuji shook his head. "That belt has the power to alter reality as you know it. You using the belt to transform has already to alter it. Any more alterations and both worlds will be destroyed."

"Alter what reality?" Ryuuji asked sarcastically. "The fact that I'm now a rider? BULL SHIT!" Ryuuji screamed. "That's a lot of a crap coming out of your mouth. I altered nothing. I'm just using these powers because my instincts tell me to, and my instincts don't tell me that this is dangerous."

The boy grunted. "You don't know the horrors that belt will bring." The the boy dashed at Ryuuji and started fighting Ryuuji. Ryuuji dodged each punch, and tried to take off the boy's hat to see the boy's face. The boy used a reverse side kick on Ryuuji. Ryuuji was launched back, then the boy tried an axe kick. Ryuuji dodged by rolling away. He took out his Katana card, but then decided it was not worth his time to use his sword on this boy. Instead, Ryuuji tried a head butt on the boy. "GAH!" The boy stumbled backward.

"OW!" Ryuuji shouted rubbing his own forehead in pain. "Gosh your head is hard."

"You." The boy said. He turned around, flapping his coat on the wind. "I'll let you keep that belt for now. You better use it wisely. And stop coming up with stupid names like Blaze and Densetkamen."

"What!?" Ryuuji shouted. "I have you know those names are beyond cool, so beyond that it's incomprehensible to your feeble mind."

"Hmph." The boy snapped his fingers. He disappeared, and time started moving again.

"-gendary." Jiro finished his sentence. "Ah re? What are you doing over there, and how did you get there so fast?" Wasn't Ryuuji just right in front of Jiro the moment before?

"Um, nothing." Ryuuji said. "Who was that kid?" Ryuuji muttered.

"So, you should probably get back home now." Jiro said.

"Why? It's not like time moved there while I was here." Ryuuji said.

Jiro was silent. "THIS IS NOT TIME TRAVEL!" Jiro shouted. "Time moves normally in your world while you're here!"

"REALLY!?" Ryuuji shouted. "OH SHIT!" Ryuuji then used the Dimension shift card and transported back.

"Geez, this boy is an idiot."

--_Super Sentai World--_

So Ryuuji got back in school, when it ENDED! Sara saw Ryuuji, now in his Uniform, running in. "RYUUJI!" Sara shouted. She ran over to Ryuuji and then bashed Ryuuji on the neck to the ground. Then Sara sat on Ryuuji's back and grabbed Ryuuji's leg and started bending it. "YOU DITCHED!"

"Looks like they're having a lover's quarrel again." A boy said. Three girls and two boys nodded.

"Panties, I can see your panties!" Ryuuji shouted frantically as he slammed the ground with his fist as he was in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Sara shouted.

"AHH! I GIVE I GIVE!" Ryuuji whimpered. Sara got off him. "Ite."

"HONESTLY!" Sara shouted. "I told you not to ditch and you ditch! What do I have to do to make you listen!? Do I actually have to tie you up and drag you to school and then glue you to your seat!? What a Baka! I shouldn't even have to think about doing that at all! You're sixteen now, think for yourself! You're such an Ba-" Then Ryuuji kissed Sara on the lips.

"OH!" The whole entire student body gasped.

"INCEST!" Takeshi shouted.

"Actually they're not related at all." Takumi remarked.

"WHO CARES!"

Ryuuji released Sara. "You done?" Ryuuji asked calmly. Sara blushed and nodded. "Heh, good, and I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

"Ok." Sara said softly. Then Ryuuji stood up and Sara laid her head on Ryuuji's chest. "How could I have fallen in love with an idiot?" She asked rhetorically. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Because you really care." Ryuuji replied regardless.

"Ah." The student body, except for Takumi, said in loving tones. They applauded.

Jiro was spying from a window. "Wow that kid is smooth." Jiro said with wide eyes. Jiro then looked next to him and saw a guy clad in a white robe watching the scene as well. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking that." The white robed guy said.

"I take it you're the janitor?"

"Not really." The guy said. "I'm Shinji Minami by the way. Nice to meet you." Shinji ran off.

"Weird." Jiro said.

--_Kamen Rider World--_

Trench coat boy sat on one of the outside seats of the café. He drank his milk from a mug. "That guy, Ryuuji Hinote." He sipped again. "What an idiot, he'll cost us all our lives if he continues to possess that belt." The boy sipped one last time. "Just like my father, his counterpart, he's just another bastard." He growled. "I hate him."

- -

And here we go, chapter 2 ends. Please review and tell me what you think.

Oh and again, the OC rider thing is an Idea I got from DJ Diddy Dog's own Tournament Kamen Rider fic. I sure hope people participate.

Anyway, to explain how to register one's own OC Rider, the rules are simple. The riders must be an OC. The rider suit must be one's own design. You can take inspiration from other series, but nonetheless, the suit and rider designation is original. The Riders can be allies with Jiro or just regular Riders, like the Riders that integrated themselves to society mentioned in this chapter.

To donate (I sure hope this is ok), give a name of a rider, age, gender, Rider Theme, Name, and design of belt and suit (Does not have to be elaborate, just describe it to the best you can), rider powers such. Also give a career in which that rider works in. Anything works. You can even make a Lawyer Rider. Well I sure hope people participate. Just to note, you can give Riders the ability to dimension jump as well and you can make them have enemies in existing enemies (Fangire, Imagin, Worms, ETC). Add a little story to this character and give some descriptions of his personality and you're set.

Hope you enjoy, so please submit if you do. It will make me really happy and also gives this fic a little excitement.


	3. Revelation of Armageddon

I do not own Kamen Rider. The OC thing is inspired by DJ Diddy Dog, writer of Tournament Kamen Rider. Here's a basic layout of how one could submit a rider. This rider is submitted by Chabii-. You can follow this layout or DJ Diddy Dog's review's layout. Hoping to hear from you all, since this story cannot continue without contributions from its readers/reviewers (Mostly the reviewers as that is where I'll mostly get the rider information.)

Name: Yukiri Takeshima

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Occupation: Fashion Designer

Personality Traits: calm, kind-hearted, cool, likes to make simple but  
beautiful designs, tends to pay attention even to the tiniest detail, has a  
mannerism to twirl pens or pencils when bored, has a totally different  
personality as Seiryuu

Rider Name: Seiryuu (Cast Form)

Rider Gear and description of Gears: An advanced version of the Advent Decks  
(in this case, Odin's) is used for the belt, the Cast Buckle. Seiryuu uses  
the Kenjuu, which transforms into a sword or a gun with a push of a certain  
button (ala IXA Calibur), as her weapon, inserting the cards on a sliding case  
at the side. She uses the Frayer card to initiate the sword finisher, Frayer  
Slash (something like IXA Judgment without the sun), and the Roer card for the  
gun finisher, Roer Shoot (like Zeronos's Buster Nova without the recoil). It  
can also turn into a whip using the Latigo card, but has no specified  
finisher. Her bike is a modified Honda CBR1000RR, orange and white in color  
with various phoenix designs, dubbed as the "Fenice".

Dimension Jumping: No

Enemies that its tied to: Imajin

Other things I need to know:

-She formed a contract with Cobalt, an azure-colored dragon, who only helps  
her with Roer Shoot as she has terrible aim.  
-The reason for her terrible aim is because she wears glasses, and her eyes  
have been giving her problems since she was 13.  
-The different personality as Seiryuu is similar to the Seiryuu in my fic; a  
girlier Momotaros without the Climax thingies.  
-Knows French, Spanish and English.  
-Female wearing Odin's suit with a modified IXA Calibur-slash-Visor whose  
finishers have similarities to IXA Calibur and Denebick Buster's, and can  
turn into something like Jacorder's Bute Mode. Rides something similar to  
the IXALion except its phoenix themed. Requires Imajin partner to perform the  
Buster Nova-esque finisher. And all the names are a mix of French, Spanish,  
Japanese, Italian, and Filipino. (The theme is pretty much a mix of Ryuki,  
Den-O and Kiva.)

Let's begin.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 3: Revelation of Armageddon

--_Kamen Rider World: Nighttime--_

A girl sleeping in her bed slept peacefully, or so it seemed if one actually saw her sleep. What was really happening in her sleep was a terrible nightmare. Riders fighting against one being. This one being, shifting reality around to favor his circumstances. This being, was a rider, Kamen Rider Blaze. He drew a card from his deck and inserted the card into the belt. _"REALITY BEND!"_ The belt announced in a heavily distorted voice. Just then, each rider slowly started exploding. The evil rider stood, while his reality bending powers destroyed all the riders.

The girl woke up in a start. She quickly reached to the side of her table to pick up her glasses. She was breathing heavily. She covered her eyes, or at least the glasses, which in turn covered her eyes. "What a nightmare." She said.

"Yuki nee-san, are you ok?" A voice sounded from the dark room.

Yuki, the girl or her full name, Yukiri Takeshima, responded, "yeah, everything is all right Cobalt." Yuki went back to bed. "That is, I hope." She muttered.

--_Super Sentai World--_

It was Sunday and Ryuuji and Sara were bored. Ryuuji wore a red t-shirt and white shorts while Sara wore a white dress and white sandals. "Sunday and there's nothing to do." Ryuuji groaned.

"And we're already done with all our homework." Sara said in a bored tone.

"Ryuuji's done with his homework!?" Ojii-chan's voice sounded from the kitchen. "EUREKA!"

"I sure hope papa isn't still trying to make one of those weird cakes of his." Sara said.

Then Ryuuji flipped off the sofa. "Come on Sara!" Ryuuji shouted. "Let's go Dimension Hopping!"

"Eh?" Sara tilted her head in confusion. Then Ryuuji grabbed Sara's arm and was about to run out the door.

"Hey." Ojii-chan's head popped out from the kitchen entrance. "You're not going to take my (adoptive) daughter outside without my permission."

"Oh I'm not taking _your _daughter, I'm taking _my_ sister out for a walk." Ryuuji replied putting emphasis on the pronouns.

Ojii-chan blinked his eyes trying to process what Ryuuji just said. "AH HA!" Ojii-chan shouted. "You just admitted that Sara is your sister! Now no more lovey dovey with you two!"

"She's _not_ my sister though." Ryuuji said smirking and putting emphasis on the word 'not'.

"Wait, what?" Ojii-chan had a hard time keeping up with Ryuuji's wordplay.

"BYE!" Ryuuji opened the front door and ran out the door with Sara.

Ojii-chan took a while to figure out what was going on. "OOH!" Ojii-chan groaned. "That boy, that sly little boy, he played me with his words! He's exactly like Jiro!"

"What was my counterpart exactly like anyway?" Jiro asked Ojii-chan.

"WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Ojii-chan shouted pointing at Jiro.

"I was hungry, so I stopped by and got a bite." Jiro said. "Heaven forbids how you three never figured out I was here."

"OOH! If you weren't Jiro's counterpart, you'd be out the door right now."

- -

Ryuuji took Sara to an isolated area. "How exactly are we going to dimension jump together?" Sara asked Ryuuji.

"Just watch." Ryuuji said. "Hold on tight to my arm." Sara did. She held on tightly, on to the one she loves. Ryuuji then pulled out the Blaze belt and snapped the belt on. Ryuuji drew the Dimension Shift card.

Jiro rode by on his green motorcycle, which slightly resembled his rider suit a bit. "Yo Ryuuji-san." Jiro said, but Ryuuji already closed the Belt Buckle.

"D-D-D-DIMENSION SHIFT!" Ryuuji and Sara disappeared in a flash of light.

Jiro blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. "OH!" Jiro shouted. "That boy really is trying to kill me!" Jiro then rode along the road. "Now I need to gather up speed up to 88 miles per hours! HOW INCONVENIENT!"

--_Kamen Rider World: Daytime--_

Yuki twirled a pencil around while she sat at her desk at home. She was working on a design for a new dress. She growled. "This is not good." She said. She then crumpled the paper up. Then she got a new one and started designing again.

An Azure Dragon like monster entered the room. "Yuki nee-san, I think I would have to suggest you to probably take a breath of fresh air." The Dragon, Cobalt, suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems that you can't seem to focus, so I think a breath of fresh air will do you some good."

Yuki looked at her designs. "Ok then Cobalt, I'll go outside for a bit." Yuki got up placed on her blue vest, and then walked out.

- -

Ryuuji and Sara appeared in the middle of the city. Sara looked at everything in awe. "Wow, this place looks so cool." She gasped. She then looked at Ryuuji's clothes. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Ryuuji had on a white dress shirt, and tan pants. He also had on some sort of brown hat. "What the heck!?" Ryuuji looked at the clothes he wore. "First that weird goth outfit, now this weird odd looking thing!?"

"Why did your clothes just change on you?" Sara asked.

"Don't ask me, it just does this every time I come to this world." Ryuuji said. Then he looked down. "How come there's a suitcase next to me?" Ryuuji said pointing down.

Sara opened up the case. It was full of beautician supplies. She looked at the name tag on the case. "Ryuuji Hinote." Sara read the tag.

"WHAT!?" Ryuuji shouted. "This case is mine!?"

"So it would seem." Sara said.

"Probably belongs to my counterpart." Ryuuji said.

"I really don't think he's around." Sara commented. "Besides, we don't even know who your counterpart is."

"That's easy, a guy named Ryuuji with my face, my smile, and my charms!" Ryuuji said with a big grin. Sara giggled.

"You really know how to turn the words of others around to your needs don't you?" Sara said giggling.

"Call me a situation bender." Ryuuji said sticking his tongue out.

Then Jiro ran over, panting heavily. Jiro was sweating all over. "You seriously are trying to kill me." Jiro panted. Then he fell to his knees. "I need to rest."

Ryuuji slapped the back of Jiro. "Come on Jiro, exercise never killed anyone."

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" Jiro shouted, struggling to bring his voice out. "But I'm like near Death's door right now!"

"I really don't think you'll die from just running." Ryuuji said chuckling.

"But you're making me do all these unnecessary work when I can simply use you for a simple ride!"

"Sorry, I don't like men touching me." Ryuuji said.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Jiro asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Ryuuji replied with a big grin.

" . . . WHAT!?" Jiro tried figuring out what Ryuuji was trying to say.

Then Ryuuji saw three girls walking by. One of the girls had hair over her face, trying as if to cover her face. Ryuuji quickly picked up 'his' case and walked over to the three girls. "Ryuuji, where are you going?" Sara asked.

Ryuuji walked to the girl with the hair covering her face. Ryuuji spread the hair away. "My you have a beautiful face." Ryuuji said in a flirty way. "But your hair is constantly in the way. Why don't I help?" Ryuuji opened up his case. "Now just relax."

Sara flinched. "Why does Ryuuji look like he's flirting with those girls?" Sara asked.

"Don't worry about it, he's that type of guy." Jiro said.

_HELP,_ Ryuuji thought. _My body is moving on its own . . . AGAIN!_

_- -_

Yuki walked down the street. She kept twirling her pencil around. "Why I even brought a pencil out, I don't even want to know." Yuki said to herself. Then all of a sudden time seemed to stop for her. She widened her eyes in surprise. She released her pencil and realized that the pencil was stuck on air. It didn't fall, it just stayed. She poked the pencil. She looked around, no one was moving. "What is going on!?" She shouted.

"Armageddon." A voice sounded. Yuki looked around and noticed Trench Coat Boy standing in front of her. "Armageddon is here."

"What?"

"You had a dream last night, right?" The boy asked. "A dream of the end of the Riders?"

"How did you . . ."

"Do not take that dream lightly." The boy interrupted. "That dream is the fate of all riders, the future that will befall the riders. The one who will end them possesses the power of Armageddon. You have the power to stop him now, you must stop him." The boy disappeared.

Time started moving again. The pencil in the air dropped to the ground. Yuki picked up the pencil and dusted the pencil off. "What the heck was that all about?" She asked herself. She had a bad feeling though, that something bad was going to happen in a few minutes.

- -

Ryuuji waved his make-up brush around. Waves of pink sparkles seemed to surround him. "Done, done, and done!" Ryuuji shouted in triumph.

Many women noticed Ryuuji's earlier beautification then they started swarming all over Ryuuji and wanted Ryuuji to make them more beautiful. Ryuuji was happy to comply, or at least that was the words that came out of his mouth and what his body did. His mind was somewhere else. _HELP!_

Sara watched it all while leaning on a tree. It seemed so much like Ryuuji was flirting with all the girls he met. All she wanted was to have a good time with Ryuuji today, but right now it seemed Ryuuji didn't even care about her. She looked down in sadness.

Jiro was leaning on a tree next to Sara's. "Man that kid is odd." Jiro said. Then he looked at Sara, and Sara was leaving the park. "Um, uh, Sara-chan, where are you going?"

"Somewhere far from here." Sara said. She then broke into a run.

"Ah Oi!" Jiro shouted, but Sara was long gone. "What was that all about?"

Ryuuji ran over to Jiro. "HELP ME!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Help what?"

"I can't help my movements!" Ryuuji shouted. "My lips and body are like moving on their own when anything to do with beautifying comes up!"

"I have no idea what the words out of your mouth just meant." Jiro said.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE WORDS I AM SAYING!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Man, no one understands what the words you are saying." Jiro said. "And I just had an image of Rush Hour 2 flash in my head."

"Rush what?" Ryuuji bellowed. "Anyway, I just wish that I can actually stop all this."

"Your wish is our command." A voice sounded behind Ryuuji. A bunch of sand started pouring from Ryuuji's back. The sand formed a lot of monsters. Imajins, Many Moles, Leo, and a red deformed Dragon. The deformed Dragon was the one who spoke.

Jiro had his eyes widened and had his mouth dropped wide open. One could see the whites of Jiro's eyes. Ryuuji turned around, and he too dropped his mouth in shock and widened his eyes so wide, that the whites of his eyes were visible. The women all screamed and ran from the park.

Ryuuji closed Jiro's mouth and Jiro closed Ryuuji's mouth. "Jiro, what the heck are all these things?" Ryuuji asked Jiro. Jiro ignored the question.

"JUST HOW MANY IMAJINS POSSESSED YOU!?" Jiro shouted.

"What's an Imajin?" Ryuuji asked looking at Jiro, the whites of his eyes still visible.

"Well you're not a singularity point for sure." Jiro said.

"A what?"

"Less talk." The deformed Dragon Imajin said. "More kill."

"Wait what?" Ryuuji asked. Then the Dragon Imajin pulled out a gun and fired at Ryuuji. "WHOA!" Ryuuji dodged and Jiro rolled away. Then a Leo swiped at Ryuuji with a battle axe. "EE!" The moles clawed at Ryuuji. "HOLY COW! I didn't mean kill me to stop me!" Ryuuji ran.

Yuki was coming by the park, then she noticed the horde of Imajin attacking Ryuuji. "What in the . . .!?" Yuki was a little shocked at how many Imajin were in the park. "How did so many appear all at once!?" Yuki then pulled out an orange object. A belt materialized on her waist. "Henshin." She said. She inserted the object into the belt buckle and transformed.

"CAST FORM!"

Shards flew around Yuki, and the shards flew on her. A rider suit with orange armor materialized on Yukiri. The suit had a phoenix theme. Rider Designation: Kamen Rider Seiryuu, Cast Form. "Well then, at least this will get my mind off that dream." She said taking her weapon in hand, the gray colored Kenjuu. She pushed a button and the weapon's color changed to orange. A blade emerged from the top. "HERE I COME!" She ran towards the horde of Imajin with her Kenjuu sword in hand.

Jiro was punching and kicking at the Imajins. "DAMN!" He screamed. "How the heck can one person come with so many Imajins all at once!?" He kept attacking with his bare fists. He didn't even try to put his Rider Belt on. Then Seiryuu ran out and slashed the Imajins near him. "Eh?" He looked at Seiryuu. "A rider?"

- -

Sara walked around till she was too tired to walk. She decided to enter a building, not checking what she just entered in, a bar.

She sat down at the stools and rested her head on the table.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" A voice sounded. Sara quickly sat up to see who was talking to her. A twenty-five year old man, who was wiping a beer mug with a cloth, was the one who asked.

"Um, am I in the wrong place?" Sara asked.

"Depends, were you thinking about entering a bar?" The man asked. Sara shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come into a bar." Sara replied gently. "I just wanted to find a place to sit."

"It's all right, I'm not going to kick you out." The man said. "Name's Syouma Morimoto."

"Sara Rekka." Sara replied.

"Nice to meet you Sara." Syouma said.

Sara looked at the TV hanging above for others to watch, which was on. A lot of news about riders, especially Rider Lawyers. "Excuse me." Sara said. "What is this about Rider Lawyers?"

"I take it you're not from around these parts?" Syouma said.

"Well . . ."

"Don't worry, it really threw me off the loop the first time I heard it." Syouma replied.

"Eh?"

"Truth is, there really isn't anything news worthy these days." Syouma said. "Just as bad as business." He grumbled. "Now it's all about the Riders, and the person behind the mask and how they function in real life. There's barely any secret identities left."

"Oh I see." Sara said.

"You want something to drink?" Syouma asked.

Sara shook her head. "Thanks anyway." She said.

"Are you alone?"

"Well I came here with my . . ." Sara tried to find the right word. "Boyfriend." She decided to use that word even though it seemed odd to her for her to use it to describe Ryuuji, since Ryuuji seemed to ignore her today.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend huh?" Syouma said with a smile. "Congratulations, I hope this guy's a keeper."

"I hope so too." Sara said, not smiling or showing any signs of joy.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, he's been ignoring me all day." Sara said. "We came here just to spend some time together, but he's busy off doing what he's doing. And . . . it seems that he's flirting with other girls."

"You sure he's really flirting?" Syouma asked. "Or is it just a misunderstanding?"

"I really don't know." Sara said sounding really sad.

"Look, Sara was it, you got to keep looking up." Syouma said. "He's a boy, boys will be boys, but sometimes, a relationship will be broken just because of a misunderstanding. Maybe something is going on and what you see is actually just a mis-perception of what you're actually seeing. Talk to him, and find out what's going on."

"You think so?" Sara asked.

"I know so." Syouma replied.

Sara sniffed, and wiped a tear away. "Thank you." She said. "Thanks for letting me stay, bye." She ran out the door. Even though she said all that, she still thought she couldn't face Ryuuji just yet.

Syouma wiped another mug, and smiled. "What a cute girl." He remarked. "Sure hope everything works out."

- -

"AI!" Ryuuji dodged a claw, then a gunshot shot at the mole who clawed at him. An orange rider was fighting the Imajins with a Blue gun. Ryuuji saw this as a chance to finally bring out his Rider Belt. The Fire Gem flew into the belt buckle. "Hey Rider-san, mind if I help out?"

"What?" Yuki said grabbing the arm of a Leo and shooting a Mole with her Kenjuu gun.

Ryuuji drew his Transformation card. He threw the card in the air, then Ryuuji used a Hand Wave motion pose. "Henshin." He then opened up his Belt Buckle. The card spun in the air and landed inside the belt safely.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" Ryuuji closed the buckle. "HENSHIN!" Four images of the Blaze Suit surrounded Ryuuji, then the suits shattered into multiple shards which flew onto Ryuuji. Card like objects flew to the top of the Blaze Helmet, and the eyes of the helmet flashed green.

Yuki turned a Leo Imajin around, and noticed Ryuuji transforming. "What kind of Rider System is that!?" Yuki exclaimed as she's never seen such a system like Ryuuji's, nor has there been any news about a rider with the looks of Kamen Rider Blaze. Yuki fired her gun at a trio of Mole Imajins.

Ryuuji ran towards the deformed Dragon Imajin. "Ore . . ." Ryuuji pointed at himself. "SUIZAN!" He flung his arm, slapping the Dragon Imajin's head. Then Ryuuji round house kicked three Mole Imajin. "You guys sure do like to come in threes." Ryuuji commented. Then Ryuuji ran towards a Leo Imajin. Ryuuji drew the Katana card. He inserted the card in the buckle. He closed the buckle.

"K-K-K-KATANA!"The belt announced. Ryuuji's Blaze Katana flew out the gem buckle and the blade of the Katana crashed into the Leo Imajin, which ended up killing the Imajin in the process.

"Whoa too easy." Ryuuji said taking the Katana in hand. Then he went on to slashing the Imajins left and right.

Yuki threw a Mole on the floor and stomped on said mole. "You guys are really getting on my last nerve." She said. She drew a card from her belt buckle deck. She inserted the card into a sliding case on her gun.

"LATIGO!" Her gun then tilted up and a whip emerged from the top. The handle's color changed from blue to purple. She started whipping around whipping the Mole, Leos, and the Deformed Dragon.

- -

Syouma was simply wiping the glass mugs in the bar. He whistled a tune, when news of two riders fighting a horde of Imajins flashed on the TV screen. "More Rider News today." Syouma said uninterested. "Can't they just leave the Riders alone." Then Blaze appeared on the screen. Syouma's eyes widened in shock. He recognized that rider from a dream he had. "So . . . that's him." Syouma said. Then he grinned. "Interesting." He reached down and pulled out a case. "He looks like an interesting person to fight." A mole Imajin flew into the Camera that was filming the fight. One could only assume the news crew ran after that.

- -

Eventually Ryuuji and Yuki actually fought back to back. "I'm Kamen Rider Blaze, you?" Ryuuji said.

Yuki was silent for a few seconds. "Seiryuu." She said.

"Cool." Ryuuji then went on slashing on and on, while Yuki kept whipping the Imajins left and right.

Ryuuji kept slashing the Moles and Ryuuji made his way towards the Dragon. "You haven't really done anything yet." Ryuuji said.

"You." The Dragon growled. He then drew a giant flamed shape sword from the ground. "Die." He said. "Whoever you are."

"My name is Kamen Rider Blaze, Remember that when I send you to the underworld." Ryuuji said. The Dragon charged at Ryuuji. Then Ryuuji drew a new card from his deck that he never saw before. "Hm."

Yuki wrapped a Leo with her whip, and threw the Leo to a group of Moles, crashing them. "This is your end." She said drawing a card from her deck. She pushed a button on her Kenjuu whip, and the whip retracted and a blade emerged. The handle turned orange again. She slid the card in the sliding case.

"FRAYER!" An orange stream traveled through the blade of the Kenjuu sword. Yuki got ready to strike. She slashed a Leo Imajin with one powerful slash. That Leo exploded. She then started slashing each Imajin around, cutting them up as she ran.

Ryuuji's new card had a picture of Kodenfire wielding a Katana. But if Ryuuji moved the card around, the picture shifted to Kamen Rider Blaze in an attack pose. The card was Holographic as well. "What kind of card is this?"

"HAH!" The Deformed Dragon charged at Ryuuji and slashed. "DIE!"

Ryuuji used his Katana to block. "Damn." Ryuuji muttered. "Got sidetracked there." Then Ryuuji pushed back and jumped back. "Since I drew this, might as well use it." Ryuuji opened his belt buckle. Then inserted the card. He closed the belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND!" The Belt announced.

Yuki gasped. Her ears perked up in shock. "Reality . . . bend?" The voice was different from her dream, but nonetheless, the words were exactly the same as the words spoken by the belt from the unknown rider in her dream. Now that she thought about it, the shape of Kamen Rider Blaze matched that of the mysterious rider in her dream.

"RANDOM!" The Blaze Belt announced. Ryuuji drew another card from his deck.

He looked at the card. The card was Blaze's Kick card, but all of a sudden, the image started shifting around. "What in the world?" The images started to slow down, and stopped at a image of Kamen Rider Blaze holding the Katana in a stance that was ready to strike. Ryuuji then opened his buckle and inserted the new card. He closed the buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! SLASH!" A red stream entered the handle of Ryuuji's katana.

Ryuuji got ready to strike. "Hissatsu." He said. "ORE NO HISSTASU WAZA!" The red stream entered the blade, then the blade detached from the handle. "YAH! TENRAI SHIPPU OUGI! HONOO ZAN!" Each time Ryuuji swung his handle, the blade followed along. The Blade flew around, slicing each Imajin that it came up to.

The Imajins all screamed as the blade struck. The blade flew past Yuki and slashed the Imajins in front of her. Each Imajin exploded simultaneously. Yuki gasped. The simultaneous explosions reminded her of the Riders exploding in her dream.

"YAH! HAH! WOI YAH!" Ryuuji kept swinging his handle.

"YARO!" The Deformed Dragon Imajin shouted running at Ryuuji with the sword. The blade was still in the air, and Ryuuji was defenseless, or so it seemed.

"NOT TODAY!" Ryuuji then gripped his handle, and swung his handle backwards. The Blade came flying at the Dragon. The blade struck the back of the Imajin. Then Ryuuji swung upwards. "IYAHH!" The blade then started hitting the Dragon high into the sky.

The Dragon Imajin screamed as he flew up high. Then the blade flew back to Ryuuji's handle. Ryuuji spun around, slashing the last remaining Leo and Mole Imajins around him, then as the Dragon Imajin neared the ground, Ryuuji jumped up and slashed the Dragon Imajin. The Dragon Imajin exploded in the air.

"WHOO!" Ryuuji let out a huge sigh. "What a workout." The Katana disappeared into his belt buckle.

Yuki took off her belt and her Rider suit dematerialized. Ryuuji was about to take off his belt, till he saw Yukiri Takeshima.

Ryuuji just stood there, looking at Yuki. Then Ryuuji walked over to Jiro, who stood around, fending off any Imajin that came near, but ultimately, didn't really do anything in the battle. Ryuuji stopped next to Jiro.

"Jiro? Do you see a girl where that Rider just stood?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Ryuuji looked at Yuki again. "A GIRL RIDER!?" Ryuuji shouted. "Those can't exist!"

"Wait, what?" Jiro said. "What are you talking about, there are a number of Girl Riders in this world."

"HUH!?"

"Oh, that's right, by your time there hasn't been an official Female Rider yet." Jiro figured out why Ryuuji was so freaked out. "Yes, there are female riders."

"Ok, just making sure." Ryuuji said giving two thumbs up. Jiro was stupefied as to why Ryuuji just gave two thumbs up, but Jiro gave two thumbs back anyway.

Yuki would've taken offense in Ryuuji's sexist words, but she was busy studying Ryuuji's rider suit.

Ryuuji looked around. "Hey where's Sara?"

"She left the park quite a while ago." Jiro said.

"WHAT!?" Ryuuji shouted. "SHE LEFT!?" Kamen Rider Blaze started panicking. "She doesn't even know what this world is like, heck I don't even know what the layout of this city is like. She could get lost, she could get hurt . . . or worse." He started imagining the worse possible thing that could happen to Sara.

_"IYAH!"_ _Sara screamed, and then a large man violated her sixteen year old bare body._

"I HAVE TO FIND HER!" Ryuuji announced pointing at the sky like a certain Kabuto Rider. "Where's your bike?"

"I parked it over there. . ."

"LET ME BORROW IT!" Ryuuji interrupted, and ran towards Jiro's Dimension Machine. Ryuuji got on before Jiro gave permission.

"OI!"

Ryuuji drew a card and inserted the card into his belt buckle. "KAMEN: MASK RIDE!" The Motorcycle Mask that was used for Densetkamen emerged from the belt buckle and attached to Jiro's bike. Then all of a sudden, Jiro's Dimension Machine transformed into Densetkamen!

"HUH!?" Jiro was really stupefied. His Motorcycle just transformed. There was no trace of the Dimension Machine anywhere.

Ryuuji then rode off, leaving Jiro in the dust. Jiro coughed. "Man. Some legendary man, always leaving me alone."

"Hey." Yuki said walking over to Jiro and tapping his shoulder. "Who exactly was that kid?" She asked, but Jiro didn't respond. "Hello?" Yuki waved a hand over Jiro's face. Jiro wasn't moving. Heck, nothing around her was moving. "Not this again." She turned around and saw Sixteen Year old Trench Coat Boy. He was leaning on a orange and white modified Honda CBR1000RR. The bike had a Phoenix theme to it. The Fenice, Kamen Rider Seiryuu's motorcycle.

"Did you see?" The boy asked. "Armageddon."

"That . . . was Armageddon?" Yuki asked. "But he told me he was Kamen Rider Blaze."

"Are you actually going to believe that?" The boy asked. "You saw that Rider in your dream, and you still don't think he's a danger."

"But that was only a dream!" Yuki shouted.

"Was it?"

Now that Yuki thought about it, when she dreamt that dream, it felt really real. It was almost like she was part of the battle, one of the ones facing off against the mysterious rider . . . one of the ones which died in that explosion.

"Are you just going to stand there while Armageddon ends the world?" The boy asked Yuki. "Or are you going to stop him? If the belt was in the right hands, it'll save the world, but that boy is young, that belt is surely in the wrong hands. So what will be your answer?"

Yuki looked at the boy. Then at her belt. Yuki snapped on her rider belt. "I'll stop him." She said. "Henshin." She transformed once again. The boy walked away from the Fenice and Yuki got on. The boy disappeared in a mist. Yuki rode off, just as time started to move again.

"What?" Jiro asked. He felt someone touch his shoulder, but there was no one around him. Heck, he was the only one in the park. "Huh?"

_"Cobalt!"_ Yuki's thoughts shouted out to Cobalt, the Azure Dragon Imajin who Yuki is partnered to.

_"What is it Yuki nee-san?" _Cobalt's thoughts asked.

_"I'm going to need your help, meet me when I find him."_

_"Find who?"_

_" . . . Armageddon."_

_- -_

Sara walked on the sidewalk, then stopped when she came across an Apple Tree. She looked up and stared at the apple tree.

"SARA!" Ryuuji shouted as Kamen Rider Blaze and the Densetkamen Mark Jiro's Bike came over. Ryuuji quickly got off the Densetkamen. "Sara, are you ok?" He ran towards Sara.

Sara puffed her cheeks in anger. Then she ran up to Ryuuji, who was about to hug her, and grabbed Ryuuji's neck with her arm. "WOI YAH!" She then wrestled Ryuuji to the ground. She had Ryuuji in a headlock and kept punching Ryuuji's helmet. Then she got up. Ryuuji, who was a little beaten on the head got up as well. Then Sara kicked Ryuuji's sensitive area. She hit Ryuuji's Rider Suit as well since he was STILL wearing the suit. "EEP!" The kick really hurt her leg and Ryuuji's area.

"OOH!" Ryuuji shouted in pain as he held his stinging crotch. Then he noticed that Sara really hurt herself doing that kick. "Sara are you ok!?"

"GO AWAY YOU CREEP!" Sara shouted. "Why don't you just go back to those girls, I bet they'll enjoy your presence!"

"SARA!" Ryuuji shouted grabbing Sara's arm. Sara flailed around, trying to get Ryuuji to let go.

"Let go, let go, LET GO!" Sara shouted, tears flowing from her eyes. Then Ryuuji brought Sara into a hug.

"Sorry." Ryuuji said. Sara stopped flailing and looked at Blaze's bug eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you're not going to believe me, but I couldn't control any of my actions today." Ryuuji started explaining. "I know it's weird, but the last time I was here, my body started doing all these weird moves all of a sudden. My body bent in a way that I thought was impossible. Today the same thing happened again. I didn't mean it Sara, please believe me." Ryuuji wiped a tear away from Sara's eye.

Sara rested her head on Ryuuji's Rider chest. "Are you telling the truth?"

"I swear on my Grandfather's grave and on Ojii-chan's grave that I'm telling the truth." Ryuuji said.

"Papa is still alive." Sara commented.

"I know, I'm just saying it for effect and I still swear on that old man's grave anyway." Ryuuji said. Sara giggled.

"Do you promise that you'll never flirt with another girl again no matter the situation?" Sara asked.

Ryuuji was silent. "Only if you're around."

Sara playfully punched Ryuuji's arm. "That means that when I'm not around you'll flirt."

"Pretty much." Ryuuji replied. Sara smiled anyway, knowing that she and Ryuuji were very much in love with each other. "I'm just glad you're ok. I really thought that you would be wandering aimlessly now."

"Well it's not like this world is different from our world that much." Sara replied. "I mean the tree behind me is the same Apple Tree that was in front of our old Elementary School."

Ryuuji looked at the tree. "Oh, so it is." He said. "That tree, always makes me remember my most memorable moment with Jiro-Sempai."

"You miss him don't you?" Sara asked. Ryuuji nodded.

"Every single day." He said sadly. Then gunshots fired at Ryuuji's back. "AHH!"

"RYUUJI!" Sara screamed.

"Don't worry, this is nothing." Ryuuji said. "Boy am I glad I kept the Rider Suit on." He muttered.

"You can't hide from me, Kamen Rider Armageddon!" Yuki's voice sounded.

"Whose Armageddon?" Ryuuji asked, then more shots fired at his front. Ryuuji screamed with each hit. "Sara, you better run." Sara nodded and ran and hid. Then Yuki fired more shots at Ryuuji. "AH AHH!" Ryuuji screamed as sparks flew off his suit.

Yuki ran at Ryuuji, and switched her Kenjuu to its sword mode. She slashed Ryuuji. Ryuuji took the hits as sparks flew off his suit. Yuki kept slashing at Ryuuji. "What's wrong, afraid to fight?" Yuki taunted.

"We're riders aren't we!?" Ryuuji shouted. "We supposed to be allies of justice!"

"I'm an ally of justice, you're the one who will destroy the worlds!" Yuki slashed Ryuuji.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLDS!" Ryuuji screamed.

Then an Azure Dragon Imajin appeared and punched Ryuuji. "I'm here Yuki nee-san." Cobalt said.

"Good!" Yuki then slashed at Ryuuji, while Cobalt clawed and kicked Ryuuji.

Sparks flew from Ryuuji's suit left and right. Ryuuji eventually jumped back to avoid the two fighters. "Whoa now." Ryuuji said. "Two against one isn't fair." He then drew a card. "Time to even things a bit."

"So what are you going to do?" Yuki said. She braced for a Reality Bend from Ryuuji. Before Ryuuji closed the belt buckle, she was going to strike him before he could bend reality.

"This." Ryuuji said. He showed Yuki and Cobalt the card. It was a card depicting an army of Chibi Kamen Rider Blazes. Yuki and Cobalt was a little surprised at how childish the card look. "Don't look at me. I just picked the card up." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji inserted the card into the belt buckle. He closed the belt buckle and the real image of the card revealed itself. It depicted five Kamen Rider Blazes.

"CLONE!" The belt announced. Yuki almost scolded herself for getting distracted by the outer picture of the card, but then realized that Ryuuji wasn't using a Reality Bend at all.

Four images of Kamen Rider Blaze shot out from Ryuuji, and then the images solidified into four solid Kamen Rider Blazes. The two at the right held Katanas.

"Five against two huh?" Cobalt said.

"It doesn't matter, ten or twenty we'll still strike you down!" Yuki and Cobalt charged at Ryuuji.

"WAIT!" Ryuuji, the middle Blaze, shouted. He then pointed at the two Blazes at his left and the one Blaze at his right. "You, you, and you go over there and sit this out." The three Blazes walked over and sat down. The one with the Katana stabbed his Katana to the ground. The other two started playing Rock Paper Scissor. The two kept getting draws, till the one at the right pointed towards a random direction while the two were still shaking their hands. The other looked down and one was paper while he himself was rock. Ryuuji pointed at the last Clone. "You, IKUZO!" Ryuuji and the one clone prepared to fight.

"What the heck did you just do?" Yuki asked.

"Well five against two isn't fair right?" Ryuuji said. "Two against two, now this is cool."

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME OR SOMETHING!?" Yuki and Cobalt shouted.

"WE DO!" The two clones playing Rock Paper Scissor shouted.

"Whatever." Yuki said. "Just die Armageddon!"

"I'm Kamen Rider Blaze, NOT ARMAGEDDON!" Ryuuji shouted.

"YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME!" Yuki shouted. She drew a card and slid the card in her Kenjuu's card slider.

"LATIGO!" The Kenjuu announced and the handle turned purple and a whip emerged. Cobalt ran at Ryuuji and his clone while Yuki whipped at Ryuuji, the one without the Katana. Ryuuji and his clone rolled away. Then Yuki whipped at Ryuuji again, the one without the Katana. Ryuuji grabbed the whip. Cobalt struck the 'clone' and the 'clone' slashed Cobalt. Then Ryuuji pulled Yuki over by pulling her whip. Yuki pushed a switch on her Kenjuu and the sword form emerged. Yuki stabbed Ryuuji. Ryuuji went flying. Then Cobalt kicked 'clone' away. Then Ryuuji and the clone jumped in the air. The two came down and kicked both Cobalt and Yuki away. Then the two ran to the sides of the two fighters. The 'clone' stabbed the Katana into the ground. Then Ryuuji and his clone started kicking Cobalt and Yuki to each other for the other to kick back.

Yuki switched her Kenjuu to its gun mode. "Cobalt, KOE!" She shouted.

"OH!" Cobalt nodded. She turned transparent and possessed Yuki. C-Yuki drew a card from her deck and slid the card into the Kenjuu Gun.

"ROER!" The Kenjuu announced. C-Yuki aimed at the Blaze without the Katana at his side.

"TAKE THIS!" Both Cobalt and Yuki shouted. C-Yuki fired a beam at the Blaze that she was aiming at.

That Blaze went flying, then he disintegrated.

"WHAT!?" C-Yuki shouted.

"Surprise, surprise!" The 'clone' shouted. The clone earlier gave Ryuuji its Katana when the two rolled away. The whole time Ryuuji was the one with the Katana while the clone went fighting without one. Ryuuji took the Katana from the ground and started slashing Seiryuu with all his might. Then Ryuuji ended with one final uppercut slash.

Yuki was on the ground, but she wasn't done yet. Cobalt however spirited out of Yuki so she was somewhat done. Yuki fired at Ryuuji. Ryuuji parried the shot with his Katana.

"Why do we have to fight?" Ryuuji asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL END THE WORLD!" Yuki screamed at Ryuuji.

"I told you, I'm Kamen Rider Blaze." Ryuuji said. "I don't even know this Armageddon you speak of." Then Ryuuji heard Sara's scream. "SARA!" Then multiple fireballs and shots attacked Ryuuji. Yuki and Cobalt were in the crossfire as well.

The three screamed. Yuki's suit dematerialized. Then Ryuuji saw a White Swan Dimen hold Sara in its arm.

"SARA!" Ryuuji shouted in despair.

A Black Demonic Dragon Dimen with red robe and red horns was the one who threw the fireballs at Ryuuji. Multiple Green Ant Dimens armed with guns were the ones who fired the shots. The Swan was a High Level Dimen, the Ants were Low Level Dimens, and the Dragon . . . he was of Advanced Level in the Dimen ranks.

Jiro came running over. "Damn it, I didn't think they would bring out Advanced Level Dimens this early." Jiro snapped on his belt, but then multiple Ant Dimens grabbed hold of him. "LET ME GO!"

"I'll deal with you later thief." The Dragon Dimen said to Jiro. Then Dragon faced Ryuuji. "Give me the belt, or the girl dies."

Ryuuji looked at Swan who was holding Sara. It had a feather blade at Sara's neck. "Ryuuji." Sara whimpered.

"DON'T DO IT RYUUJI-SAN!" Jiro shouted. He did not want the belt to get into Dimen hands.

"Tsk." Ryuuji sounded. Yuki thought Ryuuji wasn't going to hand the 'Armageddon' belt over, but, "Fine." Ryuuji said. He took off the belt. Densetkamen's mask flew off and Densetkamen reverted back to the Dimension Machine. Ryuuji threw the belt over to the Dragon Dimen.

"Ryuuji-san." Jiro said softly. Ryuuji would risk the safety of the world for one girl?

"What are you doing?" Yuki and Cobalt asked.

"Sara's in danger, I have to agree." Ryuuji said. What he thought was that if things get too dangerous, he was going to use his Kodenfire powers to help out if he can't get the belt back.

A low level Ant Dimen handed the belt to the Advanced level Dragon Dimen. The Dragon held the belt, then laughed maniacally. "Do you know what this belt is?" The Dragon asked.

"The belt of the one who sealed you guys a long time ago." Ryuuji replied.

"True, he had this belt, BUT YOU'RE WRONG!" The Dragon shouted. "This belt . . . is the legendary Armageddon Belt."

"Armageddon again." Ryuuji whined.

"This belt has the ability to alter reality to suit the user's every whim." The Dragon said. He snapped the belt on. "This belt was so powerful, that when we were sealed, the man who did it died instantly and our sealing only lasted a few years. In fact, this belt was stolen from us just like that belt." The Dragon pointed at Jiro's Hopper belt.

"What." Jiro was a little shock to hear that.

The Dragon Dimen laughed maniacally while he drew the transformation card. "Now, face the power . . . THAT WILL END THE WORLD!" The Dragon opened the buckle. He inserted the card. Ryuuji growled at this. Yuki watched in horror as someone worse than a sixteen year old boy was about to transform into Armageddon. "Henshin." The dragon said. He closed the belt buckle.

"ARMAGEDDON!" The belt announced in a distorted voice. Yuki recognized the voice from her dream, the same voice of the belt that screwed reality over.

The Dragon held his hands out regally, awaiting the Armageddon suit to materialize on him. Four images of the Armageddon suit emerged, but then . . . red electricity emerged from the belt as the images disintegrated. "ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! EXCEED EJECTION!" The belt said in its undistorted voice. Then a blast from the belt launched the Dragon Dimen back. Everyone watched that with eyes widened in surprise.

"WAH!" The Dragon screamed and fell on two Ant Dimen. All of the cards in the belt fell out from the deck. "I don't understand, why can't I transform?"

"What is going on?" Yuki asked. Ryuuji smirked. Yuki stared at Ryuuji. How come when Ryuuji used the belt, the belt worked fine and spoke different words, yet when the Dimen tried using it, the belt backfired.

"How can this be!?" The Dragon shouted. "That belt rightfully belongs to the Dimens, why is it not working!" Then he picked up a card. "Impossible." Every card was blank. No images, no nothing. Only a white slate with a decorated back. "What is all this!?"

"SA-CU-A-RU-A-U!" The belt shouted in its undistorted voice. The belt snapped off of the Dragon Dimen's waist and the Koden Gem in the buckle caused the belt to fly back to Ryuuji. The Ants opened fire, but the flying belt blocked all the shots and even rammed some Ant Dimens. The belt also rammed the Swan Dimen, freeing Sara. Sara ran. The belt then snapped on to Ryuuji's waist, and the card in the Dragon Dimen's hand flew to Ryuuji's hand. Each card on the ground flew back to Ryuuji's deck.

Ryuuji smirked. "Oh, so that's what this belt is. No wonder this girl kept referring to me as Armageddon." Ryuuji referred to Yuki. "Anyhow, I don't care what this belt's origin is. This belt is trying to tell me something. I know it's crazy, but it's the truth." Ryuuji showed the blank card to the Dimens. Then an image formed on the card, Blaze's transformation image, Kodenfire to Kamen Rider Blaze.

From Fire to Blaze. Blaze to light the way for the future, for Reality.

"This belt may be the Armageddon system, but until the day this belt completely leaves me, it'll forever be the Blaze Belt." Ryuuji declared. He helped Yuki up. "I didn't get your name?"

"Yukiri Takeshima." Yuki replied, a little stunned, and now trying to figure out what the heck just happen.

"Ryuuji Hinote." Ryuuji introduced himself. "You up for one more fight."

Yuki stared at Ryuuji, then she grinned since she figured out that this sixteen year old high schooler was harmless. "Sure." She said.

"I'll fight as well." Cobalt said.

"Good then, let's go Yuki-san!" Ryuuji shouted. Yuki held her Seiryuu deck while Ryuuji used a hand waving motion with his card in hand. "I'm just a Senshi riding by, remember that in the afterlife!" Ryuuji shouted to the Dimens.

"HENSHIN!" The two riders shouted. Ryuuji inserted his card while Yuki inserted the Seiryuu deck.

"CAST FORM!"

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" Ryuuji closed the belt buckle "HENSHIN!"

Images of the Armageddon . . . ahem . . . Blaze suit flew around Ryuuji. Then the four images crashed into him to create the rider suit. Shards flew onto Yuki and the Seiryuu suit was on again.

"Ore . . ." Ryuuji pointed at himself.

"Watashi . . ." Yuki said.

"SUIZAN!" The two riders ran at the Dimen horde.

Jiro retaliated and attacked the ants that captured him with head butts. Jiro decided that there would be no use for him to transform now, but he teamed up with Cobalt to fight some unwanted Dimens. Jiro and Cobalt used their bare fists, but one disadvantage for Jiro was that he was only human compared to Cobalt being an Imajin.

Sara was hiding behind the apple tree, but two ant Imajins found her. She quickly threw one down, and wrestled the other to the ground. She was handling herself against the low levels quite well.

Ryuuji and Yuki fought the Dragon Dimen while hordes of Ant Dimens swarm at them. The Swan Dimen swooped at the two riders.

"I'll handle this Ryuuji!" Yuki shouted.

"I'm counting on you!" Ryuuji gave a thumbs up.

Yuki drew her Kenjuu and switched the gray Blank Form Kenjuu to its Blue Gun Form. "Say good night." Yuki said. She calmly aimed her gun at the Swan Dimen. Then she fired and shot the Swan Dimen out of the air. "There goes one problem." Then she drew a card from her deck.

"LATIGO!" The Kenjuu transformed to its whip form and Yuki stood calmly, whipping the Ant Dimens swarming around. The low level Dimens all disintegrated.

Ryuuji threw punches and kicks at the Dragon and Ant Dimens. The Dragon Dimen stabbed at Ryuuji with a flamed shaped rapier. Ryuuji grabbed the blade, then elbowed the Dragon Dimen. Ryuuji then kicked the Dimen high into the air. The Dimen fired a fireball at Ryuuji, but Ryuuji grabbed the fireball and threw it back. Then he drew a Holographic card from his deck. The Dragon Dimen fell back to the ground. The Image of the card was of a Sentai Like Samurai Dragon Mecha, but when Ryuuji moved the card, the image shifted to a Dragon with wheels on its chest. "Thanks for telling me the true nature of this belt." Ryuuji said. "Now I know what this card does." Ryuuji inserted the card and closed the belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND!" The Belt announced and Yuki was assured that there was no danger. Then the dragon with wheels on its chest that appears every time Ryuuji did his rider kick, solidified in real life. It was a red dragon with gold and silver armor and mask. The Dragon then roared and attacked all the Ant Dimens in the vicinity. Ryuuji and Yuki stood together.

The Dragon Dimen charged at Ryuuji and Yuki, a large fireball in hand, then Ryuuji and Yuki double side kicked the Dimen away.

"Want to finish this?" Ryuuji asked.

"Let's do this!" Yuki said.

"Then I think you'll love this." Ryuuji drew another Holographic card from his deck. The image was of Kamen Rider Blaze with his leg lifted up and when Ryuuji moved the card, Seiryuu was on the card. "Look, it's you." Then Ryuuji inserted the card into his buckle. Ryuuji closed the belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND! FINALE!"

A golden leg brace appeared on Seiryuu's right foot. "Wha?" Yuki was a little surprised at this. The brace looked like it was closed up.

However, both got ready to do the finisher. The two crouched, ready to jump. "Hah." The two breathed in and out.

"I'm not going to die." The Dragon Dimen said. He then threw many large fireballs at the two riders, but Ryuuji's dragon companion flew over and blocked all the fireballs from hitting the two riders.

The two riders crossed their arms. Then Ryuuji lifted his leg up. "HAH!" Ryuuji's dragon companion then flew over to Ryuuji's leg, shrunk, and wrapped itself around Ryuuji's leg, its head pointing at the end.

"HAH!" Ryuuji and Yuki jumped high into the air. Yuki's leg brace opened up with two golden wing shapes. Three green orbs were on the leg and the orbs glowed brightly.

The two riders were in the air for a while, then the two riders came down with their rider kicks. Ryuuji's dragon breathed fire and the fire engulfed Ryuuji's leg. Yuki's golden brace started glowing brightly and engulfed her leg in a holy light.

"DOUBLE RIDER KICK!"

The Dragon Dimen was struck with a powerful double rider kick from the two riders. "AHH!" He screamed, shattering into many pieces. A black soul however flew away. This may mean that one day, we'll see the Advance Dragon Dimen again in another form.

The leg brace closed itself, then both the Ryuuji's dragon companion and the leg brace disappeared. Ryuuji gave Yuki a high five.

"Kamen Rider Seiryuu and from now and forevermore Blaze, WIN!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Don't think you've won yet." The Swan Dimen's voice sounded. Ryuuji, Jiro, Yuki, and Cobalt looked. Sara screamed as the still alive Swan Dimen grabbed her and flew high into the air. "I'm going to drop this girl to her death!"

"SARA!" Ryuuji shouted. The Swan Dimen released Sara.

"AHH!" Jiro shouted. Both he and Cobalt ran around.

"Try to catch her!" Cobalt shouted.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Ryuuji shouted. He ran between Cobalt and Jiro.

"RYUUJI!" Yuki shouted.

Ryuuji drew another Holographic card. This card was simply Kamen Rider Blaze, but when Ryuuji made a little movement, Rainbow Wings appeared behind Kamen Rider Blaze. Ryuuji inserted the card and closed the belt buckle. "ULTIMATE REALITY BEND! WINGS OF LEGEND!"

Ryuuji used a Rider Jump. "SARA!" He screamed. Then two gigantic rainbow angelic wings formed behind Ryuuji's back. Ryuuji flew higher, and caught Sara.

"NO!" The Swan Dimen shouted.

Ryuuji landed on the ground gracefully. Everyone gasped in awe at Armageddon . . . Blaze's rainbow wings.

"Sara, are you ok?" Ryuuji asked.

Sara nodded. "Thanks to you." Sara said. She rubbed Ryuuji's helmet. Then Ryuuji let Sara down.

"I'll end this." Ryuuji said. He drew his Rider Kick card. He then inserted the card into his belt. He then ran. "RIDER JUMP!" Ryuuji used a Rider jump and flew higher. He flew to the Swan Dimen, who tried to fly away but was axe kicked by Ryuuji, which launched the Swan Dimen back to Earth. Ryuuji closed the belt buckle. "B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!" Ryuuji then got into flying side kick pose, and his wings started blazing. Ryuuji dropped down with this new Rider Kick. "HAH!" Ryuuji shouted.

Ryuuji's kick connected, and he flew down. Then he kicked the Dimen into a wall, shattering the wall, creating a large crack and Armageddon's symbol, now forevermore the Blaze Insignia. Ryuuji then kicked off the Dimen's body and landed with his back to the Dimen. The wings blazed out and scattered, which in turn burned the Dimen to oblivion. The Dimen shattered.

Yuki however was amazed at how beautiful Ryuuji's wings were. The wings . . . gave her hope. It didn't signal the end of the world to her, it instead gave her hope for new life and the beginning of peace.

- -

Syouma was watching the battle. "Wow, that kid really isn't bad." He said. "I don't think I'll take the dream seriously anymore, even though it did feel like I died in that dream."

Then time stopped for Syouma. Everything was motionless except for him. "You . . . do you not care for the safety of the world?" Trench Coat boy appeared and asked Syouma.

"Quite frankly, I don't really care because it doesn't seem like he'll end the world or the other world at all." Syouma said. "He does however, seem like an interesting person to fight, and I'll willingly fight him just to see his skill. He looks to be a great challenge."

The boy was silent for a while. "Then you're my enemy." He said. He dashed at Syouma. Syouma was quite ready to fight. Then an image of what seemed to be a Black Kamen Rider Blaze with red eyes and crimson designs flashed over the boy and Syouma was a little shocked. The boy disappeared in a mist and time started to move again. "Just what in the world was that?"

- -

"Well!" Ryuuji shouted, now in his civilian form. "That was fun." He yawned. "But it's getting late."

"I sure hope Papa is ok in the kitchen." Sara commented.

"Let's go back." Ryuuji said snapping his belt on and holding the Dimension Shift card in his hand.

"Eh?" Yuki and Cobalt wondered what Ryuuji was up to.

"Oh didn't you know, me and Sara aren't from this world." Ryuuji replied.

"EH!?" Yuki shouted. Cobalt looked at Jiro.

"Don't look at me, I'm from this world." Jiro said.

"Any how, it was nice to meet you Yuki-san." Ryuuji said.

"Likewise." Yuki said. Ryuuji and Yuki shook hands. "Here's to us hopefully meeting in the future."

"Oh you probably don't have to worry about that, we'll meet again tomorrow for sure!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

"But we have school tomorrow." Sara said.

"After school's over." Ryuuji groaned. "Any who, BYE!"

"See you all next time!" Sara exclaimed.

"D-D-D-DIMENSION SHIFT!" Ryuuji and Sara disappeared in a bright light.

Yuki smiled. "Let's go home Cobalt." She exclaimed. She just got inspiration for a new dress after seeing Ryuuji's rainbow wings.

"Coming Yuki nee-san!" Cobalt said.

Jiro looked around. All that was left was him and his bike. "How come I'm always left alone?" He asked himself.

- -

Back at Yuki's house, she designed an elegant dress making the dress wing like in appearance. "That looks beautiful Yuki nee-san." Cobalt said.

"You think so, that's good." Yuki said. "That's really good."

- -

**NEXT TIME on Kamen Rider Blaze!**

"My name is Isamu Aoyoma."

"SORRY!"

"I won't let you destroy the worlds Armageddon!"

"Hm, what's this do?"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! DEN O!

"ORE SANJOU!"

"ZERONOS!"

"Let me say this to start, I'm Kamen Rider Blaze, Not Armageddon, you got that!"

End the world, save the world, light the way to the future and reality!

- -

This ends Chapter 3 of Kamen Rider Blaze. I hope many more of you will submit riders because this fic cannot continue without riders. Hoping to hear from all of you!


	4. Accidental Excelleration

I do not own Kamen Rider. It's quite obvious now. It's kind of hard trying to think of future chapters since there's really not many people donating riders. I guess this fic doesn't really have a good future for it since there's only like . . . four donated riders so far. But I'll try to continue. Anyway enjoy this fic. (By the way, Dimen is pronounced like similar to Demon just in case no one knew)

Oh . . . and I'm not sure if I can put riders in that can transform into other riders unless I'm given a restriction for the transformations but I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, all donated riders will appear and will most likely get one main chapter.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 4: Accidental Ex-cel-leration

--_Kamen Rider World: Night Time--_

A janitor was just finishing cleaning up a high school in this world. He was just about to leave, when a young girl showed up. This young girl wore a school uniform, which a bow tie, a black jacket, white dress shirt, and plaid skirt.

"Hm, what are you doing here?" The Janitor asked.

"Eh, how fun this will be." The young girl said. She then transformed into a gray creature. A raven Orphnoch. The Janitor stared at the creature that just appeared and then he screamed. "Don't worry, this will just hurt." A tentacle emerged from her back, then some shots blasted the tentacle off. The Orphnoch screamed.

A black rider with navy lines going through his body appeared. He had yellow bug eyes for eyes, which glowed in the night. There were two small navy horns emerging from his head. He had a metallic silver belt around his waist with a cellphone like device for a buckle. He had two Navy Blue guns in his hand. The Janitor screamed and ran. Then the rider started shooting at the Orphnoch. The Orphnoch screamed with each hit. Then the rider ran up to the Orphnoch and used a roundhouse kick. Then he fired more at point blank range. He finally took his Cell Phone buckle in hand. He pushed the eight button three times.

"EIGHT, EIGHT, EIGHT!" The phone announced in a smooth voice. "EXCEED CHARGE!" The rider then inserted the phone back into the buckle. The phone screen flashed, and then the rider closed the phone. A navy blue glow ran through the line going down to his right leg, and another glow ran up the line going to the main gun which was held on his right hand. The rider fired a blast from his right gun, creating a shining Navy cone. The rider jumped and unleashed a flying side kick on the Raven Orphnoch. The Rider kicked through the cone. The cone sucked the rider in, the rider then materialized behind the Orphnoch and the Orphnoch screamed and exploded in blue flames. The rider then got on his silver metallic bike, which had many boosters on its back, and rode off. However, a small white torn cloth with the words 'Désir Amour' written in cursive, was left at the scene.

--_Super Sentai World: Night Time--_

Trench coat boy walked on the streets of the city of the Super Sentai world. "This city . . . it's so odd." The boy remarked. He moved around till he saw a picture of the current Sentai team. "Hm. Ohranger . . ." He threw the picture away, letting the picture fly with the wind. "Doesn't matter . . . with the Armageddon belt in the hands of that guy . . . this world is doomed anyway." He then continued his walk and then dimension jumped in a mist back to the Kamen Rider world.

--_Super Sentai World: Next day--_

Ryuuji yawned in class and set his feet on his desk. "This is so boring." Ryuuji grumbled. Kuro-Sensei, a middle aged white haired man, who wears a black suit, was teaching math. Ryuuji however had no interest whatsoever in learning from the Sensei. Then Kuro-sensei threw a marker at Ryuuji's head.

"WAKE UP!" Kuro-sensei said in a scratchy voice. "Or do you want me to punish you just I did to your friend right here?" Kuro-sensei pointed at a tied up Takeshi, who was tied to the ceiling and left to hang there.

"It's not my fault Takeshi was one second late." Ryuuji said.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Takeshi shouted. "It's because of you that I was even one second late today!"

"Well I wasn't late so who cares." Ryuuji said grinning.

"I DO!" Takeshi screamed.

"PUNISHMENT FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Kuro-sensei shouted.

"WAIT! I'm already punished here!" Takeshi shouted.

"But you're the School President and I need to keep you disciplined." Kuro-sensei said. "You need to be punctual."

"IT WAS ONLY ONE SECOND!"

"A second late is a second late."

"I'll never get you." Takeshi said.

"Glad that's not me." Ryuuji said with a big smile.

"That's mean." Sara said. "He's your friend after all."

"I know." Ryuuji said. "That's why I'll willingly go take my punishment next to Takeshi." He got up and walked to Kuro-sensei. "I'll gladly tie myself up." Ryuuji said with an innocent tone.

"You're such a good boy, even though you're such a delinquent." Kuro-sensei said happily. What an Ironic Phrase. He handed Ryuuji a rope. "Can you also tie Takeshi-kun again?" Kuro-sensei asked handing Ryuuji another rope.

"Gladly." Ryuuji said bowing, which hid his evil grin that he had. Ryuuji brought a step ladder next to where Takeshi was, as though as he does this on a regular basis. Ryuuji then stepped up, tied the rope to the ceiling then tied his leg. He then pushed the ladder away and hung himself upside down next to Takeshi. Ryuuji looked at Takeshi, then grinned a maniacal smile.

"I don't like that smile." Sara said sweat dropping.

Then Ryuuji started whipping Takeshi with the other rope instead of tying Takeshi again. "AHH! HELP!" Takeshi screamed.

"You need to be punished." Kuro-sensei said. "And Ryuuji is such a good boy for tying you up.

"BUT HE'S NOT!" Takeshi shouted.

Kuro-sensei seemed to have his eyes close. "Just take your punishment calmly like Ryuuji does."

"OPEN YOUR EYES TO THE NEXT . . ." Takeshi was about to say but then Ryuuji whipped Takeshi's mouth. "Ack . . . JUST OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK SENSEI!" Kuro-sensei continued the lesson, while Ryuuji kept whipping Takeshi.

"That must hurt." Takumi said.

"Well . . . yeah." Sara said.

--_After School--_

Takeshi attacked Ryuuji with his wooden hook swords for revenge. "I WANT REVENGE!" Takeshi screamed. "You always get on my nerves!"

"Why not, after all I'm the Seme and you're the Uke." Ryuuji said with a smile.

"Wait what?" Takeshi said in surprise, after all Seme and Uke are Yaoi terms.

"And Takumi here is also my Uke." Ryuuji said smiling while grabbing and embracing Takumi who was next to him.

"EH!?" Takeshi and Takumi screamed.

"HUH!?" Sara screamed as well as so many other people. Sara had a small stream of blood running from her nose.

"That's right." Ryuuji said. "I'll attack and you both will receive."

"STOP!" Takeshi screamed. Then some guy who was in a rush, ran down the hallway and bumped into Ryuuji.

"Sorry." The guy said.

There was a big smooching sound. Takumi's hands froze in place. His body itself could not move to escape the traumatizing event that he was currently stuck in.

Jiro came up the window and looked. "HOLY CRAP!"

Sara had a large stream of blood blow out of her nose. "Yaoi . . ." She sighed.

- -

Ryuuji spat out to get the feeling out of his mouth. "Ah that was disgusting." Ryuuji said. He and Sara were back at home. Ryuuji stood in front of the door of Sara's room.

"But you were smiling after and said all those traumatizing things to Takumi." Sara said from inside her room. "Poor guy is probably scarred for life now."

"All I did was tell him that his lips now belonged to me and that he needs to get a sex change if we're ever going to make it work." Ryuuji said.

"You're such a weird boy." Sara said.

"But I'm your weird boy." Ryuuji said opening the door. Sara then punched Ryuuji out.

"I'M STILL CHANGING YOU PERVERT!" Sara screamed.

"Oh come on, it's not like there's nothing that you have that I haven't seen or touched yet." Ryuuji said nonchalantly.

Sara then opened the door slightly and her bare leg emerged out and kicked Ryuuji's butt. "ECCHI!"

- -

Sara finally came out. She wore a stylish white skirt, pink shirt, and black jacket and boots. "Ok done." She said cutely.

Ryuuji stared at Sara. "Why did you have to change anyway?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to only wear my School Uniform when I'm there." Sara said putting a finger to her lip and smiling.

"Right, it would look weird wearing your school uniform in the Kamen Rider world." He said.

"Why don't you change?" Sara asked.

"Because this outfit will change for me when I go there." Ryuuji replied.

"Oh right." Sara said nodding.

Ryuuji then took out his Blaze belt and snapped the belt on. "Oh well." He said. "Ikuzo." Then Jiro ran up the stairs and grabbed Ryuuji.

"MOU!" Jiro shouted. "Don't leave me to Dimension Jump with my complicated way!" Jiro shouted. "PLEASE!" He then pulled Ryuuji out the door along with Sara.

"WAIT! HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I don't like men touching me. AHH!" Ryuuji's voice trailed as he was pulled out. Jiro then pulled the two teens to his bike. He sat on his bike and grabbed Ryuuji's arm.

"Now you can use the card." Jiro said.

Ryuuji just stared at Jiro. "Oh please, like I'll let someone other than my girl ride with me." Ryuuji huffed.

"Oh come on Ryuuji, it's just one other person." Sara said. "And it's Jiro."

"If he was Sempai I would be ok, but this is some weird guy who looks like Jiro-sempai."

"I'M JUST YOUR SEMPAI'S RIDER COUNTERPART!" Jiro screamed.

"Fine." Ryuuji sighed. Then he opened his belt buckle. And then inserted the Dimension Jump card in.

"D-D-D-DIMENSION SHIFT!" The belt announced and Ryuuji, Sara, and Jiro and his Dimension Machine dimension jumped in a bright light.

--_Kamen Rider World--_

Ryuuji, Sara, and Jiro reappeared in the center of the city. "HO!" Ryuuji shouted. "We made it!" He wore a white chef coat with the words 'Désir Amour' written on the left pocket of the chest. He had a red bandanna on the collar.

"Of course, you used that card." Jiro said. Then Ryuuji started walking in a random direction. "After all, your rider system allows for easy Dimension Jumping." Ryuuji was long gone though. So was Sara, who followed Ryuuji right after. Jiro looked. "EH!? I'm alone again!?"

- -

Sara caught up with Ryuuji. "Where are you going?" She asked Ryuuji.

"I do not know!" Ryuuji screamed. "ACK! HELP! My legs are moving on their own!"

She looked at Ryuuji's legs. "They're moving on their own?" Sara asked.

"There's no choice!" Ryuuji shouted. He hand stood. "BREAK MY LEGS NOW!"

"EH!?"

"Well you can't expect me to hand stand forever now can you?" Ryuuji asked.

"But isn't breaking your leg a little extreme?" Sara asked.

"Yes, but I have no choice." Ryuuji said. Then he started walking on his hands away.

"WHOA!" Sara gasped. "I didn't know you can walk on your hands."

"I CAN'T!" Ryuuji screamed. "HELP!" Then his hands started . . . running? Sara was a little shocked by how fast Ryuuji went.

He hand walked all the way to a Bakery. He then pushed off the ground, flipped in the air, and landed on the tiled floors.

A woman, wearing a white coat like Ryuuji's and a chef's hat, was at the counter. "You must be the new employee." She said. "Come on, get to work."

"Eh?" Ryuuji stared with a blank expression. "I work here?"

"Yeah you do, after all you were searching for a job yesterday weren't you?"

"I did?" Ryuuji asked. He then looked at a logo which was printed on the display glass. "'Désir Amour'." He then looked at the words on his pocket. "'Désir Amour'." He took a while to process the words. "Eh . . . EH!?" He looked at his pocket. "EH!?" He looked at the glass. "EH!?" He screamed looking all around. "I WORK HERE!?"

A nineteen year old boy wearing the same white coat as Ryuuji and the woman ran in. "Sorry I'm late!" He shouted, then he tripped at the steps. "WAH!" He crashed his head into Ryuuji's. Ryuuji felt nothing, however . . . "AHH!" The nineteen year old boy held his head in pain. "Why is your head so hard?"

Ryuuji looked at the boy. Ryuuji then bent down to look at the boy's coat pocket. "'Désir Amour'." Ryuuji read. Ryuuji blinked his eyes. "What is that?"

"You don't know?" The boy asked. "But don't you work here?"

"Apparently I do." Ryuuji replied. "But what is it anyway?"

"Just tell him." The woman at the counter said. "Poor boy probably didn't even look when he applied for the job." She walked into the kitchen.

"Désir Amour is the most top rated Bakery in town." The boy replied. "How could you not know that?"

"I'm not from this world?" Ryuuji replied with a blank expression.

"That really doesn't make sense." The boy said in response. "How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen." Ryuuji replied.

There was a long period of silence. "How did you even land this job?" The boy asked. Ryuuji shrugged.

- -

Later Ryuuji met the rest of the employees in the kitchen. The boy he met earlier finally revealed his name. "My name is Isamu Aoyoma." Isamu said bowing to Ryuuji, knocking heads again. "ITAI!" Ryuuji felt nothing.

"You're accidental prone aren't you?" Ryuuji asked. Isamu was about to answer but, "Yeah . . . no need to answer that."

"My name is Yuri." Said a girl the same age as Isamu. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it is nice to meet me isn't it?" Ryuuji chuckled.

The last employee was a tough looking man. His hair was messy in spikes. "The name's Tora." He said coldly.

"Yeah ok." Ryuuji said. He pointed at Tora. "Mind you, you're the tiger, I'm the dragon. I trump you any day!" He exclaimed randomly.

Everyone just dropped. "Huh?" Tora was confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Your name." Ryuuji said putting his hand behind his head. "Nothing against Tigers, but since my name is Ryuuji, I have to trump you."

"What a random use of words." Isamu commented.

"Thank you." Ryuuji smiled, while closing his eyes.

"That wasn't a compliment." Isamu sweat dropped.

"Ok People." The manager said. "Get to work." She walked to Isamu. "Next time try not to be late please?"

"Alright Auntie." Isamu said.

"Honestly, if you weren't my nephew, you would be out of here right now." Isamu's aunt said. "And if that Ryuuji kid is late again I'll have to let him go."

Ryuuji's ears perked up. "Oh so those two are related." Ryuuji nodded. _And besides, I'M NOT FROM THIS WORLD! _He thought. "Makes sense. Who would want to hire a guy who bumps heads every time." He looked at some ingredients and tried figuring out what to do with them. "Let's see . . ."

Isamu's aunt asked Yuri to man the counter. Then she noticed that Yuri's left pocket was torn off. "Oh my Yuri-chan, your pocket is torn off!" Isamu's aunt exclaimed.

Tora's ears perked up. "Her left pocket is torn off?" He asked himself.

"Come on, I'll help you out." Isamu's aunt and Yuri walked out the kitchen. Isamu's aunt opened a cupboard and took out a new uniform coat. "Honestly, you kids these days, tearing off your pockets and all."

"It was an accident." Yuri said. "Sorry for all this."

"It's no problem." Isamu's aunt said. "You know last night he came home with a torn pocket as well. Poor kid was distraught when I scolded him on it."

"Oh wow, what a coincidence."

"Well you are Isamu's childhood friend." Isamu's aunt said with a smile. "I can't just let you going on with a messed up uniform."

Ryuuji in the kitchen picked up a knife. He held the knife at ready. "What are you doing?" Isamu asked. He was holding a box of eggs.

"Sh." Ryuuji shushed Isamu. "Step back." Then Ryuuji used his knife to cut the dough he had made. Ryuuji then used the knife to roll the dough that he cut into shapes.

Isamu had to step back because it seemed Ryuuji was close to cutting the next person to come, but in doing so Isamu accidentally tripped. The box of eggs flew out of his hand.

Ryuuji caught the box. Then Ryuuji placed the box on the counter and took up a bowl. Ryuuji opened the box and cracked some eggs with a free hand. Then he threw some flour into the bowl and started mixing the contents in the bowl with a wooden spoon. With his other hand, he threw a tray filled with the dough he was working on into an oven like a Frisbee.

Tora, who was rolling a ball of dough, stared with wide eyes at what Ryuuji was doing. "That kid has some abnormal reflexes." Tora commented.

Ryuuji was thinking, _Oh wow, I never knew I could cook like this! I love this new mentality!_

Isamu was staring at the way Ryuuji worked. "Dang this kid is good." He remarked.

Ryuuji whistled while working on a second ball of dough. In just fifteen minutes, he created five dozen different kind of breads. "Hey Isamu, some of the dough are still being baked. Take them out in a few minutes ok." Ryuuji said to Isamu. Isamu nodded. "Anyway, I'll take these outside for the customers." Ryuuji said holding a tray with ten packaged hot dog buns. Ryuuji walked out.

"Hey have you seen a boy named Ryuuji Hinote?" Came Sara's voice. She was speaking with Yuri.

"Oh hi Sara!" Ryuuji called out to Sara. He walked up to the counter. He gave his tray to Yuri. "Hey can you put put these where they're supposed to be, I don't know where they're supposed to go."

"Sure." Yuri said taking Ryuuji's tray. She left the two teens alone.

"So . . ." Sara said looking around the shop. "You work here?"

"Yep." Ryuuji said with a big smile. "I just made a whole batch of bread. Kiss the cook!" He jokingly said pointing at his smile. Sara giggled.

Then a news program appeared on the TV that was located on a corner of the ceiling. "A splendid victory for Shiroi Tora, Kamen Rider Byakko. In this battle he's taken the role of the prosecutor, as usual. His record is still flawless!"

Ryuuji looked up. "That lawyer thing again." He said. "Will someone just sue me!?" He shouted. Then he looked at Sara. "Hey if I fondle your chest will you sue me?"

Sara blushed. She punched Ryuuji. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH THINGS!?" She screamed.

"Geez. I was serious too." Ryuuji muttered.

Jiro came running in. He was panting heavily. "Why do both of you always leave me alone?" He panted.

"Sorry." Sara said holding her hands together.

"At least you apologize." Jiro replied. "But he says nothing."

"Me no like you." Ryuuji said. "You mean."

"ME MEAN!?" Jiro was shocked. "You're the one always leaving me in the dust!"

"You're a rider, ride." Ryuuji said. "Geez, Sempai rode on his bike more than I've seen you ride it, and he's not a Rider!"

"Hey I ride my bike a lot of times." Jiro argued.

"Ok then." Ryuuji said. "By the way, do you have a Twin sister?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yes." Jiro replied.

"And what are your thoughts on her?" Ryuuji asked. _I bet he's going to say that she's just a sister and that she's nothing special to him._

"OH SHE'S JUST ABSOLUTELY THE CUTEST BEING ALIVE!" Jiro said with a swooning tone. This really surprised Ryuuji. "She's just absolutely the best. She and I used to spend our days together, just the two of us alone. But . . ."

"But what?" Sara asked.

"She got married a few years ago, and left me alone now." Jiro said. "I loved her very much. In fact she was my first . . ."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Sara shouted putting her hands out as to stop Jiro. Sara looked at Ryuuji. Ryuuji was crying. "Ryuuji?"

"Sempai." Ryuuji cried softly. "Sempai."

_He really misses him._ Sara mentioned.

"Hey, what happened to the Seki of your world?" Jiro asked, mentioning the name of his twin sister, Seki.

Ryuuji shook his head to snap back into reality. "She . . . actually I really don't know." He replied. "After Sempai died, the news of his death really took a toll on her. Her depression was beyond abnormal. She shut herself to the outside world. She wouldn't talk to anyone. The last I saw of her was her standing on top of the school roof. I haven't seen her since."

"Hey Ryuuji-san, you just cried right then didn't you?" Jiro asked. "Why?"

Ryuuji rubbed his eyes. "Shut up!" He rudely shouted. "The fact that you love your sister in an abnormal way is the only thing of you that reminds me of Sempai! That's it!"

"Geez, didn't have to be rude." Jiro said back. "Hey if your Sempai loved his sister in an abnormal way, did they . . .?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW STUPID!?" Ryuuji screamed loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Jiro asked. "You didn't have to be rude."

"Just forget about it." Sara said. "He gets really emotional thinking about Jiro-san."

"You only look like Sempai! You're nothing like him at all!" Ryuuji ranted. "The only thing that you have in common is the fact that you have a twin sister and that's it! Why did you have to have Sempai's face, why, why. Why did such a pathetic person have to have his face?" He was crying profusely.

Jiro was a little disheartened by Ryuuji's emotions. "Poor kid. He really loved his Sempai didn't he?" Jiro asked Sara.

"More than you'll ever know." Sara replied.

Then a customer entered the entrance of the shop. Ryuuji's mood instantly lit up! "Welcome Okyaku-san!" Ryuuji exclaimed happily.

"HOLY!" Jiro jumped back after being surprised by Ryuuji's instant mood swing.

"What would you like?" Ryuuji asked.

The customer looked at Ryuuji. "You work here!?" The customer, who was female asked.

Ryuuji opened his eyes. "OH! Yuki-san!" Ryuuji exclaimed. "Told you we were going to meet again shortly after our last meeting!"

Yuki, Kamen Rider Seiryuu, appears once again! "But . . . I thought you were from another world?"

"I am." Ryuuji replied. "But every time I come to this world, I always get thrust into something weird. This job is one of them."

"Really?"

"First I was a goth, or I think I was, then I was a beautician. Today I'm working at a bakery!"

"I see." Yuki said.

"Anyway, you want anything?" Ryuuji asked.

"I'm just going to look around first." Yuki replied. "Every time I come here there's something new, so I'm just going to see what's around first."

"Ok, suit yourself!" Ryuuji said to Yuki.

Isamu then came out with a tray with the bread that Ryuuji told him to get out, now all packaged. Except Isamu tripped. "WAH!" The tray went flying from his hands.

Ryuuji reacted and grabbed the tray, spun the tray around, and caught all the packaged bread. He then set the tray on the counter. "Be careful man." Ryuuji said to the accidental prone Isamu.

"Sorry." Isamu bowed. And thus knocked heads with Ryuuji. "EE!" He held his head in pain. "Why is your head so hard!?"

"Why is your body so prone to head knocks with me?" Ryuuji asked back.

"Eh . . . I don't know." Isamu replied.

Tora was watching from the kitchen. "There's no doubt." Tora said. "I had my second thoughts, but this guy . . . he has to be Ex-Cel."

- -

Syouma was tending his bar, when trench coat boy walked in and sat down on one of his stools. Syouma looked at trench coat boy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Syouma growled. "Didn't you say that I'm one of your enemies?"

"Yes I did didn't I?" Trench coat boy said. "But . . . I'm bored." He said.

"What do you want to do then?" Syouma growled.

"You always wanted to fight right?" Trench Coat boy said to Syouma. "Want to go at it?"

"Gladly." Syouma said smiling a cocky smile.

- -

It was the afternoon and thus ends the shifts of Ryuuji and Tora. Yuri and Isamu were still working. Isamu's aunt had the two go shopping for ingredients. Ryuuji was about to walk with Sara, Yuki (who decided to tag alongside the group just for the heck of it), and Jiro (who is still trying to figure out what was wrong with Ryuuji). Then Tora grabbed Ryuuji's shoulder. Ryuuji turned.

"Sorry." Ryuuji said to Tora. "But I have a pet peeve about Men touching me."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Tora replied. "But I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Ryuuji asked.

Tora smiled a somewhat creepy smile. "You're new here right? I just want to show you what we do during our spare time when we're not working."

"You mean what you guys do during day offs?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yes." Tora said.

Ryuuji looked at Sara and the others, then Tora. "OK!" Ryuuji replied. _I don't have a good feeling around this guy. Better check this out. _"You three go on without me." Ryuuji said. He winked to Sara and flashed an O with his fingers.

Sara figured out that Ryuuji had a bad feeling about something so she let Ryuuji go with no complaints.

- -

Isamu and Yuri were walking to the grocery store, when Isamu tripped and bumped his head on a light pole. "ITE!" Isamu whimpered.

"You ok?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Isamu replied rubbing his forehead.

"You haven't changed one bit since we were kids." Yuri commented.

"I'm sorry." Isamu said. "I really feel like I'm cursed with all these accidents and all."

"You're not cursed." Yuri replied. "You just need to believe that no accidents will happen that's all. You just have to work on not getting into any accidents. Heavens knows whats going to happen when you're behind the wheel of the car."

"Which is why I haven't applied for my driver's license yet." Isamu joked. The two laughed at that comment.

From afar, a straight hair man wearing a black priest's robe was spying on the two.

- -

Tora took Ryuuji to a tennis court. Ryuuji had a red tennis racket while Tora had a gray one. "I don't know how to play tennis." Ryuuji said to Tora.

"Don't worry . . ." Tora said hiding an evil smile. "I'll show you." He threw the ball into the air. He then slammed the ball towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji could've sworn he saw small flames on the ball when Tora smacked the ball.

"HAH!" Ryuuji slammed back with ten times the force of Tora. The ball was REALLY in flames. The ball went right through Tora's racket.

"What the!?" Tora was surprised by this.

"I said I didn't know how to play Tennis." Ryuuji said. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to use a sword, which is basically what I'm doing now with this racket."

"So he is Ex-Cel." Tora muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's continue." Tora was going to tire Ryuuji out with constant playing. But no matter what move Tora did, Ryuuji just wasn't tiring out.

"This is quite fun!" Ryuuji exclaimed. "I should take Sara to play tennis sometime. Then she'll wear that cute tennis outfit!"

"Enough!" Tora shouted. "Playtimes over!" A man wearing a blue jump suit jumped over the cage and landed in the court. Another man, wearing a security guard outfit, came in through the gate.

"Wha?" Ryuuji looked at the three men.

"We finally have you . . . Kamen Rider Ex-Cel!" Tora shouted pointing at Ryuuji.

"Huh?" Ryuuji asked. _They think I'm some other Kamen Rider . . . might as well play along. _"Yeah I'm Ex-Cel, so what?"

Then Tora transformed into a Tiger Orphnoch. The security guard turned into an Ox Orphnoch. The man in the jumpsuit turned into a Squid Orphnoch. "Die . . . Ex-Cel!" The three Orphnochs shouted.

"Monsters!" Ryuuji shouted. Then he turned around and ran towards the fence. The Blaze Belt materialized on his waist and the Fire Gem flew into the buckle. Ryuuji took out the transformation card. "I don't know what kind of Imajins you guys are, but I'll defeat you three easily! KICK YOUR ASSES!" He then inserted the card into his opened belt buckle. "HENSHIN!"

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" The belt announced. Ryuuji closed the belt. "HENSHIN!"

Ryuuji jumped on the fence and jumped back. Four images of the Blaze suit appeared in a line as Ryuuji flipped in the air, going through each image, finally forming the Blaze suit.

"Kamen Rider Blaze, SUIZAN!" Ryuuji announced.

The Orphnochs were shocked. "He's not Ex-Cel!" The Squid said.

"You told us he was Ex-Cel!" Ox shouted at Tora.

"HEY!" Tora shouted back. "You cannot say that you two did not think he was Ex-Cel for at least a minute!"

"True." Ox nodded.

"But he insulted us by calling us Imajins!" Squid shouted.

"You guys aren't Imajins?" Ryuuji asked.

"DUH!" Squid shouted.

"We're Orphnochs." Ox answered.

"But since you're here, we might as well try to see if we can make you one of us." Squid said menacingly.

"So are all Orphnochs gray?" Ryuuji asked. Before he got an answer, he pretty much figured out the answer. "PATHETIC!" Ryuuji gave a thumbs down. "I'll kick all your asses just for being gray!" He then ran towards the three Orphnochs. The Squid and Ox Orphnochs charged, but Tora walked away, transforming back into human form. "HEY!" Ryuuji shouted to Tora, while fending off the two Orphnochs. "GET BACK HERE!"

"I have no business with you." Tora replied. "I'm going to find the real Ex-Cel, this time I'm sure I know who it is." Tora walked off without giving Ryuuji a glance.

"DAMN YOU, YOU JERK!" Ryuuji screamed at the top of his lung. "AHH!" He then grabbed the shoulder of the Squid Orphnoch. "I'M PISSED!"

"HEY!" The Squid struggled in Ryuuji's grip. "LET ME GO!"

Ryuuji kicked the Ox Orphnoch back. "No." Ryuuji replied to the Squid. He grabbed the Kick card from his deck and inserted the card.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!" The Belt announced.

Then Five card projections emerged from the belt buckle. One was on top of the Squid Orphnoch. Ryuuji kicked the Squid back, then jumped and kicked the head of the Squid, thus going through the first card. The kick allowed Ryuuji to jump high into the air and came down on the other four cards, kicking Squid with a Rider Kick. The Squid exploded in blue flames.

"You're next!" Ryuuji declared to the Ox. He drew another card, but this card was really odd. The card was blank, but then an image formed. It had a picture of a Rider he never even seen before. A rider with purple eyes, with an obvious X hidden in the eyes. There were yellow lines going through the Rider's body. "What in the world?"

The Ox charged at Ryuuji. Ryuuji had no time to react. Ryuuji dodged by jumping back and inserted the card into the opened belt buckle.

"Let's see what this does anyway!" Ryuuji exclaimed. He closed his belt buckle.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! KAIXA!" The belt announced. Then the belt transformed into a different belt. Yellow lines went all over Ryuuji's rider suit, and a mask with purple eyes and yellow lines attached to Ryuuji's helmet. His whole entire suit transformed into another rider. Kamen Rider . . . Kaixa.

(Insert Existence~Kaixa Nized Diced)

The Ox was surprised. "K-K-Kaixa!?" The Ox was surprised. "How can this be!?"

Kaixa seemed to straighten an imaginary tie afterwards. "Orphnochs." Ryuuji said in another person's voice. "Just die." He then charged at the Orphnoch and started beating the Orphnoch up using the power of Kaixa. Ryuuji felt right beating the Orphnoch with this suit. Ryuuji kept throwing fists at the Orphnoch. Then Ryuuji kicked the Orphnoch away. "This is getting boring." Ryuuji said in the other person's voice. Ryuuji drew the weapon that was somewhat shaped like a four from the side of his belt. This weapon was the Blaygun.

Ryuuji then took the Kaixa Mission Memory on the phone of the belt and inserted the Mission Memory into the Blaygun. A yellow light blade emerged from the end of the Blaygun. Ryuuji dashed, then started slashing the Ox on and on. Then Ryuuji opened the phone and pushed Enter.

"EXCEED CHARGE!" Blaze's belt appeared in a transparent image above the Kaixa belt and announced in its own voice.

Ryuuji then stood at ready. He fired a constricting energy net at the Ox from the gun portion of the Blaygun.

"GAH!" The Ox screamed. "I never thought . . . that I would have to fight . . . Kaixa . . ." A yellow cone was created from the energy net.

"Sorry, but you just did." Ryuuji answered in Kaixa's main owner's voice. He then made a quick dash, going through the cone that was in front of the Ox, and Ryuuji slashed through. The Orphnoch had a burst of blue flames, then disintegrated in ashes. (End Existence~Kaixa Nized Diced) Kaixa turned to look at the ashes. "Hm." Then Kaixa reverted back to Blaze. Blaze's suit dematerialized and Ryuuji dropped on his rear.

"Holy shit." Ryuuji muttered. "I just turned into another rider." He was surprised. He then had a bad feeling about Tora. "Better go." He said. He stole a motorcycle that he believe belonged to the destroyed Squid Orphnoch. "Might as well use this." Ryuuji said. He then inserted the Densetkamen card into the belt and closed the belt buckle.

"KAMEN: MASK RIDE!" The Densetkamen mask emerged from the belt and attached to the stolen motorcycle. The motorcycle transformed into Densetkamen. Ryuuji rode off.

- -

Jiro and Yuki were showing the town around to Sara. "Wow." Sara gasped. "This place is so futuristic compared to our world."

"That's because we're in the future." Jiro explained.

"Wow." Sara gasped.

Then a man wearing a red robe walked behind Sara. "Hi." The man said to Sara. Sara jumped beck in surprise and turned around. "Please visit our chapel." The man said. "We would be grateful if you support our religion."

"Um . . ." Sara didn't know how to respond.

"What a strange man." Yuki commented. Then she noticed that Jiro was trembling. "What's wrong?"

"SARA!" Jiro shouted. "GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN!"

"Huh?" Sara looked at Jiro.

"That's an Advanced Level Dimen!" Jiro shouted.

"EH!?" Sara and Yuki shouted.

"So you were here as well thief." The red robe man said. He then ripped off his robe and transformed into a golden Kabuto Dimen. He looked extremely similar to the Dragon Dimen from before. In fact . . . there was a dragon head as the Right Shoulder! "I'm back." In fact . . . It's the same Dragon Dimen from before, only . . . now reborn as a Kabuto Dimen!

Sara screamed while running away. "Damn." Jiro muttered. He snapped on his belt and drew a transformation card.

"Are you sure you want to use that card?" The Kabuto Dimen asked Jiro. "After all . . . it would be a shame if you wasted it in this fight against me."

"I'll risk it!" Jiro retorted.

"I'll help!" Yuki declared. She took out her transformation deck. Her rider belt materialized on her waist.

"HENSHIN!" The two riders announced. Jiro inserted his solid card into his belt buckle top and Yuki inserted her deck into her belt.

"CAST FORM!" Yuki's belt announced. Shards flew onto her body and formed the Seiryuu suit.

Three images of the Dimension Hopper suit crashed into Jiro and formed the Dimen suit.

Yuki took hold of her Kenjuu sword and the two riders charged at the Kabuto Dimen.

- -

Trench Coat Boy and Syouma stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. "So you going to move first?" Syouma asked.

"I rather wait for my opponent to move first." The boy said in a cocky tone.

"Fine, have it your way." Syouma said.

Then the boy flinched for some odd reason. "Sorry, but we'll fight next time." He said.

"WHAT!" Syouma shouted. "Hey you can't just leave!"

"I am." The boy then disappeared in a mist.

"YOU COWARD!"

- -

Isamu and Yuri were finished with the shopping. "Yosh, let's go back." Yuri said to Isamu. Isamu nodded. As the two were making their way back to the shop, Tora appeared in front of them.

"Found you, Ex-Cel!" Tora shouted.

"Eh?" Yuri said, whereas, Isamu flinched.

People around the two started disintegrating in ashes. Two girls, one with long curly hair and wearing a white dress, and the other with short hair while wearing a high school uniform like the Raven Orphnoch did in human form the night before, attacked innocents on the streets with their Orphnoch powers.

Yuri was scared. What was going on? Tora made his way towards Yuri, then Tora slammed Isamu away. "Isamu!" Yuri screamed. Tora grabbed Yuri's throat. Then Tora's hand transformed. The rest of Tora transformed to his Orphnoch form. Yuri was really shocked at her co-worker's transformation and tried to scream, only to be gripped by Tora's Orphnoch hand.

"You've given us enough trouble Ex-Cel." Tora said. "Prepare to die."

"Ex-Cel?" Yuri gagged. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Tora growled. He took out the cloth with Désir Amour on it. "You dropped this last night didn't you?"

"Eh?" Yuri looked at the torn pocket. Sure she had her pocket torn, but that can't be hers can it?

Isamu was groaning on the ground. Earlier the slam made him drop a silver phone device. Isamu, when he finally notice Tora grabbing Yuri's throat and getting ready to kill her, grabbed the phone. "HEY!" Isamu shouted. Tora gave Isamu a glance. Tora's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the silver phone in Isamu's hands. "Let go of Yuri!" Isamu flipped the phone open. He pushed 8-1-6, and the phone announced the numbers in a smooth voice.

"EX-CEL READY!" The phone announced. A silver metallic belt appeared around Isamu's waist. Isamu held the phone up high.

Yuri caught a glance of Isamu. "What in the world?" She choked.

"HENSHIN!" Isamu announced. He then inserted the phone into the belt buckle of the belt.

"COMPLETE!" The phone announced. Navy lines went throughout Isamu's body, and formed the suit of Ex-Cel, the rider who appeared the night before.

Tora then threw Yuri down. "So you're Ex-Cel." Tora said. He chuckled. "Who knew you would be the one!?" He laughed maniacally. "Oh this will be easy."

"Don't look down on me!" Isamu shouted. He aimed his dual blasters and fired.

Yuri tried to catch her breath. "Isamu's a . . . rider?"

The two girls transformed into their Orphnoch forms. The long haired girl was a Swan Orphnoch while the High Schooler was a Rose Orphnoch. The two girls charged first and where shot first. Isamu passed the girl Orphnochs and ran towards Tora.

"I can't believe you!" Isamu shouted. "I thought you were my friend. We even went to school together!" He fired at Tora.

"SO WHAT!" Tora retorted, dodging shots. "I've been reborn as an Orphnoch and I'll make sure the human race evolves!" Tora slammed Isamu down with a claw. Tora proceeded to stomp on Isamu but Isamu rolled away and opened the cover of his phone. He pushed 4-5-7 and the phone announced the numbers.

"EX-CEL COMBO." The phone declared. Isamu combined the two guns into one. He proceeded to fire at Tora, but the Swan Orphnoch dived down and slammed Isamu down.

Isamu fell, but then a tentacle from the Rose Orphnoch binded his neck. Isamu choked.

"Did you forget about us?" The Swan asked.

"You'll never win if you can't figure who your enemy is." The Rose taunted.

"GAH!" Isamu couldn't breathe.

Then a motorcyclist rode by. Ryuuji got off the motorcycle. He looked at all the ashes and clothes around. "So many deaths." Ryuuji said sadly. He growled and clenched his fist then pointed at Tora. "I'll never forgive you Tora." Ryuuji said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tora asked nonchalantly.

"THIS!" Ryuuji drew a card. The card had no picture of Blaze, but what seemed to be an Aurora Borealis instead. Ryuuji inserted the card and closed the buckle.

"REALITY BEND: SANCTUARY SAVIOR!" The Blaze Belt announced.

Isamu flinched when he heard 'Reality Bend'. He remembered a dream that he had last night. He was running through the woods, being chased by an unknown being. Even if the being was unknown, he knew this being was Armageddon. Something kept going 'Reality Bend' with a distorted voice. He was finally caught in the end. By a rider with Green Eyes and red armor. The Rider slashed Isamu. Luckily Isamu woke up before the slash connected because the dream felt so real.

A flash appeared from the Blaze Belt, kind of like the Kingstone Flash from Kamen Rider Black, Ryuuji's favorite Rider. The flash went all over the area. The ashes reformed into human beings.

"Everyone if you want to live you better run!" Ryuuji shouted. Everyone of the civilians around screamed and ran away.

"What in the world was that!?" Tora shouted.

"I guess none of you want to live." Ryuuji said smiling. "Other then Rider-san over there, he's an exception."

"You!" Rose growled and released Isamu. She charged towards Ryuuji. Swan flew at Ryuuji.

"Fine then, try my own version of the Kingstone Flash!" Ryuuji declared. He drew another card and inserted the card into the belt buckle. Ryuuji closed the belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: TAKE AWAY!" The belt announced. Ryuuji's belt flashed another Kingstone Flash like attack.

The flash blinded the two female Orphnochs and reverted them back to human form.

Ryuuji blinked at the sight of the two girls. He turned around. "Holy shit." He said to the camera. "Those are some fine looking baddies."

The girls tried to transform again, but nothing. "What is going on!?" The girls shouted.

"I reverted you back to humans and took away your horrible monstrous forms." Ryuuji chuckled. "After all, you two are girls, so you two have a future ahead of you. Now if you were guys I would've transformed, kick you asses, run to Tora over there, kick his ass, befriend Rider-San over there, and alls well that ends well." Then Ryuuji knocked the two girls out with hand chops. "Now be good girls and sleep."

"What are you?" Tora asked Ryuuji.

"Me?" Ryuuji pointed at himself. "Why . . . I'm your worst nightmare." He then took out the Blaze transformation card from his pocket. The Blaze belt materialized onto his waist. "Henshin!" He showed the card's image to Tora and 'Rider-san'.

Isamu recognized the rider on the image. Armageddon. He who will end the world. He who will instigate a war between riders and destroy all.

Ryuuji inserted the card and closed the belt buckle. "B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!"

Three images of Kamen Rider Blaze appeared in front of Tora and one in front of Ryuuji. Ryuuji ran forward and that one image flew towards him. The image crashed into Ryuuji first, and then the other three images instantly slammed into Ryuuji, creating the Blaze Suit. Ryuuji kept running. Then Ryuuji kicked Tora hard with a heavy side kick. Tora went flying from his spot.

Yuri, who was pretty much keeping out of sight from the various combatants, was quite shocked that Ryuuji was a Rider. How come everyone she knows has some sort of special powers!?

Tora slammed into a wall and made a huge crack in the wall. Tora got back on his feet, still feeling the sting of Ryuuji's kick. "How can a kid be so strong?" Tora asked himself.

"I'm not a kid." Ryuuji retorted. "I'm a sixteen year old boy who has been trained by the best." He then pointed to the sky. "Feel the fury of the greatest man who ever lived through my hands!" Then Ryuuji was shot from behind. Tora was shot as well, but only as a way to disable him at his spot. "GAH! Not again." Ryuuji just got shot in the back . . . again (referring to his first encounter with a Rider vs Rider battle). He turned around to see his attacker.

Isamu, Kamen Rider Ex-Cel, was aiming his two guns at Kamen Rider Armageddon's back. "Armageddon . . ." Isamu panted. "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!"

Ryuuji rolled his eyes. "Not again . . ."

- -

"WAH!" Jiro went flying into a light pole.

Yuki wrapped the Kabuto Dimen with her Kenjuu whip. She tried her best to keep the Kabuto Dimen at his spot. The Kabuto stood still while Yuki tried to pull the Dimen over. But then the Dimen grabbed Yuki's whip. "Wha!?" The Dimen pulled Yuki over and then slammed her to the ground.

"Hm, quite odd. You're not even the Dimens' enemy." The Kabuto Dimen commented about Yuki.

"So what!?" Yuki retorted. "You're an enemy so I'll fight!" She double kicked the Dimen back. "There's no way I'll stand still if an enemy of one of my friends have their way!"

"Do you know . . . that friend will end the world?" The Kabuto Dimen taunted. "After all, he doesn't even know what he's doing. He's just grabbing random cards and throwing them into that little slot on the belt."

- -

"Hm what's this do." Ryuuji asked then inserted a random card into the belt buckle.

"CHIBI BOMB!" The belt announced.

"Wait . . . what did this belt just say?" Ryuuji asked. Then a small little Chibi Kamen Rider Blaze 'toy' materialized into Ryuuji's hands. "Huh?" Ryuuji inspected this 'toy'. "What the heck is this?" Then the eyes on the toy started flashing and the 'toy' started beeping. "Huh?" Ryuuji then noticed that there was a small string on top of the 'toy's' head and it was shrinking as a blaze went through the string. The string was finally gone and the beeping stopped. The 'toy' exploded on Ryuuji's rider face. The smoke cleared and Blaze's helmet was charred a bit. "That was a bomb!?" Ryuuji questioned. Then Isamu fired at Ryuuji. "WAH!" Ryuuji ran.

"JUST DIE!" Isamu shouted.

"I'm not trying to destroy the world!" Ryuuji whined. "I'M TRYING TO SAVE IT!"

- -

"I don't care!" Yuki shouted back at the Kabuto Dimen. "I believe in what he's doing, though I'm not quite sure what the heck he's doing, but I'll continue to fight alongside him till the day I die!" Which may come when Kamen Rider Armageddon decides to destroy her if what was shown in her dream was credible.

"Just die." The Kabuto Dimen growled.

"D-D-D-DIMEN! CHOP!" Jiro's belt announced. Then Jiro jumped from behind the Kabuto Dimen. Jiro's hand was glowing a bright red. Jiro used a Rider Chop on the Kabuto.

The Kabuto turned around to look at Jiro. "Now that was a weak chop." The Kabuto Dimen said. "You're nothing like your counterpart from the other world."

"Wha?" Jiro was a little shocked to hear that the Dimens would know about his counterpart in the Sentai world. "How could you . . ."

"You think we Dimens only inhabit this world?" The Kabuto Dimen scuffed. "We know everything! You should know that WE ourselves have the ability to hop between dimensions. That Dimension Rift was only to connect this world with another nuisance of a world so we could destroy them both!"

The Dimen threw Jiro at Yuki. Jiro collided with Yuki and the two riders fell.

Jiro and Yuki struggled to get up. "Don't even try to run away, you should know that us Advanced Dimens don't have the big glaring weakness of other Dimens for being only able to operate in certain areas." The Kabuto Dimen said.

"Damn, he's right." Jiro muttered under his breath.

"Jiro-san, how is he so strong?" Yuki asked. "If he was the Dragon Dimen that me and Ryuuji fought, why is he so unbeatable?"

"Because Armageddon's belt weakened me." The Kabuto Dimen answered for Jiro. "How it decided to attack one from the kind which created it, that even baffles me."

"He's not Armageddon!" Yuki yelled. "He's Kamen Rider Blaze! And he'll forever be Kamen Rider Blaze!"

"You sound just like some of my lower minions, always calling him Blaze and whatnot." The Kabuto Dimen sighed. "Die." He then fired a large lightning stream from his hand. The stream blasted both Yuki and Jiro. Sparks flew off the rider suits of the two. "You two aren't even my target. That girl is." He pointed at Sara.

"Eh?" Sara wondered why the Dimens would target her, of all people. With her experience with monsters, running away would cause problems, but instinct had her stepping back as the Kabuto Dimen made his way towards her.

"If we have you, then there's no way Armageddon will refuse to come." The Kabuto Dimen said. "He'll want to come for his precious woman, and then comes the end."

"Damn it." Jiro struggled to get up. "Ryuuji-san hates me enough, I have to keep Sara safe or else."

Sara kept stepping back as the Kabuto Dimen neared her. Then Trench Coat boy ran pass Sara. Coat Boy started beating Kabuto Dimen with various punches. Despite being a human, he was able to deal heavy damage to the Dimen. Coat boy ended with a heavy knee to the chest of the Dimen.

The Dimen staggered back. He groaned in pain. "Who . . . who . . . who . . ."

"Rekka-san!" Jiro called out to coat boy. "What are you doing here!?"

"Rekka?" Sara pondered. This name . . . it was the same as her last name.

Rekka-san looked towards Jiro. "You're a traitor Jiro." Rekka-san said. "I don't associate with traitors like you."

"Wha?" Jiro was shocked.

"Jiro-san, who is that?" Yuki asked, getting up and helping Jiro up.

"He's . . . supposed to be my ally." Jiro said trying hard to find the right words, since Rekka-san just declared Jiro as some sort of traitor.

"I hope that Hikaru won't end up like you." Rekka-san said, mentioning the name of Jiro's companion whom accompanied Jiro to the Super Sentai world and is currently MIA.

"Kisama, don't ignore me!" The Kabuto Dimen shouted.

Rekka-san faced the Dimen. Rekka-san's face was hidden by the hat that he wore, but his lips were visible. A smirk was on Rekka-san's face. "Just die." Rekka-san said.

- -

Ryuuji kept dodging Isamu's shots. "No fair!" Ryuuji shouted. "I don't have any guns!"

Yuri stood up and yelled, "Isamu, Isamu, ISAMU! STOP IT!" She couldn't believe that Isamu would attack another rider, let alone the fact that this rider is someone new that she and Isamu has just met today.

Isamu kept firing at Ryuuji with the occasional shots at the Tiger Orphnoch to keep Tora down. Ryuuji eventually hid behind Densetkamen. Shots ricocheted off of Densetkamen.

"Damn it." Ryuuji muttered. Then he got an idea. "Oh yeah, that rider I transformed into had a gun! Why didn't I think of that?" He drew all the cards that were in his deck and spread the cards in his hands to find the rider that he used earlier, but Isamu's footsteps stomp towards Ryuuji's direction and the shots came much closer to Ryuuji's helmet. "GEEZ!" Ryuuji then just picked a random card and placed the rest of the cards into his deck. "I'll just use this one!"

- -

"Just what can you do?" The Kabuto Dimen said to Rekka-san.

"A lot." Rekka-san then flapped his coat away, revealing . . . a rider belt on his waist . . . very similar to the Blaze belt! Only the belt wasn't red. It was black with red edges. Sara noticed the belt's design and was overall surprised at how similar it was to Ryuuji's belt.

Rekka-san held a card in his right hand. The card was similar to the Blaze cards. The image was that of a silhouetted Sentai Senshi with its back turn with a rider that seemed oddly like a Black Blaze next to the Senshi. Rekka-san held his right arm in front of his face while showing the image of the card to everyone in front of him.

"Wait . . . that belt . . . it's . . ." The Kabuto Dimen just remembered something.

- -

"Here!" Ryuuji stood up, then ducked again to dodge a shot. Ryuuji stood up again. He showed his card to Isamu. "Try this!" _PLEASE, have a long ranged weapon. _Ryuuji opened his belt buckle. "Henshin!" Ryuuji inserted the card into the belt buckle and of course said 'henshin' since he thinks it's a card which will transform him into a rider.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! ZERONOS!" A tune played from the belt. "ALTAIR FORM!" The tune stopped.

- -

"Henshin." Rekka-san said coldly. He then inserted his card into the open belt buckle of his Rider belt and closed the belt buckle.

"HENSHIN!" The belt announced in a voice that seemed like a younger version of the Blaze belt's voice. "CHAOS!"

Six colored images of a suit similar to Blaze's suit in design flew around Rekka-san in scattered paths. The images were all of different colors, pink, green, blue, yellow, silver, and gold. A black and red image of the rider suit formed over Rekka-san's body. The other six images crashed into Rekka-san, and the rider suit solidified into reality. The suit was similar to Blaze's suit, only it was black instead of red and there were red lines around the edges of the armor. The helmet's eyes were red, a bright glowing red. There were two white metallic guns at the side of the belt as sidearms.

The Rider looked at the Dimen, and the Rider's eyes flashed.

"You . . . you're Kamen Rider Chaos!" The Dimen exclaimed.

"Kamen Rider . . ." Sara gulped.

"Chaos?" Yuki questioned.

Rekka-san glanced at Sara. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Rekka-san said nicely.

"Eh?"

- -

Shards flew onto the Blaze suit, creating a black suit with yellow rail for eyes. Green armor flew onto the new suit. Two green cow shaped masks flew onto the helmet and created eyes. The Blaze belt transformed into a different belt, the belt which belonged to Zeronos.

Isamu was surprised. "Z-z-Zeronos?" Isamu examined Zeronos. It really was Zeronos with all the little details there right down to the belt. "How can Ryuuji transform into him!?"

The 'priest' that spied on Isamu and Yuri was right around the corner of where Tora was at. He now witnessed the battle of Kamen Rider Ex-Cel Vs Kamen Rider Zeronos (Blaze) while keeping out of sight.

Zeronos glanced at Isamu. "Let me say this to start." Ryuuji said with the young voice of the owner of Zeronos. Zeronos pointed at Isamu. "I'm Kamen Rider Blaze, not Armageddon. Got that?" Then Zeronos took the two objects at the side of his belt and constructed the two items into a crossbow gun. "Let me say this next, I am fairly . . . STRONG!"

- -

**NEXT TIME on KAMEN RIDER BLAZE!**

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! SASWORD!"

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! REY!"

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! GAOH!"

"WIND FORM! . . . THUNDER FORM!"

"I'll will sire all humans into Orphnochs! Humans will be exterminated one way or another!"

"KAMEN RIDE: CAUCASUS!"

"KAMEN RIDE: ABYSS!"

"FINAL FORM RIDE: DIMENS!"

"I . . . I . . . I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!"

"There are many sacrifices one must make. That is the path of a hero. Remember that Isamu Aoyoma for all your future battles."

"9-8-5-7 . . . DIMENSIONAL JUMP."

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! DEN O!"

"Ore . . . SANJOU! I always start on a Climax from Start to Finish!"

End the world, save the world, destroy the future in a glorious blaze. Protect all from the reality of Armageddon and Chaos.

- -

Sorry for not giving Isamu enough attention in this chapter, but I was planning on making Isamu a somewhat 'silent' character like they did with the High School Takumi in Kamen Rider Decade. So next chapter will center on Isamu a lot more. Anyway, I hope all enjoyed this chapter, and please hope many review and participate in donating riders.

Any villains can be used, even Shocker from the original Kamen Rider. Rider belts based on another rider do not have to be exactly fighting the same monster that rider fought. For example, a Rider based on Blade could be fighting Fangires if wanted. There are limitless possibilities in how to donate a rider so I hope many participate. Also, please no Dimension Hoppers as a career, because that's not a career.

Hoping to hear from you all, after all, this story cannot continue without its readers and reviewers!


	5. Chaos and ExCel, Lucifer's Lesson

I do not own Kamen Rider and only own the characters that I own in this fic.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 5: Chaos and Ex-Cel, Lucifer's Lesson

Ryuuji took a card with a green rider's face in hand. "HERE!" He stood up, only to duck again so as to dodge Isamu's shot. _That was close! _Ryuuji stood up once more. "Try this!" Ryuuji then opened up his belt buckle "HENSHIN!" Ryuuji closed the belt buckle once again after he inserted the card into the belt buckle. Green shards flew out around Ryuuji.

At the very same moment, Rekka-san readied his very own rider henshin. "Henshin." He said coldly. He inserted his card into his opened belt buckle, then closed the belt buckle.

"HENSHIN! CHAOS!" The belt announced in what seemed to be a younger voice of Blaze's belt voice.

Six different colored images of a suit similar to the Armageddon suit, pink, green, blue, yellow, silver, and gold, flew around Rekka-san till the six images crashed into the red transparent image around him. What came out of the henshin was a black version of Kamen Rider Blaze, Kamen Rider Chaos.

Rekka-san faced the Kabuto Dimen. The Kabuto Dimen stared at Rekka-san's suit. "How . . . can this even be possible?" The Kabuto Dimen asked.

Jiro, Kamen Rider Dimen, and Yuki, Kamen Rider Seiryuu, watched in astonishment as the rider right in front of their eyes was an exact copy of Kamen Rider Blaze but with more (two gun sidearms).

Kamen Rider Chaos was determined to protect Sara. Why? Even we cannot tell.

"How can you have that belt?" The Kabuto Dimen asked. "Even we ourselves have not finished creating that belt yet?"

"This belt?" Rekka-san pointed at the Chaos belt. Then he chuckled. "I won this from one of your stupid henchmen . . . in the future."

"What?" The Kabuto Dimen asked.

"You race of monsters really are useless." Rekka-san taunted. "You lost the Armageddon belt then got the Dimension Hopper belt stolen and now your very own Chaos belt, which hasn't even made yet, is in the hands of a time traveler." Rekka-san shook his head. "And what a weak belt it was, the Chaos belt."

"What did you say!?" The Kabuto Dimen demanded.

"The belt's power was weak." Rekka-san replied. "It was only due to my modifications that now it can do what it can."

"YOU!" The Kabuto Dimen charged at Rekka-san rashly. "DIE!"

Sara ran towards where Jiro and Yuki was. Rekka-san drew a card from his deck, which was on the opposite side Ryuuji's deck was. "Just die." Rekka-san said. He opened up his Chaos belt buckle, then inserted the card into the slot. "Time Out." Rekka-san closed the belt.

"TIME OUT!" The belt announced. Rekka-san then disappeared in a blur. Jiro and Yuki were shocked to see how fast Rekka-san went.

"Just like . . . ZECT's riders." Yuki gasped.

Inside the 'Time Out', Rekka-san ran towards the extremely slow motion Kabuto Dimen. Rekka-san kicked the Kabuto Dimen.

Outside the 'Time Out', the Kabuto Dimen went flying. Sara was a little shocked to see the Kabuto Dimen all of a sudden in the air.

Inside the 'Time Out', Rekka-san kicked the Kabuto Dimen towards the ground. The Kabuto Dimen was still in the air, then Rekka-san side kicked the Kabuto Dimen away.

"TIME IN!" The Chaos belt announced. Time started moving normally again for Rekka-san again.

The Kabuto Dimen struggled to get up. "What kind of power is this!?" The Kabuto Dimen shouted.

"I used the Chaos's Belt's ability to control time to create my own cards." Rekka-san replied. "In fact, I burned all the old cards and replaced them with my own."

The Kabuto Dimen growled. "You."

Rekka-san then drew his two guns. "Just die already will you?" Rekka-san then kept firing the Dimen.

- -

(Insert Action Zero from Kamen Rider Den O)

On Ryuuji and Isamu's side, Zeronos (Blaze) and Ex-cel were having a gun fight. Ryuuji kept firing and running and so did Isamu. Isamu had two guns, but this did not give him an advantage. Rather, Ryuuji's current Kamen Rider had experiences from long in the past. Zeronos moved much more fluidly then Ex-cel did. Zeronos jumped in the air and switched the parts of his weapon to form a sword. Ryuuji then landed close to Isamu and slashed Isamu.

"Damn it." Isamu grunted. "He's strong."

"Like I said, I'm fairly strong!" Zeronos's owner's voice shouted. Zeronos then switched his weapon back to Crossbow formation. Zeronos kept firing.

Isamu tried countering with his shots, but each shot from Zeronos was precise and damaging. Isamu then resorted to desperate measures. He opened up his phone. He pushed 3,8,2,1. The phone repeated the numbers.

"EX-CEL SLIGER, COME CLOSER." The phone announced.

Isamu ran towards behind a tree.

Zeronos followed and kept firing.

(End Action Zero)

Yuri ran to catch up with the two riders. "Why is Isamu fighting with Ryuuji-san?" Yuri asked with a worried tone. "Why?" Then she look towards Tora, the Tiger Orphnoch. "Tora-san, so he's a monster?" Then she also took notice of the 'priest' that was just around the corner from where Tora was. She wondered who the mysterious 'priest' was.

Zeronos kept firing, when all of a sudden, a silver metallic motorcycle with many boosters emerged from the ground. "WHOA!" Zeronos rolled to dodge away.

The motorcycle had ball like wheels. There were many boosters behind it flaring. The front had futuristic motorcycle handles with a small computer screen at front. Isamu jumped and landed inside the seat of the bike. He grabbed hold of the handles and revved up. He turned the bike and charged at Zeronos, while shooting with his (Isamu) own guns.

Ryuuji ran for his life. Zeronos kept firing back.

Isamu pushed an icon on his computer screen. Openings on the Ex-cel Sliger opened up, revealing a ton of missiles! "TAKE IT!" Isamu fired all the missiles at Zeronos.

Zeronos rolled away to dodge a missile, but the force created from the impact to the ground launched Zeronos away. Zeronos couldn't dodge the next onslaught. "WAH!" Zeronos's owner's voice screamed. The missiles connected, creating massive explosions. Yuri yelped after being blown back by the force of the explosions. Huge flames surrounded where Ryuuji last was.

"Finished." Isamu said. Then he heard revving coming from the flames.

Zeronos rode out of the flames on Densetkamen. "Let my say this, I'M PISSED!" Ryuuji revved Densetkamen upped and rode at Isamu.

Isamu grunted. "JUST DIE ALREADY ARMAGEDDON!" Isamu revved up and charged at Ryuuji.

Densetkamen and Ex-cel Sliger passed each other. The two riders aimed their guns at each other. The two pulled their respective triggers.

- -

(Insert Ride The Wind from Kamen Rider Decade!)

Rekka-san, now his guns switched to sword mode which now has silver blades on top of the barrels of the guns, slashed the Kabuto Dimen. Chaos was throwing the Dimen all over.

"How can you be so strong with that belt!?" The Dimen shouted.

"Because . . . it's mine." Rekka-san placed his weapons, now back in gun form, back to their respective places on his belt. Rekka-san opened his deck and pulled out a card. The image was Chaos lifting his right leg.

Rekka-san walked towards the Dimen, while still holding the card. The Dimen ran at Rekka-san. The Dimen's dragon shoulder turned and fired a burning stream at Rekka-san. Rekka-san tilted his head away from the flames, subsequently dodging the flames as well. Rekka-san continued his walk. The Dragon Shoulder got ready to fire again.

Rekka-san quickly opened up the Chaos buckle and inserted his card. Rekka-san closed the belt buckle.

"C-C-C-CHAOS! FINALE!" The belt announced.

Rekka-san lifted his right leg. He used what seemed to be a roundhouse kick but his leg went down on top of the Dragon shoulder (Like Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto's Axe Kick). Kabuto Dimen grunted from the pain he felt. Energy charged into Chaos's leg. Five transparent giant cards, each card depicting a step in Rekka-san's finisher, flew from behind the Kabuto Dimen. The cards went past the Kabuto Dimen and passed Rekka-san. "DIE!" Rekka-san then unleashed his Axe Rider Kick on the Kabuto Dimen at full charge. The Kabuto Dimen exploded, but the Black Soul of the Kabuto Dimen flew away. He will one day return in another form.

(End Ride The Wind)

Jiro and Yuki walked up to Rekka-san. Jiro placed a hand on Rekka-san's shoulder. "That's a cool rider system you got there." Jiro commented.

Rekka-san turned his head to look at Jiro's rider helmet. "Die." Rekka-san said coldly.

"Huh?" Jiro looked down, and Rekka-san had a gun pointed at his (Jiro) gut section. Rekka-san pulled the trigger. Sparks flew off of the Dimen suit as the shot connected. Jiro shouted in pain and then Rekka-san switched the gun to Sword mode and sliced Jiro while Jiro was still in pain from the gun shot.

Sara widened her eyes in fear and then let out a scream.

Rekka-san took his other gun in hand and fired at Yuki. Yuki screamed as sparks flew off her rider suit. Rekka-san then kept slashing Jiro on and on. "Why are you doing this?" Jiro struggled to ask.

"Because . . . you're taking the side of that Ryuuji bastard." Rekka-san replied. Rekka-san stomped on Jiro and fired at point blank range.

Yuki tackled Rekka-san, freeing Jiro from Rekka-san's onslaught. "Why!?" Jiro asked. "We found a book detailing Hinote Ryuuji's legend!"

"Quite frankly I don't care if the ancient past somehow thinks Ryuuji is a legend." Rekka-san replied. "He's not fit to use the Armageddon belt. If he continues to use it, Kamen Rider Armageddon will destroy the world."

"He's Kamen Rider Blaze!" Yuki shouted, taking her Kenjuu sword in hand and attacked Rekka-san.

Rekka-san switched his other gun to sword mode and parried. Then Rekka-san slashed Yuki. "Both of you are traitors. I'll destroy you both." Rekka-san drew a card. The card depicted a purple scorpion rider. He inserted the card and closed the belt buckle.

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! SASWORD!" The belt flashed then shot out pink and green images of a rider suit. The two images flew around then crashed into each other and created a purple rider which was taken from time, Kamen Rider Sasword. Jiro and Yuki were surprised to see another rider, especially one who was summoned by Rekka-san.

- -

(Insert Kamen Ride Power Guitar Mix from Kamen Rider Decade)

Zeronos and Ex-cel rode side by side. The two got into a heavy gun battle. Isamu kept firing at Zeronos, but Zeronos kept dodging. Zeronos fired back. "WOI YAH!" The gun shots missed as the two riders kept dodging.

The two riders kept shooting and riding. They drove into a tunnel. Ryuuji got in front of Isamu but kept firing. Ryuuji and Isamu rode on the wall then on the ceiling. The two riders kept firing at each other. When the two bikes reached the ground again, Ryuuji turned his bike around and rode in reverse. Ryuuji kept firing his Zerogasher crossbow. Then Isamu rode in reverse to get away from Ryuuji. Ryuuji kept dodging Isamu's shots and rode forward.

The two got out of the tunnel. After a long ride and gunfight, Isamu noticed that he was riding towards a building. Isamu turned his bike around and the wheels kept spinning. The Ex-Cel Sliger flew and rode on the walls of the building. Isamu turned the Ex-Cel Sliger around. Isamu kept firing at Zeronos while Zeronos fired at Isamu. Isamu revved up and rode down. Isamu chased Zeronos, then Zeronos made the Densetkamen do a wheelie. The Densetkamen spun around. Zeronos jumped off the bike, and quickly switched the Zerogasher to sword mode. Zeronos slashed Isamu off the Ex-Cel Sliger.

The Densetkamen stopped and landed on the ground. The Ex-cel Sliger on the other hand was moving out of control and crashed into the Densetkamen. The Densetkamen's mask fell off and the Densetkamen reverted back to the motorcycle which Ryuuji 'stole'. The Motorcycle got sliced in half by the Ex-Cel Sliger and the Ex-Cel Sliger flipped up and landed upside down, the boosters still flaring. The boosters eventually died down.

(Kamen Rider Power Guitar Mix slowly dies down)

Isamu grunted in pain. "Damn, this can't be happening." Isamu panted. Then Zeronos ran at Isamu.

Ryuuji pushed the button on the Zeronos belt.

"FULL CHARGE!" The Blaze Belt's transparent image appeared on top of the Zeronos belt for a while and announced in its own voice.

Ryuuji took the card inside the Zeronos belt in hand and inserted the card into the Zerogasher's card slot. Green energy charged into the blade of the Zerogasher. Ryuuji ran while pulling the sword upon the ground. "Ha . . . WOI YAH!" Ryuuji swung the Zerogasher, slicing the Ex-Cel belt off of Isamu while creating a Green A shape on the Ex-Cel suit.

"GAH!" Isamu screamed as the A exploded on his body. The belt landed on the ground and the Ex-Cel slider, the phone of Ex-Cel, flew out the belt. Isamu moaned in pain, and the Ex-Cel suit's navy lines started blinking wildly, up until the point where the suit dematerialized from Isamu's body. Isamu was in pain. The fight with Zeronos was brutal.

"Huh." Zeronos examined Isamu. "You're Isamu Aoyoma."

"Damn it." Isamu flipped off his back. He started crying. "I lost." Because he lost, this could mean the end of the world.

"What are you crying for?" Zeronos said coldly. "You lost because you faced off against Kamen Rider Blaze."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT BLAZE!" Isamu shouted. "You're Armageddon, Armageddon . . . ARMAGEDDON!"

"SHUT UP!" Zeronos's voice shouted. "Are you too stupid to realize what my words mean or something!? I already told you, I'm Kamen Rider Blaze, NOT Armageddon."

Then the 'Priest' laughed maniacally and walked out. "So this is the power of Armageddon." The 'Priest' said. "Even our very own Ex-Cel couldn't defeat you."

Isamu perked his ears up. "Our?" He wondered what the 'priest' meant by that.

Zeronos stared at the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Why . . . just the most powerful Orphnoch you'll face." The 'priest' then transformed into a gray Phoenix Orphnoch.

Tora was surprised to see the Phoenix Orphnoch. "What's he doing out here?"

"So what." Zeronos took the Zerogasher in hand. "I'll just defeat you here!" Zeronos charged.

The Phoenix Orphnoch held out a hand, then created a shockwave from his hand which launched Zeronos back.

"WAH!" Ryuuji shouted one last time in Zeronos's owner's voice before he reverted back to Kamen Rider Blaze.

Ryuuji rolled on the ground till he was next to the fallen Isamu.

Then the Phoenix Orphnoch shot out a tentacle from his hand and the tentacle wrapped around Yuri. Yuri screamed.

"YURI!" Isamu shouted, then watched in horror as another tentacle went inside Yuri. The tentacle disintegrated Yuri's heart. Yuri slumped on the ground, then rose up again to transform into a Swallow Orphnoch. "Yuri . . . no . . . NO!"

"My ability to sire other people into Orphnochs is a hundred percent." The Phoenix Orphnoch said. He then wrapped some tentacles around Tora and restored Tora to full health again in blue flames. Tora got up and the Swallow Orphnoch walked over to Tora. The two looked like they were under control over something. The Phoenix Orphnoch had full control over those that he infected with his tentacles.

Ryuuji got up. "You . . ." Ryuuji growled. "I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"So what, you're going to end the world." The Phoenix Orphnoch said walking up to the Ex-Cel Slider and belt. He picked the items up. "What difference does . . ."

"Drop dead stupid." Ryuuji bluntly said. "There's a huge difference between ending the world, and SAVING IT!" Ryuuji ran towards the Phoenix Orphnoch and threw a fist into the Orphnoch.

The Orphnoch caught the fist with a free hand, then Ryuuji made a hand motion, surprising even the Orphnoch. Ryuuji then kicked the Phoenix back.

"KISAMA!" The Orphnoch shouted. Then he fired a fire ball at Ryuuji. Ryuuji got launched back. There seemed to be something in Ryuuji's hands, though no one seemed to notice.

Isamu struggled to get up. "Give me back the Ex-Cel Slider." He said.

"Nah." The Phoenix Orphnoch replied. "After all you just found this by accident. I think I'll just send you to another dimension. WHERE YOU'LL SUFFER FROM THE GUILT OF YOUR FAILURE" Referring to Isamu's inability to protect Yuri, who is now an Orphnoch. The Phoenix Orphnoch fired a purple orb at Isamu.

"WATCH OUT!" Ryuuji shouted then covered Isamu's body. The orb struck the back of the Blaze armor, and the two disappeared in a Forced Dimension Jump.

The Phoenix Orphnoch chuckled maniacally, "I will sire all humans into Orphnochs! All humans will be eliminated one way or another!"

- -

Jiro and Yuki were getting thrown all over the place. "TIME OUT!" Rekka-san was attacking the two with extremely rapid attacks that neither Jiro nor Yuki could counter. Yuki crashed into a wall after Rekka-san within the Time Out roundhouse kicked Yuki. Sasword, inside Clock Up, sped up and attacked Yuki while Rekka-san dealt with Jiro.

Rekka-san kept slashing Jiro on and on. Jiro tried to retaliate but Rekka-san was way too fast. "TIME IN!" Rekka-san reappeared in front of Jiro. Jiro kicked Rekka-san, but Rekka-san caught the leg.

"I thought you were my Ally!" Jiro shouted.

"I was, till I saw you helping Armageddon." Rekka-san said.

"I believe Ryuuji can handle that power!" Jiro shouted. Jiro pulled his leg back then tried a fist.

"You only decide to help him because his name matches that in that book." Rekka-san said coldly. "If that book was never found, you wouldn't even give a rat's tail about Ryuuji right now." Rekka-san slashed Jiro before the punch connected. Then Rekka-san lifted his leg and caught Jiro's shoulder with the leg. Rekka-san drew a card. "I'll make you Suffer." Rekka-san inserted the card into his opened belt buckle and closed the buckle.

"TIME BEND! TIME SHIFT!"

Rekka-san finished his axe kick on Jiro and then double punched Jiro's chest with both fists. Rekka-san then made an opening motion and somehow opened up a green gate in front of Jiro's chest.

Sara stared in horror at Jiro in pain. She wanted to help, but what could she do?

Yuki, blocking the now Clock Over Sasword, recognized the green gate. "That's . . . a TIME GATE!"

Jiro felt so much pain from the gate opening. Chaos stuck his hands inside the gate and checked around.

"Hm?" Rekka-san noticed something peculiar. "You have no friends."

Yuki kicked Sasword back. "Jiro-san!" Yuki ran to help Jiro.

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! GAOH!" Rekka-san had prepared another card just in case Sasword wasn't enough to fend Yuki off. A yellow and blue image of a rider suit shot out from Rekka-san's belt. The images crashed with each other to create a Bronze Rider, Gaoh.

"GAOH!?" Yuki was shocked to see Gaoh. Gaoh slashed at Yuki and Yuki parried. Gaoh hindered Yuki's chance to help Jiro.

Rekka-san kept searching around Jiro's memories. "Huh, what's this?" Rekka-san examined what he found. "Oh, so there is one person dear to you."

"Huh?" Jiro struggled to even look at Rekka-san.

"How Pathetic, the only person that you treasure is your sister." Rekka-san chuckled. "I think I'll eliminate her from your memories. Suffer you traitor."

Jiro gasped. "Please, DON'T TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!" Jiro cried. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Too late." Rekka-san taunted. "She'll be eliminated . . . right . . . NOW!" Then a shot blasted Chaos, launching Rekka-san away from Jiro before Rekka-san could do damage to Jiro's time. "What happened!?" The time gate disappeared.

"Are you ok?" A red and white rider with green eyes ran out to help Jiro up. The rider had barcode like structures on his helmet, with the ones in the center sticking up to create antennas. There was a gold star on his belt buckle and on his helmet. Green trims were all over the rider's body.

"Who are you?" Jiro struggled to say.

"Kamen Rider Axel." Axel replied.

Chaos got up. "Another one huh." Rekka-san pointed at Axel. "I don't know if you're enemy or not, but I'll defeat you just for helping that traitor."

"I really don't think you should be attacking your own fellow Rider even though he may be a traitor, like that." Axel replied. "I think you need a beating."

"Just die."

- -

Blaze and Isamu appeared in a middle of some sort of city. There was a purple fog around. "Cover your mouth." Ryuuji told Isamu. Isamu followed Ryuuji's command. Then Ryuuji loaded a random card into his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: DESPERADO ITEM" A small gas mask like mouth plate materialized on Isamu's face. The mask covered his mouth and nose.

"If you breathe in without that, you'll die." Ryuuji said. "The air around this place is poisonous."

"Why, why are you helping me?" Isamu asked. "You're Armageddon!"

Ryuuji slapped Isamu. "Blaze, it's Blaze." Ryuuji scoffed. "What does it take to get the message through your thick heads?"

Isamu was a little stunned by Ryuuji's slap. Isamu sat down and held his legs together.

"Look, sorry about slapping you, but I'm getting sick and tired of you constantly calling me Armageddon." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji then drew a card, the Dimension Shift card. He inserted the card into his belt buckle. He closed the belt buckle, but nothing happened. "What?" He checked the card. Surely enough it was the Dimension Shift card, yet nothing happened. "Damn . . . doesn't work here." It's most likely that the Dimension Shift card doesn't work when Ryuuji is forced to Dimension Jump. Isamu was silent throughout the whole ordeal. "Isamu, you ok?"

Isamu didn't talk for a bit. "Is . . . Yuri really gone?" He asked.

Ryuuji flinched, then sighed. "Tell the truth . . ." Then he thought for a while. _Wait a minute, I don't know anything about Orphnochs! But what I can guess is that she's now a monster . . ._ Ryuuji drew a card from his deck. _Please be the right one._ What he drew . . . is not known, but it seems Ryuuji was satisfied. He place the card back into his deck. Then Ryuuji's mood was grim again, but only as an act. "She's gone."

"What?"

"She's a monster now. She's not the Yuri you know anymore."

"Oh so that's it." Isamu said. "There's no hope for her." He started crying. "She's lost her human soul." Tears kept streaming down his cheeks. "I . . . I . . . I . . . I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE!" He screamed holding his hands to his head. He bawled.

"Isamu." Ryuuji said. "Why did you become a Rider?"

"I just found the Ex-Cel Slider a few blocks from the bakery due to an accident." Isamu replied.

"And why did you decide to fight?"

"I . . . I don't know!" Isamu snapped at Ryuuji. "It's a Rider system right? I found it right!? That means that I need to fight, RIGHT!?"

Ryuuji sighed. "No." Ryuuji replied. "That's not right." Isamu perked his ears up. "Just because you find a transformation device, doesn't mean that you automatically become a hero."

"Then what do you mean?" Isamu asked. "I've already fought when I had to."

"You have to want to protect something." Ryuuji replied. "You have to have the drive to protect that thing. It doesn't matter how many people you save, but if you can't protect the one thing you want to, you'll never become a hero. If you can't protect what you treasure most, then you won't be able to protect others." Undead monsters emerged from the ground. Undead Imajins, Fangires, and Grongi. (Which Ryuuji just thought they were all Imajin) Isamu's eyes widened as he saw the Undead monster army emerge from the ground. The monsters inch by slowly.

Isamu asked one more question while trying to keep a level head in the situation. "What do you want to protect then?"

Ryuuji was silent for a bit, till he drew a card from his deck. The card depicted a black rider with white lines going around through its body. The rider had orange eyes. "I want to protect everyone that's dear to me. I also want to make sure no one in this world ever becomes sad." He inserted the card into his belt buckle and closed the belt.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! DELTA!" Orange eyes shot out to in front of Ryuuji's helmet. Blue lines went throughout the Blaze suit. The blue lines solidified into white lines and then a new Rider suit materialized around the Blaze suit after the eyes crashed into the helmet to create the helmet of the new rider, Kamen Rider Delta. Delta stood still, then flicked his wrist.

Delta turned around and drew his gun. Delta fired at the oncoming monsters. The monsters started running towards the White Strip Rider. Delta kept firing. "Isamu." Delta said in a voice belonging to a person who once used the Delta Belt. "Just remember, that there are many sacrifices one must make."

"Ryuuji?" Isamu asked, as Ryuuji was speaking in a voice that belonged to someone else.

"We won't be able to save everyone, but we have to try. We have to protect everything that is dear to us and make sure that everyone else is protect as well." Delta kept firing. "Remember this . . . for all your future battles. This is the path of a hero." Delta then ran towards the the undead monsters.

(Insert the People with No Name from Kamen Rider 555)

Delta started attacking the undead monsters with his fists. He side kicked one away. He punched one and shot another monster. Delta flicked his wrist. He kicked a Leo undead Imajin and a Lion undead Fangire away. An Ox Grongi wrapped its arms around Delta, trying to keep Delta down. Delta took the mission memory from his belt buckle and inserted the Mission Memory into his Delta Blaster.

"READY!" The Blaze Belt materialized shortly above Delta's belt in a transparent image and announced in its own voice. The Delta Blaster's Barrel opened up.

"Kick." Delta said to his Delta Blaster.

"EXCEED CHARGE!" Again the Blaze Belt materialized in a projection above the Delta Belt and said in its own voice.

Delta elbowed the Ox Grongi, freeing himself. Delta then side kicked the Ox Grongi away. Delta fired his Delta Blaster, firing a Blue Cone at a Leo Imajin, with many monsters behind it. Delta jumped then unleashed a flying side kick, kicking in to the cone. The cone stabbed straight into the Leo Imajin and through the other monsters. The Monsters exploded. The other undead monsters ran away after seeing their allies explode.

(End the People with No Name)

The smoke cleared, and Kamen Rider Blaze stood in place of Delta. "Of course, since I'm here . . . we'll save Yuri." Ryuuji said in his own voice. Ryuuji threw Isamu a silver item. "Here, an early Christmas Present."

Isamu caught the item. He examined the item. "T-t-the Ex-Cel Slider!?" Isamu was shocked. When did Ryuuji get the Ex-Cel Slider!?

"I stole it from that Bird when he wasn't watching." Ryuuji replied to Isamu's unsaid question. Ryuuji walked over to Isamu. Ryuuji opened the phone and started pushing numbers.

"9-8-5-7." The Ex-Cel Slider announced as Ryuuji pushed the buttons.

"The rest is up to you." Ryuuji said to Isamu.

Isamu took one look at the Ex-Cel Slider. "Ikuzo." He pushed Enter.

"DIMENSIONAL JUMP." The Ex-Cel Slider announced. Ryuuji and Isamu disappeared . . . away from the undead dimension.

- -

Many people were being sired into Orphnochs by the Phoenix Orphnoch. A man wearing a black business suit walked up to the Phoenix Orphnoch, who now basically had an Orphnoch Army behind him. The suit wearing man's face changed colors, colors that matched that of Stain Glass. This man . . . was a Fangire.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Fangire asked the Phoenix Orphnoch. "I thought we had an agreement that your kind would not attack all humans."

"Quite frankly, I'm sick of waiting for action." The Phoenix Orphnoch said. "We Orphnochs will eliminate all humans, one way or another. For they are inferior."

"It is our duty to eliminate them, not yours." The Fangire said.

"Oh, is that so?"

- -

Jiro and Kamen Rider Axel were fighting Sasword while Yuki handled Gaoh. Yuki pushed Gaoh as their two swords collided. Yuki pushed Gaoh's sword away then slashed Gaoh. Jiro kicked Sasword away while Axel used his Starshifter in its sword mode to slash Sasword.

Rekka-san drew a card from his deck. He opened up his belt buckle and loaded the card into the slot. Rekka-san closed his belt buckle.

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! REY!" Gold and Silver images of a rider shot out from the belt buckle. The two images flew around till they crashed together to create a rider with a Yeti Motif, Kamen Rider Rey. The blue eyes of Rey flashed, then he brandished his claws and charged at the combatants.

Jiro dashed at Rey and used his arms to block the claw swipes of Rey. Jiro then kneed Rey on the gut and Double Punched Rey's chest with both hands. Jiro palm pressed Rey's head and chest. Rey clawed at Jiro. Jiro dodged the claw and grabbed Rey's arm. Jiro jabbed Rey's chest. Jiro then tripped Rey. Jiro prepared his elbow and elbow slammed Rey's chest.

Yuki slashed at Gaoh. She drew a card from her deck. She inserted the card into the sliding case. "FRAYER!" The Kenjuu announced. Energy charged into her Kenjuu blade. She slashed a crescent slash, cutting Gaoh. Gaoh exploded.

Axel drew a card from the side of his belt. He inserted the card into his belt buckle. He closed the belt buckle. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE! A-A-AXEL!" The belt announced.

Axel prepared his attack. Multiple Golden Star Projections flew out in front of him and Sasword. Axel ran through each Star, finally slashing Sasword with his attack once with the glowing Starshifter, and one final slash upwards. Sasword exploded.

Rey clawed at Jiro. Jiro parried with his arm, then Jiro punched Rey back. Jiro drew one of his attack cards. "Todomeda (Time to Finish)!" Jiro shouted. Jiro slid the card along his belt buckle.

"D-D-D-DIMEN! PUNCH!"

Jiro's fist started to blaze up. Rey ran at Jiro, but Jiro then used an uppercut on Rey's chest. Rey stopped in place, then exploded in a glorious blaze. "Checkmate." Jiro said.

"How bothersome." Rekka-san muttered coldly. He drew a card and inserted the card into his belt buckle. He closed the belt buckle.

"TIME REVERSAL!" The belt announced.

The area around started to warp and twist around. "What's going on!?" Sara shouted as she was able to see what was going on. Then she was silent and her body moved on its own. Time moved backwards. The explosions turned back into Riders. Each rider did their same moves, only this time backwards. The time shift stopped at the point when Jiro, Yuki, and Axel were preparing their finishers.

Sara was a little astonished as to why the Riders were doing the exact moves they just did a few seconds ago. In fact, it seemed that only she and Rekka-san actually remembered things that happened during this time (save for the fact that Sara doesn't know that time moved backwards).

"FRAYER!" The Kenjuu announced. Yuki prepared her finisher, only to see it wasn't Gaoh in front of her.

"WHAT!?" Yuki shouted. Sasword was right in front of her. "When did you!?"

Sasword tapped the right side of his belt. "CLOCK UP!" Sasword disappeared in a blur. Sparks flew from Yuki's rider suit as Sasword's sped up slashes sliced her.

Axel was dashing through the golden stars of his attack, then he noticed Gaoh in front. "What!?" Axel was expecting to hit Sasword, Axel noticed that Gaoh's sword was missing its blade. Axel turned around and a Golden Jagged Blade was flying at him. Axel reached the last star, but turned around and blocked the blade. Gaoh charged energy into his foot then kicked Axel away as Axel was still blocking the attack of Gaoh. Axel landed finely.

Jiro was about to punch Rey, when Rekka-San was in place of Rey. Rekka-san grabbed Jiro's arm. "How did you get here so fast!?" Jiro exclaimed.

Rekka-san didn't reply. Then Rey used its finisher on Jiro's back. Sparks flew wildly off of Jiro's suit as he screamed. Jiro dropped to his knee.

"Time Out." Rekka-san said menacingly. He closed his belt buckle.

"TIME OUT!"

- -

The Fangire and Phoenix Orphnoch stared down. Some humans walked by and noticed the army of Orphnochs. The humans screamed at the sight of the Orphnochs. The Phoenix Orphnoch prepared to sire all those humans into Orphnochs, when Ryuuji's voice came.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Ryuuji shouted. Isamu, whose now not wearing the small gas mask, followed Ryuuji and Ryuuji's four clones, who are all now running alongside Ryuuji, two on each side of Ryuuji. The Humans moved. Ryuuji inserted a card into his belt buckle as did the other four clones. This card depicted an angel on the image and a holographic one at that. This was the card which Ryuuji was satisfied of drawing. "Take my version of the Kingstone Flash!" All five Ryuujis closed their belt buckles.

"REALITY BEND! SOUL OUT!" The Blaze Belt announced . . . IN STEREO TIMES FIVE! All five Blaze Belts flashed. The flash separated the humans from the monsters, even the Fangire and Phoenix Orphnoch. The Fangire was a green Wasp Fangire. Yuri was on her knees next to the Swallow Orphnoch. Tora was next to the Tiger Orphnoch.

"EH!?" Tora shouted seeing his ex-Orphnoch form right next to him.

"YURI!" Isamu shouted in relief seeing Yuri. "But wait . . . That Phoenix Orphnoch is still there!"

"Leave it to me!" Ryuuji inserted another card. The card's image was that of a mountain in front, but when moved, the card shifted to a grassland with the mountain behind.

"REALITY BEND! MOVEMENT SHIFT!" Ryuuji, the clones, and Isamu switched places with the Orphnochs and the one Fangire. Ryuuji, the clones, and Isamu kept running, till Isamu noticed that he and Ryuuji switched places with the monsters.

"Wha what!?" Isamu shouted. He ran to Yuri while Ryuuji and his clones kept running.

Ryuuji stopped, while his clones kept running. Then they cornered on two random Orphnochs and started beating those Orphnochs up childishly. The Orphnochs exploded while the clones disintegrated.

"I SHALL AVENGE YOU ALL!" Ryuuji declared dramatically.

"Actually your clones killed my Orphnochs!" The Phoenix Orphnoch shouted.

"Just shut up, you can die and stay quiet but if my own people die I need to get revenge." Ryuuji inserted a card.

"CHIBI BOMB!"

"Wait, what did that belt say?" The Phoenix Orphnoch asked. Then a Chibi 'Toy' of Kamen Rider Blaze, whose right hand was out in a V victory sign materialized into reality. The 'toy' was standing on the Fangire's shoulder. "What the hell is that?"

The Chibi Bomb's eyes started flashing then blew up and destroyed the Fangire, who screamed loudly, in a glorious blaze and destroyed a number of Orphnochs around. The Phoenix Orphnoch was knocked back.

"Take that." Ryuuji said.

"Yuri, are you ok?" Isamu asked Yuri.

Yuri was really astonished by everything. "Yeah." Yuri nodded.

Tora was extremely freaked out as he is now fully human once more.

"How did you even get back here!?" The Phoenix Orphnoch demanded. "I thought a forced Dimension Jump would render your dimension jumping powers useless!"

"Oh so that's why it didn't work." Ryuuji mentioned. "Everyone, if you want to live, LEAVE!"

All the humans dispersed. Tora ran away. "Stay safe." Isamu said to Yuri. Yuri nodded and she ran off.

"So, all Orphnochs must die!" Ryuuji pointed at the Orphnochs. "And that colorful guy, but he's dead now."

"ANSWER ME!" The Phoenix Orphnoch screamed.

"The Ex-Cel Slider." Ryuuji replied. The Phoenix noticed the Ex-Cel Slider in Isamu's hands.

"HOW!" The Phoenix Orphnoch checked the Ex-Cel belt. Surely enough, the Ex-Cel slider wasn't there. "How . . . HOW!"

"I stole it." Ryuuji said.

The Phoenix Orphnoch stared at Ryuuji, stupefied. "How can a God of Destruction use a Toy as a weapon and steal things? There's no way you're Armageddon. Who are you?"

"I'M KAMEN RIDER BLAZE!" Ryuuji screamed. "BLAZE BLAZE BLAZE!"

"Yeah right. Like that's a name."

"That name is too cool, so cool that it's beyond your comprehension on what's cool, FOOL!" Ryuuji shouted. He drew a card from his deck which depicted a red Rider with Peach shaped eyes. "I'll get that belt back just because you piss me off. HENSHIN!" Ryuuji inserted the card and closed his belt buckle.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! DEN O!" A tune played from the belt. "SWORD FORM!"

Red shards flew onto Ryuuji, creating a silver suit. Red armor flew onto the suit and then a Peach shape visor flew onto the helmet. The Blaze Belt turned into the Den O belt.

Enter Kamen Rider Den O. "Impossible." The Phoenix Orphnoch gasped.

"Den O." Isamu gasped in awe. "One of the Legendary Riders."

Den O stood there. "Ore." Ryuuji said in Momotaros's Voice. "SANJOU!" He pointed at himself and flung his arms.

"There's no way you're real." The Phoenix Orphnoch said. "You must be a fake."

"Hey!" Momotaros (Ryuuji) shouted. "Don't diss my Son's favorite Rider."

"EH!?" Isamu shouted. "You have a son!?"

"I time traveled and met him." Ryuuji answered in Momotaros's voice.

"On Den-Liner?"

Den O faced the Phoenix Orphnoch. Den O started constructing the Dengasher into sword form. "I'll warn you," Den O threw the last piece into the air, "I start on a Climax from start . . . to FINISH!" The piece fell onto the Dengasher and a red blade emerged. "IKUZE KUZE KUZE!" Den O ran towards the Army.

- -

Before Rekka-san unleashed Time Out, Axel drew a card from his deck. "So that's how you'll play it." Axel said. The card depicted a Gold Rider. He inserted the Card into the belt buckle and closed the belt.

"KAMEN RIDE: CAUCASUS!" The Axel Belt announced. A gold wave surrounded Axel and Axel transformed into a Gold Caucasus themed rider with blue eyes minus the belt which was still Axel's. Axel inserted another card. "ATTACK RIDE! HYPER CLOCK UP!" Time moved backwards a little to before Rey struck Jiro with a finishing slash.

Axel moved. He ran through Gaoh, punching Gaoh down. He ran towards where Yuki was, and threw Sasword down to the floor. He ran towards Jiro's spot. Time moved normally again. Rey struck down, but Axel grabbed Rey's claw.

"Uh uh." Axel said in his own voice. "Nope, can't do that." He kicked Rey back. Axel then inserted another card.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CAUCASUS!" Axel's leg was charged with energy. He executed a Roundhouse kick on Rekka-san. Rekka-san countered with an Axe kick of his own, only to be launched back. Rekka-san landed gracefully.

- -

Den O slashed the Orphnochs one by one in half. The Orphnochs exploded. "YAH!" Den O sliced the Tiger Orphnoch. "YOU PISS ME OFF!" Den O held the Rider Pass in hand and scanned the pass with the Den O belt.

"FULL CHARGE!" The Blaze Belt appeared on top of the Den O belt and said in its own voice.

"YAH YAH YAH!"Den O first finished off the Tiger Orphnoch with a quick slash. Den O ran through the Orphnochs and kept slicing them in half with the Hissatsu. The blade flew out and penetrated a random Orphnoch. "Ore No Hissatsu Waza! BLAZE VERSION!" He slashed towards the direction of the Phoenix Orphnoch. The Orphnoch Exploded on contact with the Phoenix Orphnoch, and the Ex-Cel belt flew to Isamu.

Isamu quickly wrapped the belt around his waist.

"Wait a minute!" Momotaros shouted. Ryuuji took off the Den O belt, which in turn turned back into the Blaze belt. The Den O suit dematerialized and Ryuuji ran up to Isamu. Ryuuji was wearing all black along with a Black Coat.

"When did you change?" Isamu asked. "And why did you just take off your belt?"

"I don't know, and you and I will Double Rider Henshin." Ryuuji said.

"Isn't that a little redundant?" Isamu asked. Ryuuji nodded and gave Isamu a random Thumbs Up. "Huh?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The Phoenix Orphnoch screamed.

Ryuuji sighed a sigh of irritation. "If I give you the same answer you're just going to ask that again." Ryuuji drew his transformation card and showed the image to the Orphnoch and the army. "I'm just a passing by Senshi, Remember that when I send you all to the underworld!"

- -

Axel reverted back to Kamen Rider Axel. He drew a gold card. "This may tickle a little." Axel said.

"Huh?" Jiro looked at Axel. Axel inserted the card and closed the belt buckle.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: DIMENS!"

"Turn around." Axel said to Jiro.

"OI OI! What are you doing!?" Then Axel punched Jiro's back. "AHH!" Axel made an opening motion. Jiro's armor shifted around, till Jiro turned into a giant Grasshopper mecha thing with stubby hands. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Jiro's hopper head looked at his hopper hands.

"Final Form Ride." Axel replied.

"This power . . . its similar to one of the Legendary Riders." Jiro gasped. "Yosh, I'll use it well!" Hopper Jiro hopped around and started beating the summoned riders with his stubby little hands and his long hopper legs.

Axel ran over to Yuki and helped her up. "This may tickle." Axel said after using another golden card.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: SEIRYUU!"

Axel punched Yuki's back and opened some sort of gate behind her. Her body started twisting till it turned into an Orange Phoenix with similar armor to her rider suit.

"Now this is cool!" Phoenix Yuki exclaimed. She flew around attacking the summoned riders.

Rekka-san wasn't phased by this predicament. He crossed his arms.

- -

"Isamu, let me ask one more thing." Ryuuji said. "What is it that you fight for?"

Isamu looked at his Ex-Cel Slider. He pushed 8,1,6.

"I will . . . I will fight to protect everyone. I will fight to make sure no more humans are killed, I will protect all that I care for. I will for . . . I will fight because it is what I must do! Not because I found the belt, but because it is my duty as a Rider!"

"Good answer." Ryuuji said with a grin. Isamu closed his Ex-Cel Slider and held his phone up high while Ryuuji held his card up high.

"HENSHIN!" The two announced. Isamu inserted the Ex-Cel Slider into the Ex-Cel belt while Ryuuji inserted the Card in and closed the Blaze Buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!"

"COMPLETE!"

Navy lines went throughout Isamu while an image of the Blaze suit materialized around Ryuuji. The Navy lines solidified to create the Ex-Cel suit and three images of the Blaze suit crashed into Ryuuji.

"Ore . . ." Ryuuji pointed at himself. "FUTATABI SUIZAN!" He flung his arm.

"If fighting is wrong, then I don't want to do what's right!" Isamu announced.

"DIE!" The Phoenix Orphnoch shouted.

Isamu quickly pushed three numbers on his Ex-Cel Slider.

"7,2,4, RAPID SHOT!" Isamu wielded his two guns and fired at the oncoming Orphnochs with rapid shots.

Ryuuji dashed and jumped towards the Phoenix Orphnoch. "Since you piss me off, DIE!" Ryuuji declared. Ryuuji prepared to punch the Phoenix Orphnoch.

- -

Hopper Jiro kicked Gaoh into the air. Phoenix Yuki used a drill spin and drilled through Gaoh. Gaoh exploded in flames.

Then Axel jumped on top of Hopper Jiro's back. "Ikuzo!" Axel pointed at Rekka-san. Hopper Jiro hopped at Rekka-san. Axel grabbed Phoenix Yuki out of the air . . . by the tail.

"HEY!" Phoenix Yuki shouted. "Watch where you're grabbing!"

"Sorry." Axel said. He then held Phoenix Yuki like a bow, with her head directed at Rekka-san. Axel inserted a golden card into his belt buckle.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: SEIRYUU!" Phoenix Yuki's mouth opened up and a golden arrow emerged from her mouth.

Axel pulled an energy string which emerged from the wing tips of Yuki and fired the golden arrow at Rekka-san. Sasword clocked up to the spot and protected Rekka-san from utter destruction by sacrificing itself. Sasword exploded in front of Rekka-san. Rekka-san had no emotions towards the destruction of one of his pets.

"Don't worry, we still have more!" Axel declared. He took Hopper Jiro's head in hand after detaching Hopper Jiro's head from the body.

"OI!" Jiro shouted. "That's my head that you just took. Wait . . . THAT'S MY HEAD!"

"Don't worry, you'll be ok." Axel reassured Jiro. Axel inserted a different golden card into his belt buckle.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIMENS!"

Hopper Jiro's legs started hopping even faster. A green aura surrounded the group.

Rekka-san stood still. "Time Out." Rekka-san said coldly. He closed his belt buckle. SERIOUSLY! How many times can he use that Time Out Card!?

"TIME OUT!" Rekka-san disappeared in a blur and in his place was Rey. Rekka-san reappeared a few feet away from Rey.

A green energy lance emerged from Hopper Jiro's dissembled head. "HOLY COW!" Jiro shouted. The lance stabbed into Rey, destroying Rey.

Axel jumped away from Hopper Jiro's back. Hopper Jiro's head reattached to the body and Hopper Jiro and Phoenix Yuki reverted back to rider form.

"Let's finish him off!" Axel shouted. He inserted a golden card which depicted his Rider Symbol.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: AXEL!"

"Yosh!" Jiro drew the Kick card from his attack deck and swiped the card through his belt buckle.

"D-D-D-DIMEN! KICK!"

- -

Ryuuji was surrounded. "Well take this!" He shouted drawing a random card. The Orphnochs around jumped back, bracing for impact.

Ryuuji closed his belt buckle. "REALITY BEND: FINALE!"

- -

The golden brace appeared on Yuki's leg. "WHOA!" She was surprised that it emerged. "Wonder why Ryuuji-san used this. Oh well, time for a triple rider kick!" She held her arms out in a cross formation. She knelt, then jumped high as her golden brace opened up.

- -

"And that, gentlemen, is what we call a 'Bluff'." Ryuuji said as nothing around that area happened.

The Orphnochs charged at Ryuuji, annoyed by the fact that they were tricked, then Ryuuji jabbed the guts of each Orphnochs. The Orphnochs exploded in blue flames. "Wow you're weak. For the record, I could've done that anytime."

- -

Axel jumped high into the air. Many golden stars followed, creating a path for Axel to go through to hit Rekka-san.

Jiro's right leg was glowing Red and Blue. He then made a really high Rider Jump into the air.

The three riders stayed in the air for a while. Then the three riders came down towards Rekka-san.

It seemed Rekka-san swiftly inserted a card into the Chaos belt, but only Sara noticed.

The three came down at Rekka-san with their respective flying side rider kicks. "HAH!" The three riders kicked Rekka-san hard with their finishers.

Rekka-san went flying. "Ah AHH!" He screamed and exploded on spot.

"YATA!" Yuki and Axel shouted. They gave each other high fives. Yuki's Reality Bent weapon disappeared.

- -

Isamu fired a power shot with his Combined Ex-Cel Gun at the Swallow Orphnoch, "You're finished!" The Swallow Orphnoch exploded in blue flames. Isamu ran at the Phoenix Orphnoch, firing at the Orphnoch. The Phoenix defended, then drew a Flame shaped sword from his body. He ran at Isamu and slashed Isamu.

"You'll never beat me." The Phoenix Orphnoch said. He slashed the downed Isamu.

Ryuuji grabbed and twisted the arm of a rabbit Orphnoch. "Isamu's at a disadvantage!" Ryuuji exclaimed. He drew a card from his deck. The card depicted Kamen Rider Ex-Cel. "ISAMU! Here!" Ryuuji loaded the card into his belt buckle and closed the belt buckle after side kicking the Rabbit Orphnoch away.

"REALITY BEND! FINALE!"

A silver arm weapon appeared on Isamu's hand. "What the!?" Isamu was a little shocked. Then a Navy Colored Light Blade emerged from the barrel of the new weapon. Isamu parried the Phoenix Orphnoch's sword.

"NANI!?" The Phoenix Orphnoch exclaimed. Isamu kicked the Phoenix Orphnoch away then got up.

Isamu stared in awe at the new weapon. "This is . . . pretty cool."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" The Phoenix Orphnoch ran at Isamu.

Isamu then ducked from a chop of the Orphnoch and slashed The Phoenix Orphnoch's stomach. Isamu kept slashing and slashing. Sparks flew off the Phoenix Orphnoch's body. Isamu kicked the Phoenix Orphnoch away.

"Your days of hurting humans are over." Isamu said. He then pushed 8,8,8 on his Ex-Cel Slider.

"EXCEED CHARGE!"

A blue spark went through his hand to the Reality Bent Weapon. Isamu held his hand back, then fired a Navy cone from his weapon at the Phoenix Orphnoch. More smaller cones, now some red some Navy, emerged from the weapon. Isamu swung his arms around firing them all at random Orphnochs.

"Yosh!" Ryuuji shouted. He jumped into a red cone that was in front of a Newt Orphnoch. Isamu jumped into a Navy cone in front of a Snake Orphnoch. The two riders then emerged from cones representing their colors randomly while striking each Orphnoch with flying side rider kicks. Then came the final Orphnoch, the Phoenix Orphnoch.

Ryuuji jumped out from a random Red Cone while Isamu jumped out from a random Navy Cone. Ryuuji inserted his finale card into his belt buckle. "B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!"

Five Cards emerged next to the Navy Cone in front of the Phoenix Orphnoch. "No . . . I can't lose now . . . not yet. We still have many things to learn from the Dimens!"

"So that's why Ex-Cel can Dimension Jump!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Spare me . . . and I can give you all the information you need if you want." The Phoenix Orphnoch pleaded.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryuuji said while getting ready to come down. "I don't care about information."

"All we care about is protecting Humanity!" Isamu declared.

"Well said Isamu!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

"DOUBLE RIDER KICK!" The two came down with their respective Rider kicks. Ryuuji went through his five cards, while Isamu jumped into the last Navy Cone. Ryuuji used a Blazing Rider kick on the Phoenix Orphnoch while Isamu drilled through the Orphnoch with the Ex-Cel rider kick. The Phoenix Orphnoch flew back.

The Phoenix Orphnoch screamed, "NO!" His body started to turn to ash. Blue flames surrounded him, then he exploded in red flames.

Isamu and Ryuuji landed. Isamu's Reality Bent weapon disappeared. Isamu took off his belt and his rider suit disappeared after his suit flashed.

Yuri ran out to Isamu. "Isamu!" Yuri shouted. "Isamu!"

"Yuri!" Isamu said with tears of joy running through his eyes.

"Isamu, you're not hurt are you?" Yuri asked.

Isamu shook his head. "I'm just glad you're ok." Isamu said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a rider?" Yuri said. "You had me worry sick when you transformed."

"Sorry." Isamu said. "I really thought I had lost you back there." He stopped for a while. "H-h-how did it feel like to be Orphnoch?"

"It was odd." Yuri said. "It was like I had my own mind, yet I couldn't control it. It was quite scary."

"Don't worry." Isamu replied. "I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Yep, because next time you're on your own." Ryuuji said. "You can't rely on Blaze forever."

"Well that is true." Isamu said.

Ryuuji held out a hand. "This is to working together sometime in the future."

Isamu looked at the hand. He shook Blaze's hand. "Looking forward to it."

Ryuuji then turned to see if there was a nearby motorcycle he could use to transform into Densetkamen. Nothing. "Oh well." He drew his Wings of Legend card. "Let's use this." He ran and jumped into the air. He loaded the card into his belt buckle and closed the belt buckle.

"ULTIMATE REALITY BEND: WINGS OF LEGEND!"

Ryuuji's back sprouted two angelic rainbow colored wings and he flew off.

Isamu watched the winged Blaze in awe. "He really is not Armageddon." Isamu said softly.

"Hm?" Yuri asked.

Isamu looked at Yuri. "It's nothing." He said with a grin.

- -

Jiro was a little distraught after finding out that a person he thought was an ally was now his enemy. Axel and Yuki danced around in victory, when all of a sudden the three riders heard a clapping sound.

Kamen Rider Chaos, was still alive. He sat on a bench cross legged. He was clapping his hands together. "Wow, I never thought you three together would be so strong." Rekka-san said ominously.

"How did you survive!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Rekka-san said coldly.

Sara knew. The earlier card Rekka-san loaded into his belt was the Time Reversal card. Before the three Riders' kicks collided, Rekka-san used the Time Reversal card. After that Rekka-san quickly used the Time Out card. These two cards combined created a small time reversal of Chaos's death and at the same time, a living afterimage of Chaos to trick the three kickers into thinking they had finished Chaos once and for all. For some reason, Sara was able to see what goes on in Chaos's Time Reversals, yet those from the Kamen Rider World couldn't tell.

"Now all of you, Die." Rekka-san said menacingly. He drew a card slowly. Yuki and Axel ran at Rekka-san. Rekka-san drew a card depicting Chaos holding his two swords combined into a double sided sword. He inserted the card into his belt buckle and closed the belt buckle.

"C-C-C-CHAOS! SLASH!" Rekka-san switched his guns to sword mode and combined the handles of the sword to create a Double Sided Sword. The blades were ablaze. Rekka-san then jumped from his spot and slashed Axel and Yuki back. The two riders fell on their backs. Rekka-san then landed in front of Yuki.

"Die." Rekka-san said to Yuki coldly. He was about to slash the already downed Yuki.

Sara was about to scream, but Jiro ran up to Yuki. He took the hit for Yuki and he caught the blade on his shoulder with his two arms.

"Jiro-san!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Are you not afraid to die?" Rekka-san asked coldly.

Jiro grunted in pain. "Of course not." He replied coldly. "BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO FIGHT FOR!" He pushed the blade away. Rekka-san got ready to slash Jiro again while Jiro drew two cards from his attack deck.

Rekka-san slashed Jiro twice, once with each blade. Jiro took the hits and quickly swiped the attack cards through his belt buckle.

"D-D-D-DIMEN! PUNCH! D-D-D-DIMEN! CHOP!"

Jiro's blazing right fist punched Rekka-san away. Then Jiro ran and with his red glowing left hand, used a swinging chop at Rekka-san.

Rekka-san detached his two blazing swords and slashed Jiro while he himself was chopped by Jiro's rider chop. The two riders were launched backwards.

Jiro rolled on the ground, his right helmet eye shattered. Rekka-san dropped on his back. His belt flew off and he reverted to civilian form.

Rekka-san picked his Chaos belt up. "Looks like you're stronger than you look." Rekka-san said about Jiro. "I'll let you live this time, but the next time . . . you all die!" He hissed. He walked away and disappeared in a dark mist.

Yuki took off her belt and reverted to civilian form.

Jiro took out the transformation card and his suit dematerialized. Jiro seemed exhausted and hurt as he was panting heavily. Jiro dropped the transformation card, and the card shattered against the hard ground.

"Jiro-san!" Sara shouted running up to Jiro. "Why did you just do that!?" She was a little shocked to see Jiro breaking on of his own transformation items.

"No need to bother." Jiro said. "It went to waste the moment I used it." He had blood streaming down his mouth. He held his arm, which was hurting a lot. He limped away.

Sara knelt down to see Jiro's broken card, but then the pieces disintegrated. "Wha . . .?"

Yuki stared at Jiro's back as he limped away. "What is with that man?" She asked.

"Well . . . that was kind of a bust." Axel mentioned.

"Don't worry about it." Yuki said. "You were great help."

"Thank you." Axel bowed. "And the next time you're in trouble, I'll be sure to see if I can help." He walked up to a red futuristic motorcycle. There was card like structures on the front and a Golden Ninja Star on the front as well. Axel rode off as the sun started to set.

Ryuuji came flying by. "OI! YUKI! SARA!" He landed gracefully. He took off his belt and his suit dematerialized. "Where's Jiro?"

"He left." Sara said.

"Why?"

"Well he and Yuki . . ." Sara was about to talk to Ryuuji about the battle, but then Yuki covered Sara's mouth. She muffled words of a desire to get out of the hold.

Yuki whispered into Sara's ear. "You mustn't tell him about the battle." Yuki said.

"Why?" Sara muffled.

"Because, we wouldn't want him worrying about you almost getting hurt. That and I don't think he should hear about a rider that resembles Blaze a lot and that I don't think we should worry him about Jiro."

"What are you two talking about?" Ryuuji asked.

"Nothing!" The two girls said innocently together.

Ryuuji turned to the camera. "These two chicks are up to something." Ryuuji said.

- -

Jiro slumped into his sofa. "It hurts so much." He had his shirt off. He covered his eyes. "It really is true . . . I really have nothing to fight for." He slumped his head back. "Just . . . why does everyone always leave me alone?" Referring not to Ryuuji and Sara constantly abandoning him, but to how his companion to the Sentai world is still in the other world and Rekka-san declaring him (Jiro) as a traitor. Those and . . . his sister.

Jiro's cellphone, which was on the small table in front of the sofa, rang. Jiro picked it up. "Moshi Moshi." He said.

"Jiro-kun." A woman's voice said calmly. "YOU HAVEN'T CAME IN FOR A WHILE!" The woman screamed.

"Ayaka-san, it's you." Jiro said. "Sorry about that, I've been busy."

"As very well you should be. There's been a string of Dimen signatures lately." Ayaka said. "Boss wants to talk to you."

"Ayaka-chan, I told you, you can just call me Kenta." The boss, Kenta, said.

"Just talk to Jiro-kun!" Ayaka screamed.

Kenta took the phone. "Jiro." Kenta said. "Rekka-san has informed us that you've betrayed us and joined up with Kamen Rider Armageddon."

"It's not true!" Jiro shouted. "I believe Ryuuji-san can handle that belt. That's why I'm sticking around with him."

"Relax, I have nothing against you." Kenta said. "I know we all know that the tale of Ryuuji Hinote from that ancient book that we unearth could very well be a true tale. The problem is, I'm not sure this is the same Ryuuji Hinote."

"But it has to be!" Jiro shouted. "It just has to."

"Relax." Kenta said to calm Jiro down. "Again, I have no problems. Just make sure you monitor Ryuuji's actions and make sure he doesn't go around causing havoc. Just as long as you do your job, you are not a traitor of WORLD." WORLD being the name of the organization that Jiro works for.

"Oh, by the way, Ryuuji renamed the Armageddon system himself." Jiro explained. "He's named it Blaze."

Kenta and Ayaka were pretty silent. "What a LAME name." Kenta said emphasizing 'Lame'.

- -

"I have you know, that Blaze is the coolest name ever and that your feeble small mind cannot hope to comprehend the coolness of Blaze and Black's name!" Ryuuji shouted to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Sara asked.

"Someone who just called the name Blaze lame."

- -

Kenta apparently flinched. "What's wrong?" Ayaka asked Kenta.

"I just had a feeling that I was just insulted for calling Blaze lame." Kenta remarked. Then he spoke to Jiro again. "Just make sure you monitor Armageddon . . ."

- -

"IT'S BLAZE!" Ryuuji screamed.

"Seriously, who are you talking to?" Yuki asked.

"There are some people in this world who need to get their Blazing Facts straight." Ryuuji replied.

"He's weird." Yuki said to Sara.

"Yeah, but he's the boy I fell in love with." Sara sighed.

- -

"Um, Blaze. Monitor his actions and make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

"Roger." Jiro said.

"Also . . . don't waste your life yet, we still need you." Kenta said. "Especially Ayaka."

"DON'T GET ME INVOLVED!" Ayaka screamed.

"I got it." Jiro said. "I got it."

"By the way, have you heard about a rider named Axel?" Kenta asked.

Jiro sat straight up as that was the name of the rider that helped him and Yuki today. "What about him?"

"It's just, this Axel rider has one of our created belts. We're afraid that he may be misusing that belt."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jiro asked.

"Get it back." Kenta ordered. "This is your next mission, get the Axel belt back. If the Dimens get their hands on it, it will be big trouble."

"Is that why the belt uses similar powers to the Legendary Rider, 'Decade'?" Jiro asked.

"So you know!" Kenta exclaimed. "Yes, so if the Dimens get control of it, it will mean they have obtained information on all of the Legendary riders, and there will be nothing we can do."

"I understand." Jiro said. "I'll get back your precious Axel belt for you. You can count on that." He hung up. Jiro covered his eyes, opening a gap between his fingers. "After all, I'm only Dimension Hopper because I have nothing left to live for. I'm just a soldier . . . a soldier slowly committing suicide. A soldier who has no existence left."

- -

**NEXT TIME on KAMEN RIDER BLAZE!**

"My name is Flint Bright."

"Let me say this to start, your dancing skills will never reach that of mine!"

"FINAL VENT!"

"I'll kick your ass, just because you piss me off!"

"Kick yo ass, Kick yo ass, I ma gonna kick yo ass! That's my motto."

"Give that belt back."

"REALITY BEND: BLAZING GANBARIDE!"

"Welcome to my realm, where only my rules apply!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! FAIZ!"

"You're not my friend."

End the world, save the world. Sacrifice your very existence to fight along Armageddon.

- -

Well that ends chapter 5. Looks like I have a good amount of riders to work with right now.

Anyway, if anyone is interested, I'm hoping for a Riders whose main villains are the Grongi, Lords, and the Undead. Nobody has to do it, but I'm pretty sure anyone can see how the story is going and why I need these villains. Hint: It has to do with Ryuuji's ability to transform into other riders.

Other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to hear from you all! See you next time!


	6. Alive a Fight! Fight to Survive!

I do not own Kamen Rider or anything Ryuuji references. I own all the characters that I own in this fic. Any character that is not mine belongs to their respective owners.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 6: Alive a Fight! Fight to Survive!

A red rider which had armor similar to a knight was running. He had a small sword strapped to the side of his belt which had an opening for cards to be inserted into. This item was named the Drak Visor He hid behind a pillar. (He looks like a red version of Knight, only his advent deck has a Dragon like insignia on it and his helmet is Dragon and Knight themed. No bug eyes) He held his Silver Lance at ready. He panted heavily. "I should be safe." He panted.

Then a giant claw swiped at the pillar, destroying the pillar. "Found you." Said a voice which lusted for battle. This rider's armor resembled that of a past Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Tiger. Only instead of an advent deck, he simply had a buckle with a Tiger design on it. He had black gloves with white tops on his hands. At the side of his belt, there was a deck of cards. He held two giant white claw weapons on his hand. "Draki (Pronounced either Dra, in Drake Ki, or Dra, in Dragon, Ki)." The Tiger Rider swiped at Draki.

This was inside the Mirror World, another dimension that was within the Kamen Rider World. "And here comes the final battle between the remaining Lawyers!" A bald four eyes newscaster shouted on the TV screens of many throughout the city alongside the flat screen on top of a building. The battle of the two Lawyer Riders were shown on the screens as well. "Kamen Rider Draki, Shinji Akiyama vs Kamen Rider Byakko, Shiroi Tora!"

Shiroi swung at Shinji. Shinji ducked and dodged. Shinji tried to stab Shiroi but Shiroi jumped over Shinji's head. Shinji drew the Drak Visor at his side and tried to slash Shiroi. Shiroi however caught the Drak Visor between one of his claws. "What a Rookie mistake." Shiroi commented. He used his other claw to slash Shinji away.

"OOH!" The Newscaster said. "As what you would expect from the experienced Shiroi Tora with his Perfect Record. He always gets his verdict, and this time he's going for the Guilty Verdict. As expected of him. Shinji Akiyama also doesn't have a bad record. A few wins, a few losses, a few saving innocent lives while pinpointing the real criminal. But his experience is still rookie at best. However, this is a battle to see, Rookie vs Experienced Lawyers. Can Shinji knock Shiroi out of the Perfect Record!?"

Sara, wearing a pink sundress and white jacket, and Isamu were walking on the streets. Isamu was carrying a bag of groceries. Sara noticed the big flat screen on top of the building. "What's that Aoyoma-san?" Sara asked Isamu.

"Oh that's a Lawyer Battle." Isamu replied.

"Lawyer?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Riders in this time are used as lawyers to fight for the verdict of the defendant. There are those who fight for the innocent verdict and some who fight for the guilty verdict."

"No wonder Ryuuji wanted to get sue so badly." Sara muttered.

"Where did Ryuuji go?" Isamu asked.

"He said he wanted to do something because something about not getting sue was pissing him off." Sara answered.

Isamu was quiet for a while. "That Ryuuji is the most strangest kid I've ever seen in my WHOLE entire life."

Shinji was struggling to beat Shiroi. "You'll never win rookie." Shiroi said savagely.

"I have to win!" Shinji shouted. "All the evidence points to the client being innocent!"

"Who cares about evidence, all we can do is fight!"

"Our job as the bringers of justice in this society is to convict those that need to be convicted, not fight it out because we want to!"

"Says you." Shiroi said. "Gin, KOE!" Shiroi called for his Contract Monster. A card flew from his deck and swiped itself between the teeth of Shiroi's rider buckle.

"ADVENT!" The belt announced. A white mechanical tiger appeared from a portal that materialized on the ground. The tiger than lunged at Shinji savagely.

"Damn!" Shinji shouted. He used his Lance to block the tiger's bite. Shinji drew a card from his Advent Deck. "Come on out, DragWinger!" He inserted the Advent card into his opened Drak Visor.

"ADVENT!" The Visor announced.

A Wyvern like Contract Monster flew out of the sky. It was red in color but its wings were black with red edges. It had a dragon's head and black eyes. It's legs had large white talons. It flew and attacked Gin.

"Tsk." Shiroi then crouched savagely. "Let's go Gin!" He shouted. A card flew out from his deck and swiped itself on the belt buckle.

"FINAL VENT!"

Shinji drew a card from his Advent deck. He quickly loaded the card into his Drak Visor. "FINAL VENT!" DragWinger attached to the back of Shinji, creating wings. He prepared his attack.

Gin ran on his four legs next to Shiroi. Shiroi and Gin prepared to attack. Shinji ran at Shiroi and Gin. Shiroi and Gin then jerked their bodies, and spun at Shinji at super speed. Shinji jumped and executed a corkscrew kick. The wings of DragWinger extended and surrounded Shinji, wrapping Shinji in a black coat with red trimmings. Shinji's Final Vent collided with Shiroi and Gin's finisher. Shinji was launched back and DragWinger detached and rolled on the floor along with its master.

Gin and Shiroi landed. "Goes to show you, a Rookie is still a Rookie." Shiroi said.

Shinji tried to get up. He used his Lance for support. "No, I can't lose. I . . . I have to win."

"Give it up, you'll never beat me." Shiroi prepared for another attack. Then he stopped. "This wind . . . it feels so mysterious."

Then the two Lawyers heard footsteps. They turned around and saw a boy walking parking lot where they were at. The shadows hid the boy's face. The boy seemed to be carrying a belt in his hand. He seemed to be wearing a black coat which had a hood, and a black outfit throughout his whole body. The boy swung his belt around his waist. He drew a card from his deck and loaded the card into the opened buckle of his belt. "B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" IT WAS RYUUJI!

"Henshin!" Ryuuji said ominously. He closed his belt buckle.

"HENSHIN!" The Blaze Belt announced. Four rider images crashed into Ryuuji from all four sides.

"EH!?" The newscaster shouted. "We seem to have a newcomer. Let's see who he is before I pull out his record." Then the image of the battle turned to static. "EH!? We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties."

"Well, there's Ryuuji." Sara said.

"EH!?" Isamu shouted. "How did he get into the mirror world!?"

"He said something about him being a freelancer today." Sara replied.

Inside the mirror world, Blaze walked out of the shadows. "Ore." Ryuuji said pointing at himself. "YOUYAKU SUIZAN (Finally Arrive)!" He swung his arm, creating a shockwave which made Shiroi flinch.

"Who are you?" Shiroi asked.

"Just a guy whose going to kick your ass!" Ryuuji shouted. He ran at Shiroi. Ryuuji threw a punch into Shiroi. Shiroi blocked with one of his claws. Shiroi clawed Ryuuji. Ryuuji was slashed. "GAH!" But that was an act. He then made a kick in midair and kicked off Shiroi's right claw. The claw flew into a pillar. Ryuuji then got up and smashed Shiroi away. Ryuuji then roundhouse kicked Gin away.

"Who is this guy?" Shinji asked, DragWinger also being as shock as its master..

"K-K-KATANA!" Ryuuji summoned his Katana and slashed Shiroi.

Shiroi yelled in pain after the first slash, but parried the next with his remaining Claw weapon. "Why are you fighting!? I don't even know who the hell you are!" Shiroi demanded an answer.

"I'm fighting because I feel like it. That and your Tiger Motif kind of pisses me off." Ryuuji blatantly replied.

"EH!?" Shiroi shouted.

"Well you're a Tiger, I'm a Dragon. Makes sense that I would be pissed off at you."

"NANI!?" Shiroi was really surprised. Shiroi pushed Ryuuji's Katana away and tried to slash Ryuuji. Ryuuji's hand slipped between two of the claws. Then Ryuuji slipped that Claw away.

"Also, your Justice system really pisses me off." Ryuuji said ominously. He threw away his Katana and grabbed Shiroi's shoulder.

"OI!" Shiroi shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Ryuuji replied nonchalantly.

"HUH!?"

Gin rushed at Ryuuji in an attempt to save its master.

Ryuuji watched the charging Gin. "OH MY GOSH! IMAJIN!" Ryuuji screamed.

"WHAT IMAJIN!?" Shiroi shouted. He was starting to get pissed off at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji kicked Gin away. Then Ryuuji loaded a card into his buckle and closed his buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!" The belt announced. One card appeared on top of Shiroi's head.

"Why the hell are you doing this!? I've never even heard of you. In fact, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Shiroi demanded.

"Just a Senshi passing by while he's pissed." Ryuuji said. "Kamen Rider Blaze's the name."

"That's a lame name." Shiroi said.

"That name is too cool for you to comprehend." Ryuuji replied. "Since you seem to be the master of that Imajin over there, kicking your ass means I defeated that Imajin."

"WHAT IMAJIN!?"

"Tell you a secret." Ryuuji said. "I'm really only doing this because I'm pissed that no one sued me."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shiroi shouted as Ryuuji rose his (Ryuuji) leg to kick. Ryuuji's leg kicked Shiroi on the head, then Ryuuji turned around and kicked off of Shiroi's body, launching Ryuuji into the air. Ryuuji went through the first card. Ryuuji flipped in the air and went through three card images. Ryuuji came down ready to do a blazing tornado kick.

"HAH!" Ryuuji went through the last card and tornado kicked Shiroi out.

Shiroi screamed as he flew out the mirror world and Gin disappeared into the portal which the contract monster appeared from. Shiroi was launched into a dark room. His suit dematerialized, revealing a sixteen year old boy who seemed quite attractive yet his eyes lusted for battle. "That rider, Blaze. Whoever he is . . . I will surely defeat him next time!" Shiroi declared.

The force of Ryuuji's kick created a huge energy wave around the area, which caused a black cloak to fly onto his rider armor. The cloak fit Blaze quite nicely.

Shinji took out his Advent deck on his belt and his suit dematerialized. "Thanks." Shinji said as his suit dematerialized. Out came a young fifteen year old boy with an innocent face. He had black spiky hair (like Ren) and he wore a black cloak along a red shirt and black pants.

Blaze Cloak Form (His strength increased by one point five tons. Seriously, the cloak added to the Blaze Suit's power. Who knew a cloak could be a form change) pointed at Shinji. "I didn't fight to help you, I only did so to make a point."

"Eh?"

Outside Mirror World, the static image of the fight cleared up. "IT'S CLEARING!" The Newscaster exclaimed.

What appeared on screen was Blaze Cloak Form. His helmet was hidden by the hood, but his glowing eyes were visible. "Citizens of whatever this city is named." Ryuuji said.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?" The Newscaster shouted. There was a big commotion on who the rider on screen was.

"Ryuuji always has to go for a large entrance." Sara remarked, sweat dropping.

"Wow." Was what Isamu had to say.

- -

On a small TV which rested on a Takoyaki stand, a nineteen year old man was watching the news. "Ne Aniki, what do you make of this?" The man asked a twenty year old man working on Takoyaki.

"I don't know Asumu." The Twenty year old man, Kyousuke, replied. "Probably just another kook of a rider."

"He seems so evil."

"Maybe he's a bad guy." Kyousuke said. "No need to worry about him." Then he seemed to space out.

"Aniki, the Takoyaki is burning." Asumu said to Kyousuke.

"Wha, WAH!" Kyousuke quickly tried to repair his mistake.

"You still thinking about that Yukiri girl?" Asumu asked.

"Teme . . . NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kyousuke whacked Asumu's head. "Focus on the ominous rider!"

"But you just said . . ." Asumu was about to remind Kyousuke saying not to worry about Blaze Cloak Form so much, but Kyousuke prepared another hand for a whack. Asumu stayed silent.

- -

Yuki was inside the fashion studio, when all of a sudden Blaze Cloak Form appeared on screen on the TV. "HOLY COW!" She almost fell off her seat.

"What is it?" Cobalt, who was in the studio as well, asked.

"Ryuuji's on TV!" Yuki pointed at the TV, recognizing Blaze under the Cloak.

- -

Syouma was wiping some beer mugs when Blaze appeared on screen. "That kid again." Syouma said recognizing Blaze under the Cloak. "Makes me wonder who he is."

- -

"I have seen what this justice system does, and quite frankly, IT SUCKS!" Ryuuji shouted. "I am here to warn you that once I take over I will abolish this justice system and replace with a system similar to the system in the Phoenix Wright Games!"

"What's Phoenix Wright?" The Newscaster asked. Ryuuji fell. Many onlookers were questioning what Phoenix Wright was as well as Isamu.

Ryuuji got back up. "Seriously!? Man you people are deprived. I time traveled to my future and Phoenix Wright was a popular Visual Novel game of a Lawyer who defends those in need!" Then Ryuuji turned to the camera, our camera. "Then again, that was in the Sentai World." He muttered. "Man the Kamen Rider people are deprived." He turned to their Camera. "Whatever. Once I become Tyrant I will do all that!"

"YOU'LL TURN INTO A TYRANT!?" The Newscaster shouted.

"Nah, I'm just playing." Ryuuji said.

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm the one who the Sun Rises for!" Ryuuji pointed to the sky. "I am Kamen Rider . . . CLOAK!"

Sara fell in shock. She got back up. "That's an odd name." She commented.

"Cloak . . . THAT'S a dumb name!" The Newscaster shouted.

"I'll give you that, Cloak does suck, but never ever say the word Blaze sucks." Ryuuji said looking at the Newscaster, despite being on separate screens.

"Blaze is even worse!" The Newscaster screamed.

"SCREW YOU BALDY!" Blaze seemed to pop out of his screen. "Blaze is much cooler than you will ever imagine. In fact, you're so lame that even you don't deserve a Rider Kick from Black or Black RX!" Then Blaze kicked the Camera, which in turn seemed to kick the Newscaster. The Newscaster fainted. "To all of you, I bid you all ADIEU!" Then Blaze Cloak Form swung his cloak and disappeared as he entered a mirror. The Camera shifted to an astonished Shinji. He was speechless.

- -

Ryuuji, not Blaze or Cloak, reappeared through a glass window, which was next to Isamu and Sara. "That was fun!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

"That was also dangerous." Isamu said. "You were lucky the Alternatives didn't catch you."

"I'll kick their asses whoever they are." Ryuuji replied. Then he saw a Twenty Year old college student, who was carrying a bag of Désir Amour goods, followed by a Red Falcon Imajin, a Blue Shark Imajin, and a Black Tyrano Imajin. "OH MY GOSH! IMAJIN!" Ryuuji pointed at the three Imajins.

"Wait Ryuuji!" Isamu shouted, but Ryuuji ran up to the red Falcon and kicked its head, bending it unnaturally.

"HAH!" Ryuuji shouted. "Got you!"

The Falcon Imajin looked at Ryuuji. "Hey . . . why did you do that?"

"Eh?" Ryuuji asked.

"I'M A GOOD GUY!" The Falcon Imajin shouted. "I'LL HURT YOU!"

The Man kept the Imajin down. "Wait Roshack, stop!" He pleaded. "Don't hurt the kid, he made an honest mistake!"

The Blue Shark Imajin chuckled. "After all, you do look like a monster."

"SHUT UP OZY!" Roshack shouted. "You don't look any better!" The man pulled Roshack away and the two other Imajins followed. "I'LL GET HIM! I'LL GET HIM! I'LL GET REVENGE!" Then Roshack stop. "Can you at least fix my head first?" He asked his human. The man twisted Roshack's head back in place. Then Roshack went on violently ranting, which caused the human to pull Roshack away.

"Ryuuji." Isamu whispered. "If an Imajin follows a human, that usually means that they're good guys."

"Really?" Ryuuji asked. The he punched his palm. "Oh that explains the Imajin whose always following Yuki around." A giant anime bubble with Cobalt's image appeared next to Isamu.

"You mean Cobalt?" Sara asked. Isamu looked at the bubble.

"How do you know his name?" Ryuuji asked. Isamu poked at the bubble.

"First of all, it's a She, and I spent a lot of time with Cobalt and Yuki in the fashion studio." Sara replied. The bubble popped, surprising Isamu.

The flat screen on the building then showed a clear image of the Lawyer battle through the Tiger Cam which was set up on Shiroi Tora's rider suit. Gin was charging towards the camera. "OH MY GOSH! IMAJIN!" Came Ryuuji's voice. Blaze's leg came out and kicked Gin the Tiger Contract Monster away. Then came Ryuuji's leg to the camera and then static image.

Isamu stared at Ryuuji. "Do you just think every monster is an Imajin?" Isamu asked.

"Pretty much except for the gray guys named Orphnochs." Ryuuji replied. Isamu shook his head in disbelief.

The Newscaster cried, "And this is probably my last newscast as Byakko is not happy finding out that he had a camera on his helmet this whole time."

- -

After a long explanation on Grongi, Lords, Contract Monsters, Undeads, Makamou, Worms, and Fangires, Ryuuji was set. Isamu split from Ryuuji and Sara. The two went into an arcade. "What are you going to do here?" Sara asked.

"I wanted to see what kind of games this world has in the Arcade." Ryuuji said. "Ooh! Dance Dance Revolution!" He jumped onto the platform and placed his money in.

"Do you know how to play?" Sara asked.

"I'm a Freelancer today, of course I know." Ryuuji replied. "Besides, I played one of these on my time in the future."

Then a seventeen year old blonde boy, wearing a tan vest with a white T-shirt and black pants, jumped onto the other platform. "Want to battle?" The kid, who seemed to be a Foreigner, asked Ryuuji.

"Dance Off?" Ryuuji asked.

"Sure." The kid replied.

"All right then." Ryuuji said. The kid placed his money into the machine. Song: Poseidon by Naoki Underground. "Let me say this to start, your dancing skills will never reach that of mine." Ryuuji pointed at the older kid.

"Well, let's see if I can."

The song started. (Insert Poseidon!) The two teens started following the steps. Ryuuji spiced it up by adding his own break dance moves into the mix. The older kid however added some of his own special footwork into the mix. The two danced on as onlookers and Sara watched the two boys battle it out. Eventually, it ended after one last windmill from Ryuuji. (End Action Zero er . . . Poseidon!)

The two boys panted as they looked at their score. Tied. "Nice game." The boy said. "Name's Flint Bright."

"The one who the sun rises for, Ryuuji Hinote. (Hinote: Ryuuji's way of writing Hinode which means Sunrise in English.)" Ryuuji introduced himself. The two boys shook hands.

"Huh, that sounds a lot like Kamen Rider Cloak's line." Flint commented.

Ryuuji turned to our Camera. "Wow, can't believe someone actually believed that Blaze Cloak Form is actually Cloak." Ryuuji turned back to Flint and nodded.

- -

Flint joined up with Ryuuji and Sara as the two Sentai World citizens explored the city. Flint stretched his body. "It feels so good walking around town when work is finished." Flint exclaimed.

"Oi, why did this kid join us?" Ryuuji whispered to Sara.

Sara jabbed Ryuuji's shoulder. "Be quiet, at least be nice to your nice friend."

Ryuuji whimpered. "Ok fine." Ryuuji said.

Jiro rode by on his Dimension Machine. He took off his helmet. "It's Ryuuji-san." Jiro said to himself. He watched as Flint flirted with Sara. "Whose that Kid?" Then Jiro could've sworn he saw a golden star shape stick out from Flint's vest pocket. "That star . . . Axel!"

Ryuuji jabbed Flint's elbow. "She's mine." Ryuuji muttered.

"Wah, so cool!" Flint said. "She's quite a cutie you know." Sara blushed. The Flint stared at Ryuuji. "Wait . . . I thought you two were brother and sister."

"IT'S NOT OFFICIAL!" Ryuuji bellowed.

"What's not official?" Flint asked, getting no answer. Then he squinted his eyes to examine Ryuuji more. "You know, you look kind of like a girl yourself now that I think about it."

"It's Bishounen, Bishounen!" Ryuuji said. "And besides you're quite Bishounen yourself."

"But . . . you actually look like a girl." Flint said.

"I MA GONNA KICK YO ASS! KICK YO ASS!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Huh?"

"That's my motto."

"Strange." Flint nodded. "But you still look like a hot girl save for your clothes."

Ryuuji turned to our Camera. "Do I look like a Girl to any of you people!?" Then he turned back towards Flint. "So . . . can you explain more about the monsters in this world?" Ryuuji asked taking out a Survival Guide which Isamu gave him.

"Oh, I take it you're not really from around here?" Flint asked.

"You can say that." Sara replied.

Flint went into a through explanation of each monster. No mentioning of Dimens. "What about Dimens?" Ryuuji asked.

"Demon?" Flint asked back.

"Never mind." Ryuuji muttered. _COOL! _Ryuuji thought. _I HAVE MY OWN KAIJIN ENEMY! _Ryuuji gave us a Thumbs Up.

"You should know that there are Rider Systems made to combat each monster." Flint explained.

"I get that much." Ryuuji replied.

- -

Isamu opened up the door of his house. "Be careful out there." Isamu's aunt said to Isamu.

"Ok Auntie!" Isamu called back.

"Don't get into any accidents along the way."

"Don't worry, I won't." Isamu said that, but then fell down the small steps on his porch.

"What was that?" Isamu's Aunt asked.

"Nothing!" Isamu got up and dusted himself. He started jogging. "Got to keep in shape if I want to defend people."

As Isamu jogged down his street, Rekka-san, now wearing a white t-shirt, black vest, and tan pants, was sitting on a bench as Isamu jogged by. Rekka-san wore a red cap, which hid his face. After Isamu passed, Rekka-san got up and followed Isamu.

- -

Syouma got a feeling of killer intent through his spine. "This feeling, it's him." He smirked. He then picked up a silver case from the floor and opened the case. He took out what seemed to be a neon green and black belt with a buzzsaw like buckle. The belt itself had spiked designs leading to the buzzsaw buckle. He carried the belt on his shoulder and ran to the exit. He went back in to turn the open sign in reverse to the closed sign. He then ran off.

- -

Ryuuji and Sara continued exploring the city while Flint followed. "You two really are not from here at all are you?" Flint asked.

"We're from another world." Ryuuji replied.

"Ryuuji, you really shouldn't say that out loud, not everyone is going to believe you." Sara said to Ryuuji.

"REALLY!?" Flint shouted edging his face up to Ryuuji's. "What world are you two from!? I really want to know! Come on! Tell me, TELL ME!"

"The Super Sentai World!" Ryuuji pointed to the sky, which had the Dimensional Rift behind a cloud.

"COOL!" Flint exclaimed.

"Foreigners believe everything." Ryuuji grinned whispering to Sara.

"Ryuuji, don't stereotype people." Sara said with a gentle scolding tone.

Flint thought, _Now I have a destination for my Dimensional Ride card._ Wait . . .WHAT!?

Then Ryuuji perked his ears up. "Hey, I think I heard some screaming!" Ryuuji ran.

"RYUUJI!" Sara shouted following Ryuuji.

"Well, might as well check what's going on." Flint said running after Sara.

Ryuuji ran up the stairs, then saw some monsters wielding bladed staffs as weapons. They had black bodies and a white undead like head. Flint and Sara came running by. "Flint, what are those things?" Ryuuji asked.

"Undead." Flint replied.

"YOSH!" Ryuuji shouted. He drew his Katana from his coat. "I'll kill them!"

"WAIT!" Flint shouted. "You can't kill Undead!" But Ryuuji was long gone.

"That's just his expression." Sara said to Flint.

"I got one more question." Flint pointed at Ryuuji's Katana. "Why does he have a Katana?"

"He's an expert swordsman."

"He does know that a regular Katana would not really do much on an undead right?"

"It's not a normal Katana." Sara replied, surprising Flint.

Ryuuji started slashing the Undeads down. "Run!" He shouted to the humans around. They ran. Then Ryuuji stabbed his Katana into the ground. He took out his transformation card from his pocket. "I'll defeat all of you, count on it!" He shouted. He then quickly inserted his transformation card into his open belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" The belt announced. Ryuuji placed the belt on his waist, then the belt wrapped itself around Ryuuji's waist.

"He's a rider!?" Flint shouted pointing at Ryuuji. "What kind of system is that!?"

Ryuuji held out his hand in a henshin pose. His index and middle finger were extended out while his thumb was pointing up. Ryuuji flipped his hand. "HENSHIN!" He then closed his belt buckle with his free hand.

"HENSHIN!" The Belt Buckle shot out four images of the Blaze Suit in front of Ryuuji. The images crashed some of the undead away. Ryuuji picked up his Katana and ran through all four images and the Blaze suit materialized on his body. His Katana also transformed into Blaze's Katana.

Flint recognized Blaze, or so he thought. "CHAOS!" He shouted surprising Sara. "Damn." Flint ran down the stairs.

"How did he know that name?" Sara asked herself. She followed Flint down the stairs.

Ryuuji continued slashing at the Undeads. He then drew a card from his deck. "Let me show you my power!" He then drew a card and slid the card through his Katana blade. His sword was ablaze. Ryuuji then started slashing each Undead with his blazing Katana. He then looked at the fallen flaming Undeads. "Huh, how do I beat them?" He then took out all his cards and checked to see if there was something in there that would help. "AH!" He drew a card. "Let's hope this works." He inserted the card into his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: RANDOM!" Ryuuji drew his next card. The card's image started shifting around till it stopped at a card which had an image of many blank cards which are used to seal the undead. Ryuuji loaded this card. "BLANKS . . . GO!" Multiple cards, not Blaze Cards, shot out from the Koden Gem within the belt buckle. The cards were known as Proper Blanks, cards which were used by a Legendary Rider and his partners to seal the Undead long ago.

Multiple Blanks landed on each Undead. "GO!" Ryuuji pointed to the sky. The Blanks were then absorbed by each Undead. "Eh?" The Undeads got back up. They seemed to recover rather than being sealed. Ryuuji turned to our camera. "Uh oh." Ryuuji said. "I think I did something wrong." He sat down and took out the Monster Survival Guide that Isamu gave him. Ryuuji flipped through the pages. "Undead, Undead, Undead. Ah here!" Ryuuji skimmed through. "OH! This guys must be part of the Trial Series!" He read on. "Wait a minute, how come there are so many of one kind!?" Ryuuji closed the book and stood up. "No matter, I'll kill them, BECAUSE I CAN!" Ryuuji turned around, his book now out of sight.

The Undeads, actually Trial G's, charged at him. Ryuuji ducked to dodge the swings. As he dodged, he drew a card. The card had a picture of a white knight rider with a closed golden visor.

"What is this?" Ryuuji said. "When did I get this?" He shrugged and used the card anyway. "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! I . . . X . . . A!" The belt said IXA slowly.

A bronze Image of a half cross flew out from the belt buckle. The cross spun around then formed a bronze image of a rider suit. The suit flew onto Ryuuji creating IXA, 1986 version.

"This feels really good." Ryuuji said in the voice of a father of a Legendary Rider. "Oh, what a bunch of unsightly vermin. You may not be Fangire, but you all still need to drop dead." IXA ran at the Trail G's and started beating the Fake Undeads up.

- -

Flint reached the bottom of the stairs. "Flint!" Sara shouted. "What are you doing!?" Flint then attached the Axel belt on. "You're . . . Axel!?"

Flint turned to look at Sara. "How do you know that name?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Sara asked. "I was there when you teamed up to fight Chaos."

"I was wondering why you looked familiar . . . WAIT!" Flint shouted. "Your boyfriend is Chaos!?"

"Ryuuji is not Chaos!" Sara bellowed.

"Yeah, in case you don't know, Chaos is an evil Rider who can manipulate time. I have to stop him."

"I KNOW THAT!" Sara screamed. "But Ryuuji isn't Chaos!"

"Henshin." Flint ignored Sara and initiated his henshin after loading his Henshin Card.

"KAMEN RIDE: AXEL!" Three images of the Axel suit flew onto Flint. Card like objects flew up and attached to the helmet of Axel to create Barcode like designs. To finish, a Golden Star flew on top of the Axel Helmet.

Flint karate chopped Sara's neck. Sara flinched, then fell. Flint caught Sara. "Sorry cutie." Flint said. He laid Sara to rest on a tree. "But Chaos must be defeated." Flint drew his Caucasus card. "I'll wait till I can use this . . . so Chaos won't counter me with his time abilities."

As Flint prepared to strike Ryuuji, Jiro stood behind a tree and watched Kamen Rider Axel prepare to fight. "So he does have the Axel Belt." Jiro said coldly.

- -

A disguised Rekka-san kept following Isamu. Eventually Isamu felt Rekka-san's presence. Isamu turned a corner and Rekka-san followed. No matter where Isamu went, Rekka-san kept following. Isamu was freaked out. "Who is this guy?" He asked himself, unbeknownst to him that the one on his tail was the one and only Kamen Rider Chaos. Isamu then tripped accidentally . . . or did he?

Rekka-san walked up to Isamu. Rekka-san muttered, "pathetic." Then Isamu grabbed Rekka-san's hand.

"Who are you?" Isamu asked.

"I'm going to eliminate you." Rekka-san bluntly replied.

Isamu took a while to process the information. "WHAT!?" Isamu shouted.

Rekka-san stood up. The Chaos belt was on his waist, Transformation card already loaded. "Henshin." Rekka-san said coldly. The belt closed itself.

"HENSHIN! CHAOS!" The belt announced. Six different colored images of the Chaos suit, Pink, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, and Gold flew around Rekka-san. Isamu rolled away as the green image almost hit him. A red image of the Chaos suit formed over Rekka-san's body. The other six colored images then crashed into Rekka-san, creating the Chaos suit.

Isamu widened his eyes in surprise. "Blaze?" He asked himself. "No . . . he's different."

"I'll kill you." Rekka-san said. "Those who intend to help the one who has Armageddon must die!"

"It's Blaze, not Armageddon!" Isamu shouted. Isamu then took out the Ex-Cel Slider. "I don't know who you are, but if it's a fight you want, then I'll fight!"

"8,1,6. EX-CEL READY!" The Ex-Cel belt materialized around Isamu's waist.

Isamu held the Ex-Cel Slider high in the air. "HENSHIN!" Isamu announced.

"Time Out." Rekka-san said softly, then he disappeared in a blur.

"WHAT!?" Isamu was shocked that Chaos just disappeared. Isamu stopped midway in his Henshin and looked around. Then he could feel a presence running circles around his body.

Chaos came into Isamu's sight even though Chaos was still a blur. Isamu could see Chaos's blood red eyes. Isamu felt fear from staring into these eyes, the fear of no hope.

Then an Emerald Adorned disk flew at Chaos. The disk struck Chaos and Chaos stopped.

"TIME IN!"

Chaos had his hands out in a block position. He was a few feet away from Isamu. Isamu turned towards the direction where the Disk flew from.

The Disk flew back to its owner. Syouma grabbed the disk. "Yo." Syouma said to Rekka-san.

"You!" Rekka-san shouted.

"I'm guessing this is your Rider Form huh, kid." Syouma said.

"It doesn't matter if you know or not, but you won't be able to win."

"I'm not so sure about that." Syouma said with an arrogant smirk. He then took the belt on his shoulder in hand and quickly swung the belt on. The belt snapped on.

Isamu stared in awe as Syouma prepared to henshin. Rekka-san wasn't impressed.

Syouma held his Emerald Adorn Disk, RazorBlader, in hand. "Henshin!" Syouma announced. He inserted RazorBlader into the Belt Buckle, then spun the Belt Buckle till it spun like a buzzsaw.

"RAZOR CAUCASUS BEETLE, COMPLETE!" The Belt announced. Neon Electricity sparked around Syouma's body. The Electricity sparked intensely, till Syouma's rider suit materialized over his body. Rider Designation: Kamen Rider Razor. He had a green suit and some black around his body, mostly the limbs. All the Armor Pieces were green. He had black eyes. The theme of Razor's suit was that of a Caucasus beetle.

Syouma held out a finger, and taunted Rekka-san to come closer. "Come on kid, you know you want to fight."

"Just die." Rekka-san replied coldly.

Isamu turned his head to look at the two transformed riders. He inched away, so as to not get into the crossfire. He still decided to witness the battle.

- -

(Insert This Love Never Ends from Kamen Rider Kiva)

1986 IXA floored a Trial G. He stomped that Trial G. "Ara, Ara, what do we have here." He said. He drew a white whistle item at his side, the Knuckle Fuestle. "Time to win." 1986 IXA inserted the Fuestle into his belt, then closed the IXA Knuckle on the belt.

"I-X-A KN-UC-KLE RI-SE- UP . . . PU!" The Blaze Belt appeared in a transparent image over the IXA belt and shouted.

1986 IXA detached the IXA Knuckle from his belt and aimed the knuckle at the stomped Trial G. "HWAH!" 1986 IXA shouted and fired a large fire ball from the knuckle. The fire ball burned the fallen Trial G. The Trial G exploded under 1986 IXA's foot. Then 1986 IXA jumped in the air and punched a Trial G. The IXA Knuckle fired another Fire Ball, ending the front Trial G's life and destroyed the rest of the other Trial G's. "Yataze." 1986 IXA said. 1986 reverted back to Blaze.

"WHOO!" Ryuuji shouted in the air. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" (End This Love Ends With You) A shuriken struck Ryuuji's back. "Oh come on!" Ryuuji shouted. "Why do they always aim for the back!?" Then multiple shurikens shot out at Ryuuji. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Ryuuji shouted as he danced around as the shurikens hit the ground. He looked up to see who his attacker was.

"I'll destroy you, Kamen Rider Chaos!" Axel shouted.

Ryuuji looked at the new rider. "What did you call me?" Ryuuji asked.

"Chaos, that's who you are!" Axel bellowed. Then Ryuuji ran up to Axel and hugged Axel.

"WHOO!" Ryuuji shouted hugging Axel tightly. "FINALLY! Someone who doesn't call me Armageddon!"

"Wha . . . What?" Flint was a little surprised by Ryuuji's odd reaction. "LET GO OF ME!" He pushed Ryuuji away.

"Just so you know, my name is Kamen Rider Blaze. Not this Chaos that you speak of. In fact . . . who the hell is Chaos?"

"YOU!" Axel shouted switching his Starshifter to sword mode and slashed Ryuuji. Ryuuji went flying down the stairs.

"WAH!" Ryuuji screamed as he hit the ground. He got up and turned to our Camera. "Well . . . at least he's not fighting me because he thinks I'm Armageddon." Ryuuji shrugged. He turned back to Axel, who jumped down to Ryuuji's level.

"KAMEN RIDE!" The Axel Belt announced after Axel closed his belt buckle. "CAUCASUS!" A golden wave surrounded Axel and Axel transformed into Kamen Rider Caucasus.

"Hey, he can transform into other riders." Ryuuji pointed at Caucasus. "But how come his belt didn't change?"

"ATTACK RIDE!" Axel used another card. "HYPER CLOCK UP!" Axel sped up and time was slowed down completely, at least to everyone but Axel. Ryuuji stood still as Axel ran up to Ryuuji. Axel started beating Ryuuji with many kicks and punches. Ryuuji went flying without a clue.

Axel went back to move in normal speed. "I'll make sure I defeat you before you manipulate time Chaos!" Flint shouted.

Blaze got up, massaging his back. "No, no, no. You got it all wrong." Ryuuji said nonchalantly walking up to Axel. "I'm Kamen Rider Blaze. I don't manipulate time, I manipulate reality."

"Don't change the subject!" Axel shouted. He closed his belt buckle.

"ATTACK RIDE: RIDER BEAT!" Axel used a charged up rider punch on Ryuuji. Ryuuji went flying and he crashed into the stairs.

"Damn!" Ryuuji shouted. "Why won't anyone listen to me!?" He groaned, then he saw Sara, knocked out and resting on a tree. "SARA!" Ryuuji shouted. "You bastard!" Ryuuji shouted. He drew a card. "What did you do with Sara!?"

"Just hurry up and fight!" Flint shouted. _My time limit is almost up. I have to hurry up._

"Oh I'll fight!" Ryuuji shouted. He inserted the card, which had a picture of a rider with yellow eyes and red lines going through its body into his belt.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! FAIZ!"

Red lines went through Ryuuji's body and formed into the Faiz suit after yellow eyes crashed into Ryuuji's helmet.

Flint widened his eyes in surprise. "He can transform into other riders too!?" Then he gasped in awe after seeing who the rider was. "Legendary Rider . . . Faiz."

Faiz flicked his wrist. "I'll fight!" Faiz shouted in the voice which Delta used when Ryuuji first used Delta. The Blaze Belt appeared over the Faiz Belt. Faiz drew a card from the deck and inserted the card into the Blaze Buckle.

"ACCEL WATCH!" The Blaze Belt announced. A watch like device flew out of the belt and attached to Faiz's wrist. Faiz took out the Accel Mission Memory on the Accel Watch and attached the Mission Memory to the Faiz Phone. "COMPLETE!" The Blaze Belt appeared over the Faiz Belt in a transparent image and announced. Then Faiz's chest armor shifted up revealing a circular core on the suit. Green lines appeared around the core. The red lines around Faiz turned to white and Faiz's yellow eyes turned red. Faiz pushed the Accel Watch. "START UP!" The Blaze Belt announced, then disappeared. Faiz, Accel Form, moved at the speed of sound.

Flint prepared the Hyper Clock Up Card. "ATTACK RIDE: HYPER CLOCK UP!" He moved beyond the speed of light.

Faiz was a lot slower than Caucasus, but Ryuuji had to do something. Luckily, Ryuuji was skilled enough to handle the much faster Caucasus with just Faiz's current speed. Ryuuji threw punches at Caucasus, throwing them so as to trick Caucasus into thinking Faiz was going to hit Caucasus somewhere, but instead hitting Caucasus when Caucasus dodged. Caucasus tried to hit Faiz but Faiz ran away. Faiz looked at our Camera, flicked his wrist, then went back to punching Caucasus.

Faiz ran away once more, "3,2,1 TIME OUT!" Blaze Belt announced and Faiz reverted back to regular Faiz form and reverted back to normal speed.

Caucasus also reverted back to normal speed. "How could he beat Hyper Clock Up!?" Flint was shocked.

"EXCEED CHARGE!" Faiz had inserted the Mission Memory into the Faiz Pointer when Axel was still astonished as to how Faiz Accel was able to beat out Hyper Clocked Upped Caucasus. Faiz jumped into the air.

"HAH!" Faiz fired a red cone at Caucasus. Faiz then used a flying side kick and kicked into the cone, drilling Caucasus. Caucasus went flying into a tree.

Faiz reverted back to Blaze when the finisher was done. "Take this!" Ryuuji announced drawing one of his Reality Bend cards. "My version of the Kingstone Flash!" Ryuuji inserted the card into his belt buckle. _Better get rid of that form of his before he speeds up again._

"REALITY BEND: TAKE AWAY!"

The Blaze Belt flashed a blinding light, taking away Axel's ability to stay as Caucasus.

"What the!?" Flint looked at his body. He was Axel again. "How did!?" Then the Caucasus Card shot out from the belt buckle. The image was faded. "WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, since you're a rider, once this battle is over you'll get the chance to use it again." Ryuuji said. "But for now, fight as yourself!" Ryuuji charged at Axel.

"Damn." Axel grunted. He drew his Starshifter and shifted the shuriken to sword mode. He slashed at Ryuuji, who parried with the Blaze Katana. "Can't transform into another rider for a while."

- -

Syouma punched Rekka-san hard on the chest. Rekka-san retaliated with attempted slashes from the Chaos Blasters Sword mode. Syouma grabbed the two blades. Syouma pulled Rekka-san down, then kicked Rekka-san hard on the chest. Rekka-san flipped in the air. Syouma then crescent kicked Rekka-san away.

Rekka-san grunted in pain. This whole battle, Syouma was proving to be more than a match for him (Rekka-san). Not surprising, some riders had been exceptionally strong. "I can't lose." Rekka-san said. "I have to eliminate those who oppose the safety of the world. I have to fight to destroy them all . . . I have to fight for my perfect world!" He drew a card from his deck. He loaded the card and closed his belt buckle.

"TIME REVERSAL!" The belt announced.

Time reversed itself. Isamu didn't remember anything that had happened at the point before Syouma had punched Rekka-san hard at the chest. Syouma was about to punch Rekka-san hard on the chest, and Rekka-san was readied, only . . . Syouma didn't punch! Syouma inserted a Blue Disk, the Blue RazorBlader, into his belt buckle.

"BURST COMPLETE!" The belt announced.

"NANI!?" Rekka-san yelped as Razor's eyes turned blue and Syouma held a barb wire themed rifle in his hands. Syouma fired at Rekka-san. Rekka-san was launched backwards.

"Did you really think reversing time was going to help you?" Syouma taunted.

"How did you know!" Rekka-san demanded.

"Time Reversal? When did Time get reversed?" Isamu asked himself.

"Your Reversals only work on people from this world, right?" Syouma asked.

"What . . . are you then?" Rekka-san asked.

"Me . . . I'm just a disgruntled Bartender stuck in this world." Syouma said taking out a Red RazorBlader. He inserted the RazorBlader into his belt buckle. "SWORD COMPLETE!" The belt announced. Razor's eyes turned red. A red sword with a serrated edge replaced Syouma's rifle. "Remember that."

"YOU!" Rekka-san growled. He drew a card quickly and inserted the card into his belt buckle.

"TIME BEND: TIME SHIFT!" Rekka-san dashed at Syouma who was running up to Rekka-san. Rekka-san punched Syouma's chest.

"Open up for me now!" Rekka-san yelled. He then tried to open up a green time gate. Instead, he got a black gate of nothingness. "What!?"

"Looks like you didn't remember." Syouma taunted. "I'm a Bartender stuck in this world, remember?" Then Syouma slashed Rekka-san's chest. Sparks flew off of Rekka-san's chest.

"TIME REVERSAL!"

Upon this Time Reversal, Rekka-san tried to get as far away as possible from Syouma. Then noticed that Razor had blue eyes. "DAMN!" Razor fired the Wireshooter, Razor's gun, at Rekka-san. Rekka-san disappeared from the smoke of the shot.

"Gone already?" Syouma asked.

Then a pink light shined through the smoke. "FORM CHANGE: WIND FORM!" Wind surrounded the area and blew away the smoke. Chaos stood there, unphased by the shot. The wind spun around Chaos, then the black on Chaos's suit started changing into pink. The dragon horns on his shoulder turned into small pink wing shapes. Rekka-san stared straight at Syouma.

"I never thought that I would have to use this against someone." Rekka-san said.

Syouma stared at the pink suit. Then he started laughing loudly. "PINK!" He shouted, unable to control his laughter. "PINK! What the heck!? What kind of color is that!? PINK! Are you a man or what!?"

"Don't you dare mock this color." Rekka-san said coldly. "This color was the favorite color of my closest friend." He then disappeared in a blur or wind.

"SHIT!" Syouma shouted as he got distracted by the color of Rekka-san's suit. He inserted the red RazorBlader quickly. His eyes turned red and he held his RazorCutter, his sword. He slashed at the oncoming wind.

Syouma parried a large bladed bow which Rekka-san held. "Nice." Rekka-san said coldly. "But can you beat this?" He had the center of the bow aimed at Syouma's gut. Rekka-san fired an energy bolt.

"CRAP!" Syouma was launched back and he crashed into a wall.

"WHOA!" Isamu shouted. "Man . . . I'm never going to think of pink the same again."

Syouma used his sword to support his getting up. Syouma started crying.

"You'll never beat me." Rekka-san said. "That is destiny, all those who go against me . . . will perish."

"Ha, hehe." Actually, Syouma's crying was actually laughter. He started laughing like a maniac, getting louder and louder. "HA!" Syouma shouted. "That's just the fun of it isn't it!? Finding a powerful opponent, then taking them down . . . oh the pleasures that you can feel from that."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Why should I be?" Syouma asked finally standing up. "I finally met someone who provides a great challenge! Heck, I haven't met a decent challenge since I started using this belt." Syouma got into battle stance. "Now . . . let's fight seriously."

Rekka-san got into battle stance as well. "As you wish. Since you want to die . . . Just die."

- -

"ATTACK RIDE: CLONE!" Six clones shot out from Axel's body. Flint was ready to take down Chaos (though he was fighting Blaze). Each clone held the Starshifter sword mode.

"Oh so you want to play it like that!" Ryuuji shouted drawing his own Clone card, which contained an image of a Chibi Blaze Army. Ryuuji inserted the card into his belt buckle, revealing the true image of the card, and closed the belt buckle.

"CLONE!" Four Blaze Clones appeared by solidifying from created images next to Blaze.

"Of course, let's make this interesting." Ryuuji said.

The clones each drew different Rider Transformation Cards from their decks. They each inserted the cards in.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! GARREN!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! CHALICE!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! LEANGLE!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! KAIXA!"

Yellow lines and purple eyes appeared on the clone at the far most left Blaze and turned to Kaixa. The one at the far right transformed into a Black Rider, Chalice, after what seemed to be water splashed from the body and a heart shaped visor attached to the helmet. The one to the right of Ryuuji had a yellow mask with purple eyes on it appear at front. A giant purple card with a Spider on it flew out and went over this Clone's body as the mask attached to create the green Leangle suit.

The last Clone had green eyes appeared in front of his helmet. A blue giant card with a Stag Beetle on it flew out and that poor clone had to run towards the card to transform. The eyes attached and the red Garren suit was formed. Garren had to run back to his group.

"AH!" Flint gasped. "What's with all these powers!? He's never used those before!"

"Now this is the part where I kick you ass as dramatic music plays." Ryuuji said. (Insert Dramatic Music that plays whenever Tsukasa is about to do a Final Form Ride on a Poor Rider!) "I'll get revenge for Sara!" Ryuuji drew a card, which depicted a Rider with a Knight and Bat Motif and dark Navy Blue suit with black armor. "Henshin!" Ryuuji shouted loading the card in and closing his belt buckle.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! KNIGHT!" A knight's visor appeared in front of Ryuuji's face while three images of the Knight Suit crashed into him as the visor crashed into the helmet to form the Knight Suit.

"I'll make sure I defeat you!" Ryuuji shouted in Knight's Owner's voice. He held his Dark Visor at ready.

"What is he?" Flint asked himself. Flint and his clones charged at Kamen Rider Knight (The Real Blaze) while Knight, Garren, Leangle, Chalice, and the out of place Kaixa charged at the Axel Army.

At this very moment, Jiro was spying on the battle. At the same time, a Crow Dimen and a Jackal Lord, which were also referred to as Unknowns, were also watching this battle while hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike and steal the Axel Belt.

- -

This ends Chapter 6! Hoping for people to donate a rider whose main villains are either, Grongi, Lords, Undeads, or Fangires. Hoping to hear from you all!


	7. You're Not my Friend

I do not own Kamen Rider or anything that this fic references. I do own the characters that I own though in this fic and anything that I own that is referenced say if for example Ryunosuke Rekka materializes in this fic. I own him.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 7: You're not my friend

_How is it that I ended up here? How is it that I'm here now, fighting . . . Why? Why is it that I fight . . . What do I fight for?_

Rekka-san fired an energy shot from his long bow. Syouma fired back with the Wireshooter. The shots collided.

_Why . . . am I fighting this man?_

Rekka-san ran up to Syouma and tried to slash Syouma. Syouma switched his blue RazorBlader for his red one. Syouma held the RazorCutter and parried Rekka-san's strike.

_I . . . that's right . . . I'm fighting to stop the end of the world._

Rekka-san kept his deadlock with Syouma, then Rekka-san pushed away and kicked Syouma away. Rekka-san drew a card and loaded the card into his belt buckle.

"FORM CHANGE: THUNDER FORM!"

Chaos's pink turned to green and the long bow turned to a green Battle Axe.

_That's right . . . the world was destroyed by my time . . . By the Dimens . . . by everything . . . all because one person misused Armageddon . . . that person laid the foundation for the end of the world. I have to kill him!_

Rekka-san swung the axe at Syouma. Syouma parried with his RazorCutter, trying his best to keep the heavy axe from cutting his suit. Rekka-san kept slamming at Syouma while Syouma kept trying to parry the heavy axe.

_DAMN!_ Syouma thought. _This kid is aggressive!_ Syouma pushed Rekka-san away and slashed Rekka-san's suit.

"FORM CHANGE: WATER FORM!" Rekka-san's green turned blue and the Axe switched with two full arm knuckle weapons. The slash struck the chest, but Rekka-san wasn't phased. "FORM CHANGE: THUNDER FORM!" Rekka-san switched back to Thunder form and his Knuckles turned to the battle axe. Rekka-san punched the ground.

"I'll destroy you, because you're in my way!" Rekka-san shouted. Lightning surrounded the area.

"Shit." Syouma grunted as the light around Rekka-san's punch blinded Syouma's eyes.

_My friends . . . they're all gone. Slaughtered. Rai . . . Lee . . . sacrificed their lives to let us run away . . . Miku . . . Kousuke . . . distracted the monsters so we could live . . . Karen . . . I couldn't protect her . . . Ryn . . . I . . . I . . . I COULDN'T PROTECT ANYONE! Rai, Lee, Miku, Kousuke . . . all Slaughtered! Karen . . . eaten in front of my eyes . . . Ryn . . . her life taken after pushing me away. Ryn . . . the one who the Dimen killed . . ._

_- -_

_(First Person Perspective) Everyone . . . gone . . . I couldn't do anything. In a fit of rage, I grabbed the nearest blunt object. I started beating the monster that took Ryn and Karen's life away. I was angry . . . I wanted to destroy him. I didn't care that the world was being destroyed around me. No one but me survived. I had to kill him. I had to . . . the Chaos belt in his possession . . . I stole it from him before he could use it . . . I transformed into Chaos myself. Destroy . . . destroy . . . THAT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF! I'll kill him . . . I'LL KILL HIM! _

_When it ended, I burned the cards in the belt. There was nothing I could do. Nothing. Then . . . a blank card fell out the belt. The card . . . it became one of my cards. My thoughts . . . the memories of my friends . . . created new cards. It was then . . . that I decided to fight . . . it was then I decided to stop the carnage that was going to happen in my time . . . I'm the only survivor._

_"Do you think you can handle that power?"_

_That monster wasn't gone yet._

_"Do you think you can stop Armageddon!"_

_He was annoying. "Just die."_

_"YOU'LL NEVER STOP ARMAGEDDON! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!"_

_"SHUT UP!" He was annoying. His life ended by my blade. Chaos . . . the one who can manipulate time . . . I will fix this mistake by eliminating every enemy . . . I will eliminate them all! I will fix time . . . I will . . . I WILL! I'll Kill them all!_

_- -_

"HISSATSU!" Rekka-san shouted. "THUNDER BREAK!"

Syouma screamed as the lightning hit. Isamu covered his eyes as the green lightning was too bright. Isamu uncovered his eyes, to see both Syouma and Rekka-san on the ground.

Rekka-san's rider suit reverted back to black . . . the blackness of no hope. "I'll kill you." Rekka-san growled. He tried getting up.

"Says you." Syouma said as if he wasn't in pain whatsoever. He spun his Belt Buckle.

"RAZOR SLASH, TERMINATE!" The Razor belt announced. Syouma got up. His sword's blade was spinning really fast like a chainsaw. He turned around, his eyes were glowing a bright red. The eyes started flashing.

"RIDER SLASH!" Syouma announced. He ran up to the fallen Rekka-san and slashed Rekka-san off the ground.

Rekka-san screamed as he flew into the air.

"Chance!" Syouma shouted. He took out his black RazorBlader and inserted the RazorBlader into the belt buckle. Syouma spun the belt buckle. His eyes reverted to Black.

"RAZOR KICK, TERMINATE!" Syouma crouched, ready to jump. His leg started getting charged with Neon Energy. He made a motion. Syouma jumped high into the air and made a few front flips.

"HAH!" He then unleashed his Rider Kick.

Rekka-san grunted painfully. "I'll . . . not . . . DIE!" Rekka-san screamed. He closed his belt buckle.

"C-C-C-CHAOS! FINALE!" Rekka-san flipped in the air and got into position. A giant card image appeared behind Rekka-san. Rekka-san kicked the card and flew at Syouma with a flying side kick. Five cards flew past Rekka-san as he flew at Syouma with a blazing Rider Kick. The two kicks collided.

Syouma and Rekka-san got launched back. The two riders' belt fell off and the two reverted to Civilian forms.

Syouma got up and picked up his Razor Belt. "Heh, at least I ended it in a tie." Syouma said.

Rekka-san growled, then slammed the ground. "I . . . I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!" He screamed.

"Tough luck kid, you'll never be able to." Syouma taunted.

"Just you wait!" Rekka-san shouted. "Just you wait! The next time you and I fight, it'll be the end of your life!" Rekka-san pointed at Syouma. Rekka-san disappeared in a dark mist along with the Chaos belt.

Syouma carried his belt on his shoulder and whistled. "Man, what a sore loser." He walked away from the battle site.

Isamu was a little surprised. "That wasn't really a long battle." Isamu said. Unbeknownst to him, Rekka-san had pulled off multiple time reversals, which Syouma remembered all that happened within the reversals.

- -

Swords clashed! Knight (Real Blaze) vs the Real Axel. Knight parried Flint's attack. Flint then pulled back and feigned a right slash. Knight prepared to parry, but Flint then swept the floor with the Starshifter. Knight jumped over the crouching Flint and dodged the slashing sweep. Knight tried to stab Flint while their backs were to each other. Flint turned and parried.

Garren was fighting two Axel clones. Garren fired at these two clones. Those two clones however were too close to Garren, thus giving Garren a disadvantage since Garren was a long ranged fighter. Garren however set his Garren Rouzer back onto the holster at the side of his belt. He started using his bare hands to fight the two clones.

"BLIZZARD CRUSH!" The Blaze Belt announced. Leangle jumped high into the air after swiping the cards required to execute the Blizzard Crush and a wave of cold air blew on an Axel Clone. Leangle executed a Scissors Kick on the frozen clone. That Axel Clone disintegrated. Next Leangle was destroyed by multiple slashes from two Axel Clones.

Chalice inserted his Chalice Rouzer into his bow center. He took out three cards and swiped them in his Chalice Rouzer.

"FLOAT, DRILL, TORNADO!" The Blaze Belt announced, appearing in a transparent image above the set Chalice Rouzer on the Chalice Arrow. "SPINNING DANCE!" Chalice started spinning in the air after jumping up and drilled through these two clones with a corkscrew rider kick. Chalice landed, only to be stabbed in the back by an Axel Clone. Chalice let out a yell, then he disintegrated.

"HAH!" Kaixa ran at the clone which killed Chalice. Kaixa slashed downwards and the Axel Clone parried. The two pushed off each other. Then the Axel clone inserted a card into his belt buckle.

"ATTACK RIDE: COPY!" The Axel Clone got ready to attack. He jumped high into the air and started spinning like Chalice did before. The Axel Clone drilled through Kaixa with a copy of the Spinning Dance. Kaixa was destroyed and fell in ashes.

"Two against four, damn." Knight said. "Let's even things out a bit." He drew a card from his vent deck and inserted the card into his opened Dark Visor.

"FINAL VENT!" The Blaze Belt announced.

"I'll finish you once and for all!" Garren shouted in the main owner of Garren's voice. He drew three cards after opening his deck in his Garren Rouzer. He swiped the cards on his Rouzer.

"DROP, FIRE, GEMINI!" The Blaze Belt announced appearing in a transparent image over the Garren Buckle. "BURNING DIVIDE!"

A doppleganger of Garren emerged from his body. The two jumped into the air, flipped, and both came down using a downward blazing flash rider kick on the two Axel Clones Garren was fighting. Garren and his doppleganger destroyed the two clones.

Knight jumped high into the air. DarkWing, Knight's Contract Beast, appeared and attached to Knight to create a cloak with its wings for Knight. Knight came downwards with a drop kick as DarkWing wrapped its wings around Knight, covering Knight in a black drill.

Flint rolled away to dodge Knight, but Knight wasn't aiming for just Flint. Knight was aiming to make bring the Axel army only down to the real Axel. Knight drilled through the last clone, the clone that destroyed Kaixa and Chalice, and that last clone was destroyed.

Garren's doppleganger disappeared. Knight and Garren regrouped, leaving a single Flint on his own.

"Damn." Flint grunted seeing that all his created clones were destroyed and the fact that now it was two against one. "Shit."

"READY!" The Shinkendriver, Axel's belt, announced.

Flint looked at his belt. "YES!" He pumped his fist. He drew a card from his deck and stood up. "This will even things out a bit!" The image on the card . . . was that of a shark themed rider, Abyss. "Henshin!"

Flint loaded the card into his Shinkendriver and closed the buckle. "KAMEN RIDE: ABYSS!" The belt announced.

Three images of the cyan colored Shark Rider crashed into Flint, creating the Abyss suit minus the belt.

Knight and Garren dashed at Abyss.

Abyss drew a card from the Axel Deck, a golden card. Flint loaded the card, and closed the buckle. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-ABYSS!"

A giant blue shark contract monster flew out from the sky. Knight and Garren gasped and stepped back. The blue shark's eyes started gunning Knight and Garren down. Luckily, none of the shots even reached where Sara was resting at.

Knight and Garren went flying and crashed into the ground. More shots fired from the contract monster's eyes. Knight and Garren screamed as their area was covered from smoke made from the gun shots. Unbeknownst to Flint, a blue light flashed within the smoke.

The smoke cleared, and Garren and Blaze stood at beck. Knight was gone and in his place was Blaze. Flint pointed at Blaze. "Defeat Chaos!" Flint ordered the contract monster of Abyss.

The shark then changed to look like a sawshark with a chainsaw snout, which it used to cut Blaze. Garren rolled away leaving Blaze to fend for himself. Then the contract monster's snout turned to that of a Hammerhead's. The contract monster's eyes fired at Blaze, shooting the suit repeatedly.

"Ah, AHH!" Blaze screamed as he then exploded.

"That's the end of Chaos." Flint sighed. Then Garren drew the Garren Rouzer and fired at Abyss. "WHAT!?" Flint looked at Garren.

"Hey, I'm still alive." Garren said in his main owner's voice.

"HOW!" Flint shouted. "You're just a clone aren't you!?"

"Who said I was the clone?" Garren asked.

"Then this whole time, I was fighting a clone?"

"No, that whole time I was that Knight guy, but now, I'm this guy." Ryuuji answered through Garren's voice.

_As the Contract Monster fired at the two riders, Knight prepared to transform into another rider. Under the smoke, both Garren and Knight reverted back to Blaze. The Blaze that was Knight however drew the Garren card, "KAMEN: REALITY BEND! GARREN!" That Blaze transformed into Garren and switched spots with the real Blaze Clone._

"Damn, he must've switched on me under that smoke." Flint deducted. "No matter." He loaded a card into his Shinkendriver.

"ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!" A shark like attachment attached to Flint's arm. Flint fired high powered streams of water at the fire elemental Garren.

Garren dodged. The Blaze Belt appeared over the Garren belt and Garren drew a card from the deck. He used the card.

"ROUZE ABSORBER!" The Blaze belt announced and a black wrist device attached to Garren's wrist after being shot out from the Blaze Buckle, the Rouze Absorber of Garren. Garren opened up the deck on the Rouze Absorber.

_Knowing Garren after reading from my History Books, he'll use Jack Form, an aerial form. No matter, I'll just gun him down._

"ABSORB QUEEN!" The Blaze Belt announced after Garren inserted the Diamond Queen Undead Card into the Rouze Absorber. Garren swiped a card across the side of the Absorber. "EVOLUTION KING!"

Flint jerked back in surprise. "WHAT!?" Even he did not expect Garren to initiate King Form, even if it was not really Garren.

(Insert Music from Blade when Kenzaki first uses King Form!) All of Garren's cards shot out from his Garren Rouzer. A green plate with a golden Diamond plastered onto the Plate along with a green gem embedded into the Diamond flew onto Garren's Rouze Absorber's glass cover. Garren's cards started combining with Garren himself, changing Garren's silver armor to Gold. His chest had red surrounding a Golden Stag. There were a few red diamonds throughout Garren's King Form. A cape formed behind him. His helmet horns turned gold and larger and fangs emerged on the sides of his helmet. He was now a Giraffa Stag Beetle Based Rider. A Giant Red Cannon materialized in Garren's Hands. The Cannon had some green on it, and two split silver barrels. IT WAS HUGE! There was a slot in the back to load cards for attacks. Garren held his King Rouzer at ready. For the first time in Kamen Rider History, Garren (or at least a Blaze Version) has achieved King Form!

"Wha . . . King Form!?" Flint was surprised. Then Garren fired a giant shot from the King Rouzer. Garren kept firing. Garren walked towards Flint as Garren kept firing. Then five cards emerged from the armor of Garren. The cards flew into the slot of the King Rouzer of Garren.

"DIAMOND TEN," Blaze Belt announced, "JACK, QUEEN, KING, ACE . . . ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"

Five card images, the cards representing those of the sealed category Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace flew in front of Garren. Garren aimed his cannon at the cards. He held his cannon tightly, then fired a golden beam at Abyss. The Beam went through the five cards, gaining in strength as it passed the cards.

Abyss was shot! Flint's time limit to be in Abyss was over! Flint reverted back to Axel, but the contract monster stayed.

The contract monster lost control and started gunning down everywhere with no control whatsoever.

Garren looked up, and noticed the monster losing control. "Damn." Garren grunted. Then shots fired where Sara was at. "SARA!" Ryuuji bellowed with Garren's voice. He ran as quickly as he could, throwing the King Rouzer on the ground. Ryuuji ran and covered Sara's body with Garren's King form. The shots struck Garren's back.

Sara started to stir since the noise of the battle was so loud. She rubbed her eyes, then opened them up to see green eyes staring at her. Ryuuji as Garren King form was trying his best to protect Sara, while Sara was staring with wide eyes at the mysterious rider she does not know is Blaze. "KYA!" Sara screamed. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Ryuuji, Sara" Ryuuji replied with Garren's voice.

"WOI YAH!" Sara shrieked and kicked Ryuuji's delicate spot.

"OOH!" Garren shouted. He got up and held his crotch while he hopped around. "Sara, why did you do that!? It's like you don't want my babies."

"BE QUIET!" Sara shouted getting up herself. "I don't know who the hell you are but you won't be taking advantage of me so easily!"

Then the Contract Monster flew up to behind Garren, shocking Sara. "Shit." Garren growled.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-AXEL!" The Shinkendriver announced. Golden Stars appeared next to the Contract Monster. Flint jumped through those stars and used a flying side kick on the Contract Monster. The Contract Monster disappeared in multiple barcode like structures.

Flint landed near the King Rouzer and grabbed the weapon. Flint aimed at Garren King Form. "I'll defeat you here Chaos!" Flint shouted.

"You're a rider summoned by Chaos aren't you!?" Sara shouted at Ryuuji Garren.

"What, NO! Sara you got it all wrong!" Ryuuji shouted in Garren's voice. Then he turned and saw Flint about to pull the trigger. Then Ryuuji reverted himself back to Blaze and the King Rouzer disappeared.

"Made it just in time!" Ryuuji shouted in his own voice.

"EH!?" Sara shouted seeing Blaze in Garren King Form's place. "You mean . . . you were that rider that whole time?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I can transform into other riders." Ryuuji replied.

"EEP!" Sara gasped. "I'm so sorry for kicking your crotch!" She apologize.

"Don't worry about it." Ryuuji said petting Sara's hair. "You owe me three months in bed though."

"ECCHI!" Sara punched Ryuuji's Blaze helmet.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Flint shouted. "Come on and fight Chaos!" Flint loaded a card into his Shinkendriver.

"ATTACK RIDE: MULTIPLY!" Flint's Starshifter star mode multiplied into multiple shurikens.

"You bastard." Ryuuji growled. "You endangered Sara and you're still looking for a fight!" Ryuuji loaded a card into his belt buckle. "I haven't used this since Chapter One." Ryuuji said looking at our camera. He gave us a thumbs up.

"What's chapter one?" Sara asked.

Ryuuji closed the belt buckle. "D-D-D-DIMENSION JUMP!" The Dimension Jump, the counter to strong Dimens by weakening them. Now Ryuuji was going to use it to take the battle into another realm.

Ryuuji ran up to Flint as Flint was about to throw the shurikens. "Since you're not a Dimen . . . TASTE MY BURNING FINGERS!" Ryuuji grabbed Flint's helmet.

"NANI!?" Flint shouted. Then the two disappeared in a red light.

Sara was left alone. She looked up and a cloud moved away from the Dimensional Rift in the sky. She saw Ryuuji and Flint land in the middle of the woods in the other realm. "Be careful, Ryuuji." She said softly. Then a black hand grabbed her mouth. "MU!" The Jackal Lord had her.

"Be a good girl and be quiet." The Jackal Lord said. "You'll not be hurt, we only need you to lure Axel out."

Sara struggled to get out, but the Jackal Lord held her tightly. She screamed, but her scream was muffled by the Lord's hand.

Even though Jiro was at the scene, he did nothing to help.

- -

"Welcome to my realm." Ryuuji said. "At least I think I own this realm . . . even I'm not sure. I'll ask the author one day."

"Wha . . . WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THIS!?" Flint was extremely shocked. "Why haven't you used any of your time powers yet!?"

"I'm really sorry." Ryuuji said sarcastically yet gently. "I'm really sorry that you think I'm this Chaos but I'm Blaze and I can only manipulate Reality."

"WHAT!?" Flint shouted. "Stop joking around! You and I know this isn't true!"

"Is it?" Ryuuji asked. He drew a card, which depicted an arcade machine similar to the Ganbaride Arcade Game. He loaded the card. "This is where, only my rules apply!" He closed the Blaze Belt.

"REALITY BEND: BLAZING GANBARIDE!"

Then everything turned 3D and Ryuuji and Flint became video game characters.

"NANI!?" Flint shouted. "I'm all so . . . 3D-ISH."

"I played a game similar to this during my time in the future." Ryuuji said. "But . . . MEH! I forgot all the rules anyway so we play by my rules! This is what . . . Blazing Ganbaride is!" Then rolling slots appeared next to Ryuuji and Flint. (INSERT MUSIC FROM THE VOICED GANBARIDE PROMO!) "Stop the slot, stop the slot . . . STOP THE SLOT!" Ryuuji declared. Ryuuji's slot stopped at a glowing sword and a foot while Flint only got two swords. "I GOT MORE POINTS!" Ryuuji announced. "Now, select skills from menu!" Options appeared in front of Ryuuji. He selected a random skill. "YOSH! I'm done, IKUZE!" He ran up to Flint. "HWAH!" Ryuuji slashed Flint with the Blaze Katana which came out of nowhere. "HYAH!" Ryuuji kicked Flint. "WOI YAH!" Ryuuji slashed Flint.

"What the hell! What kind of game is this!?" Flint shouted. "And where the heck did your third attack come from!?"

"It's my rules." Ryuuji said pointing at himself.

And this continued on for a while . . .

After a few minutes, "HAH!" Flint kicked Ryuuji. Then he turned. "YAH!" Flint kicked Ryuuji again.

"I still have more life than you!" Ryuuji said pointing at Flint.

"How come you're the only one getting three attacks!?" Flint asked. "YOU CHEAT!"

"Only the star gets three attacks, my rule!" Ryuuji declared.

"NANI!?"

Then Ryuuji crouched. "Build Up ride power and unleash your Hissatsu Waza!" Ryuuji declared in an announcer's tone. He held his Blaze Katana. "Hissatsu, ore no Hissatsu Waza, Tenrai HONOO ZAN!" His Blade detached from his Katana. Ryuuji swung his handle and slashed Flint. Ryuuji slashed downwards cutting Flint vertically. An explosion exploded on Flint and the game ended.

Ryuuji . . . WIN!

"YATA!" Ryuuji did a game victory dance. "YATA YATA! I WON!" Then game Ryuuji reverted back to regular Ryuuji and everything around reverted back to normal.

"This is where the games stop!" Flint shouted taking out a card which depicted a blue rider with barcode designs on the helmet. "Henshin!"

"KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!" Blue cards shot out into the air and red, blue, and green images of the Diend suit crashed into Flint to create the Diend suit. Flint loaded another card. "ATTACK RIDE: DIEND KAMEN RIDE!"

Diend held his gun and opened it. A card image appeared in the card. He closed it then opened it again. Another card appeared. Diend fired, launching red, green, and blue images of two different riders which crashed to formed the two riders. The images ran to Ryuuji while the images formed into riders.

Flint was shocked to see the summoned riders himself, quite odd since Ryuuji didn't care that Flint summoned riders. "Legendary rider . . . Kiva and . . . Blade." He gasped.

"HAH!" Ryuuji slashed Blade down then kicked Kiva away. "Since you summoned riders, I'll transform then like you did yourself!" Ryuuji drew a card of IXA, only a different card this time. This time, the rider had his visor opened revealing red bug eyes in the IXA suit. Ryuuji loaded the card and closed the buckle.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! IXA!" Instead of saying IXA slowly like it did for 1986 IXA, this time the Blaze Belt said IXA fast. A golden cross shot out from the belt buckle and formed into the IXA suit. The suit crashed into Ryuuji. Then visor opened up revealing the red eyes and bursts of solar flares attacked Blade and Kiva.

IXA looked at Kiva. "Return that life . . . to God!" IXA said in a different voice than the 1986 voice. This voice was less playboy like and more serious in tone. IXA held a gun in his hand, the IXA Calibur. He fired at Kiva and Blade. Mostly at Kiva. Then IXA switched the IXA Calibur to sword mode and slashed Kiva. IXA kept slashing Kiva on and on. Blade tried to slash IXA with the Blade Rouzer, but IXA parried then jumped back thus Blade slashed Kiva.

"Damn, I got to help." Flint grunted. He loaded a card into the Shinkendriver.

"ATTACK RIDE: DIEND FINAL FORM RIDES!"

"This will tickle." Flint said aiming his guns at the backs of Kiva and Blade. He shot both Legendary Rider Drones.

"You shot your own allies?" IXA said to Flint. "That is a sin."

Then Kiva twisted around till he turned into a bat designed bow and Blade twisted around till he became a giant sword. The two weapons flew to Flint and Flint grabbed the Blade and Bow.

Flint closed his belt buckle once more after inserting a card. "ATTACK RIDE: DIEND FINAL ATTACK RIDE!"

"HAH!" Flint swung the Blade Blade down and fired a blue shockwave at IXA.

IXA braced for impact and the wave struck IXA. Blaze then jumped high into the air from the smoke that was created from the attack. Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND!" Ryuuji's usual wheeled dragon companion that he accompanies him when he's Blaze solidified into Reality. Ryuuji flipped in the air, the dragon wrapping his body around the area which Ryuuji flipped.

Flint aimed the Kiva Arrow at Ryuuji. Flint fired after the arrow opened itself revealing a red arrow. The arrow flew at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji got into flying side kick stance. "HAH!" He shouted as his dragon companion launched him with a breath of flames. Ryuuji's body was in flames and the dragon companion flew and wrapped itself around Ryuuji's leg. Ryuuji collided with the arrow, breaking the arrow apart and came down and kicked Flint hard.

Diend flew backwards and he reverted back to Axel. The Blade Blade and Kiva Arrow disappeared. Flint screamed as he reverted back to Flint.

Ryuuji was surprised to see Flint. "You're Flint?" Ryuuji said. "Oh wow, didn't know you were a rider."

Flint crawled back in fear. He was breathing heavily. "Damn you." He said. He was going to die now that his armor was gone.

"Here." Ryuuji said. He inserted a card into his belt buckle and closed the belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: SANCTUARY SAVIOR!" The belt announced and a light flashed from the belt buckle, bestowing Flint with the Axel suit again.

"The fight isn't over." Ryuuji said. "That was only a lucky shot."

"You're regret doing that Chaos." Flint said, hesitant on calling Ryuuji, Chaos.

"I'm Kamen Rider Blaze." Ryuuji said. "Remember that."

Flint flinched. "All right, I will." Flint drew a card. "I guess you really aren't Chaos seeing as you helped me, you really want to continue fighting?"

"Bring it!" Ryuuji taunted.

"All right then!" Flint held a card which depicted Kamen Rider Dimen.

"THAT CARD!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

Flint closed his belt buckle. "KAMEN RIDE: DIMENS!"

Flint was awaiting the Dimens suit to form over his body, but nothing happened. "What?" He checked his card. It was surely enough a Kamen Ride Card. "Why's it not working?" Seems . . . there's something wrong with Kamen Rider Dimen. "Oh well." Flint drew another card, this time of Seiryuu.

"Ah screw this!" Ryuuji shouted. He loaded a card into his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: GIVE ME!" Ryuuji's belt buckle fired a holographic fireball at Flint's Dimen and Seiryuu cards and shot the cards. Then the cards flew to Ryuuji's hands.

"WHAT!?" Flint was shocked and astonished. "That's pretty cool."

"Sorry, but don't expect me to give these back to you." Ryuuji said. "After all, I don't know why you have cards of two of my friends." The Seiryuu card changed into a Blaze Card however . . . the Dimen card changed its whole image. It depicted . . . a man. Jiro . . . but not Kamen Rider Dimen Jiro. Ryuuji looked at the card and gasped . . . "Sempai?" The card image seemed to look at Ryuuji and nod. "Huh?"

"I still have more cards to use!" Flint shouted. He drew a card depicting a black rider with fang designs on his chest and a red scarf (Kamen Rider Yu-Ki) and was about to load that card but then Ryuuji quickly used the Seiryuu card.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! SEIRYUU!" Ryuuji transformed into Seiryuu after the Seiryuu mask crashed into his helmet and shards flew onto Ryuuji's body. "CAST FORM!" Flint was about to transform, till he heard Ryuuji talk.

"Let's get this show on the road." Ryuuji said in Yuki's voice. "Wait . . . WHAT!?" Yuki's voice screamed.

"EH!?" Flint shouted in surprise.

Ryuuji checked his chest. He pushed and felt two jiggly things. "HOLY SHIT!" Yuki's voice screamed.

- -

Yuki felt a jolt. "What is Nee-chan?" Cobalt asked.

"Nothing." Yuki replied. _Weird, it felt like someone was touching me inappropriately. _

- -

"Now that I think about it, I feel empty down under!" Ryuuji screamed in Yuki's voice. Seiryuu ran up to Flint. "Hey, can you hit my helmet off?"

"WHAT!?"

"I want to know if I'm still Ryuuji Hinote, a boy, or not." Yuki's voice explained.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Flint punched Seiryuu's helmet and Ryuuji reverted back to Blaze.

"Remind me never to ever use that card ever again!" Ryuuji shouted in his own voice.

"Gladly!"

Ryuuji then used the Jiro card. Green electricity sparked from the belt. "ULTIMATE REALITY BEND: HERO'S LEGACY!" A large double sided golden bladed claymore like weapon emerged from the belt buckle. Ryuuji held the weapon.

"This is . . . Sempai's weapon." Ryuuji gasped.

"HAH!" Flint decided to just charge at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji prepared to attack with what seemed to be his Sempai's weapon. "HYAH!" Then the two dimension jumped back to the Kamen Rider World as the Temporary Dimension Jump card's effect was over.

A giant white holy cross projection materialized in air and crashed into the ground where Ryuuji and Flint were. The cross struck Ryuuji and Flint, launching the two away. Flint's Axel suit dematerialized as the Shinkendriver flew off and Jiro-Sempai's weapon disappeared.

Sara's muffled scream sounded. "SARA!" Ryuuji shouted in fear as he saw a Black Jackal Lord hold Sara by the mouth. The Crow Dimen was there standing next to the Jackal Lord as some Low Level Ant Dimen stood behind the two monsters.

"Give us . . . the Axel Belt." The Jackal Lord said.

"Or else this girl will Die, Blaze." The Dimen said.

The Jackal Lord whacked the Dimen with a free hand. "He's Armageddon."

"He's Blaze." The Dimen said. "Didn't you hear him call himself?"

"I can't believe it!" The Lord said. "You are part of the Dimens, the ones who made the belt! How can you call him by a fake name!?"

"Listen to the Dimen, he knows what he's talking about." Ryuuji said. "Now, hand Sara to me!"

"Just give us the Axel belt and we'll set her free." The Lord said.

"Why do you want the belt so badly?" Flint asked.

"Because it contains information about all the Past riders." The Dimen said.

"But you over there . . . aren't you a part of the Lords?" Flint asked. "Isn't it against your laws to hurt an innocent human?"

"I quite frankly don't care anymore." The Jackal Lord replied. "I just want to get power now . . . and that belt is the key to it. So hand us the belt and we'll hand the girl to you."

Sara tried to warn the two boys it was a trap but her screams were muffled.

"Better idea." Ryuuji said. "You give me Sara, and then you all go to hell!" Ryuuji pointed at the monsters.

"You actually want to defend him even after what he did to you?" The Lord asked. Ryuuji nodded. "How foolish . . . you humans are all fools."

"Quite frankly, I don't care what he did to me." Ryuuji said. "He for some reason thought I was someone named Chaos, but that's the thing . . . we humans are rash. We jump at the slightest suggestion that something is an enemy. We're not perfect, but it's because they're not perfect that they evolve."

"What a nice speech, but oh so out of topic." The Crow Dimen said.

Ryuuji took off his belt. "Like I care!" Ryuuji shouted after his Blaze suit dematerialized. "Flint here's just doing his job as a Rider, to get rid of evil!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Ryuuji . . ." Flint gasped.

"What?" The Jackal Lord asked.

"As a rider, it is his job to destroy evil. Now I don't know who this Chaos is, but his name sounds quite evil to me." Ryuuji said. "Apparently this Chaos looks like me, so I'll deal with the copy later whoever he is." Ryuuji grabbed the Shinkendriver off the ground. "You want this right?"

"Yes!" The Crow Dimen shouted. Ryuuji seemed to be about to throw the belt to the Dimen.

"RYUUJI!" Flint screamed.

"Screw you all!" Ryuuji shouted at the monsters. "This belt belongs to Flint! Kamen Rider . . . Whatever he is!" Ryuuji threw the belt to Flint.

"Eh?" Flint said grabbing the belt.

"Because he is a Kamen Rider, he is a Hero . . . and a Hero's job is to never give in to evil!" Ryuuji announced.

"You will risk the death of your girl to give him the belt!" The Lord screamed.

"Nope, not risk her death." Ryuuji said. "TO SAVE HER!" Ryuuji threw a card from his deck and the card spun around till the card struck the Lord's hand that held Sara's mouth. The Lord yelped in pain and dropped Sara. Sara ran to Ryuuji and the flying card, revealed to be the Jiro card, flew around and kept the monsters from reaching Sara. Ryuuji caught the card. "Thank you . . . Sempai." Ryuuji said holding the Jiro card up close to his chest.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Jackal Lord shouted.

"Just a passing by Kamen Rider." Ryuuji said. "Remember me as Kodenfire though, eventual father of Kodenred, when I send you all to the Underworld!" Ryuuji looked at Flint. "Flint, IKUZO!"

Flint stared at Ryuuji, then Flint smirked. "Oh wow, judging from your character, you REALLY are not Chaos." Then the two riders snapped on their belts.

The two held their henshin cards out front. "HENSHIN!" The two riders shouted. They both executed the same exact henshin movements as both belts used similar systems.

"KAMEN RIDE: AXEL!"

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!"

Images crashed into Flint and cards formed on his head into barcodes. A golden star flew to Axel's helmet and Axel was formed.

Three images appeared behind Ryuuji and one final image of the Blaze suit appeared in front of him. The final image flew onto Ryuuji and the other three images crashed to form the Blaze suit.

"Tsk, you'll regret not peacefully handing that belt to us." The Lord said.

"You're a disgrace to all Lords you know that!" Ryuuji shouted. "You actually decide to go against your own laws and attack Sara!"

"Where did you learn that Lords have that law by the way?" Flint asked.

"This survival guide." Ryuuji said taking out the survival guide that Isamu had given him.

Flint snickered. "You're weird." Flint said.

"You too." Ryuuji said giving the guide to Sara to hold.

"And I've discovered one thing!" Flint announced.

"What is it?" Ryuuji asked.

_Boy, when are these two going to shut up._ The Crow Dimen thought. "Attack." The Crow Dimen said to the army.

Then Ryuuji threw a random card from his deck at the army. The card flew around, flying near the Dimen army, and flew back to Ryuuji. "Don't interrupt the good guys, it's against the rules!" Ryuuji turned back to Flint. "Go on."

"Ryuuji . . . is an idiot." Flint declared.

" . . . WHAT!?" Ryuuji shouted. "Oh I'm going to kill you!" Ryuuji said lunging for Flint's neck.

"BUT!" Flint shouted. Ryuuji stopped. "He may be an idiot, but he has a great and noble heart." Flint declared. "He is kind even to others, even if they may treat him as an enemy and he knows what he needs to do to protect the one he wants." Flint looked at Ryuuji. "That's the type of rider he is, a Kind one. And with that, I won't just abandon him here!"

Ryuuji flicked Flint's helmet. "Nice speech."

"Thank you." Flint said. Three cards flew into Flint's hands. The card images on the cards then formed. Two of them were golden cards. One of them was a Kamen Ride card of Blaze. "Yosh." He said. Then he looked at the Final Form Ride card. "An Aka Senshi?" On the card was Kodenfire in the Final Form Ride spot.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" The Lord was irritated. "Enough talk, hand over the Axel Belt or die!"

Ryuuji took Flint's three new cards and ripped them up. "Fine then. You want a fight, let's fight!"

"EH!?" Flint shouted looking at the remains of the three new cards he got. "You just ripped three of my cards!"

"Deal with it." Ryuuji said. "Besides, you're not my friend."

"HUH!?" Flint, the Lord, and the Dimen shouted. The Monsters stopped in their tracks.

"Yet you are!" Ryuuji shouted. "Any friend of mine is an ally! And for an ally, I'll risk even my life to fight with him, even if he's an idiot who thinks I'm some other rider!" The ripped remains formed into Blaze cards and flew into Ryuuji's hands. One of them was a new Blaze Henshin Card depicting a rose red rider who looked similar to Axel, only without the star elements and based on the Decade. Legendary Rider, Decade. One of the other card was a Final Reality Bend with Axel's picture on it. The last card was a shift card that depicted Kodenfire taking the place of Kamen Rider Blaze. "Hm, don't really need this card." He gave the card depicting the Ranger taking the place of the Rider to Sara. "Keep that safe." Sara nodded.

"You're quite a showoff." Flint said.

"So are you." Ryuuji said. "What with all your different transformations and whatnot."

"You transform too."

"I do it randomly."

"ARGH!" The Lord yelled. "I DON'T FREAKIN CARE ANYMORE!" He created a white cross image with his hands. "DIE!" The cross moved above the two riders about to hit them.

Ryuuji grabbed Sara and he and Flint dashed away. The cross hit the ground, creating a cross shape explosion.

Ryuuji set Sara back on the ground. "Stay safe." Ryuuji said to Sara.

"You too." Sara said to Ryuuji.

"READY!" The Shinkendriver said.

"Yosh, those speeches sure passed the time." Flint said. "Now I can transform." He drew a card of a purple rider.

"KAMEN RIDE: SASWORD!" Flint transformed into Kamen Rider Sasword. He inserted a card into his belt buckle. "ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!" Flint dashed at the speed of light, moving faster than time itself, and slashed some of the ant army. He tried to slash the Lord, but the Jackal Lord drew a cross in the air and formed a staff for himself. He parried Sasword's Clocked up slash. Sasword moved back in normal speed.

"Foolish human." The Jackal Lord said. He smashed Flint. Flint screamed from the heavy slam.

Ryuuji fought some Low Level Ant Dimens and dealt with the Crow Dimen. Sara defended herself using her skills against the low level Dimens. He noticed Sasword struggling with the Jackal Lord. Ryuuji sighed. "Yo Flint!" Ryuuji shouted.

"What!?" Flint asked as he parried a smash.

"K-K-K-KATANA!" Ryuuji summoned his Katana.

"HERE!" Ryuuji threw the Katana to Flint.

Flint grabbed the sword and used Sasword's sword to parry the Smash from the Lord, and used Ryuuji's Katana to slash the Lord. "Good!" Flint shouted.

"Now give that Katana Back . . ." Ryuuji shouted. "AS I NEED HELP NOW!" The Ants and the Crow were swarming Ryuuji. The Ants were beating Ryuuji up with fists.

"You really are a Baka." Flint said. He threw both the Sasword sword and the Katana back to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji caught both swords and started slashing the Dimens. "WOOT!" Ryuuji whooped. "Let's see how you like this!" He started cutting up to pieces. He kept slashing the Crow Dimen. "So teaming up with other types of Monsters huh? I'm not surprised. Just how many monsters are you hoping to join!"

"I'll never tell!" The Crow Dimen shouted.

"Sorry!" Ryuuji shouted. He stabbed the Crow Dimen with both swords. "I didn't expect you to. SARA!" Ryuuji shouted. "I need some help here!"

Sara ran up to Ryuuji. She helped Ryuuji draw a card and inserted the card into his belt buckle. Sara quickly closed the belt buckle as she kicked a Ant Dimen away.

"Thank you Sara." Ryuuji said.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! SLASH!" Ryuuji's Katana and Sasword's sword both started glowing, Katana red, Sasword's sword purple. Ryuuji slashed the Crow Dimen multiple times.

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza, Double Rider Slash!" He ended with a double blazing slash from the two swords. "Yataze." Ryuuji said. The Ant Dimens stayed however. Then Ryuuji saw the armless Flint having trouble with the Jackal Lord. Flint as Sasword had trouble fighting hand to hand. "Looks like Flint's having trouble." He drew Axel's Final Reality bend card. "Hey Flint, it's you!" Ryuuji announced showing Flint as Sasword the picture of the card. Ryuuji inserted the card and closed the belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND! FINALE!"

Sasword reverted back to Axel and two long red arm blades attached to Axel's arms. A white backpack the same design as the Shinkendriver attached to Axel's back, though without Flint's knowledge. "Whoa!" Flint exclaimed as he blocked an attack from the Lord. "COOL!" Flint kicked the Lord away, then started slashing the Ant Dimens around.

The Ant Dimens were swarming around Ryuuji and Sara. Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and jumped high into the air over the heads of the Ant Dimens. Some Ant Dimens jumped at Ryuuji. Sara drew a card for Ryuuji and loaded the card into the Blaze Belt. "ULTIMATE REALITY BEND: WINGS OF LEGEND!" Ryuuji gained his rainbow wings and flew around, slashing any jumping Dimens while flying away.

"Hey Sara, help me out one more time." Ryuuji said.

Sara drew a card. "This card?" She asked. Ryuuji nodded. She loaded the card and closed the belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! SLASH!" Ryuuji's sword extended in a Rainbow glow and Ryuuji started slashing the grounded Dimens. Ryuuji kept slashing, then ended with one final sweep, destroying an extremely large group.

Flint kept slashing the swarming army with his arm blades. The Dimens exploded. "Yosh." Flint said. "Let's end the rest of them!" There were still a few Dimens present.

Ryuuji landed and set Sara on the ground. Ryuuji ran to Flint and Ryuuji's wings disappeared. The two riders stood at ready at the Lord and the remaining Dimens.

"Damn it . . . there's no turning back for me now." The Jackal Lord said.

"Right after all . . . if you go back, the other Lords would murder you." Flint said,

"Of course, we'll make it even more painful but nonetheless, it's a lose lose situation for you." Ryuuji said punching his palm after setting his Katana on the ground.

"Then I'll just have to defeat you two and steal the Axel System!" The Lord shouted and fired another cross attack.

Ryuuji and Flint jumped back. "Hate to admit this." Flint said. "But you're in this situation because of Ryuuji, not me."

"WHAT!?"

"That's right!" Ryuuji said. "BOW BEFORE MY MIGHT!"

"SHUT UP!" The Lord shouted.

"Ooh, what a sore loser." Ryuuji commented. Then he noticed the backpack behind Flint. Ryuuji walked to behind Flint and examined the backpack.

"What are you doing?" Flint asked.

"Nothing really." Ryuuji said. He opened a little slot in the backpack, revealing Blaze cards. (INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC THAT PLAYS WHEN TSUKASA IS ABOUT TO DO A FINAL FORM RIDE ON A RIDER) "Hey, this is mine to use." Ryuuji gasped.

"What?" Flint asked. Ryuuji started massaging Flint's shoulders as the Lord and the Ant Dimens charged. "Ah, that feels good, but nows not the time since they're coming at us!"

"Don't worry." Ryuuji said. "Savor this till it ends."

"What?" Flint asked.

"Because this will hurt . . . A LOT!"

"HUH!?" Flint shouted.

Ryuuji drew a card in the Backpack deck and inserted the card into the opening in the backpack for cards. Ryuuji closed the backpack like he would with his belt or Axel's belt.

"FINAL FORM RIDE! GO!" The Blaze Belt's voice announced.

"WHOA!" Flint's body started twisting around till a giant sword was formed with the Arm blades as the tip of the sword. The Backpack was on the hilt of the sword.

"WHAT IN THE HECK!?" The Lord exclaimed after seeing the giant sword.

"I dub you, Hinote Daizanto!" Ryuuji announced swinging the giant sword around.

"OW!" Flint the sword cried. "Oh man, so this is what it feels like to be in a Final Form Ride?"

"Well it WAS supposed to hurt. After all . . . how was I supposed to use this giant sword?" Ryuuji asked Flint the sword. He opened the Backpack deck. "Now . . . LET'S END THIS!" Ryuuji drew a card and inserted the card into the Backpack.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! GO!" Blaze Belt's voice announced.

Ryuuji swung the Hinote Daizanto till it blazed. He held the sword at ready.

"Kill him before he strikes!" The Lord ordered his troops.

"HAH!" Ryuuji swung the blazing Hinote Daizanto and slashed a giant Flaming Sonic Boom. The Sonic Boom slashed the remaining Dimens to pieces while the Lord was launched back by the flames. The Lord growled in pain.

Ryuuji threw the Hinote Daizanto in the air and Flint reappeared. Flint stumbled around, the Backpack and Arm blades now gone. "Oh man, please never do that again." Flint whined dizzily.

"Yeah sure. I don't like using you anyway since it was quite redundant when I already have my own sword." Ryuuji said referring to his Katana. "But it was fun using a Giant Sword."

The Lord was getting up. "He's still alive." Flint said.

"Let's end this." Ryuuji said drawing his Kick card.

"With pleasure." Flint drew his final attack ride card.

The two riders prepared their cards. They both closed their belt buckles.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-AXEL!"

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!"

Blaze's Dragon Companion materialized into Reality. "All right, Blaze Ryuoh, Ikuzo!" Ryuuji finally named the blasted Companion. Ryuuji lifted his leg and Blaze Ryuoh wrapped itself around Ryuuji's leg. Ryuuji and Flint got ready to jump. The two jumped high into the air. Five cards emerged in front of the Lord and a long line of Golden Stars emerged next to the Five Cards. Flint kicked through the stars while Ryuuji went through the cards with a blazing leg caused by Blaze Ryuoh. The two riders charged at the Lord.

"RIDER DOUBLE KICK!" The two riders announced. Ryuuji and Flint kicked the Jackal Lord hard with their respective kicks. Blaze Ryuoh added an extra flame to Ryuuji's kick as Blaze Ryuoh's head breathed one fire breath at the Lord.

The Lord cried in pain. "I . . . I LOST!" A halo formed on his head, and he exploded.

Ryuuji and Flint landed. Blaze Ryuoh was still wrapped around Ryuuji's leg.

"HO!" The two boys shouted and gave each other high fives. "Ho Ho HO!" The two kept high fiving each other at different spots with each hand.

"You two did it!" Sara exclaimed running up to Blaze and hugging Blaze.

"Yep." Ryuuji nodded. "You still owe me those three months." Ryuuji said softly to Sara. Sara jabbed Ryuuji's rider arm. "Ow."

Flint and Ryuuji took of their respective belts. The sun was setting as Ryuuji and Flint rematerialized in place of Blaze and Axel.

"Hey, who exactly are you, I mean your rider name." Flint asked.

"Kamen Rider . . . Blaze!" Ryuuji pointed at the Sunset. "Remember this, I am the man who the Sun rises for . . . though it's setting now. Just remember, we'll meet each other next time, just as long as the sun still rises!"

Flint chuckled. "You're cool Kid." Flint said punching Ryuuji's arm lightly.

"Course I'm cool." Ryuuji said. "Did you think otherwise?" Then Ryuuji took out three cards from his deck. "Here, this is for taking some of your cards."

After Ryuuji handed the cards to Flint, the Blaze cards turned into Kamen Ride Cards. Flint looked at the cards. "WHOA!" Flint exclaimed. "This is . . . Black, Black RX, and ShadowMoon!" Flint bowed to Ryuuji. "Thank you!"

"Use them well Rider-san." Ryuuji said.

"Ryuuji, we should get home soon." Sara said.

"YOSH!" Ryuuji drew his Dimension Shift card. "Let's go!" Ryuuji loaded the card.

"D-D-D-DIMENSION SHIFT!" Ryuuji and Sara disappeared in a white light.

Flint drew his Dimensional Ride card. "Heh, might as well surprise you." He said. He inserted his card into his Shinkendriver and closed the buckle.

"DIMENSIONAL RIDE!" The Shinkendriver announced. A card shaped gate shot out in front of Flint. Flint looked at the card.

"Let's go, to the world of colored Senshis, Super Sentai!" Flint announced. An image of a city in the Super Sentai World emerged. Flint walked slowly into the gate, and entered the Super Sentai World.

But at this moment as the gate was slowly closing, Jiro drove as quickly as he could on his Dimension Machine and entered the gate, following Flint into the Sentai world.

- -

Ryuuji, wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts, was chilling on his bed. "Ah, man I deserved that bath." Ryuuji said. His hair was wet. "After all I did today, I'm surprised I still have energy." He drew all his cards and took out the Kamen: Reality Bend cards to see what he got. "I wonder . . . how do I earn these cards? Do they just randomly appear in my deck?"

The cards were in this order in which Ryuuji held them: Den O, Zeronos, Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, 1986 IXA, IXA, Knight, Garren, Leangle, Chalice, and the new Decade card.

"Just . . . how do these cards come?" Ryuuji asked himself. He looked at the Seiryuu card in the pile of cards he didn't pick up. "I'm never using that card again . . . EVER!" He laid his head back on the wall. He closed his eyes. "So many things to do . . . so many things to try . . . this belt has limitless possibilities. I wonder . . . how this belt will end up in the end."

- -

Rekka-san was crawling on the ground, holding his gut as it was in pain. He crawled to where a broken mirror was thrown away. "Why . . . why . . . why is it that I lost!?" He shouted. "WHY!"

Then he looked at his mirror image, but it wasn't him. Instead, it was a boy who wore the school uniform that Ryuuji wears at school. "Do you think . . . you'll win with that attitude? Do you really think you can stop the end of the world?" The kid looked a lot like Ryuuji.

"Who are you!?" Rekka-san screamed at the strange reflection. "WHO!"

"Me . . . I am . . ." The boy paused. "You." The reflection faded and turned back into Rekka-san's real reflection, leaving a stupefied Rekka-san.

"What . . . what was that?"

- -

"Ryuuji, you in here?" Sara asked coming into Ryuuji's room.

"Yeah." Ryuuji said putting the cards back into his Blaze Deck. Then he looked at Sara. "HOLY COW!" Ryuuji screamed as Sara shut the door tightly. Sara wore nothing but a red towel.

"Sorry . . . but all my home clothes are in the washer right now." Sara said coming up to Ryuuji's bed and getting up into Ryuuji's bed.

"No problem." Ryuuji said. He turned to us and gave a thumbs up.

"Ryuuji." Sara said coming closer to Ryuuji's face. "What do you . . . think of me?"

Ryuuji inched his face closer to the almost nude Sara's face. "I think . . . that you are the most beautiful girl in the universe." Ryuuji said. The two were about to share a passionate night, not a kiss, a night.

"OH HO!" Flint said as he held on to Ryuuji's room's window ledge. "Ah Young Love, how cute."

Ryuuji and Sara looked at Flint and Sara blushed profusely as she wore nothing but a towel. "What are you doing here?" Ryuuji asked.

"I can dimension jump like you too." Flint replied. "Cool isn't it?"

"GET OUT!" Ryuuji screamed, scaring some birds away. "CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO BE WITH MY GIRL!?" Ryuuji chased Flint away.

- -

Flint was beat. "Oh wow . . . that was an awkward scene." Flint said sweat dropping. "Oh well, time to go back home." Then Jiro walked out.

"Are you, Axel?" Jiro asked.

"Ah it's you. I remember you. You were Kamen Rider . . . Dimen right?"

"Give me the Axel Belt." Jiro said ignoring Flint's question.

"Huh?"

"Give it to me . . . NOW!"

- -

And here ends chapter 7. Ryuuji and Flint have become friends, yet they're not friends, yet they are. So confusing. Ryuuji and Sara were about to share a passionate night only to be interrupted by Flint, and this leads up to Jiro demanding the Axel Belt. How will things fare out for our heroes? Let's just hope no one gets hurt.

**Next Time on KAMEN RIDER BLAZE!**

"KAMEN RIDE: MIRROR AGITO!"

"She's Innocent!"

"I'll fight for her innocence."

"My grandfathers were the greatest pair, that I why I wanted to become a Lawyer rider."

"FINAL VENT!"

"Ryuuji, people don't die in the Mirror World!"

"I've found you, ODIN!"

"TIME VENT!"

End the World, Save the World, Destroy the future in a Glorious Blaze and protect the ones you love!

- -

**Special Segment! Breaking News! BRK!**

"YO!" Ryuuji greeted us. He wore his 'goth' outfit from chapter 2. "As you can tell, Redryuranger11 wants to try to write a Rider Trio series, BRK. I'm B, Kamen Rider Blaze!"

Ryunosuke Hiryuu, the Hero of Kamen Rider Ryusei, appeared. "And I'm R, Kamen Rider Ryusei."

"Yes, and his main focus is Kamen Rider Blaze." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah . . ." Ryunosuke said. "BUT IT ISN'T FAIR!" Ryunosuke whined. "He loves you as a character more than he loves the Ryunosuke of his stories!"

"Not true." Ryuuji said. "He loves Ryunosuke Rekka because Ryunosuke Rekka embodies the traits of Redryuranger11's first ever created character for one of his fictions. Since he never got around to writing it, he took the concept of that character and created Ryunosuke Rekka. In fact, Ryunosuke Rekka could even count as the first ever OC that Redryuranger11 made even though a character named Ryu is his first ever created OC."

"I'm confused." Ryunosuke said scratching his head.

"Yeah you should be you freak." Ryuuji said.

"HEY I KNOW SHE'S MY SISTER!" Ryunosuke shouted.

"And that tells me everything." Ryuuji said. "Now some of you may want to know who K is, well . . . let's introduce him now! Come on out, Code K!"

Smoke arises, a Rider steps through the smoke. The rider had green chest armor and arm guards. He has green shin guards as well. His helmet was green with red eyes. He had a yellow Kabuto horn on his head that was spiked at the top with three spikes. He had a black suit under the armor parts. His belt was silver with red buckle. The buckle was surrounded by a green cover which housed a Kabuto like horn on top. The rider had green sharp shoulder pads (like Agito) and a red gem at the center of his chest armor.

Rider Designation . . . Kamen Rider . . . KENAGE!

"And what is the identity of this rider?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Let's find out!" Ryuuji said. "REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Kenage's suit dematerialized, revealing . . . a man who looked a lot like Jiro! "I am . . . Jiro Kyosei."

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryuuji shouted. "An awesome Rider counterpart to Sempai!"

"WHAT!?" Blaze's Jiro appeared. "But I'm Jiro's counterpart!"

"I come from a different world, therefore, I'm another Jiro." Jiro Kyosei said gentlemanly.

"And he's cool." Ryuuji said. He bowed to Jiro Kyosei. "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy."

After a while, the BRK riders stood side by side. "And so now you have it, the third rider in the BRK project." Ryunosuke said.

"Hoping to hear from you all on your thoughts on the thoughts of Kenage." Ryuuji said. "Now . . . here's a trailer!" Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: KENAGE TRAILER!"

- -

_Strength . . . Power . . . Focus . . ._

_Monsters from ancient darkness have awakened. These monsters want to destroy humanity. Only one thing stands in their way . . . Kenage._

_Jigogas, Tendogas. These monsters will destroy humanity. It is up to Kenage to stop them._

_Jiro Kyosei: Kamen Rider Kenage._

_"I will . . . I will fight to protect everyone . . . I will make sure no one ever cries again! HENSHIN!"_

_Seki Kyosei: Head of the study of Kenage._

_"Jiro, this power is dangerous, you should be careful about it."_

_"I'm worry about you Jiro."_

_"Don't worry Sis, I'll come back alive."_

_Ryuusuke Hinode: Head Detective._

_"It's my job to protect everyone from these monsters."_

_"Don't get in our way!"_

_A new adventure . . . a new hero . . . a story of a man who fights so no one cries. This is the beginning of the Saga . . . of the great Kenage._

_Strength, Power, Focus. Enter . . . Kamen Rider Kenage!_

_- -_

AH! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to hear your thoughts on what you think of my Kenage concept. Hope you guys like it!

Oh yeah. The design of Garren King Form is not my concept. It is the real concept of what Garren King Form would look like taken from the SIC figure of Garren King Form.

Also, still hoping for someone to donate a rider whose main enemies are either Grongi, Lords, Undead, or Fangire. Still hoping. Hopefully someone does donate. If not, then I'll probably have to make fillers.

Please read and review!


	8. OBJECTION! Innocent Starter

I do not own Kamen Rider nor anything that this fic references that is not mine. I own the characters that I own in this fic and any references to any of my other fics.

Still looking for a rider whose enemy is Grongi.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 8: OBJECTION! Innocent Starter

"GET OUT!" Ryuuji shouted and kicked Flint. Flint dropped to the ground and hit the grass.

"Wow you seem angry." Flint commented.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Ryuuji shouted throwing the Koden Gem, that's used as the belt buckle of the Blaze belt, at Flint. The Gem flew back to Ryuuji.

"Ok, ok. I know when I'm not wanted." Flint walked away from the house.

"Geez." Ryuuji growled. "How come everything has to interrupt us?"

Sara decided to take a look at Ryuuji's deck of cards in the Blaze Belt. She inspected the deck. "Wow Ryuuji, you have fifteen cards that have pictures of other riders."

Ryuuji perked his ears up. "Fifteen!?" Ryuuji turned to look at Sara. "I thought, counting Yuki's card, I had thirteen?"

"Well I see fifteen." Sara said taking out the Rider cards from the deck. She gave Ryuuji the fifteen cards.

Ryuuji searched through the cards. Surely enough, there were two cards he missed before. A blue mechanical rider and a green mutant rider. Kamen Rider G3 and Gills.

Ryuuji picked the two cards up. "WHEN THE HECK DID THESE GET IN!?"

"Do you think it has something to do with the monster you beat today?" Sara asked as she got on all fours so she could see the cards behind Ryuuji's shoulder. Her towel dropped from her body.

"Maybe." Ryuuji said. Then he turned to look at Sara. A small stream of blood ran down his nose. Ryuuji stared at the now oblivious nude Sara.

"What?" Sara asked.

Ryuuji jumped, ready to attack. "ORY-AH!"

--_Kamen Rider World--_

"KAMEN RIDE: MIRROR AGITO!" The Shinkendriver announced. Flint's body changed into a red rider similar to Legendary Rider Agito's burning form only with red eyes rather than the regular and Jiro, Dimension Hopper, clashed fists. Both Flint and Jiro went flying backwards.

Flint got up and got into defensive stance. _Why the heck did he attack me all of a sudden_. Flint thought.

_Flint was about to go back to the Kamen Rider World when all of a sudden, "Give me the Axel belt, NOW!" Jiro had demanded the Shinkendriver from Flint. Flint thought Jiro was just joking so decided to just go home. Who knew when Flint opened the Dimensional Rider gate, Jiro lunged at him and pulled the both of them into the gate back towards the Kamen Rider world._

_The two struggled within the gate. Then when the two finally reached the Kamen Rider World, the two transformed into their rider forms and fought._

"Man, I don't know what to do." Flint commented. Jiro ran at Flint. Flint blocked Jiro's oncoming crescent kick. "Damn it all, why the hell are you fighting me!?"

"I NEED TO GET THAT BELT!" Jiro yelled.

"Why!? You're not working for those guys that want the belt are you!?"

"Of course not!" Jiro replied loudly. He slammed at Flint. "That belt belongs to WORLD!"

"What the hell is WORLD!?" Flint shouted slamming at Jiro with a heavy fist. Flint quickly drew a card from his deck and fed the card to his Shinkendriver. "I don't know what the hell you want with this belt, but I made a promise to someone that I would keep this safe until I see her again." Flint closed his belt buckle.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: M-M-MIRROR AGITO!"

Flint's fist started flaming with the flames of rage. "OH! HAH!" He used a flaming rider punch at Jiro.

Jiro drew a card from his attack deck and swiped the card through his belt. "D-D-D-DIMEN! BARRIER!" A blue aura formed around Jiro's body.

Flint's fist collided with the barrier. "Wha?" The barrier stopped Flint's attack before it could reach Jiro.

Jiro drew another attack card, the punch card. Jiro slipped the card through his belt. "D-D-D-DIMEN PUNCH!" Then the belt beeped. "PROCESSING . . . SONIC BLOW!" Combining the Punch and Barrier cards created a new attack.

"Hah . . ." Jiro held his blazing fist back. "HAH!" He punched the barrier, launching the barrier in the shape of a flaming arrowhead, at Flint. Flint was shot backward.

Flint reverted back to Axel. "WOW!" Flint shouted. "I didn't know he was this tough." Flint drew a special card from his deck. "Boy . . . I never thought I would use this card. Better be careful." He inserted the card into his Shinkendriver. He closed the belt.

"SPECIAL RIDE: READY GO!"

Axel's body started to flash gold, then the flash scattered. "All right." Flint drew his Kamen Ride: Black card. "I've halved my time limit, but now I can transform. Let's see this in action!"

"KAMEN RIDE: BLACK!" Multiple lights flashed from the belt buckle of the Axel belt. Kamen Rider Black's rider suit formed over Axel's suit. Now it was a Hopper Rider vs Hopper Rider battle. Jiro didn't care whatsoever about Axel changing into Kamen Rider Black. Flint loaded up a card. "ATTACK RIDE: KINGSTONE FLASH!" Flint held his belt buckle and shined a bright flash from his belt, blinding Jiro for a bit. Flint loaded a golden card. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BLACK" Flint jumped into the air.

"RIDER KICK!" Flint announced. His legs started to glow red.

Jiro drew an attack card from his deck. He swiped it through his belt. "D-D-D-DIMEN! KICK!" Jiro's leg started to blaze out. Jiro stood back, then ran to gain momentum. He jumped into the air. He got into flying kick stance. The two Hopper Rider's kicks collided.

Jiro and Axel, after the Black suit disappeared, flew backwards and crashed into walls. Their suits dematerialized. Jiro struggled to get up, and then coughed up blood.

Flint noticed Jiro cough out blood. "You ok!?" Flint asked, worried about his enemy.

"Give me . . . that belt." Jiro growled. "Give it to me." He tried to crawl at Flint.

"Why?" Flint asked. "Why are you doing this?" He crawled backwards.

"I have no necessary existence . . . give it to me . . . NOW!" Jiro shouted. Flint got up in a panic and ran away. Jiro growled, then he slammed the ground.

At that very moment, a man in the Sentai World found Jiro's Dimension Machine and used the bike to Dimension Jump back to the Kamen Rider world. "Good to be home." The man said, just as the Dimension Machine left for Jiro as Jiro summoned the machine.

_--Kamen Rider World: Next Day--_

"Hey guys!" Yuki waved to Sara and Ryuuji coming into the fashion studio. Cobalt also waved. "Good to see you two . . . what are you wearing?" Yuki asked Ryuuji.

Sara wore a casual outfit consisting of a white blouse and a pink skirt . . . whereas Ryuuji wore a gray suit. At least he had a red tie.

"I changed jobs when I come to this world for some odd reason." Ryuuji said. "Today I'm . . . you know I'm not really sure what I am today."

Yuki opened up Ryuuji's coat. "You're a lawyer."

"How do you know?" Ryuuji asked.

"You have a lawyer's badge."

Ryuuji took out the round badge meant for lawyers. "So it seems." Ryuuji nodded. "I think I'll participate in that Mirror World battle again today." He said with a smile.

"You really shouldn't mess around with them." Sara said. "They're professionals trying to make a living."

"I know, but I want to kick ass as a REAL lawyer." Ryuuji emphasized real.

"O . . . K." Cobalt said.

"Anyway Sara." Yuki turned to Sara. "A journalist has come today to interview some of our models and designers. I told her about you and she wants to see you."

"Why me?" Sara asked. "I'm not a model."

Yuki took out some measuring tape and started measuring Sara's body. Ryuuji had a small nosebleed moment. "But I measured you before and you have the perfect body measurements . . ." Yuki paused. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Your bust . . . it's bigger . . ."

"OK!" Ryuuji shouted. "Moving on."

"Anyway, come on let's go!" Yuki pulled Sara up the stairs.

"I'll just wait down here." Ryuuji said waving to Sara.

"Don't flirt with any girls while I'm up there!" Sara pointed at Ryuuji.

"Don't worry . . . I won't." Ryuuji then ran to the window and saw some Tengu monsters outside, Makamou. "I'll kick some ass!" Ryuuji drew the Blaze Transformation and the Decade card. "I think those might be . . . Makamou. Let's try out Sara's theory about these cards having to do with monsters. That and I get to try out this new rider." Ryuuji opened the window and jumped out. At this moment, Shinji Akiyama, the fifteen year old lawyer rider, came into the studio and walked up the stairs.

- -

Outside, Ryuuji ran and kicked a Tengu away. "YO!" Ryuuji said. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He snapped his belt on while his Koden Gem flew into the belt buckle. "But I'm going to kick all your sorry asses!" Ryuuji inserted the Blaze Henshin card into his buckle. "HENSHIN!"

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT, HENSHIN!" The belt announced. The four images of the Blaze suit spun around till they crashed into Ryuuji. Then Ryuuji loaded the Decade Card.

"Let me show you . . . MY NEW POWER!" Ryuuji closed the belt buckle.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! DECADE!" Green eyes and red card like structures appeared in front of Ryuuji's face. Images of the Decade suit crashed into Blaze while the green eyes and cards flew onto the head, completing Decade's appearance.

"I'm just a passing by Kamen Rider, remember that." Decade said in its owner's voice and pointed at the Tengus. "Now . . . how does this rider fight?" Ryuuji searched around, trying to figure out how Decade worked. "What in the heck!?" There were no weapons . . . WHATSOEVER! Or so Ryuuji thought. Ryuuji picked up Decade's WEAPON that was strapped next to the belt. "This guy uses a book!?" The Ride Booker, Decade's weapon. He opened the item up. He found cards, the Den O Kamen Ride card. "I wonder . . . I guess this guy transforms." A Tengu flew at him. Decade kicked the Tengu away. Decade drew the Den O card. "Here, I'll use this on you."

He fed the card to the Decade Driver. "KAMEN RIDE: DEN O!" Blaze Belt announced with a weird accent. Silver shards flew onto Decade and Den O's sword form armor flew onto him.

"Well this is kind of awkward and redundant." Ryuuji commented in Decade's voice. "I can already turn into this guy." Decade Den O kicked a close by Tengu. "Oh well, let's get started anyway," He felt around at the side of his belt for the Dengasher, but nothing. "Wait . . . WHAT!?" Ryuuji looked down and noticed the belt did not change . . . WHATSOEVER! "HUH!?" Ryuuji searched around. "WHERE'S THE DENGASHER!? There's only this little book thingy!" He opened the Ride Booker again. Ryuuji kicked a Tengu away. "Maybe there's something useful in here." He drew a random card and loaded the card.

"ATTACK RIDE: ORE SANJOU!" Blaze belt announced again in the weird accent. Sword Form's tune played.

"Ore . . . Sanjou." Decade did a half hearted Ore Sanjou, not really flinging his arms really hard (at that matter, he didn't really fling his arms in the first place), confusing the Tengus. _DUDE! _Ryuuji thought in his own voice. _THIS GUY HAS A CRAPPY PERSONALITY! _Decade Den O searched for another card. "Maybe . . . this one!?"

"ATTACK RIDE: KOTAEWA KIITE NAI!" Gun Form's hip hop tune played.

Decade Den O sword changed to Gun mode. "Kotaewa Kiite Nai." Decade said with a really, REALLY, weird tone and made some BAD dance moves. The Tengus just stared at Decade Den O Gun like he was an idiot. "Um . . . Um . . . What should I do? I'LL STILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" Decade Den O picked up two other cards, one depicting Den O Rod and the other Den O Axe.

"BOKUNI TSURARETEMIRU!" Was what Ryuuji thought that the Decade Driver (Blaze Belt) would say if he used the Den O Rod card.

Then the Tengus charged and beat the crap out of Decade Den O.

"WAH!" Ryuuji screamed in Decade's voice. Den O Axe card flew away.

"NAKERUDE!" (You'll cry) Was what the Decade Driver would've said had Ryuuji used the card. Surely enough, Ryuuji did cry.

- -

"Hi, my name is Sayako." The journalist said shaking hands with Sara. The woman wore a black suit and her hair was in a bun. She was quite pretty.

"Nice to meet you." Sara said bowing.

Sayako examined Sara's looks. "My, you really are beautiful, just like Yuki said." Sayako commented.

Sara blushed and held her face to attempt to hide her blush. "Thank you."

Cobalt came in with plates of cake. "Care for some?" She asked Sara and Sayako.

"Sure." Sara said. Cobalt handed Sara a fork.

"I'll have one too." Sayako said.

"Count me in." Yuki replied. Then she remembered something. "Oh wait . . . I have to do something outside first." She walked out, leaving the room as something terrible was about to happen.

- -

Decade reverted back to Decade and fell on the floor. Ryuuji slammed the ground. "THIS GUY SUCKS AS A RIDER!" Ryuuji shouted. He took out all the cards in his deck, took out nine cards which depicted other riders, and ripped them up to pieces. "What good are these if these guy don't even come equipped with their own gear!?" Then the ripped pieces formed into a Kamen Rider Blaze Final Form ride card, the same one which formed for Flint as Axel. "Ooh, this looks cool. But why is Kodenfire on it?"

The Tengus charged. Ryuuji, who was sitting down, placed the Final Form ride card back into the Ride Booker and accidentally triggered a function on the book. The book changed to sword mode and stabbed the Tengu next to him. Ryuuji stared at the sword, the stabbed Tengu, the sword again, then at the Ride Booker hilt. Ryuuji looked at our camera.

"Wow . . . never saw this coming." Decade's voice said to us. Decade then slashed the Tengu. "So . . . this guy has weapons. His transformations are still useless!" Decade slashed more oncoming Tengus. "At least this guy's decent as a rider."

Kyousuke and Asumu, the Takoyaki makers, were walking by from the park. Asumu snapped on a wrist like device and Kyousuke took out a whistle like device. Asumu opened up his brace and strum the strings inside while Kyousuke blew the whistle. Wind surrounded the two of them. After the wind dissipated, two oni riders stood in place of the two. Asumu was red and bat themed. Kyousuke was gold and condor themed. The two riders took out their weapons, Asumu a Violin Bow which functioned like a Dagger, Kyousuke a staff like Flute. The two riders ran at the Makamou and started fighting. Asumu slashed at the Makamou and Kyousuke whacked at the oncoming Makamou.

Decade slashed a Tengu down, then ran to Asumu and started cutting Asumu up. Decade slashed Asumu's back.

"OW!" Asumu cried. He turned around and Decade slashed Asumu again. "Hey wait a minute . . . STOP!" Decade slashed Asumu into the air.

"More allies for the monsters . . . oh my." Decade said sarcastically.

"ANIKI HELP!" Asumu cried for Kyousuke.

Kyousuke ran up to Asumu and parried Decade's slash. "What the hell! WE'RE RIDERS!" Kyousuke shouted.

Decade stopped. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Of course!" Kyousuke shouted thrusting his rod into a Tengu. "Why else would we be fighting Makamou for!?"

"You . . . you look nothing like Kamen Riders." Decade said. "For one, neither of you have Bug Eyes. At least you have the belts."

"WE'RE ONI RIDERS!" Kyousuke shouted. Asumu got up and slashed a Tengu.

"Oni?" Ryuuji asked. He turned around and reverted back to Blaze. "OOH! That Gives me an idea."

He loaded a card. "CLONE!" Four Blaze Clones emerged. They transformed.

"KAMEN REALITY BEND: FAIZ!"

"KAMEN REALITY BEND: DECADE!"

"KAMEN REALITY BEND: GILLS!"

"KAMEN REALITY BEND: G3!"

"K-K-KATANA!" Ryuuji summoned his Katana with a card.

"Ryuuji Sentai, GO!" Ryuuji ordered and the four clones ran at the Makamou.

"Hey, doesn't he look like Kamen Rider Cloak?" Asumu asked.

"He does kind of." Kyousuke replied.

"And wasn't he just Legendary Rider Decade?" Asumu got whacked on the head.

"You're been reading too much history books."

"This may tickle a little." Decade said to Faiz.

"EH!?" Faiz looked at Decade.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: FAIZ!" Decade punched Faiz's back and Faiz turned into a giant cannon. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!" Decade swung the giant blaster and fired multiple orbs at the Makamou and then fired a giant red cone which pierced through the Makamou.

A blade emerged from the back of Gills's right foot. Gills axe kicked a Tengu. He roared and his mouth opened up. He kicked the Tengu away with another foot.

G3 kept shooting at the Makamou as he had nothing else he could do.

Ryuuji kept slashing at the Makamou. Kyousuke whacked a Makamou, then detached his belt buckle. He inserted the belt buckle into his flute and played his flute. "Ongekida, Raging Wind!" He played a tune which hurt the Makamou, eventually destroying them with a burst of golden wind from the flute staff.

"Whoa." Ryuuji commented stabbing a Tengu in the chest.

Asumu took out a violin and detached his belt buckle. He inserted the belt buckle into his violin "Ongekida, Explosive Orchestra!" He played his violin with his dagger bow. He played a melody which hurt the surrounding Makamou. Then multiple images of Asumu's belt buckle appeared over the Makamou. Asumu swung his bow and slashed all the Makamou. The Makamou exploded.

Ryuuji looked at what the two Onis were doing. "Why are you guys playing music?" He asked.

"Sound is the best way to kill these guys." Asumu replied.

"Really!?" Ryuuji drew his Random card. "Hoping for something good!" He crossed his fingers after loading the card.

"REALITY BEND: RANDOM!" Ryuuji drew his next card. The card kept shifting images till it reached a card which depicted Ryuuji's Katana, but when Ryuuji shifted the card, the image changed to that of the Katana with a flute like hole attachment on the hilt. Ryuuji loaded the card. "REALITY BEND: CONCERT!"

Ryuuji held his Katana at ready. Then his Katana transformed a little. The hilt now had an attachment so Ryuuji could play it like a flute. Ryuuji held the attachment to his mouth plate and started playing. The tune . . . a Sentai Senshi's flute song. Dragonranger summoning Dragon Caesar. Ryuuji played the song, hurting the Makamous' ears. The Makamous all froze up, then Ryuuji held his Katana blade at ready. "WOI YAH!" He slashed all the Makamou. Decade blasted all the Makamou with poor Faiz as a gun. Gills kept axe kicking any frozen Makamou he could find. G3 just shot some Makamou.

"WHAT THE!?" Kyousuke shouted. "How did he . . . what did he . . . HOW COME HE STOLE THE SHOW!?"

"Aniki, forget it." Asumu said trying to calm Kyousuke down. "The Makamou are gone, that's what's important."

"Ah put a sock in it." Kyousuke said with a Yakuza accent and whacked Asumu's head.

The clones disappeared and Ryuuji drew all the cards in his deck. Sure enough, there were two blank cards in the deck. Ryuuji gasped as the images formed from the cards. A blue rider and a green rider. Both Onis. Kamen Rider Ibuki and Kamen Rider Todoroki. "So . . . these cards do have something to do with the enemy I fight." Ryuuji turned to Asumu and Kyousuke. "Thanks for everything Rider-Tachi!" Ryuuji bowed. "What are your names?"

"Kachidoki." Kyousuke replied.

Asumu looked at his Aniki, then at Ryuuji, knowing what Kyousuke had in mind giving Ryuuji his (Kyousuke) rider name. "Akatsuki."

"Nice to meet you two." Ryuuji said. He jumped over the two Onis and ran back to the fashion studio. "Hoping to work together again one day!"

"Do you really think he's Kamen Rider Cloak?" Kyousuke asked.

"Maybe." Asumu said. "Hey, isn't that the studio where Yukiri Ojou works at?" Asumu asked.

Kyousuke blushed under his helmet. "WHY YOU GOT TO BRING HER NAME INTO THIS!?" Kyousuke whacked Asumu's helmet.

- -

Yuki came back into the room. "Ok, my errands are done." Yuki said, then she gasped as Sayako was on the floor. Sara was staring at the fallen body of Sayako, who had a hand clasped at the neck, with wide eyes. Sara was trembling with the fork in her hand. Yuki looked at Sara.

Shinji came running in. "What's going on?" He asked. Yuki didn't even bother telling Shinji that he was supposedly not allowed there. Shinji looked at the fallen Sayako. "SAYAKO-SAN!" He ran to Sayako. "Sayako-san, SAYAKO-SAN!" He tried to shake Sayako awake. He checked her breath. Nothing. "She's . . . dead."

Cobalt screamed.

Shinji looked at Sara, then grabbed the hand which held the fork. "What happened here!?" Shinji shouted.

- -

When Ryuuji ran back in, he noticed a huge group of people. "What's going on?" He asked. There were a bunch of police officers. "I hope nothing is wrong." Ryuuji said. Then he saw two police officers take Sara out in handcuffs.

"Please I'm telling the truth, I didn't do it!" Sara cried.

"SARA!" Ryuuji shouted. He tried to run to her but people were blocking his way. "Get out of my way, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"It's true!" Cobalt shouted. "Sayako-san just collapsed all of a sudden. Sara didn't do anything."

"You be quiet you Imajin." A police officer said rudely. "For all we know, YOU could be the one who helped her in the murder."

"HEY!" Yuki shouted. "Don't talk to Cobalt like that!"

"She's an Imajin, a monster. Her opinion does not matter."

"DO NOT CALL COBALT A MONSTER!" Yuki snapped.

"Don't worry about him." Shinji said coming up to the group. "He's just a mean officer."

"Akiyama-san!" The officer said. "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm here to gather evidence." Shinji said. "Don't worry." Shinji said to Sara. "I'll help you get out." Shinji ran inside to the studio to check for some evidence.

"WOI YAH!" Ryuuji shouted jumping over some people and kicking the police officers which held Sara. "LET GO OF SARA!" Ryuuji screamed then some police officers ran to pin Ryuuji down. Ryuuji beat them up and more officers came to try to pin him down. "Sara!" Ryuuji shouted. "SARA!"

"RYUUJI!" Sara cried. Then two cricket like riders appeared from the windows. They came . . . from the mirror world. They were black in color. The Alternatives. They grabbed Sara.

"We'll begin her trial after some preparation." The Alternatives said in Unison.

"Begin on it!" The mean officer shouted.

Sara struggled in the Alternatives' grip. "Hey, you're hurting me." She whined, a tear in her eye.

"LET ME GO!" Ryuuji shouted then his coat swung open revealing his Lawyer Badge.

"You . . . you're a lawyer?" The mean officer gasped.

The other officers let Ryuuji go. "OF COURSE I AM!" Ryuuji screamed and socked the mean officer. "SARA!" Ryuuji cried as the Alternatives pulled Sara into the mirror world. "SARA!" He tried to reach for her but the Alternatives entered the Mirror world "SARA!"

Ryuuji dropped to the ground and slammed the ground. Shinji came out the studio and noticed Ryuuji crying in front of a mirror. Shinji came up to Ryuuji. "Do you know the suspect?" Shinji asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Ryuuji snapped at Shinji. "She's my girlfriend, I can't believe they would just take her like that."

"Don't worry, I'll set her free." Shinji said. "I found no evidence that points to her as the murderer. The victim was cut on the neck and no blood was found on the fork that is the suspected weapon." Then Shinji noticed Ryuuji's lawyer badge. "You . . . YOU'RE A LAWYER!?"

"Huh." Ryuuji looked at his badge. "Oh yeah, that's right. Yeah."

"Then . . . you can help!" Shinji said with a smile. "You and I can fight together to free this girl."

"Aren't you a little young to be a lawyer?"

"You're only one year older than me and no. There's even a thirteen year old as a Lawyer." Shinji replied. "Wait . . . why didn't you know that?"

"I'm not from this world." Ryuuji replied.

"Wait . . . huh?" Shinji examined Ryuuji. "Now that I think about it, I never even heard of you in the first place."

"So, what do we have here?" Came a familiar voice, Shiroi Tora's voice. Shinji turned to look at his rival. Shiroi came walking by with fish bones between his teeth. "What do you know, it's the rookie."

"I didn't lose last time." Shinji said to Shiroi.

"Yeah, it was an invalid fight." Shiroi said. "So, some girl got convicted." He smiled. "Doesn't matter. I'll always fight for the guilty verdict."

"There's no evidence that can convict her!" Shinji shouted.

"Who cares?" Shiroi taunted Shinji. "I told you, it's the battle that matters."

"What matters is the fact that we need to convict the right people!" Shinji bellowed.

"No one cares about that." Shiroi said. "I only care about battle."

"Fine then." Ryuuji said standing up. "Then I'll kill you when we battle." He gave a killer's glare to Shiroi.

"Ho, so you're participating too?" Shiroi asked. "Never seen you before, you new?"

"You could say that." Ryuuji replied. He punched his fist. "Sara, wait for me."

- -

Sara was taken into a dark room. Multiple voices sounded, then one voice boomed. "Sara Rekka!" The voice shouted. "You have been charged with the murder of journalist Sayako Kido!"

"But . . . I didn't do it." Sara cried.

"SILENCE!" Another voice boomed, this time female.

"There's only one thing we can do, a battle of the Riders." Another male voice boomed. "Your fate will be on their hands. The battle will commence later this afternoon!"

- -

Ryuuji drove his Densetkamen to the Lawyer's building. He got off and entered. Yuki warned Ryuuji that if he failed, then it could mean death for Sara. Ryuuji had to win, no matter what. He entered a room filled with mirrors. Many people stood in there. All of them men. Young and old. One of the older men held a green Vent Deck with a chameleon like design on it. A middle aged man had on a cyan hammerhead shark head like scabbard strapped to his hand. Another had a bronze sash like rider henshin device meant to scan cards. Another held a dark green gun which had a Long Horn Beetle like theme to it. Shinji and Shiroi were there as well. Shiroi had a can of soda in his hand.

Shiroi drank the last of his soda and crushed his soda can. He threw it away. "So you're here." Shiroi said to Ryuuji.

"Move out of the way." Ryuuji said walking to the mirror between Shiroi and Shinji.

Then a voice boomed from inside the room. "RIDERS!" The voice shouted. "You've all been selected to participate in this battle. The convicted, Sara Rekka. Look into your mirrors for the information gathered about the suspect." Images and data of Sara appeared on screen.

"Where do they even get this stuff?" Ryuuji asked. "Some mind probing or something?"

"Now, choose your decision!"

"What decision?" Ryuuji asked.

A spotlight shone on the old rider with the green Vent Deck. "I choose innocent." The old man wheezed.

To the middle aged man with the shark like device. "That's easy, she's GUILTY!"

To the man with the sash like device. "Guilty." He said calmly pushing his glasses on his face.

The one with the gun. "I pledge that I will bring this GUILTY person to justice!"

To Shiroi. "Guilty, as always." He said with a cocky smile.

Shinji grunted. "Innocent." Shinji said.

Ryuuji was about to speak when someone entered the room. Ryuuji watched as a young handsome man entered the room. He wore a regular old business suit on his body. He seemed so . . . average.

"Oh you've come Ouji Kurata." The voice said calmly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Ouji said. He had on a black belt strapped on. The belt had mantis like emblem on the belt buckle. There was a scythe shape on the belt buckle as well. He walked up to the mirror next to Shinji. "I'll choose guilty." Ouji said without looking at any data on Sara.

"You sure?"

"I have this feeling." Ouji said. "But yet it's uncertain. But I'll choose guilty anyway."

"And you, newcomer." The voice boomed. "Your choice."

Ryuuji took out his transformation card. "I'll fight . . . FOR HER INNOCENCE!" Ryuuji's words created some tension in the room as each lawyer all of a sudden stared at Ryuuji.

"Well you sure, after all it's five against three in Guilty vs Innocent."

"Who cares." Ryuuji retorted. "I'll make sure I defeat them all!" Ryuuji glared at the ceiling. "None of them will defeat me."

"You little brat!" The one with the gun shouted.

Ryuuji then drew his Katana, which was somehow in his suit, and pointed the blade at the one with the gun. "Come any closer, and you'll get cut." Ryuuji threatened. The one with the gun stopped. "And once I'm done with this battle, I'll come for you, you annoying loud voice!" Ryuuji shouted. "I'll make sure I destroy you for all that you've done with this unfair battle. I'll win and replace your system with a more fair system!"

"You . . ." Shinji gasped. "You're Cloak!"

"Blaze actually." Ryuuji replied. Ryuuji snapped on his belt. "Now let's kick some ass."

"What a nice speech. Now everyone, BEGIN!"

"Did you notice?" Shiroi said to Shinji. "You're the only one using an Advent Deck alongside that old man."

"Just fight." Shinji said.

"Henshin!" The old man wheezed. He held his deck in front of the mirror and the V Buckle attached to his body. He inserted the deck and transformed into Kamen Rider Verde.

"HENSHIN!" The one with the shark scabbard announced. He inserted a card into the scabbard and closed the scabbard. Three images of a Hammerhead shark themed rider suit crashed into his body. Enter Kamen Rider Hammer Jaws.

"HENSHIN!" The one with the sash device announced. He scanned a card over the center of the sash, which was a scanning device. Three images of his rider suit attached. He was crab based and bronze. His belt was simply a buckle with a crab designed belt buckle. Enter Kamen Rider Cutter.

"HENSHIN!" The one with the gun threw a card into the air and shot the gun. The card scattered into three images and those images crashed into him. He was longhorn beetle based. He had a knights visor meant to scan the battlefield. He had a green body and his belt buckle had a longhorn beetle design. Enter Kamen Rider Gunjin.

"HENSHIN!" Shiroi shouted. His hands had henshin gloves on. He punched his palm and pushed the knuckle of his device. He then clawed the air out front. Wind surrounded his area and three images of the Byakko suit crashed into his body to create the suit.

"HENSHIN!" Shinji announced. His V buckle attached to his body after he held his Advent Deck in front of the mirror. He inserted his deck into the belt buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider Draki.

"Henshin." Ouji said calmly and held his hand in front of his face. He held out his hands regally and darkness surrounded him. Three images crashed into his body and out came a black rider with a slight Mantis and Grim Reaper theme. He had a black cape behind him. He had silver scythed shoulder pads. He had blood red lines running through his armor. His eyes were a dark green. Enter Kamen Rider Hades!

Any one of these riders that didn't have an Advent Deck had a deck at the side of their belts.

Ryuuji was the last to henshin. "I'll make sure . . . I WIN! HENSHIN!" He opened up his Blaze Belt.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" The belt announced as the card entered the buckle. Ryuuji closed the buckle. "HENSHIN!"

Four images around Ryuuji. One was in front of him and the mirror. "Yosh." Ryuuji said. He ran towards that image and entered the mirror world as the Blaze Suit attached to his body.

"Hm, he's eager." Ouji commented. He stepped into the mirror world.

"Hah, see you in there, Rookie." Shiroi said. Shinji grunted. The two entered at the same time.

The other riders entered.

- -

Jiro was walking down the streets when all of a sudden, the giant flat screen depicted a Lawyer battle. He noticed Ryuuji in the battle. "How did he get Lawyer Status?" Jiro asked himself.

"Well we have an amazing Lawyer Battle today folks!" A new Bald Four Eyes newscaster announced. People gathered to see the battle. "Last battle has been declared invalid and postponed, but now, comes an exciting story! A girl convicted of murder. Eight riders fight for her verdict. Three for Innocent, Five for Guilty. Quite frankly, I'm rooting for Guilty."

People cheered for Guilty. Then a picture of Sara appeared on screen. Jiro gasped. "No wonder Ryuuji's in this battle." Jiro commented.

- -

Gunjin fired at Ryuuji. Ryuuji dodged. Ryuuji dashed at Gunjin with Katana in hand. Gunjin kept firing at Ryuuji while Ryuuji batted the shots away. Ryuuji slashed Gunjin. "Here we go." Ryuuji said. "Now stay down." Ryuuji was about to attack another rider.

"You're naïve." Gunjin said.

"What?" Then Gunjin fired at Ryuuji's back. "Why do they always aim for the back!?"

"KOE!" Gunjin drew a card from his deck and shot the card.

"ADVENT!" The gun announced. A dark green mechanical longhorn beetle humanoid contract beast appeared and tackled Ryuuji. Then Hammer Jaws ran out and attacked Ryuuji by ramming the scabbard like device on Ryuuji's gut.

"Drop dead brat!" Hammer Jaws shouted. He inserted a card into his scabbard like device.

"SWORD VENT!" A sword with a hilt designed like a hammerhead's head flew into Hammer Jaws hands and he slashed Ryuuji.

- -

"Now for the records!" The Newscaster said. "Kamen Rider Gunjin, ruthless with his enemies. Prefers Long Ranged attacks. Has a few losses here and there but has gotten his verdict quite a lot of times."

"Kamen Rider Hammer Jaws. A great rider with close ranged attacks. He's barely won any battles, but any verdict he goes for usually wins out as his team usually wins."

"Kamen Rider Cutter. He's good with his clamps. He's good at grapple moves. He's won many battles as he's quite deceptive and he's a good strategist."

"Kamen Rider Verde. He may be old but that just means experience! He's old but he's determined to get his verdict!"

"Kamen Rider Hades. He has a perfect record just like Byakko, at least until recently since Byakko lost once. However he tends to not appear much. What could his appearance in this battle mean?"

"And you know Byakko and Draki from yesterday. What will these two do today?" Then the newscaster got some news of his own. "It seems we have a new rider today. Let me get his stats out." He was given a file. "Let's see, Kamen Rider . . . Blaze? Odd name. Let's see . . . Losses, Zero, Draws Zero. Not bad. Wins, Infinity . . . INFINITY!?" He checked to make sure it wasn't just a sideways eight. "Attack, Defense, Speed, Luck . . . ALL INFINITY!"

"HOLY SHIT!" The civilians shouted.

Jiro sighed. "That kid." He said shaking his head. "I wonder if that's really true." Then Jiro noticed that Ryuuji was losing quite badly on screen and in the window reflection next to him. "I wonder why he's holding back. Maybe . . . it's because he doesn't want to kill them!"

- -

Shiroi swiped at Shinji, but Shinji was running away from Shiroi. "Come back here!" Shiroi shouted. "Come here and fight like a man!"

"Sorry." Shinji said as he parried a swipe from Shiroi. "But I have to find something."

"You're avoiding this battle . . . could it be that you're the guilty one?" Shiroi asked ominously.

Shinji looked down. "I'm sorry, but this is on a personal level." Shinji pushed away then ran towards the other riders.

"Don't think I'll just let you go . . . especially if you're really the guilty one." Shiroi said following Shinji.

Ouji hid behind a tree and watched as Shinji ran and Shiroi followed. "How interesting." Ouji said. "Really interesting."

- -

Verde was beating Cutter up. "FINAL VENT!" Verde's Bio Visor announced. Verde's contract beast shot out its tongue and wrapped Verde's leg. Verde grabbed Cutter's legs and was about to unleash a somersault throw, BUT . . .

"WAIT!" Verde frantically said. "I beg of you, please don't!" Verde landed on the ground and didn't unleash the finisher. He released Cutter and Cutter got up. "I'll give up, I promise. The girl is innocent, she's innocent." Cutter bowed and begged.

"Ok then, as long as you give up." Verde wheezed.

"Chance." Cutter said under his breath. He then held his arm clamp weapon (like Scissors) and grabbed Verde's gut. Verde let out a scream. Then Cutter grabbed the Vent Deck and smashed the deck to pieces.

Verde reverted back into the old man. "You . . . you're despicable." The old man wheezed.

"So what!?" Cutter laughed maniacally. "Just as long as I win, I'm good! You know this is what you get for using a regular old fashion Vent Deck."

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" The old man shouted as he was ejected out of the Mirror World.

"Ah ha, whose next!?" Cutter said. "Nobody, I thought so!" Then Shinji came out and kicked Cutter.

"Fight me, now!" Shinji challenged Cutter.

"Ah you're the rookie." Cutter said. "This will be easy."

- -

Ryuuji was really struggling. He didn't want to kill the two riders, but they were defeating him easily. Then Jiro shouted from the Real World. "RYUUJI!" Jiro shouted.

Ryuuji turned and noticed that he was leaning on a window. "Jiro?"

"Ryuuji, Lawyers don't die in the mirror world!" Jiro shouted. "JUST LET LOOSE!"

Ryuuji perked his ears up. "Did I hear right, they don't die?" He then chuckled. "Ok then." Ryuuji took his Katana in hand. "THEN DIE ALL OF YOU!" He ran at Hammer Jaws and Gunjin. Gunjin fired at Ryuuji. Hammer Jaws slashed at Ryuuji. Ryuuji parried Hammer Jaws attack and then turned to dodge the shots from Gunjin. Ryuuji drew a card from his deck.

"What kind of card is that?" Hammer Jaws asked as the design of the card surprised him and Gunjin.

"Sorry, this is different from the cards you use." Ryuuji loaded the card.

"REALITY BEND!" Blazing Ryuoh solidified into Reality.

"What kind of Contract Beast is that!?" Gunjin shouted.

"One that will destroy you all!" Blazing Ryuoh bit Hammer Jaws and threw Hammer Jaws into the air.

"WAH!" Hammer Jaws shouted.

"Kisama!" Gunjin fired at Ryuuji. Ryuuji parried the shots then ran and kept slashing Gunjin. Ryuuji slashed upwards, downwards, sideways, everywhere. Blazing Ryuoh kept throwing Hammer Jaws into the air.

Ryuuji kept slashing over and over again. He stomped the fallen Gunjin. Then Blazing Ryuoh threw Hammer Jaws at Ryuuji. Ryuuji stabbed Hammer Jaws.

"Hissatsu." Ryuuji said closing his loaded belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! SLASH!"

"ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA!" Ryuuji announced. "TENRAI ZAN!" Ryuuji launched his blade away from his handle taking Hammer Jaws with him. Hammer Jaws screamed as the blade slashed him, then he was ejected from the Mirror World in an explosion.

"NO!" Gunjin shouted.

"You're next." Ryuuji said.

Gunjin drew a card then shot the card. "FINAL VENT!"

Gunjin's contract beast appeared in front of him. Gunjin inserted his gun into the Contract Beast's back. Gunjin pulled the trigger and the Contract Beast opened up revealing a full artillery. Tons of Missiles fired at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji ran and dodged all the missiles. Blazing Ryuoh then chomped on the Contract Beast. Ryuuji jumped high into the sky. He swiped a card through the blade of his Katana. The Katana started glowing Gold. Ryuuji slashed the Contract Beast in half, destroying it.

Gunjin screamed when his Contract Beast was destroyed. He ran away and Ryuuji followed suit.

- -

Shinji was slashing Cutter all over the place. Cutter retaliated with his clamp but Shinji parried and kicked Cutter away.

Cutter used a card from his deck. He scanned the card with his Sash device. "FINAL VENT!"

Cutter's crab contract beast appeared. The crab grabbed Cutter's foot and charged at Shinji. Cutter held his clamp out front.

Shinji used a card with his Drak Visor. "SHIELD VENT!" DragWinger appeared and attached to its master's back. Then the wings of DragWinger wrapped around Shinji and Cutter's Final Vent was launched backwards after Cutter crashed into the shield. Shinji then used another card. "FINAL VENT!"

Shinji prepared his Drak Visor. "Hah." He breathed in, then he glided through the floor as DragWinger's wings blazed out. Shinji slashed Cutter and Cutter's Contract beast and the Wings also enhanced the slash.

"Why . . . WHY!" Cutter screamed as he was ejected from the Mirror World by an explosion and his Contract Beast was destroyed. Cutter's Deck of cards scattered through the air.

Shinji caught the cards. None of them was the card he wanted. "Shoot." Shinji said. "He doesn't have it."

Then Shiroi jumped out and clawed Shinji's back. "Found you." Shiroi said.

"Shiroi!" Shinji shouted stumbling back. He drew and used a card from his advent deck.

"SWORD VENT!" Shinji's silver lance flew into his hands.

"Hm . . . I noticed how brutally you defeated Cutter there." Shiroi said. "So tell me, why did you attack him when I was right in front of you the whole time?"

"It's nothing." Shinji said.

"Or were you afraid you were going to lose so you took out Cutter then hoped that new guy would do me in again, just so you would escape with no trouble whatsoever . . . since you're the guilty one?"

"That's preposterous!" Shinji shouted. "There's something that I need and one of these riders might have it!"

"Then how about you see if I have it?" Shiroi taunted. "Koe Rookie."

"With Pleasure!" The two riders were about to clash, when Gunjin came running between them. Gunjin tripped.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Ryuuji shouted and ran between Shiroi and Shinji. Ryuuji pointed at Gunjin. "Now you don't move, I'm going to make this extra painful just for you!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Gunjin cried as Ryuuji loaded the kick card into his belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!"

"NO!" Ryuuji shouted. "NOW DIE!" Ryuuji jumped into the air. Five Card images appeared in front of Gunjin. Ryuuji kicked through the five images and kicked Gunjin with a Blazing Rider kick. Gunjin exploded and ejected back to the real world. Ryuuji stood at beck as the smoke cleared. "Now . . . time for you to lose . . . you tiger."

"I still remember you, the one who tarnished my record." Shiroi said. "I'll not be caught off guard anymore, so prepare to lose!"

"I sense some blood lust in you, I like that." Ryuuji said. "But you'll have to . . . DIE ANYWAY!"

Ouji . . . simply watched the three other remaining riders.

- -

"OOH!" The Newscaster shouted. "What a turn of events! It's now two on two! How can this be!? Maybe . . . just maybe . . . Nah. Byakko and Hades won't lose."

"I'LL MURDER YOU BALDY!" Ryuuji shouted at the camera.

"OK! MAYBE THE DEFENSE WILL WIN!"

- -

**NEXT TIME on KAMEN RIDER BLAZE**

"STOP THE BATTLE PLEASE!"

"The battle has been paused! We're now in Recess!"

"I was out there, enjoying the house special."

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! IBUKI! KAMEN: REALITY BEND! TODOROKI!"

"A mantis for a mantis!"

"I've found you . . . ODIN!"

"TIME VENT!"

"DIMENSION VENT!"

"You . . . YOU'RE THE MURDERER!"

"Sayako-san had . . . something important to tell me."

Destroy the world, Save the world. Destroy the other Lawyers to save your Love in a glorious Blaze!

- -

**Special Segment! Breaking News! BRK!**

"YO!" Ryuuji greeted us. He wore his 'goth' outfit from chapter 2. "As you can tell, Redryuranger11 wants to try to write a Rider Trio series, BRK. I'm B, Kamen Rider Blaze!"

Ryunosuke Hiryuu, the Hero of Kamen Rider Ryusei, appeared. "And I'm R, Kamen Rider Ryusei."

"Yes, and his main focus is Kamen Rider Blaze." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah . . ." Ryunosuke said. "BUT IT ISN'T FAIR!" Ryunosuke whined. "He loves you as a character more than he loves the Ryunosuke of his stories!"

"Not true." Ryuuji said. "He loves Ryunosuke Rekka because Ryunosuke Rekka embodies the traits of Redryuranger11's first ever created character for one of his fictions. Since he never got around to writing it, he took the concept of that character and created Ryunosuke Rekka. In fact, Ryunosuke Rekka could even count as the first ever OC that Redryuranger11 made even though a character named Ryu is his first ever created OC."

"I'm confused." Ryunosuke said scratching his head.

"Yeah you should be you freak." Ryuuji said.

"HEY I KNOW SHE'S MY SISTER!" Ryunosuke shouted.

"And that tells me everything." Ryuuji said. "Now some of you may want to know who K is, well . . . let's introduce him now! Come on out, Code K!"

Smoke arises, a Rider steps through the smoke. The rider had green chest armor and arm guards. He has green shin guards as well. His helmet was green with red eyes. He had a yellow Kabuto horn on his head that was spiked at the top with three spikes. He had a black suit under the armor parts. His belt was silver with red buckle. The buckle was surrounded by a green cover which housed a Kabuto like horn on top. The rider had green sharp shoulder pads (like Agito) and a red gem at the center of his chest armor.

Rider Designation . . . Kamen Rider . . . KENAGE!

"And what is the identity of this rider?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Let's find out!" Ryuuji said. "REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Kenage's suit dematerialized, revealing . . . a man who looked a lot like Jiro! "I am . . . Jiro Kyosei."

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryuuji shouted. "An awesome Rider counterpart to Sempai!"

"WHAT!?" Blaze's Jiro appeared. "But I'm Jiro's counterpart!"

"I come from a different world, therefore, I'm another Jiro." Jiro Kyosei said gentlemanly.

"And he's cool." Ryuuji said. He bowed to Jiro Kyosei. "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy."

After a while, the BRK riders stood side by side. "And so now you have it, the third rider in the BRK project." Ryunosuke said.

"Hoping to hear from you all on your thoughts on the thoughts of Kenage." Ryuuji said. "Now . . . here's a trailer!" Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: KENAGE TRAILER!"

- -

_Strength . . . Power . . . Focus . . ._

_Monsters from ancient darkness have awakened. These monsters want to destroy humanity. Only one thing stands in their way . . . Kenage._

_Jigogas, Tendogas. These monsters will destroy humanity. It is up to Kenage to stop them._

_Jiro Kyosei: Kamen Rider Kenage._

"_I will . . . I will fight to protect everyone . . . I will make sure no one ever cries again! HENSHIN!"_

_Seki Kyosei: Head of the study of Kenage._

"_Jiro, this power is dangerous, you should be careful about it."_

"_I'm worry about you Jiro."_

"_Don't worry Sis, I'll come back alive."_

_Ryuusuke Hinode: Head Detective._

"_It's my job to protect everyone from these monsters."_

"_Don't get in our way!"_

_A new adventure . . . a new hero . . . a story of a man who fights so no one cries. This is the beginning of the Saga . . . of the great Kenage._

_Strength, Power, Focus. Enter . . . Kamen Rider Kenage!_

_- -_

Ends Chapter 8! Will Ryuuji be able to save Sara? Will they find the real murderer if Sara isn't the one? What will Flint do now that even Jiro is after him? Who is the man who has come back into the Kamen Rider World on Jiro's Dimension Machine? Will Ryuuji ever figure out how his Rider System works? Why does Decade suck (at least his Den O)? What does Kyousuke think of Yuki? Will Asumu ever eventually get to the point where Kyousuke won't beat him? Why is Sara's bust bigger!? So many questions . . . so many answers. Check back next time to see them all get answered (at least the important ones)

And hoping for someone to give feedback on the Kenage Concept and still hoping for a Rider with a Grongi as a Main Villain.

Hoping to hear from all of you. Please read and review!


	9. Destruction, Coming of Armageddon

I do not own Kamen Rider or anything that this fic references that does not belong to me. Most of the stuff referenced in this fic belongs to TOEI but some belong to other sources. I own the characters that I own in this fic. I just breath life into donated characters with the information I am given.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 9: Destruction, Coming of Armageddon

Ryuuji and Shiroi clashed blades. Ryuuji slashed at Shiroi. Shiroi smashed Ryuuji's blade away. Shiroi swiped downwards. Ryuuji twirled his body to dodge. Ryuuji thrust his Katana at the Tiger Rider. Shiroi jumped and flipped in the air. In this flip he swiped his claws at the Bug like, yet has Dragon traits, rider. Ryuuji bent his body backwards and the claw swished past his nose. Ryuuji twirled his bent body to get away from Shiroi. "Wow, that was close." Ryuuji said rubbing the nose area of his helmet.

"You're pretty good." Shiroi said.

"Thank you." Ryuuji responded. "You're not bad yourself but unfortunately . . . I have to defeat you for Sara's sake."

"Too bad . . . I always get my verdict." Shiroi said savagely. "KOE!"

"ADVENT!" Shiroi's belt announced as the Advent card swiped through his belt buckle. Gin appeared behind Ryuuji and swiped at Ryuuji's back. Ryuuji parried Gin's claws.

Ryuuji turned to look at Gin. He looked at Shiroi, then Gin again, then Shiroi again, then Gin again. He turned to our camera. "This is awkward. Usually the Rider aims for my back." Then he looked at Gin again. "Die you . . ." Ryuuji reached behind his back and took out Isamu's survival guide. "Let's see." As he blocked Gin's claw, Ryuuji used the fingers of that arm to turn the pages. "Let's see . . . Worms, Undead, Shocker . . . Shocker? Meh . . . Orphnochs . . ." Ryuuji flipped through the pages. "Imajin . . . Grongi . . . Fangire . . . AH! Contract Monsters!" Ryuuji put the guide away and looked at Gin. "DIE CONTRACT MONSTER!" Ryuuji thrust kicked Gin away. Then Ryuuji drew a card from his deck. "I haven't really gotten a chance to use this." Ryuuji commented. He loaded the card.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! GILLS!"

Red eyes and a green horn appeared in front of Blaze's helmet. Ryuuji let out a roar then the Green Longhorn beetle themed Gills suit mutated over the Blaze suit and the eyes and horn crashed to complete the transformation. Gills stood feral like. "UU RAH!" Gills shouted in its owner's voice and his mouth opened up. Gills ran at Gin savagely.

"Got you." Shiroi chuckled.

"SWITCH VENT!" A card flew out of Shiroi's deck and swiped itself against the fangs of Shiroi's belt buckle. Shiroi and Gin switched places.

Shiroi clawed the Biological Gills. Gills screamed in pain, then Shiroi stabbed Gills with the Claw. Gin ran at Shinji. Shinji slashed at Gin with his Lance.

A card flew out from Shiroi's deck and swiped itself against Shiroi's belt buckle fangs. "FINAL VENT!"

Gin and Shiroi started spinning rapidly in air and struck Shinji and Gills heavily. Gin changed direction and started drilling Gills along with Shiroi. Shiroi and Gin pierced through Gills and then landed together behind Gills. Gills dropped to the floor and stayed motionless. Then Gills disintegrated.

"And that's what you get for messing with the tiger." Shiroi said with an arrogant tone.

"Shit." Shinji said preparing his lance. "I'm the only one left.

- -

Everyone was speechless since they just witness Ryuuji transform into another rider. Jiro, not so much as he heard about the Rider system being able to transform into other riders, though the means to do so are unknown to even him.

"Well . . . there you have it, the defense is down to its last person. Surely they have no chance of winning." The newscaster said. "Now . . . let's just watch as Hades and Byakko defeats the rookie."

- -

Shiroi ran and clawed at Shinji. Shinji rolled away from Shiroi's swipe, but rolled into Gin's 'welcome' arms. Gin held Shinji while Shiroi ran to attack the captive Shinji. Shinji drop kicked Shiroi away then used his Drak Visor to stab Gin.

Shinji spun his body as he stumbled out of the hold. "Geez." Shinji grunted. He tried to grip his Lance as tight as he could.

"Give it up." Shiroi said. "Give it up and admit you're guilty."

"I will admit nothing, other than the girl is innocent!" Shinji shouted.

"Still trying to convince others . . . how foolish." Shiroi held his claws back. "There's nothing you can do to convince others. Every one of us are fools. We participate in these fights for the entertainment of others. We don't fight to save people. We fight to entertain those wretched civilians!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shinji shouted. "I'm fighting to keep innocent people out of punishment and convict the right people. This is my goal, and my dream . . . to keep this city safe from criminals and the innocents safe from fear of being afraid to be convicted!"

"How foolish." Shiroi said. "You'll never be able to convince others with that attitude of yours." Under Shiroi's claws, Shiroi crossed his fingers. What could this mean?

Then Ryuuji clapped his hands. Yes Ryuuji, Kamen Rider Blaze. Shiroi and Shinji turned to Ryuuji's direction. Ryuuji was still in this battle!

- -

"EH!?" The Newscaster shouted. "How is Blaze still in this battle!?"

- -

"Why that's an easy explanation." Ryuuji said. "You see . . ."

_Right when Shiroi jumped over me and his claws almost scratched my helmet, I used my Random card to get a new card, something called the switch card. Then after that I used the Gills card to transform into that Gills. Then when I ran at that Contract Monster, I used the Switch card to switch with one of my clones. Now you may be asking when did I create clones. Easy, I created four of them when I was chasing Gunjin to scare him. Well . . . I scattered them in different places so when Gunjin saw all of them he freaked out and tried to run away as fast as he could, resulting in his tripping. I switched with one of my clones using the Switch card _("REALITY BEND: SWITCH POSITION!") _and that clone had transformed into Gills earlier so the switch was flawless and both that Contract Monster and Shiroi thought they had destroyed the real me._

_- -_

"So what happened to the other three clones?" Bald Newscaster asked.

- -

"They're . . . doing something." Ryuuji replied, hesitantly.

- -

Ryuuji's clones sat in a circle and started playing a . . . poker? Of sorts?. "Anyone got a Den O?" With their own cards? (Maybe it's not Poker . . .)

"I'll see your Den O and raise you two IXA's." (Poker?)

"I don't get this game. But I summon Garren." (What is this, Yu-Gi-Oh!?)

- -

"Now!" Ryuuji announced. "COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" Ryuuji threw a rock at a tree. The rock struck the tree and Ouji, Kamen Rider Hades, stepped out.

"How interesting." Ouji said. "You actually want to fight me?" Then he drew a card from his deck and the card disappeared in black flames.

"BLAST VENT!" A distorted voice came out of nowhere. Blue blade like projectiles struck the battleground. Ryuuji, Shiroi, and Shinji all dodged.

"Unless you repent and say Sara's innocent, I'll cut you up to pieces." Ryuuji said. "Now . . . I'm leaving Shiroi to you Shinji!" Ryuuji ran and grabbed Ouji's shoulder and dragged Ouji away.

Shinji just stared with bewilderment as Ryuuji dragged Ouji away. "WAIT! Ryuuji . . . I NEED YOU!"

"Suck it up." Shiroi growled. "You can't depend on your teammates forever." Shiroi ran at Shinji with claws ready.

- -

Ryuuji threw Ouji away, but Ouji landed on the ground regally. "Geez, your Mantis Butt pisses me off." Ryuuji said drawing Chalice from his deck. "A mantis for a Mantis, HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! CHALICE!"

Chalice's suit splashed onto Ryuuji's body as Chalice's mask appeared on his head.

"All right then, if you want it that way." Ouji drew a card and the card disappeared in black flames.

"SWORD VENT!" A black scythe flew into Ouji's hands. Chalice drew his double bladed bow. The two clashed blades. Ouji slashed at Chalice. Chalice blocked and crescent kicked Ouji away. The two clashed into a deadlock.

"Tell me." Chalice said in his owner's voice to Ouji. "What do you have planned?"

"Whatever could you mean?"

"After all . . . why else would you decide to come for a verdict, yet you didn't fight till I dragged you here? Tell me . . . why are you here?"

"No reason." Ouji drew a card and the card burned up in black flames.

"FINAL VENT!"

Ouji jumped and dropped kicked Chalice away. Ouji then regally floated back and crossed his arms. Black flames surrounded him, then his Mantis Contract Beast appeared. The Contract Beast turned into a giant scythe which Ouji held in another hand. Ouji was about to prepare for his final attack, Reaper's Soul.

Chalice wasn't going to lose just yet. He used a card from his side deck. "EVOLUTION!" All the cards of Chalice flew around Chalice and then flew into Chalice's heart shaped belt buckle. Chalice's body turned red and his eyes turned green and he obtained new chest armor. He drew the two bladed Kama weapons at his sides, the Wild Slashers, and combined them into one item and combined them with his bow to create a new weapon, the Wild Rouzer. All of Chalice's cards then flew out and combined into one giant card which shrunk into one card. Chalice swiped that card through a slot between his interlocked Wild Slashers. "WILD!" The Wild Rouzer announced. Chalice aimed the weapon at Ouji, while Ouji combined his two weapons into one, with his smaller scythe's blade above the blade of his transformed Contract Beast's created scythe.

The two blades enlarged into one giant blue blade. Ouji came down at Chalice, ready to reap Ryuuji's soul, whereas Chalice prepared to fire his finisher. "HAH!" The two let out their battle roars. Chalice fired a thick green Undead mist while Ouji slashed. The two attacks collided and a massive explosion engulfed their area.

- -

Shinji and Shiroi saw this explosion as the two clashed weapons. "What was that!?" Shinji turned his head.

Shiroi turned, then twisted his head around as he felt something wrong with the environment. "This wind . . . something's wrong."

And Shiroi was right, multiple different small purple dimensional rifts appeared around the area, multiple ominous rips in reality.

- -

Blaze was on the floor, slowly getting up. Hades however, stood still, black flames around him. "Oh wow, you're not bad." Ryuuji said. "Come on, I'll drag you out the mirror world and kill you now you villain."

"What makes you think I'm a villain?"

"Well the fact that you're standing still after such a big explosion, that makes you a villain . . . or a really strong good guy, but I'll go with bad guy because I want to murder you badly." Ryuuji blatantly replied.

"Oh . . . are you sure of that?" Ouji asked. "Check around you."

Ryuuji looked around. Multiple rips in reality surrounded the area. "What? These things? What about them?"

"Lots!" Ouji emphasized the one word. Then multiple monsters appeared from the rifts. Wild Contract Monsters, Undead Grongi, Destroyed Fangire, Imajins who lost their existence, many, many different monsters. "Did you just see what happened, Armageddon?"

"Wha?" Ryuuji was shocked that Ouji knew the name.

"You destroyed this world, you destroyed the mirror world!" Ouji laughed maniacally and laughed disappeared in flames.

Ryuuji looked at the reflections of the windows and notice that the rifts were not only in the Mirror World, but also outside in the Real World. These monsters also appeared outside into the Real World and started attacking civilians. The civilians screamed and the monsters started slaughtering any they could find. "DAMN IT!" Ryuuji shouted. He ran at the reflection but then crashed. "SHIT!" Ryuuji slammed the glass. "LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT! I have to help them . . . LET ME OUT!"

- -

Shinji and Shiroi slashed at the oncoming army of monsters. Gin bit and shredded as many as he could find. Shinji noticed that many monsters were in the Real World. "Shit, and we're stuck in the Mirror World till this battle is finished." Shinji commented.

Then the Blaze Clones ran out to help. "Blaze Clone Sentai, GO!" They all shouted. "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND: TODOROKI!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND: IBUKI!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND: G3!"

Ibuki fired at oncoming monsters, Todoroki slashed at monsters with his Guitar. G3 eliminated Grongi with his gunshots and sword slashes from his mounted GS-03 Destroyer.

Ibuki connected his belt buckle with his gun and changed the gun into a horn. "Ongeki Sha, SHIPPU ISSEN!" He blew into the horn and blew a blue sound wave, destroying monsters in explosions.

Todoroki connected his belt buckle to his guitar then flipped his guitar around. He then stabbed a random monster. "Ongeki Zan, RAIDEN GEKISHIN!" He started playing wildly, creating large sound waves which affected the monsters around badly. Todoroki made one final strum and all the affected monsters exploded in blazes.

G3 combined his GS-01 Scorpion and his GS-02 Salamander into one and fired a large grenade, destroying a whole bunch of Grongi.

After helping out as best they could, the clones disintegrated.

- -

Sara was sitting a jail cell, sulking over her being charged with a murder she didn't commit, in front of various scenes depicting the Lawyer War, when all of a sudden she saw various monsters on screen fighting Shinji, Shiroi, and Ryuuji. She also noticed from a reflection of a window in the Mirror World that civilians were getting killed left and right by various different monsters. She widened her eyes in wild astonishment. "Why are they helping!?" She referred to the lawyers inside the Mirror World.

"They're stuck in the Mirror World till the battle is finished." A female voice boomed.

"Then stop the battle, Please!" Sara shouted. "Innocent Lives are being lost right now. The Riders need to help them!"

"They're lawyers, they only fight for the verdict."

"WELL THEN! Tell whoever made that rule to shove the rules up his ass and man up!" Sara rudely shouted. "People are getting killed and you're just going to let them get killed just because it's those Riders jobs to stay in till one wins!?"

"Do . . . do you not want to be freed or convicted as quickly as possible?"

"Innocent lives are more important, now please, let them all out!"

- -

"THE BATTLE HAS BEEN POSTPONED!" A male voice boomed in the Mirror World. "The battle is now in recess!"

"FINALLY!" Ryuuji shouted. He drew the Den O card. "Ikuzo . . . my Son's Hero!" He ran towards the window while loading the Den O card in.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! DEN O!"

"ORE!" Ryuuji pointed at himself and his voice changed into Momotaros's voice midway in his 'ore'. "SANJOU!" Red shards flew onto Blaze and created the Den O platform suit while Den O sword form's armor flew on. Den O swung his arms, smacking some monsters as he jumped out.

- -

"Ikuzo Shinji!" Shiroi shouted.

"What?"

"We can't worry about monsters in here, we have to go and save the civilians!" Shiroi and Gin ran towards the nearest window and jumped out.

"Shiroi . . . that seemed kind of out of character." Shinji followed and jumped out the Mirror World.

- -

An alarm was sounding from the police department. "Everyone, drop what you're doing! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill! Level S danger detected in the city, Deploy all G6 Units!"

Another corporation's alarm sounded. "Danger in the city, use as many Rio Trooper Systems as you can! QUICKLY!"

A corporation named ZECT sounded their alarms. "Deploy all ZECT Troopers, Deploy all ZECT Troopers, this is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"

"Send the Alternatives!" A voice boomed inside the dark room of the 'courtroom'. From the Mirror World, Alternatives appeared, led by an Alternative Zero. Some stayed in the Mirror World to fend off the monsters in the Mirror World.

Gunjin, Hammer Jaws, Cutter, and Verde (their civilian forms) ran out. "Truce?" Verde asked. Everyone nodded.

"HENSHIN!" The four Lawyer Riders transformed and ran at the monsters. It seemed Verde got a new Vent Deck after his other one was destroyed. Also . . . it seems the others that had their Contract Monster destroyed got new ones.

A woman drove out in in a red, black, and gold motorcycle. She got off and quickly snapped on a Rider Belt. She took out a knuckle like weapon much like IXA's. In fact, her belt's center was green as opposed to IXA's red. "Henshin!" She shouted after punching her fist with her knuckle item.

"READY!" The fist announced in a clear robotic voice. The woman inserted the fist into her belt. "FIST ON!" A crimson cross appeared and formed a rider suit similar to IXA and crashed into the woman, completing her transformation into Kamen Rider . . . Hellio. She was similar to IXA only the white in IXA was crimson, the blue on IXA's helmet was black and the blue on the rest of IXA's body was gold. Her visor opened up, revealing teal colored bug eyes. The opening of the visor created a burst of energy attacking some monsters.

"I won't let you kill anymore innocent people!" She drew her weapon, the Hellio Calibur which was IXA's weapon but with the red replaced with green. She charged and slashed at the monsters.

A chef ran out of a restaurant. He inserted a card into a Belt Buckle, which was steel blue in color and contained a spade shape on the buckle, and placed the buckle on his waist. Cards, which connected into a belt, emerged from the buckle and wrapped around the chef. He prepared his henshin. "HENSHIN!" He flipped his hand then turned the buckle over.

"TURN UP!" The belt announced.

A blue card depicting a Tarantula, shot out from the belt buckle. The man ran through the card and transformed into Kamen Rider Eichel. He was similar to Leangle in appearance, only the green was replaced with Steel Blue, the gold parts to silver, and the silver parts along the eyes to white. He drew a weapon similar to Leangle's weapon and the weapon contained the same color scheme as his suit. He ran to fight the monsters endangering the citizens.

A Tyrannosaurus themed rider ran out and attacked the monsters. He resembled Delta but had golden lines, boots, and gauntlets. He had a golden shield on the chest and his helmet was based on a tyrannosaurus. He had a black scarf around his neck. He punched and kicked the monsters away. He jumped and rider kicked a few monsters.

Some worms started attacking some children, when a blur ran by and slashed the worms away. The rider stopped. He was ninja and bug themed. He had spiked arm and shin guards. He was black all over, except for one eye on his head which was silver. There were green lines throughout the body. He had a Katana behind his back. He held the handle of the Katana. "Clock Up." The Rider said.

"CLOCK UP!" The Katana announced. This was Kamen Rider Shogun, Ninja Form. He sped up and destroyed the worms.

"I'm here, to destroy you all!" A rider which looked like a Red IXA but with Delta's helmet along with red eyes appeared, Kamen Rider Vulcan. He used a Scimitar to slash at the monsters.

A man walked out to the oncoming monsters, Grongi. "What do you know Burnseid, Grongi, your favorite." He took out an Advent Deck. A V buckle appeared on his waist. "Who knew, even if I didn't participate in today's Lawyer Battle, I still get to be involved. Henshin." He inserted the deck in. Three images of a Devil Themed suit appeared on his body. He was red in color with many spiked decorations in correspondence with his Devil Theme. He had horns on his head. His card reader was the Twin Horns. He opened up his Twin Horns and used a card.

"FINAL VENT!"

The Grongi were engulfed in flames, this Rider, Kamen Rider Akuma, lifted the Grongi in the air with his willpower, then he jumped in the air. He struck the Grongi with multiple Drop Kicks. The kicks launched the Grongi into a Contract Monster, a red Devil one. The Contract Monster used a blazing punch on each Grongi. Instead of exploding them, the Contract Monster fed on the Grongi.

Syouma ran out of his bar and started beating at some of the monsters. "All of you are really annoying, HENSHIN!" He henshin into Kamen Rider Razor and attempted to save as many lives as he could.

Jiro ran and fought any monsters he came up to. "Shit!" He shouted, then a claw struck his head and he fell back. Jiro rubbed his head as he felt a little dizzy. Then he looked up and noticed a Giant Elephant Orphnoch about to step on a boy protecting his little sister.

"ONII-CHAN!" The girl cried.

"Bastards." Jiro growled. He took out his Henshin Card regardless of the risk to his . . . whatever it was risking him to use the Rider System. "HENSHIN!" He executed his henshin and ran at the Orphnoch. Just as the Dimen suit attached, Jiro used the Kick card.

"D-D-D-DIMEN! KICK!" Jiro's leg was ablaze and he jumped and used a flying side kick on the giant Orphnoch. The Orphnoch blocked Jiro's leg, then launched Jiro high into the air. Jiro stumbled around to recover, then drew the punch card. "D-D-D-DIMEN! PUNCH!" Jiro's fist was ablaze, he came down with a heated punch, fueled with his determination to protect the young siblings. He smashed the Elephant Orphnoch, destroying the Orphnoch in a Glorious Blaze.

"Run, run away from here!" Jiro shouted to the kids as he fended off any monsters. The kids ran, till they reached a fallen woman.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!" The girl cried. "Wake up, please."

Jiro looked back and gasped. He turned back to the monsters and gritted his teeth. "YOU BASTARDS!"

"D-D-D-DIMEN! EXTERMINATE!" The voice announced in a distorted voice.

"I'll kill you . . . NOW!" He ran at the monsters. What his next attack was . . . even we will never truly fathom what he did.

Shinji and Shiroi slashed at the oncoming monsters. "Hang in there Rookie!" Shiroi shouted. "Protect as many as you can!"

"What are you . . .saying?" Shinji asked confused by how Shiroi was acting. "Aren't we enemies?"

"We're lawyers, lawyers only. What happens in the court battle has nothing to do with real battle!" Shiroi clawed at a Fangire.

Shinji was still shocked by how Shiroi was acting, then an Imajin slammed Shinji away.

"ROOKIE!" Shiroi shouted. "You . . . all of you die!"

"FINAL VENT!"

Shiroi and Gin spun around in the air and drilled through many monsters.

Shinji was downed. His suit dematerialized. "Shit." Shinji grunted. "Shit!" He slammed the ground. Monsters have invaded and he still hasn't found what he needed, and he may never do so. Then he looked at a giant shattered window piece that was on the ground. A Rider was inside the reflection. "Odin, the one that indefinitely has the card I need." Shinji gasped. "I've finally found you! HENSHIN!" Shinji then dove into the mirror using his Advent Deck as the transformation was finished.

Den O kept slashing through the monster wave. He eliminated a row of monsters. He then swiped his Rider Pass over his belt buckle. "FULL CHARGE!" The Blaze Belt announced. A red stream entered the sword.

"Hissatsu." Momotaros's voice calmly said for once. "ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA! ULTIMATE VERSION!" The blade detached and cut many in its path. Then the blade flew around destroying every monster in the vicinity and more! Destroying all that are in the way, kill them all, kill them all, kill them all!

Den O was able to clear the monsters around. The threat was gone, but a great loss of life was evident. Ryuuji took off the Den O belt, which reverted back to the Blaze belt, and the Den O suit dematerialized from his body. He sighed.

Shiroi ran over to Ryuuji as the Byakko suit dematerialized. "What happened to Shinji!?" Shiroi asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Ryuuji said, saddened by the fact that many corpses laid around the battlefield. "Wait . . . why are you worried?"

"The rookie has potential but I'm worried that he got into a fight that's beyond his level." Shiroi said.

"For now . . . the problem is that many people are dead." Ryuuji said. "And there's nothing my Reality Bends could do to help." He said sadly.

"Reality bends?" Shiroi asked. "Whatever, but what do we do with the case? The mirror world is still overrun."

"I . . . I don't know." Ryuuji said.

Then an old man tapped Ryuuji's shoulder. "Are you two, Lawyers?"

"Yes?" Ryuuji and Shiroi asked.

- -

Shinji slashed at Odin, who simply side stepped away from the young rider. As Shinji watched the extremely experienced rider ran circles around him. Each time Odin neared Shinji, it seemed Odin slashed Shinji despite Odin not seeming to have a weapon. In fact, Odin had his arms crossed the whole time.

Shinji gasped and tried to handle the pain. "Damn it all!" He screamed. He used a card.

"FINAL VENT!"

Odin then used one of his own cards. "FINAL VENT!" Odin's contract beast flew behind him and lifted him into the air.

DragWinger attached to Shinji's back. Shinji ran and jumped. Shinji twisted his body and DragWinger wrapped its body around Shinji creating a drill.

Odin came down with a Head butt, ready to slam Shinji. The two attacks collided, ending with Odin's scream.

- -

"I was out here enjoying the House Special as usual, when all of a sudden I saw Ouji out here." The old man said to Ryuuji and Shiroi.

"Ouji!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"Yes, he was just standing there, in front of the fashion studio, when all of a sudden, he made a motion with his hand. I thought he was catching a bug, but all of a sudden, people started freaking out about a death in the studio."

"We have to stop him!" Ryuuji shouted. "He has to be the murderer!"

"What do you think we can do!?" Shiroi shouted. "I knew he was guilty the whole time but there's no way we could convict him."

"Wait . . . you knew!?" Ryuuji shouted. "Then . . . why did you for the guilty verdict!?"

"That's a secret." Shiroi said. "I can't tell you just yet."

Then Shinji flew out a mirror and crashed on his back. His suit dematerialized. "I got it." He said triumphantly. "I did it!" He exclaimed holding up a Time Vent card.

"That's what you've been looking for the whole time!?" Shiroi shouted. "YOU IDIOT!"

"That's the only thing I can do." Shinji said. "I still have to find out what Sayako was trying to say to me. I . . . I have to know."

Shiroi grunted. "Give me that." He said. He then transformed in a flash.

"What are you doing?" Shinji said.

"We're going to go back in time." Shiroi said.

"But I found that card!" Shinji said.

"So what?" Shiroi asked. "If you use it, you'll be punished for using it outside of Lawyer Battle purposes. If I use it, I'll just kick their sorry little asses for even trying to punish me."

"You . . . you don't seem like a bad guy." Ryuuji commented about Shiroi.

"Who cares, you want to save your girlfriend or not?"

"LET'S!" Ryuuji shouted. He helped Shinji up. "Let's go."

Shiroi swiped the card through his belt buckle's fangs. "TIME VENT!" Shiroi was in the time vent, Shinji and Ryuuji jumped into the time vent, before the time of the rifts appearing due to Armageddon's clash with Hades, back to before Sara was framed. To the exact moment before the murder. Will they be able to win?

- -

Well let's end this here since after all we just got into an epic battle of sorts! Unfortunately, due to the Time Vent, this battle may not have happened. But nonetheless, until next time, you'll have to ponder on Shiroi's intentions in the whole Lawyer Battle. End Chapter 9.

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Blaze**

"You can all just die here."

"You're the murderer!"

"Let's go, Shinji, Shiroi!"

"This realm . . . has been destroyed by Armageddon!"

Save the world from endless hordes of monsters, defend reality as we know it in a glorious blaze!

- -

**BREAKING NEWS! GEKIJOFIC!**

Kamen Rider Blaze stands still as smoke blows at him. Entrance Procession Plays. He walks out, the room is dark. Kamen Rider Seiryuu, Ex-Cel, Axel, Akatsuki, Byakko Hellio, Vulcan, Eichel, Shogun, Tyranno, and Akuma are in the room as well. The Riders all fought with Blaze. Blaze retaliated and started fighting them. He attacked and disabled as many of them as he could.

Ryuuji entered the room eating an apple, till he saw Blaze in the room. "EH!?" He shouted. "Wait . . . I'm Blaze! Then . . . WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?" He pointed at the Blaze that was clearly standing on stage and fighting the other riders to show off his skill.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." That Blaze said. He loaded a card and closed his belt buckle.

"REALITY BEND: GEKIJOFIC PREVIEW!

- -

"_Boku . . . SANJOU!" A boy wearing a Yatsude (Ryuuji and Sara's high school) uniform announced as the camera only views his belt. His voice is changed to that of that of Ryuuji's, but this isn't Ryuuji! He flings his arms when the Blaze Suit materializes!_

_(Insert Cho Climax Jump!)_

_A dangerous item has been found in the Super Sentai World. Some evil riders want the power for themselves to destroy all reality._

_And one problem, RYUUJI IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! Ryuuji has lost to these evil riders easily! WHATEVER WILL WE DO!_

_No worries! Someones else has used the belt, someone familiar to Ryuuji. But who is this person!?_

_That's not the only problem, the item, a giant reality bending battleship is the big problem!_

_(A giant Blazing Ryuoh and a Den-liner ride by each other as they charge at the battleship alongside different mecha vehicles, Blaze is inside the cockpit of the Giant Blazing Ryuoh piloting the dragon on the Densetkamen)_

_We must rely on the new hero! Enter the Strongest Kamen Rider Blaze!_

_Kamen Rider Dimen, Kamen Rider Chaos, and the new Kamen Rider Blaze. Fight against all that threaten reality! Other riders will team up to protect the worlds from being destroyed by the reality bending battleship!_

"_We have to bring hope . . . we are not heroes, we just have to fight to make sure everyone is safe!"_

_(Blazing Ryuoh and Den-liner blast lasers at the battleship as they twist and turn around)_

_Gekijofic: Kamen Rider Blaze! New Blaze vs Densetsu no Reality Bender!_

"_I'm relying on you." Ryuuji said. "Protect everyone."_

"_I won't fail!"_

_Coming soon . . ._

And in the meantime, if any of you would like any of your riders to have a Mecha of sorts, you can now submit them in! Just make sure they don't have humanoid battle forms like Sentai Mecha do. Hoping to hear from all of you!

And just asking, anyone have any idea on who the New Blaze will be? Huh, huh, anyone?

Please Read and Review!


	10. Reason and Unrevealed Beginning

I do not own anything I don't own in this fic which is everything but the characters that I own.

Anyone have a mecha for their riders to submit?

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 10: Reason and unrevealed Beginning

Ryuuji, Shiroi, and Shinji ended up somewhere in the city. "Yosh!" Ryuuji shook his shoulder. "Let's begin!"

"But we don't know when the murder is going to happen." Shinji grunted as he was still recovering from his injuries from Odin. Shinji opened up his cellphone. The clock on the phone was moving backwards then it stopped.

Ryuuji and Shinji looked at the time, and both grunted in astonishment. Shiroi looked at the time. "What, why are you two grunting for?" Shiroi asked.

"IT'S OBVIOUSLY HOURS BEFORE IT HAPPENED!" Ryuuji and Shinji shouted at Shiroi.

"Well sorry." Shiroi said. "It's not like I ever used the Time Vent before." Shiroi took out his cards from his pocket (somehow). "I'll just take it out and use it again." He looked through his deck, then he made a small grunt.

"What's wrong?" Ryuuji asked.

"The card's gone." Shiroi replied.

"OH!" Shinji shouted. "That's just great. Now if we mess up, we'll have to go through the battle again and then I have to find Odin again!"

"Relax." Ryuuji said trying to calm Shinji down. "We'll find a way through this, don't worry." Ryuuji said 'don't worry' in broken English. "And I have one question."

"Shoot." Shinji said.

"What happens to our past selves?" Ryuuji asked.

"Oh, supposedly . . ." Shinji had a finger to his lips. "Actually I'm not really sure."

"The timeline merges for those that entered the Time Vent." Shiroi replied. "So anything important you did before this moment will already happen in some way. Probably the merging of my timeline is probably why the Time Vent is gone."

"Oh, ok." Ryuuji said. "I really don't understand but ok."

Shinji was staring at Shiroi with disbelief. "How do you know all that?" Shinji asked. Shiroi did not answer.

--_A few __**seconds**__ later--_

The three of them sat on one bench in the park. "Well, at least during this time I can relax till I'm fully recovered." Shinji said.

"I'M BORED!" Ryuuji screamed to the heavens. His loud scream surprised Shinji. Shiroi simply sat still with his arms crossed. "What am I going to do waiting for Ouji to make a move, HUH!?"

"I don't know." Shinji replied. "And why are you so loud?"

"It's just the way I am." Ryuuji replied. "Now come on!" He got up and pointed at Shinji. "FIGHT ME!"

"Are you that violent!?" Shinji shouted.

"No." Ryuuji said pulling out a Shinai from his coat. "I just want to practice my Kendo."

"How do you fit that and your Katana into your coat?" Shinji asked.

"I have another Shinai in here too." Ryuuji said. He then stuck his hand into his coat and took out another Shinai.

"THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Shinji screamed.

Shiroi then snatched the other Shinai from Ryuuji. "You want a fight, I'll give you a fight." Shiroi said to Ryuuji.

"OK!" Ryuuji said in broken English. "Let's fight!"

Shinji looked at Ryuuji then Shiroi. "Man you two are vicious!"

- -

Beyond an area in the park which contained many trees, a pink reality rip opened. A Blue rider with Silver Armor emerged from the portal. The rider had red eyes and was themed after a Hercules Beetle. His belt seemed to be a red buckle with a Spade on it with the belt itself seeming to be made out of cards.

Six rider like beings stood behind the rider. These beings had red eyes and their body were green. They each had a yellow scarf on their necks. On their back was a white logo, indicating the organization they work for, or worked for at least. "Found you . . . BLAZE!" One of these beings shouted.

- -

Ryuuji and Shiroi were going at it with their skills. Shinji watched with wide eyes of astonishment as Ryuuji and Shiroi clashed. The wood of the Shinai clashed, creating loud cracks. Ryuuji and Shiroi entered a deadlock. "You're really good." Ryuuji said.

"Likewise." Shiroi said, showing off his subtle fangs. He pulled back. "HAH!"

Shiroi slammed down, but Ryuuji smashed Shiroi's Shinai away. "MEN!" Ryuuji shouted and hit Shiroi's head. There was a long period of silence. Then Shiroi chuckled.

"Looks like I lost." Shiroi said. "That doesn't mean I'll lose in a rider battle."

"Dream on." Ryuuji said bowing. Then he perked his ears up as he heard what seemed to be sparks flying off armor. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shiroi asked.

"Um nothing." Ryuuji replied. "You know what, I think I'll run off for a little bit." He then ran away.

"OI!" Shinji shouted.

"Let him be." Shiroi said.

"But we have a mission." Shinji said.

"You just be quiet and recover." Shiroi said rudely.

- -

The blue Rider was getting knocked all over the place. He drew the sword which was in a holster at the side of the belt. He slashed at the rider beings, but the rider beings all kicked the blue Rider away.

"Blade's powers won't help you!" One of the Rider Beings shouted.

"Well I'm not going to lose to Shocker Riders!" Kamen Rider Blaze (WHAT!?) as Kamen Rider Blade shouted at the Shocker Riders. He slashed at one Shocker Rider, but two threw explosive darts at Blade. Blade screamed when the darts exploded on him.

Ryuuji ran through the woods. "Man this is a lot of trees for one park." Ryuuji commented. He entered the scene and saw Blade struggling on the ground. He noticed the Shocker Riders. He turned to our Camera. "Whoa, wonder what kind of Riders are those?" Then Ryuuji turned to Blade. "Yo! Rider-san, need help!" Ryuuji shouted taking out his transformation card. (Insert Kamen Ride)

Blade looked at Ryuuji, then Blade gasped.

Ryuuji strapped on his belt. He made a arm wave motion. "Henshin!" He loaded his card into his belt buckle.

"B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!" Four Blaze Suit images spun out from the belt buckle and crashed onto Ryuuji, creating the Blaze Suit. "Ore, SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arms. He ran at the Shocker Riders. Ryuuji used an uppercut, striking one Shocker Rider into the air. Then Ryuuji tornado kicked one into a tree. Ryuuji ran to Blade and helped Blade up. "Hang in there Rider-san!" Then Ryuuji crescent kicked one Shocker Rider down on its front. Ryuuji gasped upon seeing the Shocker Rider's back, which contained a logo. "S-S-SHOCKER!?" Ryuuji exclaimed. "You're evil riders created by Shocker!?" Ryuuji shouted at the Shocker Riders. "Then I'm going to enjoy kicking your asses." He said cracking his knuckles.

"You're . . . BLAZE!?" One Shocker Rider shouted in surprise, then started pointing at Ryuuji and Blade next to Ryuuji.

"WOW!" Ryuuji exclaimed. "You actually referred to me as Blaze, and we haven't met before!" (End Kamen Ride)

"How can there be . . . what is going on!?" Another Shocker Rider shouted.

"DIE BLAZES!" Another Shocker Rider shouted and each Rider took out an explosive dart. They threw the darts at Ryuuji and Blade.

Ryuuji quickly drew a random card from his deck. A dart exploded in front of him. "WHOA!" He shouted and more darts came flying. Explosions blew out from his and Blade's area. Ryuuji and Blade screamed.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! I . . . X . . . A!" Blaze Belt's voice sounded. In truth, it also sounded like the Blaze Belt announced the name, Kiva, as well.

The smoke from the explosions cleared, and in Blaze's place, was 1986 IXA. "Now that wasn't really nice." IXA said in a playboy's tone. "At least I'll enjoy beating all of you." He turned to look at Blade. "Hey, you ok." Then was in for a shock. "EH!?" In Blade's place, was a bat themed rider, Kiva, King of Vampires. "W-w-who are you?"

"Get them!" A Shocker Rider commanded. The Shocker Riders charged at IXA and Kiva. IXA and Kiva both punched a Shocker Rider away. Then the two kicked two other Shocker Riders away. 1986 IXA and Kiva, father and son, an unstoppable team. The two then grabbed the nearest standing Shocker Rider and threw them on the ground. Kiva and IXA stomped on the thrown Shocker Riders.

1986 IXA then pulled a short blade with a red handle from thin air. He then spun the blade in his hands. "Let's go." 1986 IXA said in its main user's voice and started slashing the Shocker Riders that ran at him. One Shocker Rider side kicked IXA from behind and IXA flipped in the air. Then IXA's legs hit the Shocker Rider that kicked him and slashed another Shocker Rider. IXA landed and looked at the damage done. "Whoa, lucky." He said lucky in broken English.

Kiva fed a blue whistle like device, a Fuestle, to the Kivat at the belt. The Kivat announced 'Garulu Saber' in Blaze Belt's voice but Ryuuji didn't notice. A blue wold handle flew into Kiva's left hand. Kiva's left hand and chest were both chained, then the chains bursted off changing Kiva's chained body parts to blue. Kiva's eyes turned blue. Kiva howled to the sky, then started slashing at the Shocker Riders savagely.

Kiva then reverted back into his red default form and IXA stood next to Kiva. IXA took out his Knuckle Fuestle while Kiva took out his red Wake Up Fuestle. The two fed their Fuestles to their respective belts.

"I-X-A KN-UC-KLE RI-SE UP . . . PU!" Blaze Belt's voice announced. Blaze Belt's voice also announced "WAKE UP!" Ryuuji did not notice that. The tunes of each Fuestle sounded. Kivat flew off from Kiva's belt and flew around Kiva, blowing the Wake Up Fuestle. The sky darkened with the crescent moon in place of the sun.

- -

Shiroi and Shinji looked up at the darkened sky. "HOLY SHIT!" Shinji shouted. "Why did it go dark all of a sudden!?"

"I wonder if Ryuuji is involved with this." Shiroi commented.

- -

IXA took out his IXA Knuckle from his belt buckle. Kiva lifted his chained leg and Kivat flew around Kiva's chained leg and broke the chains of Kiva's chained leg. Kiva's leg opened up, revealing a red armored winged leg with three green orbs on Kiva's leg. Kiva jumped high into the air, while IXA held his IXA Knuckle aimed towards the Shocker Riders. The IXA Knuckle created an artificial sun in front of it.

Kiva hovered high in the air upside down, then flipped right side up and dropped down towards the Shocker Riders with a flying front kick. IXA dashed at the Shocker Riders with his Knuckle at ready. "HAH!" The two riders shouted and Kiva kicked a Shocker Rider with IXA smashing the same Shocker Rider with the IXA Knuckle. IXA Fired the artificial sun from the Knuckle and Kiva's kick went on to destroy the other Shocker Riders. Kiva landed and Kivat flew back into Kiva's belt. Kiva's leg re-chained itself. IXA inserted his knuckle back into his belt buckle. All Shocker Riders exploded.

"That was fun." IXA said. Then Kiva ran to IXA and pushed IXA down. "OI!" A sonic boom flew past IXA's head. "HOLY!"

A silver colored rider stood at beck. He was locust based. He had teal colored eyes and he seemed to be wearing an opened robe of sorts, or the suit was designed as such. He held a golden Khakkhara (Ringed Monk Staff) in hand. On top of the Khakkhara, was a small spear blade. "What do we have here?" The rider said. "Two nuisances."

Kiva let out a gasp as he prepared to fight again. IXA got up. "One more huh, I can still fight." IXA said. Then his belt let out steam. "AHH! It hurts!"

The silver rider charged a silver fireball in hand. "Die." He threw the fireball at the pained IXA and Kiva. The ball split into two and struck both riders.

IXA screamed in pain, and so did Kiva. Next, a golden light flashed under the smoke of the attack. The smoke cleared and IXA was on the ground. Kiva however was now in his ultimate form, the golden red caped Emperor Form. A small dragon was strapped on Kiva's wrist.

IXA looked at Kiva Emperor Form. IXA got up. "If you're not giving up, then I'll fight on as well." IXA said, then the Blaze Belt emerged above the 1986 IXA belt. IXA drew a card from the Blaze Deck. On the card, it depicted a black and red belt similar to Kivat and a rider similar to Kiva Emperor Form behind the Kivat. IXA loaded the card.

"KIVAT NIISEI!" The Blaze Belt announced. The Kivat depicted on the card emerged from the belt buckle of the Blaze Belt. Kivat Niisei, father of Kivat Sansei, Kiva's partner. The Blaze Belt turned back into the IXA belt.

"Hm, so you want power huh Human." Kivat Niisei said in the Blaze Belt's voice. "All right then, you can use my power." 1986 let Kivat Niisei bite his hand. "Biting!" Stain glass markings appeared on IXA's helmet and IXA started struggling in pain.

The Silver Rider charged at IXA who was struggling in pain but Kiva kicked the rider away so the Rider wouldn't disturb IXA's new henshin.

"Ok, this doesn't feel really good." IXA said. A new belt formed over the IXA belt, with six Fuestles at its disposal. "Henshin!" IXA announced. Kivat Niisei flew onto the newly formed belt. A sonic sound resounded, a green rider suit image formed over the IXA suit. Then the image scattered in shards, forming a suit similar to Kiva Emperor Form, only without the dragon on the wrist and different colored, red mostly with green eyes. Enter, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. The two Kivas got into the same battle stance.

The Silver Rider held his spear and stabbed at the two Kivas. Dark Kiva jumped over the Silver Rider's head and Kiva grabbed the spear. Dark Kiva kicked the Silver Rider's back. "Take this!" Dark Kiva shouted. The Silver Rider stumbled into Kiva and Kiva kicked the rider away. Dark Kiva then took out the weapon used by IXA earlier. Dark Kiva started slashing the Silver Rider all over. Kiva took out a sword with a large bat handle, the Zanbat sword. The two Kivas slashed the Silver Rider with their respective blades. Kiva held Zanbat, the bat handle, and slid Zanbat over the blade of the Zanbat Sword. Dark Kiva extended out his weapon into a snake sword. Dark Kiva wrapped the Silver Rider with the snake sword and Kiva slashed with the Zanbat sword, then Dark Kiva retracted the snake sword back into the small blade of his. Then both Kivas roundhouse kicked the Silver Rider away.

Dark Kiva and Kiva stood next to each other. Then a green and black Kiva Logo appeared under the two Kivas. "You wouldn't dare!" The Silver Rider shouted and threw a silver fireball. The Kivas took the attack, then threw the Kiva Logo at the Silver Rider. The Logo flew behind the Rider and trapped him. Then the two Kivas made a pulling motion and the Logo pushed the Rider towards them. The Kivas punched the rider and the rider flew back into the Logo. The two Kivas pulled again and this time kicked the Rider. The two Kivas pulled again and spun. Then the two Kivas kicked with their backs turned. The Logo disappeared and the Silver Rider fell.

Dark Kiva fed a Fuestle to Kivat Niisei while Kiva pulled the dragon's, Tatsulot, slot.

"WAKE UP 2!" Kivat Niisei announced in Blaze Belt's voice but with Kivat Niisei's tone. The Blaze Belt's voice also announced, "WAKE UP FEVER!" Ryuuji didn't notice.

Dark Kiva created the Green and Black Kiva Logo again and threw the Logo at the Silver Rider once more. "Ikuzo, son." Dark Kiva said to Kiva.

Kiva nodded. "Ok, Tou-san." This rider spoke for the very first time since appearing. The two riders then jumped high into the air.

The Silver Rider looked up as that was all he could do. "NO! I can't lose yet!"

The Kiva Logo appeared behind the two Kivas as they came down. A red sharp bladed Kiva Logo formed on Kiva's legs while a green one formed on Dark Kiva's legs. The two riders came down with heavy dropkicks at the Silver Rider. The Logos cut the rider as the Kivas kicked.

The Rider flew back and exploded.

Dark Kiva reverted back to Blaze. "Whoo!" Ryuuji sighed. "That was fun!" Kiva reverted back to Kiva form. "Yo, who exactly are you, and how come you can transform into riders too?" Kiva ran away. "OI!" Blaze took off his belt and the Blaze suit dematerialized. "Why did he run away?"

The Crescent Moon night, after a delayed reaction, finally reverted back to daylight.

- -

"Why did the sky lighten up again?" Shinji asked.

"Who knows." Shiroi replied.

Ryuuji walked over to the two lawyers. "What were you doing?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing." Ryuuji said. He then twisted his shoulder, readying himself for battle. "Now, let's continue."

"I think we should go right about now." Shinji suggested. "We don't know when the murder is going to happen so it is best we prepare first."

"Do any of you have any general idea when the murder is going to happen?" Shiroi asked.

"Nope." Ryuuji replied nonchalantly. "That's why we'll kick ass." Ryuuji then marched out the park.

"Ass, ass . . . ass!" Shiroi shouted. "Is that all you think about!?"

"Why of course." Ryuuji replied. "In fact, I pretty much tap that every night." Ryuuji smiled pumping his fist.

"OK!" Shiroi shouted swinging his arms in a 'Stop' motion. "We're passing T territory and almost at M territory. Let's not say anymore!"

Shinji just looked at Shiroi and Ryuuji. "Am I missing something?" Shinji said. "Oh and just in case anyone is interested, I'm pretty much recovered."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ryuuji said waving his hand as he walked away. "Just hurry up."

"That guy is pissing me off." Shiroi said.

Then Kamen Rider Zeronos, now in Vega Form, ran out and gave Shinji and Shiroi some candy. Zeronos bowed as if asking the two to be friends with Ryuuji and ran away.

Shinji and Shiroi stared at the running Zeronos's back, stupefied. "Was that Kamen Rider Zeronos?" Shiroi asked. Shinji nodded.

"Did Zeronos just give us candy?" Shinji asked. Shiroi nodded. Why did that happen? Could it be Zeronos was Blaze!?

"OI!" Ryuuji shouted. "You coming or not!?" Shinji and Shiroi looked at Ryuuji.

"Yeah sure." Shiroi replied.

- -

Ojii-chan was walking home from the grocery store. "Geez." Ojii-chan sighed. "Ryuuji and Sara are always disappearing right when I want them." Ojii-chan stopped and slouched. Then he growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING!? I know that World Jumping is traveling to another world but what reason do they have to keep going to the other world daily! Sara better not come back pregnant one of these days or I'm going to cut Ryuuji up!" Then the sky quickly darkened. "Ah re?" The clouds became blood red. "What is this!?" Lighting struck. The dimensional rift collapsed within itself, disappearing from 1995. "NANI!?" An image appeared in a sky, a ghostly image, a flying wooden ship. This ship was propelled by multiple propellers. It was enormous. This is an interpretation of an Airship. The image of the airship disappeared. Then from where the dimensional rift was, came a large explosion. Ojii-chan let out one last scream . . . and nothingness . . . nothing was left. The world of 1995 and beyond . . . is eliminated.

But wait . . . a last glimmer of hope . . . what . . . what could have remained? Something from this world survived, but what?

- -

Ryuuji felt a jolt. "What's wrong?" Shinji asked as the three walked.

"Oh nothing." Ryuuji replied. "I just felt something just went and gone poof for some odd reason."

"Poof, what kind of feeling is that?" Shiroi asked.

"Don't ask me." Ryuuji said. Then all three of them heard a scream. The three ran, and got to the scene of the crime, already over with. "NO!" Ryuuji screamed to the heavens. He saw officers dragging Sara out. "Sara, Sara, SARA!" He ran to Sara, then back to Shiroi and Shinji. "Well . . . looks like we'll have to kick your ass." Ryuuji said to Shiroi nonchalantly.

"Dream on." Shiroi said. Then Ryuuji grabbed Shiroi and started shaking Shiroi back and forth.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! Because you went back too far, we all now have to do everything over again!"

"LIKE I'M HAPPY TOO!" Shiroi shouted. "Let go of me."

"Ok, this is what we will do." Ryuuji turned to Shinji. "We go and eliminate everyone that's going to take place in the trial."

"But all of that is against the rules." Shinji said.

"Who cares, I'm Blaze." Ryuuji drew his transformation card and snapped his belt on. Then Kiva ran out and rammed Ryuuji.

Shiroi and Shinji just stood there as Kiva rammed Ryuuji between the two boys. "Did Kiva just . . .?" Shinji asked.

"Don't look back." Shiroi said. "The truth is too much for us to handle."

Ryuuji got up. "Hey it's you again." Ryuuji said to Kiva. Then Kiva took all the cards from Ryuuji's deck. "OI!"

Kiva started to search through the deck. He picked one card out. "Hm, hm." Kiva grunted and pointed at the one card he took out while giving the rest back to Ryuuji.

"What?" Ryuuji looked at the card. He scanned the card. "What is this?"

Then Kiva made a train sound and put his hand in clock hand positions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryuuji asked. Then Kiva took the deck again and found another card. Kiva pointed at the new card. "Who?" Kiva pointed. Ryuuji looked. "Kamen Rider Den O?" Kiva then pointed at the name of the first card. "Den-liner . . . wait . . . Den-O, Den-liner . . . what's Kamen Rider Den-O again?"

"Time traveler." Kiva said. Then Kiva jumped away after handing the cards back to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji took a while to process the information. _Processing . . . processing . . . processing . . . YATA! I got it! All systems cleared!_ "YATA! I got it! All systems cleared!" Then Ryuuji looked at the camera. "Now tell me why I said the last sentence again?" Ryuuji shrugged. "LETS GO!" Ryuuji inserted the Den-liner card into the Buckle.

"REALITY BEND! The Time Traveling Train, DEN-LINER!" The Blaze Belt announced in its odd accent.

Then a Time Warp opened up in the sky. "What the?" Shiroi said as he looked up. "I feel . . . a strong wind." Then the silver bullet train, Den-Liner in it's red eyed glory (and it's trails), blared out of the warp.

"NANI!?" Shinji said as the train came at them. The two lawyers ducked and the train stopped at where Ryuuji was.

"HENSHIN!" Ryuuji announced.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!" Kamen Rider Blaze, SUIZAN!

Kamen Rider Blaze looked at the time train. "Ah I recognize this now!" Ryuuji said. "This was my Son's favorite Rider's giant vehicle. Really threw me for a loop as to why a Kamen Rider had a Mecha thing, but can't complain if this can time travel." Ryuuji turned to Shiroi and Shinji. "COME ON YOU TWO!" Ryuuji jumped into the cockpit.

Shiroi and Shinji looked at each other. "What kind of rider is he!?" Shinji asked. "Why the hell does he have Den-liner!?"

"WHO CARES!" Ryuuji shouted emerging from the cockpit. "Will you two just get in here!?"

"Can't argue with that logic." Shiroi said, boarding Den-liner.

Shinji just stood still. "What logic!" He ran in too.

- -

Inside the cockpit and as Den-liner traversed through the sands of time, Shiroi was complaining about one thing. "HOW COME YOU'RE THE ONE DRIVING!?" Shiroi shouted. "I want to have a turn!" He jumped behind Ryuuji.

"Ah get off." Ryuuji said. "This is quite fun."

"KU!" Shiroi shouted.

"Maybe we should calm down." Shinji asked.

"HAI!" Shouted a female's voice. "Here's your coffee." A red gloved hand emerged from the door and gave Shinji a cup of coffee.

Shinji and Shiroi just stood there. "Coffee?" Shinji asked and the door closed.

Ryuuji turned around. "HOLY COW! This train has chicks in there!" Ryuuji got off the Den-bird which was piloting the Den-liner and ran out the door, leaving Den-liner without a pilot.

"Um . . . who's driving the train?" Shinji asked. Den-liner was coming into a giant loop on the track. "HOLY COW!"

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Shiroi shouted. Then Den-liner entered the giant loop.

"WHOA!" The two held onto the back of Den-bird with their dear life. When Den-liner exited the loop, Kamen Rider Blaze reentered, holding a giant plate of Fried Rice, which had a flag in the sticking out in the middle.

"What happened to you two?" Ryuuji asked.

"Huh, the giant loop, how did you . . . fried rice . . . huh?" The lawyers stammered.

"What loop?" Ryuuji asked and sat down.

"You didn't feel any loop!?"

"Nope." Ryuuji replied and started to eat his Fried Rice, despite having a helmet on.

"You know I got ask how he eats with that helmet on." Shiroi said. Shinji nodded.

- -

_Unknown Month, Unknown Day, Unknown Year at 11:00 AM. _Den-liner was about to enter in that exact date and time. "All right, let's think up an attack plan." Ryuuji said.

Ryuuji used Chibi figures of Kamen Rider Blaze, Byakko, and Draki on a small model of the building with a chibi figure of Sayako, Sara, and Cobalt. Ryuuji also had a crudely made figure of Ouji, which looked extremely deformed, outside. "I wonder how he made these so fast." Shinji wondered.

"This is what we'll do." Ryuuji said. "We'll break in the windows, save Sayako from getting killed, I de-transformed." Ryuuji took out a chibi figure of himself in civilian form, doing a peace sign and winking and placed it next to Sara. "I take Sara, take her away," Ryuuji then took out a pretty-much-nude figure of Sara, "and we make sweet love!"

"GET SERIOUS!" Shiroi elbowed Ryuuji's helmet. "What a bad plan! What do we do with Ouji!"

"Oh him . . . um . . . I never thought about that." Ryuuji looked at the layout. Then he took the Cobalt figure. "We throw this Imajin at Ouji and hope the Imajin's sharp head will stab Ouji to death."

"GET SERIOUS!" Shinji slapped Ryuuji's helmet. "That doesn't necessarily solve things. For all we know Ouji may notice before we break in and kill us! He is a rider after all."

"Oh right . . . I forgot he was a rider."

Shinji and Shiroi fell. "What kind of Rider are you?" Shiroi asked.

"I'm a pseudo Aka Senshi." Ryuuji replied.

"A what?" Shiroi asked.

"Forget it, you don't know." Ryuuji said. "Well I don't see you thinking up any better plans."

"I got one." Shiroi said. "One of us, let's say me, gets to ground level." Shiroi took his figure and placed the figure near Ouji. "While the other two enter the room and save the woman from getting murdered." Shiroi moved Blaze's figure and Shinji's figure and placed them in the room.

"Now how are you going to get to the ground without Ouji noticing." Ryuuji asked.

"The Mirror world."

"Eh?"

"OH COME ON!" Shiroi shouted. "Did you forget about the Mirror World? You're a Lawyer for Pete's sake!"

"Oh . . . right. And I said I'm from another world." Ryuuji whined.

"You never told me that." Shiroi muttered. "So we'll enter using the windows of this train."

"Ok then." Ryuuji said, de-transforming. "And once Shinji and I enter the room, I'll make sweet love to Sara!" Ryuuji took his human figure and placed it next to the pretty-much-nude Sara's figure in an awkward position.

Shinji and Shiroi just stared at Ryuuji. "Is making love to that girl all you think about?" Shiroi asked.

"Yes." Ryuuji said. "Yes I do. And I want to see if her bust really got bigger."

" . . . You're the most perverted guy I even came across." Shiroi said.

"Well I am the most powerful super pervert my and other worlds have ever known." Ryuuji declared.

"You're weird." Shinji said.

"Now." Ryuuji said. "The time of attack has come." Den-liner was entering the time. "ATTACK!" Ryuuji snapped his fingers and shouted in English.

The three entered the corridor. "Let's go!" The three shouted. The three ran and jumped into the window, entering the Mirror World as Den-liner exited the current time.

- -

Ouji stood outside, smiling a maniacal smile. "So there you are." He said. "You'll have to die girlie, for knowing my secret!"

Inside the building, Yuki was just about to exit the room. "I have to do something outside first." She closed the door.

"So anyway, Yuki has this new wonderful design that she really wants you to showcase." Sayako spoke with Sara.

"Oh really." Sara blushed. "That's nice to hear." Sara was about to pick her fork up so she could eat her cake.

"SARA!" Ryuuji's voice came from a mirror in the room.

"Eh?" Sara perked her ears up and didn't pick up her fork. Sara and Sayako turned to look at the mirror. Then both Ryuuji and Shinji bursted out from the mirror.

"SAYAKO-SAN!" Shinji flew to Sayako and pushed her down. Ryuuji pushed Sara down.

A thin blade of energy flew from Ouji's hand and made a small barely noticeable hole on the window. The blade missed Sayako as Shinji pushed her down. That blade however struck the wall right next to Cobalt, and created a really huge noticeable crack for Cobalt to see.

"OH MY GOD!" Cobalt screamed. "TAKE COVER!" She covered herself with a pillow.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" Sayako asked, then noticed the crack on the wall.

"No time to explain." Shinji said getting up. Sayako also got up, and Ouji from below saw Sayako still alive and up.

"What!" Ouji shouted, then a roaring blade shot at Ouji. Ouji jumped back.

"Didn't get what you wanted did you?" Shiroi said. He held one of his Rider's claws in hand. "Sorry you didn't get to kill her."

"How did you?" Ouji asked.

"Something I'd like to call, Time Vent." Shiroi replied. _Even though Time Vent did nothing but make us waste time!_

Inside the room, Sara was blushing at the fact that Ryuuji pushed her down. "What are you doing Ryuuji?" Sara asked.

"Nothing." Ryuuji said as he rubbed Sara's breasts. "Oh so soft." Ryuuji gurgled. Sara became even more redder. "And they are bigger!" Ryuuji kept groping Sara.

Shinji, Sayako, and Cobalt just stared at Ryuuji with widened eyes. "Damn, you're an animal!" Shinji commented.

"Forget animal, he's a monster!" Cobalt announced.

"COME ON!" Ryuuji shouted taking off his own coat. "Let's have children right here right now!"

"EH!?" Sara shouted and elbowed Ryuuji. "Get serious!"

"That's the third time today someone told me to do that." Ryuuji said. He put his coat back on. He ran to the window and saw Shiroi chasing Ouji around. Ryuuji grinned. "Yosh!" He shouted. He opened the window. "Shinji, let's kick his ass!" Ryuuji then jumped down.

"WAIT RYUUJI!" Shinji shouted. "This is really high up!" He ran to the window. Then he saw Ryuuji pretty much flying through the air.

"YO BASTARD!" Ryuuji shouted at Ouji. "This is payback for something you never did!" Ryuuji held his palm out. "SENKOU (FLASH)!" Ryuuji then fired a fire stream from his hand.

"EH!?" Shinji shouted. "Hey . . . Sara was it? Did you know that Ryuuji can shoot flames?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"What kind of world do you people come from?" Shinji muttered.

Ouji dodged the fire stream. Then Ryuuji landed and took out his Katana from his coat. "Now . . . COME OVER HERE SO I CAN CHOP YOU TO PIECES!" Ryuuji then started chasing Ouji around while swinging the Katana around. Shiroi helped.

"Shinji, what is going on?" Sayako asked.

"Um . . . you're not going to believe this but that guy in black down there tried to kill you."

"Huh?"

"I time traveled with that guy with the Katana now and another fellow lawyer to come back to save you and that Sara girl from getting convicted . . . but I didn't expect Ryuuji to be so . . . dangerous." Shinji looked at the chase.

Ryuuji accidentally stabbed Ouji at where the heart was. Ryuuji's spirits fell down. **DON!**

Ryuuji was shocked and his mouth dropped. "Ooh, that has to hurt." Shiroi said.

Ryuuji let go of his Katana, leaving the Katana stuck to Ouji's body, then Ryuuji started running around. "ACK! I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED A GUY! ACK! I KILLED A HUMAN! ACK! ACK! ACK!" Ryuuji kowtowed to the still standing Ouji who just stared at Ryuuji like Ryuuji was a weirdo. "FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! Don't haunt me in the afterlife! FORGIVE ME!"

"You're really a sissy aren't you?" Shiroi asked.

"SHADDUP!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Oh and Ouji's still alive nitwit." Shiroi pointed to Ouji. Ryuuji didn't listen.

"I'll be convicted of murder!" Ryuuji muttered to himself. "They'll be coming for me anytime now." Ryuuji looked to his sides. "I know, I'll fight for my innocence, eliminate all other lawyers before they can get to the trial, then I won't go to jail! Yes that's perfect!" Ryuuji looked at Shiroi. "DIE!"

"OUJI'S NOT EVEN DEAD YET!" Shiroi pointed at Ouji.

Ryuuji looked at Ouji. Ouji was still breathing. "You're . . . not human." Ryuuji gasped.

"NOW YOU FIGURE IT OUT!" Shiroi screamed.

Then a maniacal chuckle came from the background. Ryuuji and Shiroi looked around, then saw another Ouji walk out. This Ouji had a maniacal smirk and had hand in his pocket. "Yo."

"TWO OUJI'S!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"Shit." Shinji muttered upon seeing the two Ouji's. "I need to go now!" Shinji ran out the door.

"Wait Shinji!" Sayako called for Shinji but Shinji was gone.

Yuki entered the room. "What happened in here?" Yuki asked as Cobalt was taking cover with a pillow and Sara was on the floor.

The newly arrived Ouji smiled. "Did you think I didn't take a ride with you three when you used the Time Vent?"

"Who are you?" The stabbed Ouji asked.

"Why . . . I'm you." Then the stabbed Ouji disintegrated in black dust and flew to the new Ouji. Ryuuji's Katana fell to the ground with a clang. The dust entered the new Ouji. Ouji took the dust in, then Ouji's outfit looked newer and brighter as well. Ouji opened his eyes, and his eyes were now darker.

"He merged with his past self." Shiroi said as a fact.

"Boy I hope that didn't happen to me when we entered this time from that Time Vent." Ryuuji shuddered at the thought of his body disappearing in red dust.

"Now . . ." Ouji picked Ryuuji's Katana up. "Die."

"Oh hell no!" Ryuuji shouted. "SENKO!" Ryuuji held out his hands and fired another stream of fire at Ouji. Ouji dodged.

"How do you shoot flames like that?" Shiroi asked.

"How do you . . . shoot things with that claw?" Ryuuji asked.

"It's an ability." Shiroi replied.

Ryuuji bit his collar. "No fair, everyone can shoot things with their arsenal but me." Ryuuji whimpered. "AND GIVE ME SWORD BACK!" Ryuuji ran to grab his Katana from Ouji. Ryuuji kicked Ouji and ran back to Shiroi. "Man that was dangerous."

"You didn't do anything but run." Shiroi muttered.

Ouji chuckled and stood up. "Henshin." Ouji said, then his coat flew up and his Henshin belt flashed. Three images of the Hades suit crashed into Ouji. Hades held his Sword Vent, his Scythe.

Shinji ran out the building at this moment.

Ouji took notice of Shinji. "Why don't I eliminate one of you to take down your numbers?" Then Ouji swung his scythe, which fired a sonic boom at Shinji.

"Eh?" Shinji was frozen in fear as the blade of air flew at him.

"GET DOWN!" Ryuuji shouted an ran to push Shinji away. The sonic boom struck the ground.

"Ooh, you're quick." Ouji whistled.

Ryuuji quickly crouched down. "OUGI!" Ryuuji shouted. "Honoo Wangetsu Zan (Fire Crescent Slash)!" Ryuuji then slashed the air with his Katana and created a fiery sonic boom. This sonic boom flew at Ouji. Ouji moved out of the way.

"Hey boy, how are you able to throw fire and air slashes at me?" Ouji asked.

"Family secret." Ryuuji grinned.

"What kind of world do you people come from?" Shinji muttered.

"Super Sentai." Ryuuji replied nonchalantly.

"Super Sentai's a TV show." Shinji replied.

"Nope." Ryuuji retorted.

"Hey, you just said you can't shoot things." Shiroi said to Ryuuji.

"No, my rider powers don't have any projectile attacks." Ryuuji retorted.

"But you just fired a . . ."

"That's my family's attack, not a rider attack."

"But you can just use that . . ."

"Uh bup, I don't want to hear any more." Ryuuji waved his finger around.

"Just who in the world are you kid?" Ouji asked.

Ryuuji pointed to the sky. "The man who walks the path of love, the man who will father the most adorable hero you'll ever meet: Hinote Ryuuji! Remember that when I send you to the underworld!""

Everyone just stared at Ryuuji. "What kind of introduction is that?" Shiroi muttered.

"So . . . you're a horny bastard?" Ouji asked.

"I'm a super pervert, a super pervert!" Ryuuji stomped the ground.

"That's not something you should happily announce." Shinji said sweat dropping for his life.

"AYE!" Ryuuji shouted. "If you want a serious introduction then fine!" Ryuuji pointed to the sun now. "The one who the sun rises for, the dragon who will shine through all darkness, Hinote Ryuuji! (Hinote, Ryuuji's way of spelling Hinode which means Sunrise. Ryuuji, has Ryu which means Dragon in it) Remember that when I send you to the underworld!"

"Well that's better I guess." Shiroi muttered.

"Now, let's take him down . . . as a team!" Ryuuji announced.

"Ouji, you are being convicted of the attempted murder of Sayako Kido, we have every evidence we need. How do you plead?" Shinji asked Ouji.

"Guilty." Ouji replied.

"Then by the power vested in me by this Vent Deck, I shall bring forth your punishment!" Shinji shouted while holding out his Vent Deck. Shinji's V buckle formed on his waist.

Ryuuji quickly drew his Henshin Card from his deck.

"HENSHIN!" The two announced. They quickly initiated their transformations.

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!" Blaze Belt announced.

Three images of their suits crashed into their bodies. A fourth image crashed into Ryuuji to solidify the suit into reality. Ryuuji's Katana also changed form into the Blaze Katana. Ryuuji and Shinji charged at Ouji.

Shiroi however knew not to charge at Ouji. "FOOLS!" Shiroi shouted.

Under his helmet, Ouji smirked. A card flew out from his deck and disappeared in black flames. "TRANSCENDENT VENT!" Black Flames flew around the area and engulfed Shinji and Ryuuji.

"ARGH!" Shinji and Ryuuji disappeared into the black flames. Ouji let out a maniacal laugh and he too disappeared into the flames of darkness.

"DAMN IT!" Shiroi shouted. "Now how am I supposed to find them!?" Then Shiroi looked at a mirror. "Huh?" Shiroi walked closer to that mirror. "What is this?" He looked into the mirror and could've sworn he saw Blaze and Draki both on the ground within that mirror.

- -

Blaze and Draki tried to stand up. "Damn it." Ryuuji held his neck. "I can't breathe."

"Me neither." Shinji gasped.

"How do you like this?" Ouji asked as he appeared in black flames. "This destroyed dimension?"

"What?" Ryuuji growled or tried to.

"This is a world that was destroyed by Armageddon, by the very belt that you have now, Hinote Ryuuji!" Ouji pointed at Ryuuji.

"What are you . . ."

"You don't know . . . why I'm a Dimen." Ouji replied in a menacing tone.

"You . . . you're a Dimen?" Ryuuji now realized where this Dimension was. It was the exact same Dimension that he and Isamu were taken a few days ago by the Phoenix Orphnoch. But how was it that now Ryuuji couldn't breathe despite being transformed? Was it because of the pressure that Ouji was giving off just by standing on the ground?

"What's a Dimen?" Shinji grunted to ask.

"You've really given us troubles." Ouji said. "It's time . . . TO DIE!" Ouji then held out his hand. He fired a wave at Ryuuji and Shinji.

Ryuuji and Shinji screamed as they plunged into Darkness, into their minds and into their deepest fears and despairs.

- -

"So, was the thing that made the crack on this wall aiming for you?" Sara asked Sayako.

"Eh?" Sayako asked. In the background, Yuki was screaming, 'OH MY GOD! How am I going to explain this crack to everyone!?'

"From the angle of this crack to the small crack on that window, I can see that whatever struck this wall over here was meant to take you down." Sara replied. "And I'm thinking that the guy who Ryuuji was chasing is the culprit. So, what are you hiding?"

- -

_"GUILTY!" Bellowed the voice that oversees the Rider Trials._

_"GUILTY!" Shouted every one of the other lawyer riders but Shinji._

_"NO! You can't!" Shinji shouted. "They're innocent I tell you! All of the evidence points to it!"_

_Then a form of Shiroi appeared in front of Shinji. "Oh really? Can you win then?"_

_"You." Shinji said to Shiroi. Shinji was quivering._

_"What's wrong?" Shiroi mocked Shinji. "Scared?"_

_"I . . . I don't get you. You're not my ally in the rider battles but now you . . ."_

_"Because I can." Shiroi said. "This is reality, and of course, if you can't win a simple rider battle, then DIE!"_

_Multiple slashes from the air struck Shinji. Blood splattered from his human body._

_- -_

"Ouji was going to be part of one of my reports." Sayako started to tell the story. "I was going to interview him about his countless victories and flawless record. However, upon doing so I found out a disastrous secret."

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I found out that Ouji was a monster." Sayako said. "He transformed into a monster when he thought I wasn't around."

"So that's why he wanted to kill you." Yuki said nodding. "What was he? A Worm, Orphnoch, Undead?"

"None of those." Sayako replied. "He was something else. He met up with some other of those monsters, calling themselves, Dimens."

"Dimens?" Sara was shocked.

"They talked about destroying this world and another world. They also kept mentioning something called Armageddon. It was terrifying what they were saying. I was scared at that moment and they found me. I was able to escape and hoped I never met them again. I was going to write the report today but I had this small interview scheduled."

"Sorry about that." Sara said.

"It's nothing."

- -

_"RYUUJI!" Screamed an old man's voice. "You have to run, run for your life!"_

_"G-Grandpa (Ojii-chan!)!" Ryuuji screamed upon seeing an old man holding Ryuuji's Katana._

_A dark figure loomed over Ryuuji's biological grandfather. That figure had a hand filled with dark energy. That figure stabbed Ryuuji's grandfather from the back with that same hand._

_"GRANDPA!" Ryuuji screamed loudly trying to reach for his grandfather. His grandfather disappeared in smoke._

_"Ryuuji-kun! You have to run!" Shouted a girl's voice from behind. She wore a black schoolgirl uniform and she wore her hair in a ponytail tied with a white ribbon._

_Ryuuji turned around, "Mary, is that you!?" Ryuuji shouted. Mary or Marilyn was a girl that Ryuuji knew. She was Ryuuji's first crush, but she sadly ended up dying._

_"Ryuuji-kun, you have to, you have no choice." Marilyn said. "RUN!" Then an explosion swallowed her up._

_"MARY!" Ryuuji screamed and tried to save Marilyn before her burning body disappeared, but it was too late._

_"Ryuuji, you have to survive." Said Jiro's voice._

_Ryuuji turned once again. "S-s-sempai?" Ryuuji gasped upon seeing the Jiro of his world. This Jiro wore a green robe like battle outfit._

_"You have . . . you have to survive. Survive and live, your life is too precious, run Ryuuji, RUN!" Jiro was then cut in two in front of Ryuuji._

_"Sempai . . . Sempai . . . JIRO-SEMPAI!" Ryuuji screamed. He cried._

_Then multiple monsters, all the type of monsters Ryuuji has come across from the Kamen Rider world and the monsters that he faces in his world appeared. An eight year old boy wearing a black battle outfit was there as well. That boy had on a golden mask _(Elemental Sentai Kodenranger Chapter 5)_ That little boy held out his hand, filled with dark energy._

_"Die . . . Kodenfire." The little boy said menacingly._

_A white robed figure then appeared behind Ryuuji. "Boo." That figure said to Ryuuji. This new being had an ominous smirk and an insane expression. _(Elemental Sentai Kodenranger Chapter 15)

_Ryuuji yelped and crawled back. "Stay away, all of you, stay away!"_

_"You'll die, Hinote Ryuuji." The white robed figure said. "It's your destiny."_

_"No, no, stay away!" Ryuuji screamed. He got up and tried to run away. Never had he been this afraid for his life, never had he been afraid of death. After seeing three of his loved ones die again in front of his eyes, he was afraid. Ryuuji tripped and his Blaze belt fell out along with all the Blaze cards. Ryuuji took heavy frantic breaths and tried to pick up all the cards. However, the army of monsters along with the little boy with the golden mask and the white robed man were nearing Ryuuji. Ryuuji quickly wrapped the Blaze belt around his waist. He then picked around the remaining cards in an attempt to find his transformation card. He found a card that looked like it, but it was different. Instead of Kodenfire on the back with Kamen Rider Blaze on the front, it was just Kamen Rider Blaze with an ominous figure looming in the back where Kodenfire should've been. "HENSHIN!" Ryuuji frantically shouted. Ryuuji inserted the card in._

_"Welcome . . . APOCALYPSE!" The Blaze Belt announced in a distorted voice._

_"What this isn't?" Ryuuji said, then he screamed as red electricity discharged from the belt. Ryuuji transformed into Blaze, then Blaze transformed into something else. Red mechanical demonic wings formed on Blaze's. Horns formed on Blaze's head. Blaze's fingers enlarged into large claws. Blaze's knee pads sharpened into demonic shapes. Finally, Blaze's mouth plate opened up, revealing demonic fangs. Ryuuji let out one more scream, then he went on to destroy all the monsters. Blaze let out a roar and a magic circle formed under his and the monsters' feet. The circle then attacked all the monsters with rays of light. Ryuuji growled. He was going to destroy all the monsters first, then he was going to destroy the world . . . because he is Armageddon, Kamen Rider Armageddon!_

_- -_

Shiroi jumped out from the mirror world. "Those two aren't in the mirror world." Shiroi said. "Then they must be in another world." Shiroi then smirked. He drew a card from his deck as his belt was now present on his body. "Let's go then!" Shiroi had the belt buckle of his belt bite his drawn card.

"DIMENSION VENT!" The belt announced.

A vortex then formed on the mirror that Shiroi stood in front of. "Here I go, Ryuuji, Shinji!" Shiroi ran through the vortex.

- -

Ryuuji and Shinji were kneeling still as Ouji watched them suffer from their fears. Ouji chuckled as he got a view of what Ryuuji's fears were. "So you're really a big scaredy cat. So being a Horny Bastard was just a facade."

Then a blade of wind was fired at Ouji. Ouji jumped back, then Shiroi was in the air.

"Take this!" Shiroi slashed Ouji's rider suit with the claw that he (Shiroi) had summoned earlier.

"You, you're that Byakko!"

"Of course." Shiroi said.

"How can you even breathe here!?" Ouji shouted. "The air in this Dimension should be unbreathable to humans!"

"You don't know my abilities well do you?" Shiroi chuckled. In fact, Ouji could now see a twist of wind around Shiroi, which was blowing all the bad air away. "Well, allow me to show you!" Shiroi then transferred his blood lust through the air.

"Such powerful blood lust!" Ouji remarked.

This blood lust was able to blow away all the bad air that was hindering Ryuuji and Shinji's breathing. Shiroi then hit both Ryuuji and Shinji, knocking the two out of their despair.

"Shiroi!" Shinji shouted upon seeing Shiroi.

"So, you're scared that everyone will go against you despite how innocent the accused is aren't you?"

"What?" Shinji asked Shiroi.

"You'll just have to understand, that you won't be able to convince everyone." Shiroi said. "There are those who just fight in the Lawyer Battles just because they want to fight. They may not always be right. It is our job to fight to make sure they don't win so we can save the client."

"What are you talking about, you always choose guilty regardless!" Shinji shouted.

"That's because all but the girl that Ouji framed are all guilty." Shiroi said.

"How would you know!? The client before was innocent!" Shinji shouted.

"Sometimes, Evidence is not enough." Shiroi said.

"What?"

"For example, there was no evidence that Ouji was in fact Sayako's killer." Shiroi pointed out. "You cannot always trust evidence, you must know beforehand of the situation, that is what you must do. Your way of thinking will get you into a lot of trouble. That is why, you must get stronger. Win so you can save the client and sometimes you must lose because you're not always right."

"So why did you call guilty on that Sara girl?" Shinji asked.

"That is a secret."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET!" Ouji shouted. "I'll kill you all!"

"Ouji, I hereby declare you guilty of your crime, and your punishment, Execution!" Shiroi pointed at Ouji.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ouji roared.

"Fine." Shiroi held out his Henshin Gloves. "Henshin!" Shiroi initiated his henshin by pushing his gloves then smashing the air. Shiroi transformed.

Ryuuji chuckled. "You know, you're really a wise guy."

"Huh?" Shinji said.

"Everything that he said, I get it." Ryuuji remarked. "Shinji, take his lessons into play. I think I may understand why he did what he did during that trial for Sara."

"Eh?" Shinji just looked at Ryuuji like Ryuuji was a weirdo.

"I like your style Byakko, you're just my kind of guy!" Ryuuji declared drawing a blank card from his deck (Insert Form Ride from Kamen Rider Decade!) Ryuuji looked at the blank card and an image of a red Dragon Knight rider formed on the card. Kamen Rider Ryuki. "I was right, teaming up does form these cards."

"Enough talk, I'll destroy all of you and take the Armageddon belt!" Ouji shouted, then multitudes of monsters jumped out from the empty buildings around the area, breaking windows as they jumped out and landed.

"You just need to know one thing." Ryuuji said. "Kamen Rider Blaze, Suizan!" Ryuuji flung his arm. "I'm not Armageddon, I'm Blaze!" Ryuuji then flicked the card in his hand and it turns out that Ryuuji actually drew two cards. "Take this!" Ryuuji inserted the second card.

"CLONE!" Four Blaze clones formed, two standing to the sides of Shinji and two next to Ryuuji on one side.

Ryuuji threw the Ryuki card to the clone to the right of Shinji. "HENSHIN!" Ryuuji announced for all the clones as each clone drew a Kamen:Reality Bend card.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND!"

"DECADE!"

"FAIZ!"

"KNIGHT!"

"RYUKI!"

The clones next to Ryuuji transformed into Decade and Faiz, Knight formed next to Shinji and Ryuki as well. (End Form Ride)

Shinji and Shiroi gasped upon seeing Ryuki and Knight. "The legendary Duo." Shiroi gasped.

Ryuki looked at Shinji, then patted Shinji's helmet. Shinji gasped. "Ojii-chan." Shinji said to both Ryuki and Knight for some odd reason. Knight patted Shinji's shoulders.

"IKUZE!" Ryuuji shouted.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: FAIZ!" Decade smacked Faiz and Faiz transformed into a giant silver blaster. Decade wielded the new blaster.

"Time to fight!" Shiroi announced brandishing his two claws.

"SWORD VENT!" Announced Shinji's Drak Visor. Shinji's lance flew to Shinji's hands. All the Riders, Blaze Clone or not, ran at the army of monsters.

Ryuuji sliced a Worm in half, then stabbed his Katana into an Orphnoch. He walked with the stabbed Orphnoch for a bit, then let out a ferocious slash, cutting that Orphnoch. Ryuuji then stabbed the ground and held onto his Katana as he jumped and side kicked a Fangire away.

Shiroi stabbed a Trial Undead with his claw, then Shiroi threw that Trial Undead away. Shiroi then summoned Gin. "Gin, KOE!" The Advent Card was bitten by Shiroi's belt buckle, then Gin appeared and rampaged through hordes of Grongi. Shiroi then slashed a sonic boom at Imajin.

Shinji slashed a Lord with his Drak Visor, then smashed a Contract Monster with his Lance. Shinji then double stabbed a Makamou.

"GUARD VENT!" A black bat Contract Monster, DarkWing, appeared and attached to Knight. Knight used the newly created cloak to block the thrusts of multiple monsters. Knight then flapped his cloak and slashed all surrounding monsters with his Dark Visor rapier.

"STRIKE VENT!" A red dragon Contract Monster Dragreder appeared from the sky. A red dragon head device flew to Ryuki's hand. Ryuki aimed the weapon then fired a fire stream from both Dragreder's mouth and the device at hordes of monsters.

Decade just stood there using Faiz as a gun. Decade fired shots with power enough to match an atomic bomb. The monsters started to run away.

"RUN AWAY!"

"HE'S A MANIAC!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!" Announced the Decade Driver (Blaze Belt).

"WOI YAH!" Decade swung the Faiz Blaster, firing multiple shots which in turn destroyed the monsters. No mercy from Decade.

Shiroi then jumped and tried to slash Ouji. Ouji defended and smashed Shiroi down with the Scythe's butt. Shiroi rolled to recover. Ouji slashed at Shiroi, Shiroi parried.

"Shiroi!" Shinji shouted and ran to help Shiroi.

"GET LOST!" Ouji held out his hand and fired a wave at Shinji. Shinji was thrown back.

"Hah, ruthless as ever." Shiroi said. "I like that, but you still have to die!"

"Like you can kill me." Ouji drew a card and that card bursted in flames. "DEATH VENT!" Ouji then palmed Shiroi. Shiroi grunted. "Die in your own despair!"

Gin ran to help its master but Ouji threw the scythe at Gin, striking Gin. Gin fell down with sparks sparking from its body.

"GIN!" Shiroi screamed in fear then in pain as the Death Vent started to take effect.

"Shiroi looks like he needs help." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji drew a card. "Shiroi, here you go!"

"REALITY BEND! FINALE!" Announced the Blaze Belt.

"This is the part where we all kick your ass while dramatic music plays!" Ryuuji declared, pointing at Ouji.

Red and white beetle like wings formed on Shiroi's back. Tiger claw boots then flew onto Shiroi's legs. These boots were designed similarly to Shiroi's claws.

Shiroi let out a burst of radiant wind, then slashed Ouji away. Gin got up and ran to Shiroi. Gin merged with Shiroi, and Shiroi's suit became partly red.

"This . . . this is amazing!" Shiroi exclaimed.

"Happy that you like that." Ryuuji said. The Blaze Clones disappeared. "Now, HENSHIN DA!"

Shiroi jumped into the air. "You won't get away!" Ouji shouted. Ouji drew a card.

"FINAL VENT!" That card bursted into flames. Ouji's Contract Monster appeared in its giant scythe form from a portal. Ougi connected his smaller scythe to the top of the giant scythe. Ouji then attempted to slash Shiroi at midair.

Shiroi then shifted his body so his claws were out front and his legs were together. Then his wings covered his head, thus turning Shiroi into a pseudo hover board. Shiroi flew down and dodged the slash. Shiroi then flew down at Ryuuji. Ryuuji jumped on Shiroi's back.

"Ikuze, kuze, KUZE!" Ryuuji shouted while he rode on the Shiroi Hover Board. Shiroi made a turn at Shinji.

"EH!?" Shinji was a little shocked to see Shiroi as hover board. Ryuuji then grabbed Shinji on the shoulder and helped Shinji on.

"Let's finish him together!" Ryuuji pumped his fist.

"Um . . . Ok." Shinji stammered.

"OH!" The Shiroi board exclaimed. The Shiroi Board then flew at Ouji.

Ouji tried to slash the group but Ryuuji parried Ouji's giant slash. "NO!" Ouji shouted. "I will survive!"

"Like hell you would!" Ryuuji shouted. The Shiroi Board's multiple claws from the top and bottom sliced Ouji, then Ryuuji and Shinji slashed Ouji as well.

The Shiroi Board made a jerk and reverted back to Rider Form. Ryuuji and Shinji landed as well. The order they stood in was Shiroi, Ryuuji, and Shinji.

"Time for the final blow!" Ryuuji held out his Finale card.

Shinji and Shiroi drew their Final Vents. "FINAL VENT!" Announced both the Drak Visor and Shiroi's belt buckle.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!" The Blaze belt announced. DragWinger flew out and flew around Shinji. Blazing Ryuoh flew out above Ryuuji. Shiroi spread his wings out and flew at Ouji while Ryuuji and Shinji jumped to the sky. Five card images flew around Ryuuji.

Shiroi flew down at Ouji. Shiroi clawed Ouji with the clawed boots, then ended with two windy slashes from the arm claws.

DragWinger propelled Shinji downwards at Ouji with a fiery breath. This is Shinji's true Rider Kick. Shinji unleashed his full fury on Ouji.

Ryuuji made a few flips, each changing flip done by a cover from Blazing Ryuoh, thus mimicking the legendary Rider Ryuki. The Five cards lined themselves up in front of Ouji.

"Do you intend to create another Rip in Reality you fool!?" Ouji shouted, then chuckled maniacally, "then I'll happily oblige!" Ouji prepared for another slash.

Ryuuji looked down, then he chuckled. "NO!" Ryuuji then came down after Blazing Ryuoh launched Ryuuji with a fire breath. Then the five card images changed formation. One in front of Ryuuji, and the other four around Ouji. Ouji slashed at Ryuuji, but Ryuuji entered the first card and disappeared. Ouji missed Ryuuji.

"WHAT!?" Ouji shouted, then Ryuuji came from the card behind Ouji, then Ryuuji finished with three more kicks from the other three cards. Ryuuji landed after the final kick which was from a card in front of Ouji.

Ryuuji stood up and put on a victory pose with his arms crossed in front of each other while Shinji and Shiroi stood next to him. A huge spark flew off of Ouji's suit, then Ouji fell.

"You've defeated me." Ouji chuckled. "How interesting . . . HOW INTERESTING!" The Hades suit exploded but then Ouji jumped out from the explosion, leaving the empty Hades suit to burn in the fire.

"How is he still alive!?" Shiroi shouted in shock.

"You should know, an advance level Dimen won't lose to such an attack, but that suit had its uses in protecting me. However, I have no need for the Hades belt anymore!" Ouji threw the Hades belt at Shinji along with the rest of the Hades deck, but Ouji kept the contract monster scythe. "We'll meet again, Armageddon."

"I told you I'm Blaze!" Ryuuji shouted. "And the next time we meet, I'll surely kick your sorry ass!"

"I'd like to see you try that." Ouji chuckled. "Farewell!" He flapped his cloak and everyone returned to the Kamen Rider world.

- -

Shinji and Ryuuji barged into the room. "Sayako-san!" Shinji exclaimed.

"SARA!" Ryuuji shouted loudly. He pounced at Sara. "LET'S MAKE BABIES!"

"IYAH!" Sara thrust kicked Ryuuji's face. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about!?"

"Come on baby, Papa needs some love from you and your bigger bust!" Ryuuji tried to plant a kiss on Sara. Sara slammed Ryuuji with an elbow, then another fist.

Yuki sweat dropped. "You know . . . maybe I shouldn't have said that Sara's bust got bigger in front of Ryuuji."

"Hear hear." Cobalt nodded.

Shinji and Shiroi, who entered when Ryuuji shouted babies, just stared at Ryuuji. "He really is a horny bastard, and he's the same age as me." Shiroi commented.

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" Ryuuji shouted.

"There's no difference!" Shiroi retorted.

"A horny bastard only cares about doing it with any girl he meets. A super pervert thinks about groping, touching, and doing whatever they want to any girl they meet." Ryuuji retorted back, which caused Yuki, Cobalt, Sara, and even Sayako to drop their mouths in shock.

"YOU JUST SAID THE SAME THING USING DIFFERENT WORDS YOU HORNY BASTARD!" Shiroi screamed.

"SUPER PERVERT!" Ryuuji shouted.

"HORNY BASTARD!"

"SUPER PERVERT!"

"HORNY BASTARD!"

"SUPER PERVERT!"

"SUPER PERVERT!"

"HORNY BASTARD!"

"HA!" Shiroi pointed at Ryuuji. "So you admit it!"

"Wait . . . NO WAY! That did not count, and you said Super Pervert first!" Ryuuji shouted.

"How old are those people again?" Sayako asked.

"Well Ryuuji's sixteen." Sara replied.

"That's a little extreme for a boy whose not even a man yet." Sayako muttered.

"So Sayako-san, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Shinji asked Sayako.

"Oh wait a moment." Sayako said and started to look around in her purse. Then she took out a red photo album. "Here we go."

"WAI!" Shinji squealed. "I've been looking for this for a long time!" Shinji quickly flipped through the pages of the photo album.

"Is that what you wanted to go back in time to see?" Shiroi asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I've been looking for this for a long time."

"Um . . ." Ryuuji looked at Sayako. "Who exactly are you?"

"Me, I'm Shinji's Cousin, Sayako Kido."

Ryuuji took some time to process the information. "YOU'RE HIS COUSIN!?" Ryuuji jumped back.

"That I did not expect." Shiroi muttered.

"Oh, so you came back in time because you didn't want to see your cousin dead!" Ryuuji slammed his fist. "I thought you wanted to do something like that, but I thought you were trying to save a girlfriend or something."

" . . . I'm just fifteen." Shinji whined.

Ryuuji covered his face regally. "You're exactly like my son." Ryuuji muttered.

"Besides, aren't I a little too young for Sayako-san here?" Shinji asked.

"You use san too much." Ryuuji muttered. "And how was I supposed to know the victim was a hottie in her early 20's!? No one ever tells me this stuff and Ouji should be ashamed for ever even attempting to murder this girl." Ryuuji then went on to stroke Sayako's hair. Ryuuji started to gurgle.

"RYUUJI!" Sara slapped Ryuuji. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Now come on and make sweet love with me!" Ryuuji grinned, which earned a beat down from Cobalt with a frying pan. "What the heck, why did you hit me?"

"Because your words are kind of disturbing." Cobalt said sweat dropping.

"ME WANT LOVE!" Ryuuji whined, then Yuki grabbed the same frying pan and hit Ryuuji's head. Ryuuji's head started bleeding and he fell with a smile. "I'll shut up now."

Shiroi came over to look at what Shinji was looking at. The picture Shinji was looking at was a picture of a young Shinji along with two old men, one wearing a black coat and the other a blue coat. Shiroi chuckled. "So that's who you are." Shiroi walked to the door. "I'll be leaving now."

"Huh, wait Shiroi!" Ryuuji followed and the blood on his head seemingly disappeared.

"Shinji." Sayako said. "I also have this letter from Ojii-san." She handed Shinji a folded up letter.

"A letter?" Shinji unfolded the letter.

- -

"Oi Shiroi!" Ryuuji called for Shiroi as the two were out in the streets.

"What?"

"You knew Sara was innocent the whole time right?" Ryuuji asked.

"Yes. I did, I wouldn't fight in a battle unless I knew the client was guilty or innocent."

"So why did you call guilty?"

"I was trying to teach Shinji something."

- -

_Dear Shinji, congratulation on becoming a lawyer, and at such a young age as well. We have something to tell you. From here on out, you must be strong. No matter what you find, no matter how innocent a person really is, you must be the one to fight to protect that person. You won't be able to convince everyone, but you can be strong enough to keep the innocent from being convicted. Be strong and survive Shinji, survive the battles so you can help the innocents, but make sure you are helping the innocents._

And this letter was marked with the sign of Ryuki and Knight. Shinji started crying. "Ojii-chan." Shinji cried. "This is what Shiroi was trying to tell me. This is the exact same thing Shiroi said to me." Shinji wiped his eyes. "I now know what I need to do." Shinji stood up. "From this day on, I will be strong in my battles, I will make sure no more innocent people get wrongly accused ever again!"

Sayako clapped for Shinji. "I don't really know what's going on." Sara said.

"I don't think we were supposed to be in here." Yuki said. Cobalt and Sara nodded.

- -

"That kid needs to learn to stop running and hoping everyone will follow him. He needs to be strong and fight."

"So that's why you were all mean and stuff." Ryuuji said. "But what about the whole declaring Sara as guilty?"

"Oh that was so I could fight Shinji, that's it." Shiroi said. "I had no intention of winning, but the rookie didn't try to fight. Lucky you're this weird rider who just does whatever he wants or else he probably wouldn't even try to fight." Ryuuji was nodding even thought Shiroi called him a weird rider. Then Ryuuji realized something.

"Who are you calling weird, Tiger!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"You, Dragon!" Shiroi shouted back.

"Oh you really want to fight huh?" Ryuuji held his Katana at ready.

"After you." Shiroi growled with blood lust after one of his claws was summoned. An image of a dragon appeared above Shiroi while an image of a tiger appeared over Ryuuji. The two looked up at the animal picture that was above them. "This doesn't seem right."

"Want to switch places?" Ryuuji asked. Shiroi nodded. The two did, and now the right animal was above the right person.

"Why are those two fighting?" Sara asked Shinji. "And I just have to ask, who are you two anyway and how the heck did you make friends with Ryuuji so fast?"

"Um . . . long story." Shinji replied.

As the two boys were clashing blades, which is what they were doing the whole time, just pulling back their weapons and slashing down with no actual combat, Ryuuji asked Shiroi, "So the other day, were you testing Shinji or something?"

"No, the client should be guilty that day." Shiroi replied.

"How can you tell?"

"Because of the wind around that client." Shiroi said. The two stopped clashing. "You see, no one found any evidence that she was guilty or not, but I could tell that she was guilty. Everyone went against my verdict, even Shinji so I had to win. Then you came and ruined everything. Good thing they labeled the battle as an invalid battle."

"What exactly was the crime?"

"Murder." Shiroi replied ominously.

- -

Inside a jail cell, a girl was sitting calm, and she was hitting a white gun with green stripes against her hand. A guard came in. "Hey you can't have that in there with you!" He said upon seeing the gun.

"Disappear." The girl said menacingly.

"Huh?" That was that guard's last word. An explosion engulfed that area in the prison.

As the alarms rang, the girl used a hole that was blasted on the wall to escape.

- -

"She had a record of theft, assault, smuggling and a lot of other stuff, but still there was no evidence at the scene of the crime, but she has this feeling that she is guilty. I don't know how to explain."

"Just as long as it's a girl I'm satisfied." Ryuuji said. "I'm so going to assault her."

"Horny Bastard." Shiroi grunted.

"Super Pervert."

- -

Jiro was taking a nap at home, shirtless, then his doorbell rang. Jiro opened the door. "Yo." Said a man. This man had blonde messy hair. He wore a full black formal suit.

Jiro widened his eyes in astonishment upon seeing the man. "HIKARU!? What are you doing here? Actually how are you back!?"

"You were so mean, leaving me all alone in the other world, but I managed and now I'm back. But prepare Jiro."

"For what?"

"The Tournament." Hikaru said mysteriously. "To gather the Riders."

Jiro was silent for a bit, staring at Hikaru as if Hikaru was an idiot. "Isn't that copyright infringement?"

"Huh?"

- -

At the end of the day, Ryuuji and Sara prepared to go back to the other world. "Well it's been nice teaming up with you and all, but it's time I leave with my beloved Sara." Ryuuji gave a small bow. "Farewell, we may meet again!" Ryuuji then inserted the Dimension Shift card into the Blaze belt.

The Blaze Belt was silent. Then Ryuuji kept closing the buckle over and over again.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I really don't know." Ryuuji said.

Then the card popped out with words written on it. Ryuuji read the card. "The world that you are trying to enter is currently unavailable, please try again later."

"Are you kidding me!?" Ryuuji screamed. "What is this!?"

Sara read the card. "EH!?" She screamed. "How are we going to get home then!? What are we going to do about school!? Oh no . . . SCHOOL!"

"Meh, I bet Ojii-chan will think of something." Ryuuji said.

"I sure hope so." Sara said.

"I still don't believe that you're from another world." Shiroi muttered. Shinji nodded.

"OH YEAH!" Ryuuji shouted. "Want me to show you my other worldly powers!?" Ryuuji then held out his hands with glove changers.

"When did you have those?" Shiroi asked. "And why do you have gloves like I do?"

"I TOLD YOU, I'm from another world!" Ryuuji shouted and breaths of flames shot out from his mouth.

"Ok, ok, I believe you, sheesh. You're difficult to work with." Shiroi growled.

"Ok then." Ryuuji said with a smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" Yuki asked Ryuuji and Sara.

"I guess we'll stay." Ryuuji shrugged. Then he grabbed Sara by the collar. "Come on Sara, let's go to a Love Hotel!"

Sayako, Shinji, Shiroi, Yuki, and even the Imajin Cobalt, dropped their mouths in astonishment. _He really is a Horny Bastard._

Then Sara started to beat Ryuuji up with fists and knees. "YOU ECCHI! HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU!?"

"COME ON SARA! IT WAS A JOKE!" And then Ryuuji fixed everything with a kiss.

"He really is a Horny Bastard." Yuki said.

"More like he's a lucky bastard." Syouma said coming out from nowhere. He stood next to Cobalt and had a hand to his chin.

"Who the heck are you?" Shiroi asked. Syouma didn't answer.

- -

**Next time on Kamen Rider Blaze!**

_"Say hello to, Monster Hunter Ryuuji!"_

_"I am, Kamen Rider Hellio."_

_"O . . . Onii-chan."_

_"Hikaru-sama, what is it we have to do?"_

_"What we have to do? We gather them all!"_

_"The Kamen Rider Battle Royale shall begin in a week! Every rider will participate. If you don't, we'll come for you and hunt you down. So be prepared!"_

_"Don't you love this, Rekka-san? Now you can eliminate every Rider you hate."_

_"Get up Isamu! You'll have to get stronger even if you're a rider or not!"_

_"I'm the Sexiest Man alive, Hinote Ryuuji! Remember that when I send you to the underworld!"_

_"Come on, you know you want to kiss my twenty four year old self, Akira."_

_"EW!"_

_"You didn't have to slap me so hard."_

_"ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR NOT!?"_

_- -_

Finally done with chapter 10. Hope you enjoy and don't get offended by the humor that Ryuuji has employed in this chapter. Please review and please donate some mechas for riders.


	11. Beyond the Stained Glass

I do not own anything that I do now own in this fic which is everything but the characters I own.

Still hoping for some mecha.

Here's a rider whose going to appear today, but since it's not in review form, I have to put it here. It would be helpful to put these as reviews so they don't take up space in the actual story. Chabii-'s was a special case since it was the very first one and I decided to put it up as an example.

Name: Kenji Yamato  
Gender: Male  
Age: 22  
Rider Name: Kamen Rider Aon  
Occupation: Fangire Hunter  
Personality Traits: Serious, acts cold towards most people, only opens up to people he trusts.  
Rider Gear and description of Gears: An exact duplicate of the IXA belt except the the red in the middle of the belt is blue. Rider suit is IXA with the white replaced with viridian green, the blue on the rest of the body is gold. The helmet is the same as Den-O Liner form with the blue and purple areas are gold, the red visor is replaced with green and the T shape on top of the helmet is removed. Has the Fuestles that IXA has, his weapon is the Aon Calibur(IXA Calibur with red replaced by blue).  
- Has 6 Fuestles stored in gold Fueslots.  
Knuckle Fuestle : This powers up the Aon Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Aon Belt announces "Aon Knuckle - Rise Up"  
Calibur Fuestle : This powers up the Aon Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Aon Belt announces "Aon Calibur - Rise Up"  
Lance Fuestle : Summons the Verdeblade, a green colored bladed staff weapon. When activated, the Aon belt announces "Verdeblade - Rise Up"  
Aqua Fuestle : This powers up the Aon Calibur in Calibur mode to perform the Freeze Slash. Aon strikes the enemy with the Aon Calibur, freezing them.  
When activated, the Aon Belt announces "Freeze Slash - Rise Up"  
Thunder Fuestle : Initiates a thunder rider kick (similar to Blade's Lightning Sonic). When activated, the Aon Belt announces "Thunder Kick - Rise Up"  
Flame Fuestle : This powers up the Aon Calibur in gun mode to perform the Flame Strike. When Aon pulls the trigger, the Calibur fires a energy attack that looks like a ball on fire (similar to Den-o Gun form's full charge attack), at the enemy. When activated, the Aon Belt announces "Flame Strike - Rise Up"  
Dimension Jumping: No  
Enemies that its tied to: Fangire  
Other things I need to know:  
- His motorcycle is the Aontiger (black, green, silver Ixalion), has a side cart that can be attached.  
- Has the same hair style as Sakurai Yuuto from EP. 39 onwards  
- Wears a gold colored locket. The outside is burned.  
- Has a scar on his right arm, thanks to a close encounter with the dragon Orphnoch, running from his shoulder down to his wrist.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 11: Beyond the Stained Glass

Ryuuji, wearing a red robe like outfit which somewhat resembled a feudal outfit (Ryuuji's Primary Outfit in Elemental Sentai Kodenranger), woke up with a yawn. "Good morning." He yawned. He stretched a little. "Some fried rice please."

"HAI!" Shouted a cheery girl behind a counter.

Ryuuji was inside Den-liner. The day before, Sara and Yuki decided that Ryuuji should stay away from Sara and that Sara should stay with Yuki while Ryuuji would go find another place to stay at. "Honestly, those girls are rough." Ryuuji muttered.

"There's one thing I just have to know." Muttered a thug like voice. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The voice belonged to a red Oni Imajin.

"Don't you remember, he's the guy who rampaged in here and beat you to the ground." Said a purple Dragon Imajin. This Imajin showed the Oni Imajin a crudely drawn image of Ryuuji standing on top of the Oni Imajin while brandishing a Katana to the air.

"WHY YOU BRAT!" The Oni Imajin then chased the Dragon Imajin. "I was going easy on him!"

"Easy, you cried!" The Dragon Imajin said with a childish laugh.

"NAKERUDE!" Shouted an awakened golden Bear Imajin.

"You go back to sleep Kuma!" The Oni Imajin bellowed.

"Sempai, don't be so rough." Said a blue Turtle Imajin.

"Oh you just shut it Kame!" The Oni Imajin shouted.

Ryuuji sweat dropped. "Wow, these guys are a rowdy bunch." Then the hyper girl came up to serve Ryuuji a large plate of fried rice along with a flag on the middle. "Itadakimasu!" Ryuuji ate his rice really fast, so fast that in the end, all that was left was the flag. The flag fell.

"Do you have a ticket?" Said a man in a brown suit. He held a cane.

"Who are you, the conductor?" Ryuuji muttered while he wiped his lips with a napkin.

"The train of time, Den-liner, will the next station be in the past? The future?" The man said in a narrative tone. "Now as the owner I will not tolerate anyone who gets on without a ticket."

"Um . . ." Ryuuji wanted to say he didn't have a ticket and also say that it was he who summoned the Den-liner so he could stay in there in the first place, but then out from the deck of the Blaze belt, which was next to Ryuuji, popped out a card which was not a Blaze card. "Um . . ."

"That will do." The brown suit man said as the card in Ryuuji's hand was a ticket. The ticket portrayed Ryuuji's face with Kamen Rider Blaze on the background. The man walked away.

Ryuuji then started to examine the card. He held the card with both hands and held it to the light, then under him, then hand stood to see it upside down. "What kind of card is this?" Ryuuji wondered. Ryuuji then watched as the Imajins were attacking each other, then a little kid, wearing a strange styled dress, ran in and gave a beat down to the Imajins. "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

- -

Ryuuji finally reached his stop. "All right then, time to enter the real Kamen Rider world!" Ryuuji ran out the open door. "Ore . . ." Ryuuji pointed at himself. As he passed the exit, his outfit changed. He wore a black leather jacket and white pants. He was covered with a brown trench coat and he wore a brown adventure hat. "SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arm.

"Now who does that remind me of?" The Oni Imajin rubbed his chin.

"Oh Sempai, poor poor Sempai." The Turtle Imajin said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The Oni Imajin growled. "I'll kill you Kame!"

"All of you, stop it!" The little girl beat the Oni and Turtle Imajin. She punched the Oni Imajin, however, so hard that the Oni Imajin broke the wall and started dangling for his life.

"ARGH HELP ME!" The Oni Imajin shouted. No one helped, however, the Den-liner started shaking violently.

"What's going on!?" The little girl shouted.

One of the shakes allowed the Oni Imajin to reenter the Den-liner. As the train shook, the wall instantly repaired itself.

"Whoa, what's going on!?" The Oni Imajin shouted.

"It looks like, we are reaching a disturbance in time." The brown suit man said. "A disturbance so great . . . that not only time is affected, but the worlds as well."

"Worlds?" The Turtle Imajin asked. The train stopped.

"Welcome to the near future." The brown suit man said. "We will now be meeting up with . . . the Ultimate Blaze."

"Ultimate . . . Blaze?" The Oni Imajin said.

Then the door of the Den-liner opened. In came a seventeen year old boy. It was noticeable that his hair style was exactly the same as Ryuuji's. This boy wore an outfit that was similar to the school Uniform of Ryuuji's school with the only notable difference being the short coattail on his blazer. The boy had a Black Rider Pass in hand. He was breathing heavily as if he had gone through a huge battle. He leaned against the entrance. "I'm sorry, but the worlds are in danger. Please help me, Momotaros-tachi!"

--_Back to Ryuuji--_

Ryuuji checked to see what the heck he was. He picked out a crossbow inside his coat. "Ah, I think I'm a . . . MONSTER HUNTER!" Ryuuji then ran. "Let's hunt some monsters!" Ryuuji climbed over a wall.

Behind this wall was a Dojo. A nineteen year old girl with shoulder length hair with red streaks at the sides was instructing some students. Her left ear had two piercings while her right ear had one. "All right, that's really good everyone, keep it up." The girl said.

Ryuuji then ran over the students. "Excuse me, coming through." Each student went flying as Ryuuji ran through. "Monster Hunter coming through!"

The girl reacted upon seeing Ryuuji hurt the students just by running. She ran at Ryuuji, took hold of Ryuuji, then pinned Ryuuji to the ground. "May I ask why you are running through this respectable Dojo and hurting the students?"

"Excuse me hot miss, are there any monsters around here?" Ryuuji asked bluntly.

The girl just stared at Ryuuji with a shocked face. She slammed Ryuuji's face with a fist. "Honestly, the kids these days really have no limit to the words they say." She walked away. "You better be going now." She went to tend to the injured students.

Ryuuji got up. "I think I'll go man-nap Jiro."

--_Yuki's House--_

The day before, Yuki allowed Sara to stay with her since Ryuuji was acting so perverted. Sara was taking a morning shower while Cobalt and Yuki were making breakfast.

Sara came out of the shower wearing a pink and white Gothic Lolita dress. Sara came out blushing. "This dress feels kind of strange." Sara mentioned.

"Well I'm sorry but that's the only thing that I have around that's your size." Yuki said. "It was like the only thing that I designed in your size. Besides, I don't think you would want to wear the same clothes you wore yesterday."

"It's ok, but I never would've thought of wearing anything in this style." Sara mentioned.

"We'll go shopping after breakfast." Yuki said to Sara.

"Breakfast's ready!" Cobalt called out.

- -

Jiro woke up in bed. His hair was all messy and he was shirtless. He mumbled as he woke up. As he was putting on a clean shirt, he remembered Hikaru's words from the other day, _"The Kamen Rider Battle Royale, it will happen in a week!"_

_"What's with this Kamen Rider Tournament all of a sudden?" Jiro asked._

_"Jiro, a crisis is coming."_

_"A crisis?"_

_"In order to solve this crisis, we must need the powers of all the riders! We must gather them up as quick as possible. Besides, gathering them up would make finding our stolen Rider Systems like Axel easier."_

_"I don't think that by just sponsoring a tournament will easily gather all the riders."_

_"That is why . . . we'll hunt them all down." Hikaru said with a chuckle and almost maniacal grin._

What worried Jiro though was the crisis that Hikaru mentioned. What crisis could happen? Jiro was worried, especially since he wasted one of his Henshin Card against Axel. Now Jiro had to be even more cautious since he wasted one card for nothing. Jiro put on his coat and then exited his house, then he was man-napped. Jiro grunted as a hand covered his mouth. Jiro eventually was able to move the hand away from his mouth. "STOP!"

"What for?" Ryuuji asked as he was the man-napper.

"RYUUJI!?" Jiro exclaimed.

"Yo Jiro!" Ryuuji said with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Jiro asked.

"I'm man-napping you." Ryuuji replied with a smile.

The fact that Ryuuji smiled and said _man-_napping really scared Jiro. "I'M NOT INTO THIS TYPE OF STUFF!"

"Me neither, but Sara is and I'm not doing any of that _stuff._" Ryuuji said. "We're just going to hunt monsters!"

"Huh?" Jiro just looked at Ryuuji like Ryuuji was an idiot.

"You're going to be my trusty sidekick!"

"EH!?"

- -

The nineteen year old girl instructing the students earlier now wore a brown jacket and white jeans. She served her grandfather some cake and tea. "Here you go Ojii-chan." The girl said. "Enjoy!"

The old man took a sip of the tea, then licked his lips. "This isn't tea is it, Akira?"

"Nope." The girl, Akira Yamato, said with a cheerful smile. "It's fruit juice."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Akira, your pranks have really lost some of their luster." Akira's grandfather said with a chuckle.

_Wait till you get a blast from the cake._ Akira thought with a grin.

Akira's grandfather stuck the fork into the cake, then the cake let out a smoke of blueberry flavor.

"Voila, Blueberry Exploding Cake!" Akira announced cheerfully.

Akira's grandfather chuckled. "So you got me."

"It's still edible." Akira said. "And it's only going to explode on the initial contact." Akira's grandfather ate the cake. "Ojii-chan?"

"What?"

"Can I go shopping today?" Akira said with her hands together. "Please can I go Ojii-chan?"

"Well you've been great with the students so I guess you can go if you want."

"Yata!"

- -

Yuki and Sara went to the shopping district. Sara looked cute in her outfit thus earning her stares from various guys, though she thought otherwise. "Everyone's staring at me." Sara whined.

"Come on, it's because you're so cute." Yuki assured Sara.

"Thanks." Sara blushed.

Then Ryuuji ran out a building, chasing a man who just captured Jiro. They passed Yuki and Sara from the back. "WHY ME!?" Jiro shouted to the heavens.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ryuuji shouted. "You're my ticket to getting money in this world!" Ryuuji took out his crossbow. "Super Awesome Rider Shooting Crossbow Go!" Ryuuji then fired the arrow, which then electrified itself for some reason. The arrow hit the ground, then zapped both Jiro and the person Ryuuji and him were chasing.

"WHY ME GOD!?" Jiro again pleaded to the heavens.

After Jiro got charred, Ryuuji went and collected his money. "Ah, this is the life." Ryuuji said carrying a big bag of money.

"This is bounty hunting, not monster hunting." Complained a charred Jiro.

"Well it's not like there were any jobs that asked for monster hunting." Ryuuji said. He looked through the newspaper. "Besides, every job there is, is to capture a criminal."

"That's because the Riders handle the Monsters in this world!" Jiro reminded Ryuuji.

"I know, but I want to hunt monsters!" Ryuuji whined. "Oh well, hunting criminals work too."

"Ryuuji?" Yuki's voice sounded. Yuki and Sara reached where Ryuuji and Jiro were. Sara had a few shopping bags in hand.

"Oh it's Yuki and Sara, Yo!" Ryuuji greeted the two girls.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a Monster Hunter!"

" . . ." Yuki just stood there. "You know there are riders that already do that right?"

"I know, but I was given this outfit and a full arsenal so I want to hunt monsters!" Ryuuji then looked at Sara in the Gothic Lolita outfit. "KAWAII!" Ryuuji ran to Sara. "SO CUTE!" Ryuuji hugged Sara.

Sara blushed. "Do you, really think so?" She asked.

"Yep, and this dress really brings out your chest." Ryuuji said poking Sara's right breast. Sara just dropped her mouth in shock.

Sara then elbowed Ryuuji. "ECCHI!" Sara shouted.

Ryuuji then turned to Yuki. "And you're my favorite rider companion since coming here." Ryuuji said with a childish tone and a big wide smiling face.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"It's because you're female!" Ryuuji declared. Yuki and Sara slapped Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji, you shouldn't be doing things that are so perverted." Jiro said to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji turned sharply at Jiro. "Perverted . . . PERVERTED!?" Ryuuji shouted. "Do you know, that Perverts are the pride and joy of the world!?"

"Huh?" Jiro blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Because perverts exist, the world can flourish!" Ryuuji spread his arms out and shouted to the heavens. "Because perverts exist, so do children!"

Jiro dropped his mouths in shock along with Yuki. _WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!?_ They both thought.

"One must be a pervert in order for the human race to survive!" Ryuuji declared. "Being a pervert makes you the pride and joy of this nation!" Ryuuji then pointed at Jiro. "Now, go and make babies!"

Jiro slapped Ryuuji. _I'm actually started to think that this boy might not be the Ryuuji Hinote written within that myth._ "Sorry about that, but you were too disturbing, why are you like that?" Jiro asked.

"Because, I haven't been able to return home and read my mangas for a long time!" Ryuuji growled. "I'm going crazy here man, CRAZY I TELL YOU!"

_Wait, unable to go home? How is that possible? _Jiro thought.

Sara sweat dropped. "How did I fall for this guy again?" Sara muttered.

"Because he's really a sweet and good boy in reality?" Yuki suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably why." Sara nodded.

As Ryuuji was throwing a tantrum, a Manga book fell from his coat. Ryuuji looked at the Manga. Then he opened up the Manga and flipped through the pages. "Ok, all better." He threw the Manga at Jiro. Then Ryuuji ran to buy food because he was hungry.

Jiro then flipped through the pages of the book. "This is just a normal adventure manga." Jiro said. He expected it to be a perverted manga. Then Jiro turned one page and experienced a really, really, disturbing picture. Jiro fell and had a nosebleed. "WHAT KIND OF MANGA IS THIS!?"

"Mommy, what is this weird man reading?" Asked a little girl who was peering over Jiro's shoulder.

The mother of the girl looked at the page. "Come on, don't look at the perverted man."

"Wait, this isn't . . . it's not, OH COME ON!" Jiro cried.

Ryuuji came back with a strawberry cone and a bag of boxes with food from a restaurant for himself. Ryuuji got one glance at Jiro. "What's wrong with him?" Ryuuji mumbled as he had a vanilla ice cream in his mouth. He handed the strawberry ice cream. "Here, I got you your favorite."

Sara took the ice cream cone. "Thanks." Sara said, blushing. Both Ryuuji and Sara sat down near a fountain. Ryuuji quickly finished his ice cream without a brain freeze (does this idiot even have a brain?) and then opened his boxed lunches. Ryuuji started eating the first thing which was chow mien. "Didn't have anything to eat?" Sara asked Ryuuji as she licked her ice cream cone.

"Not exactly." Ryuuji replied. "I mean last night after I conquered the time traveling train," a thought bubble emerged between where Jiro and Yuki were. The bubble depicted a chibi Ryuuji (or a Chibi Blaze, depending on what you like) sitting on the back of a fallen chibi red Oni Imajin. Chibi Ryuuji (or Blaze) had a bib on. "I actually ate a lot of Fried Rice and Pudding, each with this cute little flag in the middle." Then the Chibi Ryuuji started scarfing down large plates of fried rice and pudding (if Chibi Blaze, Blaze's mouth all of a sudden somehow opens with sharp teeth and scarfs down the food). The plates kept piling up next to Chibi Ryuuji (Blaze) "After that I was so full and fell asleep." Chibi Ryuuji (or Blaze) with a big tummy held on to his tummy and slept on the Chibi red Oni Imajin. Then the Chibi turtle, bear, and dragon Imajin crept over. The Chibi Dragon Imajin was drawing something whilst he crouched. The Turtle Imajin just looked at Chibi Ryuuji (Blaze) sleep on the Oni Imajin. The Bear Imajin sat cross legged and slept with this bubble on his nose. Jiro and Yuki poked the thought bubble, which popped with a loud bang. Jiro and Yuki let out a scream. "I even had breakfast today."

"Wow you ate that much but you're still hungry?" Sara asked.

"That's what I've been wondering!" Ryuuji announced. "I ate a lot last night, woke up and ate breakfast, but I come out to the real world and it's still morning but I'm hungry!"

"Maybe traveling in the time train made you lose your sense of time." Sara suggested. "After all you were time traveling."

"Probably." Ryuuji said taking a sip of soda. "You know you're very smart, what would I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing, which is why you confessed to me publicly on stage during that festival remember?" Sara said with a huge grin and closed eyes. Though she looked cute and friendly, Ryuuji could tell that she had some hostilities for that event.

Ryuuji chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that." Ryuuji said. "Well you were dating that other guy and I just felt so lost without you so I was desperate. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"But it was still cute and sweet what you did." Sara giggled. "Oh just kiss me you fool!" Sara grabbed Ryuuji by the collar and the two shared a passionate kiss. Then as they pulled back, Sara had a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Oh!" Ryuuji gasped and then laughed. "So you did that just to steal a piece of chicken from my mouth? Ha, that's funny!"

"Well you were pretty slow." Sara said with a giggle.

Yuki sighed a romantic sigh. "Those two really are perfect for each other."

Jiro just watched how close Ryuuji and Sara were, remembering how close he was to the only person he ever loved, his sister. Jiro took out his cellphone and browsed through his contact list. The only girls that were in there were his Sister and Ayaka. Jiro sighed a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked Jiro.

"It's nothing." Jiro said coldly. He flipped closed his cellphone. "Absolutely nothing."

Yuki could tell that something was wrong. "Ne Jiro, do you want me to give you my number?"

Jiro jerked his head. "Eh!?"

"Come on, we're friends aren't we?" Yuki asked with a beaming smile.

"I guess." Jiro rubbed his head. Yuki then snatched Jiro's phone and quickly stored her number in Jiro's phone.

"Now you have one more girl's number in your phone." Yuki handed Jiro's phone back with a smile.

Jiro just looked at the phone that Yuki handed back to him, then Jiro chuckled. "I guess I'm really easy to see through, huh?" Yuki nodded to Jiro's question.

At this moment, some men were hitting on a blonde girl who was eating tons of food at a café. "Ah, so you have a big appetite, that's admirable." One of the men said.

"Please go out with me!" Said another man.

"NO ME!"

"PICK ME!"

The girl growled. "I'm trying to eat here!" Then stain glass markings formed on her face and small floating fangs floated in the air.

Ryuuji noticed the fangs then quickly flipped through the survival guide Isamu gave him. "Jiro, Fangire!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Eh?" Jiro asked. Jiro turned and saw the floating fangs. "HOLY!"

Ryuuji quickly ate his food and ended by finishing his drink. "Super Awesome Rider Throw Shuriken Go!" Ryuuji threw some electrified shuriken at the fangs, striking the fangs down.

"Why did you announce that?" Sara asked.

"Oh to make my weapons work, I have to say that." Ryuuji replied.

"Who says?"

"This instruction manual." Ryuuji said taking up a manual.

"Eh?"

"This suit came with a manual." Ryuuji said. "Watch. Super Awesome Rider Throw Manual Boomerang Go!" Ryuuji threw the manual at the Fangire girl, striking the girl on the head, and flying back to Ryuuji. "See?"

"Uncanny." Sara muttered, sweat dropping.

"Let's go Jiro!" Ryuuji ran to Jiro and grabbed Jiro by the back of the collar.

"Eh?" Jiro said as Ryuuji dragged Jiro. Every one of the civilians ran. Yuki and Sara decided to just continue shopping.

- -

Akira was just looking around when all of a sudden, a lot of civilians came running, shouting 'FANGIRE!' Akira growled and then ran the opposite way of where the civilians were running, right to where Ryuuji and Jiro stayed at.

- -

Ryuuji drew a weapon, the same exact weapon he used as Dark Kiva the day before, and extended the blade out to strike the Fangire girl.

"You're disturbing my meal!" The Fangire Girl said, then transformed into a beige horse Fangire.

"No meal for monsters!" Ryuuji shouted. "Especially those that feed on humans!"

"Don't look at me, I don't have a weapon." Jiro said to the Fangire girl. Ryuuji handed the blade to Jiro. "Eh?" Ryuuji took out his Katana. "HOW DID THAT FIT IN THE COAT!?"

"Yosha!" Ryuuji shouted to the heavens. "Finally a Monster to battle!"

"But we're not going to get any money." Jiro said sweat dropping.

"Oh, do you not know what is going on?" Ryuuji asked. "This is a random battle, for us Monster Hunters!" Then it seems that the whole entire scene bursted to pieces in stain glass shapes.

_"REALITY BEND! SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME RPG GO!"_

- -

The background changed to a forest. "NANI!?" Jiro shouted upon seeing the forest. "What the hell is with the trees when we were in the city!? And why are we so pixely and 3D?"

"Haven't you ever play an RPG before?" Ryuuji asked. "The backgrounds in battle never match the walking background."

"But why are we so pixely?"

"No comment." Ryuuji said. "And besides, in RPG's monsters drop money!"

"But if this is a random battle and we only have one monster to fight, we won't earn much."

"That's why don't we make the numbers bigger then?" Ryuuji inserted a Reality Bend card into his Blaze belt.

"REALITY BEND! MORE MORE MORE!" The Blaze Belt announced. A flash appeared from the belt and a lot Horse Fangires appeared as monster battle.

Jiro dropped his mouth in shock. "OH MY GOD! We're going to die!"

"Let's begin!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Watch my back Jiro." Ryuuji said as if he was a game character.

"What the hell is going on?" Jiro asked as if he was a game character.

Ryuuji ran towards the Fangires. Ryuuji slashed the Fangires with his Katana up and down left and right as if he was being control by a controller.

Jiro stood there as if there was no one controlling him. The Fangires who moved like they had AI's ran at Jiro and started slashing him. "AH OOH AHH AHH GACK AHH AHH OOH AHH AHH!" Jiro grunted in pain.

"SUPER AWESOME DOUBLE RIDER SLASH GO!" Ryuuji used a rising uppercut with his sword then a downward slash. "SUPER AWESOME RIDER KICK GO!" Ryuuji used a flying kick. "SUPER AWESOME RIDER PUNCH GO!" Ryuuji used one of his fists to punch a Fangire away.

"WAH!" Jiro shouted. He started to run in circles.

_RUN AWAY ATTACK,_ said a text bubble on top.

"What's with these text bubbles!?" Jiro shouted upon seeing the text bubble.

"SUPER AWESOME RIDER SLASH GO!" Ryuuji slashed a Fangire with a flaming slash and what he said appeared on a text bubble on top. "That's how this RPG is like."

"WAH!" Jiro ran and then kowtowed.

_BEG FOR LIFE!_

Jiro did some damage to the Fangire, finishing the Fangire off. Ryuuji finished the last Fangire with a '_SUPER AWESOME RIDER SLASH GO!_' attack.

Victory fanfare played while Ryuuji and Jiro stood next to each other. "I can't believe I'm still alive!" Jiro exclaimed like a game character would.

"Stand on guard, it's not over." Ryuuji said like he was a game character.

"EH!?" Jiro shouted.

Another battle.

"EH!?" Jiro shouted upon entering another battle. "I thought it was random battle!"

"It's a chain of random battles." Ryuuji said. "Let's go!"

"Watch my back." Ryuuji said again in the same tone.

"You said that already." Jiro said as his beginning line. "WAH!"

_RUN AWAY ATTACK!_

Jiro ran against the edge of the battlefield, in hopes of escaping.

_Jiro failed to run away._

"You're kidding me." Jiro said as he just stood there gaping at the text bubble. The Fangires came and started slashing him. "OUCH OOH AHH OOH OW AHH WAH!"

"SUPER AWESOME RIDER PUNCH GO!" Ryuuji shouted using his attack. "RIDER PUNCH! RIDER PUNCH! RIDER PUNCH! RIDER PUNCH!" Ryuuji just kept spamming till the Fangires were dead. "SUPER AWESOME RIDER KICK GO! RIDER KICK! RIDER KICK! RIDER KICK! RIDER KICK!" Ryuuji kept flying up and down to kick. "SUPER AWESOME DOUBLE RIDER SLASH GO! RIDER SLASH! RIDER SLASH! RIDER SLASH!" Ryuuji kept spamming a double slash and fiery slash attack on and on.

"WAH!" Jiro ran.

_RUN AWAY ATTACK!_

Jiro tripped and hit a Fangire, killing the Fangire.

_JIRO DID DAMAGE WITH RUNNING AWAY! He took recoil damage._

Jiro lost all his health points.

Ryuuji finished the last Fangire. "RIDER SLASH!" Then Ryuuji looked at Jiro and before the Fangire expired Ryuuji threw an item at Jiro. "Here!"

_Life Bottle._

Jiro got some health points back. Jiro stood up.

Victory fanfare played. "You're ten years too early to be able to beat me." Ryuuji said crossing his arms while his trusty Katana was in its sheath and behind him,

"Phew, I made it." Jiro sighed.

_--Back to real life!--_

"AH HA!" Ryuuji held another huge bag of money. "I told you we would be making more money!"

Jiro checked to see if his body was real. "I still don't believe all that happened in a pixely world."

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing?" Said the real Horse Fangire to Ryuuji and Jiro.

"WHAT!?" Jiro shouted.

"Ah man, we didn't fight her!" Ryuuji whined.

"What do we do!?" Jiro panicked.

"We're riders, so we can just fight her as riders." Ryuuji said.

_Hope not, I don't want to use my cards unless it's a difficult Dimen fight_. Jiro thought.

"Or we enter a boss battle!" Ryuuji pointed to the sky.

"GET DOWN!" Shouted Akira.

"Huh?" Ryuuji turned to see Akira running towards them. Akira had a knuckle weapon in her hand. She then thrust the weapon forwards and fired a shockwave at the Fangire. Ryuuji and Jiro moved to the side. The shockwave hit the Fangire.

"Ooh, new member!" Ryuuji pointed to the sky.

_Mysterious girl has just joined the party, _said a text bubble.

Akira quickly pushed the knuckle into her hand. "Henshin!" She shouted and inserted the knuckle into her rider belt. A golden cross with an image of a rider crashed into her. Enter, Kamen Rider Hellio! The rider who appeared a few chapters back fighting against the hordes of monsters from the rip in reality created by Ryuuji and Ouji. She jumped and stomped on Ryuuji's head to get some momentum.

The text bubble cracked and shattered like stain glass.

"Looks like we're going to fight as riders." Ryuuji whined.

"I . . . I can't help." Jiro said.

"Meh, you can just step back since you're a sidekick." Ryuuji shooed Jiro away.

_I can't but help but feel insulted. _Jiro said with a gaping mouth.

Hellio entered Burst mode and the burst from entering Burst mode blasted the Horse Fangire. Akira then drew her weapon, the Hellio Calibur. She fired the gun at the Horse Fangire, then switched the weapon to sword mode. Akira slashed the Horse Fangire, parrying any slashes from Fangire, and stabbed the Fangire. She inserted one of her Fuestles into a slot in the Hellio belt.

"HELLIO KNUCKLE RISE UP!" The belt said in a more perfected version of IXA's belt's voice.

Akira drew the knuckle from her belt and then slammed the blazing Broken Fang into the Fangire.

The Fangire stumbled back. Then she scraped her sword, creating shards which then formed into more Horse Fangire clones, each a different color. "Attack!"

Akira was ready to fight the Fangires, but then Ryuuji jumped out and kicked a Horse Fangire.

"Yo Rider-san, need help?" Ryuuji asked.

"You're that kid earlier today." Akira said.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really." Ryuuji said. Then he quickly snapped on his Blaze belt. Ryuuji turned and kicked a Fangire away. "Let me show you, my power! HENSHIN!"

"B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!" Flames engulfed Ryuuji. A flaming Ryuuji kicked a Fangire away, then Ryuuji pointed at himself.

"Kamen Rider Blaze!" Ryuuji shouted. Then he flung his arms, which spread the flames out. "SUIZAN!"

The suit of Blaze came into full sight of Akira. "You . . . You're."

Ryuuji ran at the Horse Fangires. "FEEL MY WRATH! Or rather, feel this guy's wrath!" Ryuuji drew 1986 IXA's card and Kivat Niisei's card. "Henshin!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! I . . . X . . . A!" Ryuuji transformed from a bronze cross image of IXA which crashed into him. "KIVAT NIISEI!" Kivat Niisei appeared from the Blaze belt.

"Biting!" Kivat Niisei bit 1986 IXA forming a new belt over the waist, then became the buckle of the belt. 1986 IXA transformed into Yami no Kiva, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

"It's . . . YAMI NO KIVA!" The Horse Fangire screamed and stumbled back.

Dark Kiva took out a Fuestle and inserted the Fuestle into Kivat Niisei's mouth. "WAKE UP 3!"

"Hah." Dark Kiva charged energy into his body. "HAH!" He unleash the energy in a shape that resembled Kiva's logo. The mark attached to the Fangires and kept them from moving. "WARGH!"

"Hey what the hell!? Is this really the King's World End!?" The Horse Fangire shouted at Dark Kiva.

Dark Kiva stopped screaming and looked the Fangire. "Actually I don't know." Dark Kiva replied. "I don't really know what this attack looks like, not to mention what it's supposed to be."

"It's a self destructing attack." The Fangire answered.

"Oh . . . then I'll just change this attack to what I think it's cool." Dark Kiva replied blatantly. Then he started to yell and charge energy again. This time rays of light shot out from the logo and shot the Fangire and Fangire Clones closer to Dark Kiva. "Fell my wrath, King's World End!" Dark Kiva pumped his chest upwards and a big ray of light then blasted all the Fangires to oblivion, leaving only the real Horse Fangire. "Gotcha." Dark Kiva drew the same Fuestle again and fed Kivat Niisei the whistle.

"WAKE UP 2!"

Dark Kiva crossed his arms and the sky darkened. Dark Kiva then jumped high into the air and came down with a Drop Kick. The legs then emitted green energy blades and struck the Fangire down. The Fangire exploded. The sky brightened and Dark Kiva reverted back to Kamen Rider Blaze.

"Ah, that was fun." Ryuuji said. "Even moreso since the first two battle was an RPG battle!"

_Are you really the same legendary man that's listed in that legend? _Jiro thought.

Ryuuji was cheering with his back turned to Hellio, then Akira pulled the trigger and shot Ryuuji on the back. "Why always the back!?" Ryuuji whined.

"Huh!?" Jiro looked at Akira. "What are you doing?"

"Armageddon, I'll destroy you before you destroy this world!" Akira declared. She ran towards Ryuuji with the Hellio Calibur in sword form.

"SHIT!" Ryuuji shouted. "Not this Armageddon shit again!" Ryuuji drew his Katana card.

"K-K-KATANA!" Ryuuji's Katana shot out and protected Ryuuji. Ryuuji grabbed hold of his Katana and protected himself. Ryuuji jumped back.

Ryuuji sighed. "I'm tired, I don't want to have to fight a girl."

"DON'T LOOK DOWN UPON ME!" Akira shouted and stabbed at Ryuuji. Ryuuji jumped to the side then tried to slash Akira from the top. Akira retracted her sword and defended. She then attempted to slash Ryuuji's shoulder. Ryuuji used the guard of his sword to push against the blade of the Hellio Calibur. Ryuuji then pushed Akira away and kicked Akira away.

Akira flipped on the ground so she wouldn't fall. She switched her Hellio Calibur to gun mode and fired at Ryuuji. Ryuuji dashed away and hid himself behind the fountain that he and Sara were at earlier.

"Knight for a Knight." Ryuuji said drawing IXA's card. "Checkmate for you. And look, he looks the same as you. HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! IXA!"

Akira jumped high into the sky and over the fountain so she could shoot Armageddon, but IXA took Blaze's place. "What?" Akira knew Armageddon could transform into other riders but she was a little surprised to see a Rider who used a similar system as herself, IXA.

"Return that life, to god!" IXA said in a cold angry voice and aimed his IXA Calibur gun at Akira. IXA fired at Akira.

Akira fell to the ground and rolled to get up. IXA ran and slashed Akira with the IXA Calibur sword mode. Sparks flew off of Akira's suit. IXA prepared for another slash, but Akira parried IXA, then aimed the gun at IXA, shooting IXA away. IXA stepped back shouting as each shot connected.

Akira picked up a Purple Fuestle at her side. "Looks like I need help." She grunted. She fed the Fuestle to her Hellio Belt.

"DOGGA HAMMER!" The belt announced.

"Hmph." IXA picked up his own Purple Fuestle. He fed the Fuestle to his belt.

"D-OG-GA FA-KE!" Blaze belt announced in the broken voice tone used by IXA's real belt.

A purple hammer weapon flew to Akira, then switched course to IXA. "WHAT!?" Akira was shocked to see the hammer flying to IXA. She knew IXA had the ability to take the three weapons of the legendary rider Kiva, which Akira has access to, but she didn't think Armageddon would take all of IXA's abilities and actually become the real deal.

IXA caught the battle hammer, Dogga Hammer. IXA let out a grunt and then ran at Akira. IXA slammed Akira with the fist which served as the hammerhead. Akira was struck on the gut. Akira under her helmet spat out saliva as the strike was so hard. IXA kept slamming Akira on and on. Akira couldn't take any more punishment.

"Dang, I never thought that IXA would be ruthless." Jiro said rubbing his chin. "Then again, he was a bounty hunter." Jiro stood still, then felt a rush of wind pass him. "Eh?"

IXA prepared for one final slam with the Dogga Hammer. This was going to be the finishing blow, then a voice sounded, a belt's voice. "FLAME STRIKE, RISE UP!" A large fireball fired at IXA, shooting IXA away. IXA rolled on the ground and dropped the Dogga Hammer.

"Who did that?" IXA asked as he scanned for who shot him.

Another rider who also resembled IXA ran out to help Akira up. This rider was like IXA only the middle of his belt is blue instead of red. His suit has viridian green instead of white. The blue on IXA was gold instead. One thing was different from IXA, the helmet. The helmet instead had two green bug eyes. There were three golden horns emerging from the helmet. This rider held a weapon similar to IXA only the red on the Calibur is blue. This rider helped Akira up.

"It's you, Aon." Akira said.

Kamen Rider Aon nodded.

_This rider . . . he has to know about my brother._ Akira thought. Aon handed Akira the blue Fuestle that belonged to Akira. Akira used the Fuestle. "GARULU SABER!"

IXA ran and picked up the Dogga Hammer as a blue saber weapon flew in the air to Akira. Akira grabbed the weapon from the air, the Garulu Saber, the saber belonging to the legendary rider Kiva. The Crimson on Akira's suit turned blue.

"The two of you, return your lives to God!" IXA shouted arrogantly, but Ryuuji knew that this two on one battle was not going to end on his favor. Akira charged at IXA and slashed IXA with the Garulu Saber and the Hellio Calibur. IXA tried to parry with the heavy Dogga Hammer, but Aon ran with great speed and ended up behind IXA. Aon slashed IXA from the back while Akira slashed the unprotected IXA from the front. IXA screamed.

"Damn it!" Jiro shouted. He snapped on the Dimen belt. "I don't have any choice but to intervene!" He drew his Henshin Card. "HENSHIN!"

- -

Isamu, Kamen Rider Excel, was going home after his shift was done. However, Rekka-san was following him closely. "Excel, I will eliminate you today." Rekka-san whispered to himself. What could Rekka-san have planned?

- -

Hikaru was walking down a hallway in a building, holding a closed black notebook in hand. A man ran up to him. "Hikaru-sama, what is it that we must to do for the tournament preparation?" The man asked.

"What do we have to do?" Hikaru asked rhetorically. "We gather all the Riders there are in this world!" Hikaru spread his arms out. "Not a single one will escape our grasp!"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and prepare a Helicopter for me." Hikaru ordered.

"Why Hikaru-sama?"

"Because everyone must get the message." Hikaru said with an ominous smirk.

A man and woman then entered the building. The woman wore a tight jacket with a white miniskirt and hand blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail. The man wore a big white opened lab coat and wore tan pants as well. He needed glasses and the glasses hid his eyes with a glare. "Hello Hikaru!" The man waved to Hikaru.

"Ayaka! Boss!" Hikaru said to the man and woman. The woman is Ayaka, the woman who spoke with Jiro on the phone a few chapters ago, and the man is Kenta, Jiro, Ayaka, and Hikaru's boss in WORLD.

"Just call me Kenta." Kenta said to Hikaru.

"AYAKA!" Hikaru pounced at Ayaka. "COME HERE BABY!"

Ayaka kicked Hikaru's head. "GOD! You're still the same pervert as ever!" Ayaka shouted. "I can't believe we dated before!"

"Oh come on Ayaka, you know I still love you." Hikaru said with hearts surrounding him.

"Well I don't." Ayaka said turning away, breaking Hikaru's hearts.

"She's currently falling for Jiro." Kenta said with a smile and pointed at Ayaka.

"DON'T SPOUT SUCH LIES!" Ayaka slapped Kenta.

"So I heard that you're having WORLD sponsor a Kamen Rider Tournament?" Kenta said rubbing his slapped cheek.

"Yes, and I have my reasons." Hikaru replied.

"Well you do fund WORLD and you do technically own WORLD even though you actually just work there, so I guess you must have good reasons." Kenta said.

"And I do, let's take a flight together, the Helicopter's ready." Hikaru said putting a hand over his face. "And Rekka-san, whatever could you be doing right now?" Hikaru was holding a tracking device that was tracking Rekka-san. "Yes, go and eliminate the weak ones!"

- -

A man was exiting out of a plane. "Good Job Kenichi, nice flying today." Said an old man to the man who was exiting out of the plane.

"Why thank you."

"You can take the rest of the day off if you want."

"I'd be glad to." Kenichi said. "Isamu, here I come."

- -

At this very moment, Kamen Rider Excel and Kamen Rider Chaos were duking it out. "What do you want from me!?" Isamu shouted at Rekka-san.

"I will eliminate you and make sure you never got that belt!" Rekka-san pointed at Isamu. "NOW KOE!"

"KAMEN: TIME BEND! ORGA, PSYGA, RIOTROOPERS!"

- -

**Next time on Kamen Rider Blaze!**

_"I . . . I'm . . . what's wrong with me."_

_"You're not Excel anymore, deal with it."_

_"What is this world?"_

_"Come on, make sure you dance with me and make sure you don't stray on your thoughts."_

_"Why are you so tall!?"_

_"I'm hot when I'm older aren't I?"_

_"Say hello to my trusty sidekick Jiro!"_

_"Why am I the sidekick?"_

_"Isamu, get up! You'll have to get stronger whether you're a rider or not!"_

_"You . . . you're a Kaizo Ningen _(Modified Human or Cyborg or was it Android?)_!"_

_"I'll be the one to win this tournament!"_

_"You feed on human love and feed on that love just so you can become stronger, I can't forgive that!"_

_"Who are you!?"_

_"The one who the sun rises for, the dragon who will shine through all darkness, Hinote Ryuuji! Remember that when I send you to the underworld!"_

_"HENSHIN! Ore . . . SANJOU!"_

The Blaze that will destroy the world, fight for the light and shine through all darkness for the future and the sake of reality!

- -

Here's a small Omake!

Ryuuji and Jiro stood on top of a building. "Why are we so up high?" Jiro asked.

"As monster hunters we must search and destroy all monsters!" Ryuuji pointed to the sun.

"But Riders already do that." Jiro whined.

"Up bup, not another peep out of you, you're going to scare the monsters away."

_You're the one scaring me._ Jiro thought.

Ryuuji searched with his telescope. "I SEE ONE!" Ryuuji took out his crossbow. "FIRE!" He fired a weak blunt arrow at what he found, which was the red Falcon Imajin, Roshack.

"WHO SHOT ME!" Roshack violently shouted. "I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Roshack!" The human partner of Roshack pleaded as the two other Imajins held Roshack down.

"JUST LET ME KILL WHO SHOT ME, TATSUYA!"

"Hm, should've killed the monster." Ryuuji said looking at his crossbow.

"I don't think you should shoot at random good Imajin, Ryuuji-san." Jiro sweat dropped.

Ryuuji then found an Instruction Manual. "Who reads the Manual anyway?" Ryuuji asked.

"Why do you even have a Manual in the first place?" Jiro asked back.

"Let's see, it says that I have to say 'SUPER AWESOME RIDER' something and end with 'GO'." Ryuuji looked at our camera. "That's kind of lame."

"It is, can we stop playing now?" Jiro asked.

"NO!" Ryuuji shouted. "I want to use my powerful weapons so let me!"

"Why don't we just search for jobs?" Jiro asked.

"Good idea!" Ryuuji said. The two searched through the newspaper and found a job.

- -

The job, capture a criminal. This criminal has been smuggling drugs and stuff so now its Ryuuji and Jiro's job to catch him. "Why me." Jiro whined.

"Because you're an adult while I'm just a sixteen year old boy." Ryuuji replied.

"You're so cruel." Poor Jiro cried.

Jiro met with the criminal. "So you want some of the stuff don't you?" The criminal asked with a foreign accent.

"Hai." Jiro nodded.

The criminal took out some of the stuff. "This what you've been searching for?"

"HAI!" Ryuuji shouted and barged through the door. "Whatever your name is you ugly bounty collection, you're under arrest!"

"WHAT!?" The criminal shouted. "You . . . you're bounty hunters!"

Ryuuji then took out a pair of glasses and put them on his head. He pushed the glasses back. "To be precise we're . . ." Ryuuji flung his arms. "MONSTER HUNTERS!"

Jiro and the criminal just stared at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was an idiot. "Huh, monsters?"

Ryuuji stood there still in his pose, "Ow." Ryuuji turned away, holding his glasses.

"What's wrong?" Jiro asked.

"Wearing glasses hurt." Ryuuji said to Jiro with the glasses off. Ryuuji wiped a tear away.

"You think?" Jiro sweat dropped.

"Don't underestimate me." The criminal said, then he captured Jiro.

"AHH! I'm not into these type of things!" Jiro cried.

"I'll kill him if you get any closer!" The criminal shouted, taking a knife out.

"Super Awesome Rider Slash Shoot Go!" Ryuuji swung his Katana and fired a sonic boom which attacked the wall. "Whoo, it worked!"

The criminal turned to see a large slash mark on the wall. "WAH! SAVE ME! He's a monster!" He ran.

"HEY! Let go of me first before you run away!" Jiro whined. "WHY ME!" He pleaded to the heavens.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ryuuji shouted and they all exited the building, whilst passing Sara and Yuki by their backs. "You're my ticket to getting money in this world!" Ryuuji took out his crossbow. "Super Awesome Rider Shooting Crossbow Go!" Ryuuji then fired the arrow, which then electrified itself for some reason. The arrow hit the ground, then zapped both Jiro and the person Ryuuji and him were chasing.

"WHY ME GOD!?" Jiro again pleaded to the heavens.

Ryuuji captured the charred criminal and carried the criminal to a police station while a charred Jiro followed. The officers were shocked to see a charred living being, two at that matter, but they paid Ryuuji and Jiro a large sum.

"This has got to be the weirdest event to happen to me since I was born." Jiro muttered. _Ryuuji's weirder than any type of monster there is! He's in his own level!_

_- -_

Well this ends chapter 11! Please review and hoping for others to donate Mechas for their riders!

- -

**Gekijofic Preview!**

"Boku . . . SANJOU!" Shouted a voice, now disguised as Yuki's voice.

The Ultimate Reality Bender has been found, the world is doomed, but a glimmer of hope remains, THE ULTIMATE BLAZE!

(TUNE FROM DEN O! DAH DA DA DAH! DUN DUN DUN!)

"OOH!" Momotaros yelps as shuriken hits him on the back and butt. "WAH!" He runs and meets up with Cobalt who is being chased by a lot Ninjas.

"YUKI NEE-SAN!" Cobalt cried.

"What is it Co- OH MY GOD!" Yuki screamed as Cobalt was being followed by millions of Ninjas. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Gekijofic: Kamen Rider Blaze, New Blaze vs Densetsu No Reality Bender.

(Insert Cho Climax Jump)

The ultimate battle for the sake of reality will ensue! (Den-liner and Blazing Ryuoh charge toward the battleship of Reality Bending, Various mechas (the mechas that will be donated) appear). Only the Ultimate Blaze can save us all.

"HENSHIN!" A voice shouts.

Kamen Rider Dimen, Kamen Rider Chaos, and the new (temporary) Kamen Rider Blaze must team up to fight the ones who are threatening reality.

"Good luck, Blaze." Ryuuji says.

"Kuuga!"

"Agito!"

"Ryuki!"

"Faiz!"

"Blade!"

"Hibiki!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kiva!"

"Decade!"

And . . . "Kamen Rider Den O!"

Fight on riders, fight on New Blaze, fight for the sake of reality . . . FOR HUMANITY!

(The last frame is that of the back of Ryuuji's head while he watches the battle, of the mechas and the Ultimate Reality Bending Airship, from the ground.)


	12. Dance with Fate

I do not own anything I don't own, which is everything in this fic except the characters I do own.

Need Mechas . . . Four Mechas (And also one more assuming that Hellio has a Mecha) and Blazing Ryuoh and Den-liner won't be enough to take down an Enormous Reality Bending Airship. Doesn't Seiryuu have one?

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 12: Dance with Fate

Yuki and Sara were continuing their shopping. A while back, Sara came out of the store wearing what she bought. A pink tank top and black skirt along with strap high heels. "Wow, there are so many cute clothes!" Sara squealed.

"Glad that you like it." Yuki said smiling. The two walked through the city. Sara watched in awe at all the futuristic things around.

"Wow, I never noticed how cool this place is before." Sara said.

"Maybe it's because you usually come for a day then go back." Yuki said.

"Probably." Sara said. She looked around. "Wow," Sara said as she saw cars driving by, "I thought that the future would have flying cars."

"There are." Yuki replied.

Sara paused. "How come I don't see any?"

"Do you know how expensive they are?" Yuki groaned. "Only the rich have them and a few Riders have obtained a few too, but for the Riders these flying cars are usually assault vehicles." Yuki muttered under her breath. "Gosh what I wouldn't do for a flying car myself."

"You say something?" Sara asked.

"Nothing!" Yuki innocently said. "Come on, let's go."

"I think I'm done for the day." Sara said.

"Let's go eat then." Yuki said. "I'm pretty sure you would like to eat here at least once before you have to go back!"

"I don't think there's any need to rush." Sara said. "I don't think I'm going back to my world any time soon."

-x-

At this moment, the seventeen year old boy that entered the Den-liner last chapter was entering the Bar that Syouma worked at. After a while, the boy quickly ran out with five balls of light following him. These balls of light resembled Imajin when they're without physical forms.

We go inside to see Syouma chuckling. "It looks like I have some unwanted guests." Syouma said. He then strapped on his Rider Belt. "Come at me, you small fry! HENSHIN!" Syouma transformed into Kamen Rider Razor.

The windows shattered and multiple figures emerged, Shocker Riders. Syouma started to cut them down with his RazorCutter. The eyes of Kamen Rider Razor flashed blood red as Syouma sliced the Shocker Riders to pieces.

The results of that battle ended in Syouma's victory. How it happened is another story for another time.

-x-

"D-D-DIMEN! BARRIER!" The Dimen Belt announced.

A blue round aura appeared around Jiro and the barrier blocked Aon's sword slash. "Hm, that was unexpected." Aon said.

"Oh yeah, well then how about this!" Jiro quickly drew an attack card.

"D-D-DIMEN! RUSH!" The Dimen Belt beeped. "PROCESSING . . . SONIC RUSH!"

Jiro flipped backwards, then quickly dashed at Aon. The barrier around Jiro turned green and appeared less transparent, making it more harder. Jiro crashed into Aon, and the barrier unwrapped around Jiro forming into a diamond shield in front. The shield shot off and pushed Aon away.

Aon tried to keep himself from falling. "Interesting." The rider said. "You do not have one finisher but instead have multiple powerful attacks that you can mix and match to create different powerful moves." Aon held his sword at ready. "I'm surprised that there are no ill effects after using each attack."

"This belt has a side effect that not even I am fond of." Jiro explained.

"Such dangerous Rider system, wherever could you have gotten it?"

"It was stolen." Jiro said bluntly. "Now I'll do anything to make sure Ryuuji-san is ok." Jiro got into an offensive Tiger Stance. "After all, he's needed in order to defeat the Dimens."

"And I will protect Hellio with my life." Aon said. The two dashed at each other and Aon's sword clashed with Jiro's fist.

_This feeling,_ Jiro thought, _it's as if Hellio is precious to him. _Jiro in his thoughts, looked down. _It's the feeling of siblings . . ._

"AROO!" Akira howled, then slashed IXA.

IXA tried to parry with the Dogga Hammer, but the Garulu Saber wielding Hellio was much faster than the Dogga Hammer lugging IXA. Hellio was able to get through IXA's guard and slashed IXA's chest. Sparks flew off of IXA's chest and IXA went flying.

IXA crashed into a fountain and splashed when he hit the water. Jiro was pushed back by Aon's shots from the Aon Calibur gun. Jiro crashed onto the edge of the fountain and quickly got up.

"Hey Ryuuji, you ok?" Jiro asked.

"I don't need your help." IXA rudely said.

Jiro sharply looked at IXA and under his helmet, Jiro blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Ryuuji inside his thoughts said, _WHAT AM I SAYING!_ _Help me, help me! That girl is a savage! Come on say it!_

"I have no need if you're too weak to help." IXA rudely said to Jiro.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Jiro shouted sarcastically.

_ARGH!_ Ryuuji thought screamed. _Note to self, the only bad side effect on using these Rider Reality bending cards is that sometimes, the rider's personality will take over._

"Now let's go kick ass!" IXA said in a tone that sounded a lot like Ryuuji. In fact, Ryuuji was thinking that at the moment.

"Huh?" Jiro was confused. First Ryuuji didn't want help, now he does? What was up with that? (Note: Jiro doesn't know that the Rider transformations that Ryuuji goes through also changes personalities.)

_Oh great, now you do what I think._ Ryuuji thought spoke to himself.

IXA and Jiro charged at the feral Hellio and Aon. IXA appeared to be about to smash Hellio, but then IXA feinted and threw the Dogga Hammer at Aon. Aon reacted and quickly grabbed the hammer before it smashed him, however, the hammer head was facing the back of Aon's head. Jiro quickly made a jump and tornado kicked the hammer head. The fist that was the hammer head punched the back of Aon's head which launched Aon at Jiro. Jiro then front kicked Aon away.

IXA and Akira clashed swords. _Heh,_ Ryuuji thought, _I guess Jiro isn't that of a bad fighter. Could probably match Sempai if he was a little stronger._ IXA pushed Akira away. Akira growled and lunged at IXA.

IXA drew a Fuestle and loaded the Fuestle into his belt. IXA pushed his IXA Knuckle. "I-X-A CAL-LI-BUR RI-SE UP . . . PU!" An artificial sun seemed to appear behind IXA. The sun let out some blinding rays, however, Hellio's visor could resist the blinding powers of IXA's artificial sun.

Akira jumped into the sky and came down at IXA.

IXA let out a shining slash and the Garulu Saber and the IXA Calibur clashed. Akira landed her feet and tried to push the shining blade of IXA into IXA's helmet. "You are strong Armageddon." Akira said. "But justice will always win in the end!"

"You justice, don't make me laugh." IXA said. "You are the one who attacked me first, what you did was assault." Now the Garulu Saber was the sword being pushed back. "If anything, you're a sinner."

"Be quiet." Akira growled. She quickly drew her Hellio Calibur. "I don't need the villainous likes of you to tell me that!" Akira slashed at IXA's unguarded stomach.

IXA then quickly released one hand from his sword and grabbed the IXA Knuckle. IXA quickly slid the Knuckle out and parried the Hellio Calibur. IXA pushed a switch and a shockwave fired from the IXA Knuckle, blowing Akira and her two swords away. The Garulu Saber and the Hellio Calibur clattered against the ground as they crashed. Akira's coloring on her suit reverted back to normal.

Jiro tried to elbow Aon, but then Aon jumped back. Aon grabbed the Dogga Hammer that was laying on the ground and threw the hammer at Jiro. Jiro quickly grabbed the loose war hammer and tried to actually keep hold of the heavy hammer. "Dang this is heavy!" Jiro exclaimed. Aon ran at Jiro as if ready to attack Jiro, causing Jiro to instinctively use the given Dogga Hammer as a shield. Aon however made a leap and jumped off of the Dogga Hammer's hammerhead.

Aon drew one of his gold Fuestles and loaded the Fuestle into his belt. "FREEZE SLASH, RISE UP!" Aon quickly switched his Aon Calibur into sword mode. The blade of the Aon Calibur started to glow blue.

IXA looked up. Aon came down and seemingly slashed IXA. The impact of the slash engulfed the area in a blue mist.

"RYUUJI!" Jiro screamed.

Akira got up and gasped as she thought Aon finished off Kamen Rider Armageddon once and for all. Aon was that strong? Could this strong Rider know something about her brother?

The mist cleared, and Aon came into view. IXA was however gone . . .

-x-

Isamu struggled against Rekka-san and the five riders that Rekka-san summoned. Three Riotroopers, Psyga, and Orga. Isamu tried to shoot the Riotroopers away, but if he shot one, the other two would come. Orga slashed Isamu's back, then Isamu kicked the two Riotroopers away and fired at Orga at point blank range.

"Your specialty is that marksmanship of yours." Rekka-san said. "Take away your range and you're not that great of a fighter."

"Shut up." Isamu said, then he screamed as both Orga and Psyga slashed him at the same time.

Isamu pointed one gun at Orga and one gun at Psyga. Isamu fired but Orga swung his sword, blocking the shots, and Psyga flew into the air.

The Riotroopers then ganged up on Isamu once again.

"Face it, without Armageddon here, you can't win." Rekka-san said.

"He's Blaze!" Isamu shouted. _Shit, he's right. If only Ryuuji was here to provide that melee weapon that I used last time, I wouldn't be having so much trouble right now._

-x-

The blue mist cleared and IXA was not in sight . . .

Kamen Rider Blaze on the other hand, "Geez." Ryuuji said as he held the freezing sword. "You think something like that would work on me?" The freezing sword was on fire. "My name is Kamen Rider Blaze, Blaze as in Fire. You won't be able to freeze me." Ryuuji pushed Aon's sword away.

Aon stopped his attacks and looked at Ryuuji. Ryuuji didn't look dangerous, in fact, Aon could kind of see a glint of hope beyond the eyes of Kamen Rider Blaze's helmet, the hope in Ryuuji's eyes. "I see." Aon said. Then he let down his sword to show no harm. "Akira is a good girl, don't hurt her badly. She's rash at times but that's because she's serious about making this place peaceful. Please forgive her."

"How do you know that girl so well?" Ryuuji asked.

"Secret." Aon said to Ryuuji.

"ARMAGEDDON!" Akira shouted and got up. She grabbed the Garulu Saber and the crimson on her suit changed to blue. She charged at Ryuuji. "JUST DIE!"

Ryuuji sighed. "Not this Armageddon stuff again." Aon moved away. Ryuuji stood still and let Akira's slash connect. The slash connected. Ryuuji stood still with the sword on his armored shoulder. "There happy?" Ryuuji asked. "You got me."

Akira was a little surprised that Ryuuji didn't try to counter. Akira growled and continue slashing Ryuuji. Sparks kept flying off of Ryuuji's armor. "Why . . ." Akira said after a slash, "won't . . ." Akira said after yet another slash, "you die!"

Akira finally stumbled and fell to her knees. The Garulu Saber clattered against the ground. The Garulu Saber and the Dogga Hammer then reverted to their statuette forms and flew back to where they came from. Akira then tried to trip Ryuuji. Ryuuji stepped back to dodge the tripping. Akira then got up to throw fists at Ryuuji. Ryuuji kept taking the punches to the helmet.

"Akira." Aon said to the now Crimson Rider. "You should stop."

Akira then let out a crying yell. "You have to die! You have to!" Akira screamed. Her head then fell to Ryuuji's chest. "Why, why, why!" She sobbed. "You're going to bring along the end of the world, you're going to destroy everything." She tried to hit Ryuuji one more time but she couldn't.

_Akira was standing in a battlefield. Riders everywhere were running to one spot, to where a mysterious rider was. This rider was Armageddon. His green eyes dimmed with the darkness of __despair. As the other riders rushed toward Armageddon, they were easily eliminated._

_ Akira gasped as she saw the other riders get killed and cut down. Then she saw . . . a man. This man had his back turn, but Akira recognized this person. "Nii-san!" Akira called out._

_ This man turned to face Akira. Akira ran towards her brother and her brother ran towards her, but then a tongue of flame engulfed Akira's brother. Akira saw her brother disappear before her very eyes. She let out a scream._

_ "Die." The user of Armageddon's voice came up behind Akira. It was unknown who it was, but one things for sure, it sure isn't Ryuuji. Then Akira was stabbed right through the chest by Armageddon's sword._

"WHY! I have to find my brother one day, I have to. You . . . you're going to destroy everything, you have to die!" Akira kept slamming at Ryuuji, but none of her hits did anything.

Ryuuji sighed. "Why is it that no matter what I do, people keep calling this rider system the Armageddon system." Ryuuji looked down at his belt buckle. "Is that what you've been trying to tell me? The fact that you're not an evil belt and that you have the power to protect everyone?"

"PROTECT WHAT!" Akira screamed. "You're the one whose going to destroy everything!" Then Ryuuji slapped Akira's helmet.

"Oi, watch what you say." Ryuuji said. "This belt, do you know what happened to the last user? He used it to seal off a dangerous enemy so that enemy wouldn't wreak havoc." He had a hand over his face and he slid the hand off his helmet. "Seriously, I don't know where you people got off calling this an evil system. This may be a rider system made by monsters, this systems true name may be Armageddon, but this belt . . . belongs to me and only me!" He flung his arm. "As long as I exist, this belt is the Blaze system. This belt is not an evil belt, it is a belt of light that will purge through the existing darkness!" Ryuuji clenched his fist. "That I promise."

Jiro got up and dusted his rider suit. "Ryuuji, he really does act legendary." He looked in the sky. "That book describes of a hero named Hinote Ryuuji from another world. Sometimes I do wonder if you're really that Hinote Ryuuji, but nonetheless, your personality is as legendary as it gets." Then blue phantom like things started to swirl in the air. "Huh?"

Akira cried. "I have to find my brother, I just have to. I can't let you live, you'll ruin everything."

"Geez, you didn't even listen to me." Ryuuji then pointed at Aon but Akira didn't see as she was sulking while she faced the ground. "If you're looking for your brother look behind . . ." Then Aon shook his head. "Huh?" Aon stared straight at Ryuuji and Ryuuji stared straight at Aon. Ryuuji nodded in agreement. Ryuuji then crouched in front of Akira. "Hey, if you want to find your brother, I can help." He then gave Akira a thumbs up. "You can count on me."

Akira looked at Ryuuji. "Why, why are you doing all this?" Akira asked. "Who are you?"

"Me, I'm a passing by Red Ranger, remember that." Ryuuji said gently.

"Red Ranger?" Akira wondered what that meant.

"RYUUJI!" Jiro shouted. Aon looked up and he flinched. Jiro ran up to Ryuuji. Jiro pointed up. "We got _big _problems!"

Ryuuji turned around and looked up. There was a blue chandelier like monster in the sky. It had multiple faces, some beast like. Ryuuji turned to look at Jiro, Aon, and Akira who is now looking up at the sky in shock. "What are all of you freaking out about, it's just a giant monster."

"Oh right, the world you come from giant monsters are common." Jiro recalled. "But here in this world, Giant monsters aren't exactly that common so you should forgive us for our reactions."

"But Giant Monsters do exist so you people shouldn't be freaking out, you should do something!" Ryuuji pointed at the giant monster in the sky. Akira was about to pull out a Fuestle at her side but then Ryuuji pulled out his survival guide. "Let's see, giant monsters, giant monsters, giant monsters. Gigandeath . . . nah not this thing. Chandelier monster, Chandelier monster. Ah ha, Sabbat." Ryuuji closed his survival guide.

"What's with the book?" Jiro asked.

"It's a survival guide Isamu gave me." Ryuuji replied.

"Survival . . . guide?" Jiro was a little confused. "I didn't think anyone needed to use that."

"Hello, not from this world. Ring any bells!" Ryuuji emphasized his words.

"Sorry."

Ryuuji looked at the Sabbat. "Now, let's go!" Ryuuji had his hand to the sky. "Koden Shorai, Dai Ryu Rai Jyu!" The Koden Gem inside Ryuuji's belt buckle flashed wildly, then a mechanical dragon with boosters on its back along with a black shield and Katana, flew out. It had a Samurai Fin on its head. "Dairyuoh, Suizan!" Ryuuji flung his arm.

"Whoa!" Jiro exclaimed. "That's the first time I saw Ryuuji using a mecha."

"What in the world, he just summoned a red giant dragon . . . WHAT THE HELL!" Akira shouted. "That looks like something from that Super Sentai TV show!"

"DAIRYUOH, ELEMENTAL HEN . . ." Ryuuji punched the air but then paused. Dairyuoh was about to transform into a humanoid form but stopped when Ryuuji didn't finish the command. "What the heck am I doing, why did I just summon Dairyuoh?" Ryuuji looked at his rider armor. "OH MY GOD! I just broke the golden rule!" Jiro fell to the floor.

"Huh?" Jiro asked when he got up.

"I'm not supposed to use anything from my Kodenfire powers when I'm a rider, but I just summoned Dairyuoh! OH MAN! I was so excited after seeing a giant monster and getting a chance to fight it, but now I just broke the golden rule!" Ryuuji huffed and puffed. "ARGH! WHAT TO DO!"

_Geez, he's not going to fight that Sabbat anytime soon._ Akira thought, then she yelped as the Sabbat started to shoot balls of unholy light on the ground. She took up the Fuestle she drew once again. "Looks like I'll have to do it right now!" She was about to load the Fuestle, but then Ryuuji drew a card.

"ARGH! FIX IT!" Ryuuji loaded the card he drew.

"REALITY BEND!" Dairyuoh then roared a ferocious roar then transformed into Blazing Ryuoh.

"I can't believe I forgot that Dairyuoh was supposed to be Blazing Ryuoh when I'm in this world." Ryuuji looked at the giant Blazing Ryuoh. "SORRY! I'll never do that again!"

"You mean this whole time that Dragon was your Mecha!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Ryuuji asked.

"Nothing. I just always thought that it was a dragon that was in the possession of that rider system." Jiro pointed at the Blaze Belt.

"Geez, this is a Reality Bending device, you think this things arsenal is actually its own?" Ryuuji asked.

"I see your point."

Then the Sabbat started firing multiple balls of unholy light at the ground and Blazing Ryuoh. Blazing Ryuoh retaliated with fire balls.

Ryuuji drew a card and loaded the card. "Yo Rider-san," Ryuuji said to Aon, "let me borrow your bike." Aon nodded. Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"KAMEN: MASK RIDE!" Then a motorcycle that had the same color scheme as Aon's started moving towards Ryuuji despite not having a rider on it. The motorcycle was designed similarly to IXA's motorcycle. The Densetkamen mask formed over the motorcycle, the Aontiger, and transformed the Aontiger into Densetkamen. Densetkamen skid by and the wind from its skidding blew away the balls of unholy light. Densetkamen then rode up Blazing Ryuoh's tail up to Blazing Ryuoh's head. The Densetkamen sunk in and attached itself to a compartment so the master of Blazing Ryuoh could pilot Blazing Ryuoh. Blazing Ryuoh let out a ferocious roar as the Densetkamen docking into the cockpit of Blazing Ryuoh also gave it a power boost.

Despite Densetkamen docking into Blazing Ryuoh gave Ryuuji the ability to pilot Blazing Ryuoh, Ryuuji decided to not pilot. Ryuuji drew his holographic 'Wings of Legend' card. "Ikuze!" Ryuuji used the card.

"ULTIMATE REALITY BEND: WINGS OF LEGEND!"

Ryuuji's Wings of Legend bursted out of his back. Akira gasped when she saw the wings. Those wings, they weren't the wings of darkness . . . they were the wings of hope. Hope radiated through those wings and now Akira saw that Ryuuji wasn't evil.

Ryuuji flew up to Blazing Ryuoh's head. "IKE!" Ryuuji shouted. Blazing Ryuoh then started millions of fireballs from its mouth at the Sabbat. The Sabbat tried countering by firing balls of unholy light yet again. However, even if Blazing Ryuoh's flames were not the blue of the hottest Azure flames but instead red, it is indeed the strongest of the flames no matter what. The fireballs shot through the balls of unholy light and struck the Sabbat. "HIT HIM!" Ryuuji screamed and his wings of legend shot off his back into eight different flying winglike projectiles. These projectiles flew at the Sabbat and slashed and thrust the Sabbat on and on. Then nine wings similar to the Wings of Legend bursted out of Blazing Ryuoh's back. Blazing Ryuoh flew at the Sabbat.

Blazing Ryuoh fired a fire stream that engulfed the Sabbat. Ryuuji then jumped off of Blazing Ryuoh's head and his wings of legend reattached to his back. Ryuuji flew at the Sabbat. "The Ninth Wing!" Ryuuji announced. His Katana then shot out from his belt buckle. Ryuuji held the Katana at ready and flew up above the Sabbat. "ORYAH!" Ryuuji held his Katana behind him with both hands, then flew down and slashed the Sabbat in half. Ryuuji stopped right after the Sabbat was completely in half and he flew back to Blazing Ryuoh's head. "Blazing Ryuoh, Legendary . . ." Ryuuji stomped his foot. "WIN!" Blazing Ryuoh let out a victorious roar. Then Ryuuji flinched. "SHIT! I just shouted out a phrase that I only use for Dairyuoh! OH NOS!"

"Ryuuji . . . you're an idiot." Jiro sweat dropped.

Akira however was in awe after seeing the wings of legend in action. Maybe she was wrong about Armageddon . . . but why did her dream . . . why did it feel so real?

The souls of the Fangire that made up the Sabbat flew around. "Hm." Ryuuji took out his survival guide. "Let's see, when a Fangire or Sabbat dies, the souls of the Fangire remain. The only way to take care of it is to find some way to devour the souls." Ryuuji paused. "Meh, eating the soul of a bad guy sounds gross so . . . BLAZING RYUOH! Burn them all to hell!" Blazing Ryuoh fired streams of flames that burned away the souls of the Fangires. "That's done."

-x-

Isamu was at his limit. He couldn't fight any longer. He fell to his knee. "I . . . I'm dead." He struggled to get up. "I can't die yet, I must get up. I said that I would fight to protect everyone."

"You're at your limit, it's time." Rekka-san drew his Time Shift card from his deck. "I'll make sure you never became Excel."

"GET UP!" Isamu slammed his armored thigh with his fist. Then he let out a yell and slammed his helmet against the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rekka-san asked.

Isamu then miraculously got up. "No way, I can't lose to you yet." Isamu held his two guns at ready. "I said that I would fight to protect everyone that I care for. If I lose to you, what does that make me?"

"A loser. You're a loser no matter what." Rekka-san coldly replied.

"Really?" Isamu said. He pushed three buttons on his Excel Slider.

"7-2-4, RAPID SHOT!" The phone announced.

Isamu aimed at Rekka-san, but then, "Time out." Rekka-san announced. He loaded a card into his Chaos Belt.

"TIME OUT!" Rekka-san moved at the speed in which no one could see him.

Isamu chuckled. Then Isamu fired into the air. "WOI YAH!" Isamu fired multiple shots into the air. Then Isamu quickly opened his Excel Slider again. He started to push numbers.

"3-8-3, BLAST!" The phone announced.

The shots that Isamu fired in the air then shot down onto the ground. Rekka-san inside the time out effortlessly dodged the shots just by simply moving around them, however, Rekka-san was not Isamu's goal.

Isamu's goal: to destroy the Riotroopers, Psyga, and Orga. The shots rained down on the unsuspecting Riders taken from time and destroyed them.

Rekka-san stopped after he realized that it wasn't he that Isamu was aiming for. He turned to see where his summoned Riders last stood, now replaced with flames. "Not bad." Rekka-san said. "But those who help evil will never win!" Rekka-san turned to face Isamu, but Isamu was already in front of Rekka-san.

"HYAH!" Isamu executed a tornado kick on Rekka-san's helmet. Rekka-san quickly reacted and blocked the hit with his palm. "ORYAH!" Isamu, still in the air, aimed his two guns at the now visible Rekka-san. Isamu repeatedly fired at Rekka-san.

Rekka-san tried reaching into his deck to draw the Time Reversal card, but then Rekka-san chuckled. "I see you can still fight. Very well, then I'll continue to play!" Rekka-san drew his two guns and fired at the airborne Isamu. Both riders dodged the shots. Isamu landed and fired at Rekka-san. Rekka-san used one of his guns to block a shot and fired back. Isamu rolled and continued to fire. Rekka-san jumped in the air and hovered as he fired at Isamu. Isamu quickly flipped up and the shots barely missed his back. Isamu quickly opened up his Excel Slider.

"4-5-7, EX-CEL COMBO!"

Isamu combined his two guns into one. Isamu fired a powerful sphere at Rekka-san.

Rekka-san kept shooting the sphere but his hits were only getting absorbed. The sphere was nearing. The hit connected with Rekka-san and smoke connected with the area.

"Yes, got him!" Isamu cheered.

"FORM CHANGE: EARTH FORM!"

"Huh?" Isamu heard the Chaos belt say something but what exactly did it mean by form change?

The smoke cleared and it revealed a Yellow Chaos. The black was replaced with yellow and the dragon horns on the shoulder were now whisker like accessories. Rekka-san had a diamond shape shield made of rock in his hands. The shield was used to block Isamu's power shot.

"Good, I see you're worthy enough to be taken down by my other forms." Rekka-san chuckled. "Come, Excel, for this shall be your last battle!" Two giant yellow Chakram disks flew out of Chaos's belt buckle. Rekka-san grabbed the disks and charged at Isamu.

"I'm not going to lose!" Isamu shouted. He jumped into the air and continued firing at Rekka-san.

-x-

Ryuuji landed and dusted his hands. "That was fun." Ryuuji said. "Hope there are more giant monsters." Blazing Ryuoh nodded alongside Ryuuji then Blazing Ryuoh dematerialized. The Densetkamen that was inside Blazing Ryuoh's cockpit dropped down and gracefully landed. It drove itself back to Aon and the Densetkamen mask detached and the Densetkamen reverted back to the Aontiger. Ryuuji then walked up to Akira. "Come on, get up. A hero shouldn't be on her knees." He held out a hand to Akira.

Akira looked at Ryuuji's hand, but she didn't accept it. Akira got up on her own.

"Still don't trust me." Ryuuji sighed. "Very well, you're going to eventually accept me, just admit it." Akira didn't answer. "You gone mute?"

"Sorry." Akira said.

"Huh?"

"I can see you're not evil." Akira said. "You can leave me now, I don't need pity from the victor."

"I'm not pitying you." Ryuuji said. He again held out his hand to Akira. "Come on, let's be friends!" Ryuuji had a smile behind his helmet that even Akira could see.

Akira looked at Blaze then away. She looked at Blaze again and her hand slowly reached for Ryuuji's hand.

Then Everyone heard someone clapping. Everyone turned to that direction. There was a person floating in the air, a long haired woman. She wore a really skimpy outfit and cloak. Her shoulders and chest were visible with the bottom of the breasts covered. Only a thin piece of cloth covered part of her stomach which led down to a tattered miniskirt. Her legs were crossed. "That was quite fun." She said. "So this is the power of Armageddon." She said ominously.

"IT'S BLAZE!" Ryuuji shouted then stared at the woman. He moaned.

"What's wrong Ryuuji?" Jiro asked.

"How come the female villain is always hot and barely wearing any clothes?" Ryuuji asked. The woman who was floating in the air, fell into a midair limp after hearing what Ryuuji said.

"Huh?"

"It's like in the RPGs. The female villain always wear little clothes. What's up with that! Am I supposed to defeat her, or am I supposed to be aroused by her, I mean what the hell!"

"Ryuuji . . . your logic is warped." Jiro remarked.

"To think, this is the one who has the Armageddon system now." The woman sweat dropped.

"IT'S BLAZE!" Ryuuji shouted again. "And who the hell are you!"

"Just you average everyday . . . Dimen." The woman said menacingly.

"Oh come on!" Ryuuji shouted slamming his hand. "See what I mean! She's a woman whose just asking to be raped with the way she's dressed and she's a monster!"

"Ryuuji . . . you really should stop playing games and reading too much Manga." Jiro said.

"But it's the truth!" Ryuuji retorted.

The Dimen woman laughed maniacally. She held out her hand and a dark aura surrounded the hand. "I can see that all of you have your own desires." She giggled. "Mind if I grant your wishes." She fired a dark wave from her hand.

"What the, WAH!" Akira screamed as the wave hit her. The wave also hit Ryuuji and Jiro. Aon quickly reacted and dodged the wave by rolling away. Akira, Ryuuji, and Jiro's rider suits dematerialized.

"AKIRA!" Aon shouted trying to reach for Akira, but then Akira and the other two who were hit disappeared in an unholy light. Aon let out a gasp when she disappeared. "Wha . . . what did you do to Akira!" Aon turned to face the Dimen woman.

"I just took her to my World." The Dimen woman said pouting. "She'll live out her desires, for now." Then she snapped her finger. "Although, you're a nuisance right now. I can't have any witnesses to the way of the Dimens." More different colored Sabbats appeared. "So just die for me." The Dimen woman then spun in the air and disappeared in black flames.

Aon looked at the oncoming Sabbat army. Aon sighed. "Looks like I'll have to go at it alone." Aon drew a Fuestle. He fed the Fuestle to his Aon Belt. He pushed his Aon Knuckle in.

"VERDEBLADE, RISE UP!" The Aon Belt announced. A green colored bladed staff then flew in the air towards Aon. Aon caught the staff.

"Let's go." Aon said. He then made a huge jump towards the first Sabbet he saw.

-x-

Akira woke up. She moaned. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked around and she was inside an elegant ballroom. People wearing masks and formal clothing were waltzing around the room. "Wha?" She looked down and she was wearing a red strapless formal dress. "Why am I wearing this?" Then a blue masked man tapped her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Milady, care to dance?" The tall man asked. Then Akira found herself dancing with that man.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. But as she danced, she could feel herself going into a trance. A transparent mask's shape then appeared over her face. He eyes were about to close. As her eyes were about to shut, she saw her brother. "Kenji Nii-san." Akira said.

Then another masked man, who seemed twenty four years old in age, butted in. He wore a formal black tuxedo. He took hold of Akira and started dancing with Akira. Akira then snapped out of her trance. The new masked man had Ryuuji's hairstyle and a red mask over his eyes. The mask had flame designs on it.

"Be careful Akira." The masked man said in a voice that seemed like an older version of Ryuuji's voice. "Keep dancing with me and don't stray on your thoughts. Bad things will happen if you do."

"Um . . ." Akira said. "Who . . . are you?"

"Hm?" The masked man looked at Akira. "You can't tell?" The masked man then took off his mask. "It's me Kamen Rider Blaze."

Akira looked at the tall man and then compared him to the short Ryuuji. "EH!" She shouted. "Y-y-y-you're Blaze!"

"Glad to hear you call me Blaze." Ryuuji said. "And my name is Ryuuji Hinote just in case you wanted to know."

"Ok." Akira nodded. "BUT WHY ARE YOU SO TALL! And how did you become older?"

"I don't know." Ryuuji replied. "I just woke up and I was twenty four years old."

"But you were just a kid! A short one at that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm short. It runs in my family. Even my son is short." Ryuuji said.

"YOU HAVE A SON!"

"I traveled into the future and met him. No biggie." Ryuuji said. Then he noticed that Akira was staring at him with wide eyes of surprise. "I'm hot when I'm older aren't I?"

Akira then shook her head quickly. "WHAT! Why would you ask me that!"

"Well you were staring at me and it is true that _I_ am hot."

"Egotistical much." Akira said.

"Anyway, all these people here are in some kind of trance." Ryuuji explained to Akira. "We have to help them all."

"How can we?" Akira asked.

"I have someone looking into it now." Ryuuji said.

Jiro, who was wearing a black tuxedo as well came running over. "So I checked around and it seems like we're in some other world." Jiro said. "And all these people are from our world. We're going to have to do something about the masks because it seems like they're the cause of everything." Then Jiro looked at Ryuuji. "Who are you?"

"It's me Ryuuji." Ryuuji said.

Jiro paused. "HUH! Aren't you sixteen!"

"Yeah, but for some reason I got older when I entered this world." Ryuuji said. "Probably a version of me changing my clothes whenever I dimension jump. This time it changed my age."

"Why are you so tall!" Jiro said as Ryuuji was taller than Jiro by a little bit.

"I _am_ twenty four now." Ryuuji said.

"BUT I'M TWENTY FIVE!" Jiro shouted and looked down as he was shorter than the supposed to be too short for his age sixteen year old Ryuuji. Ryuuji and Jiro then looked at Akira.

"What?" Akira asked as she and Ryuuji continued to waltz. Jiro just danced around randomly.

"How old are you?" Ryuuji and Jiro asked.

Akira blushed. "IDIOTS! A woman never reveals her age." Akira said.

"You're not a woman yet you know." Ryuuji said. "But how about I make you one right after this dance." Ryuuji said lecherously.

Akira punched Ryuuji. "PERVERT!"

"Ryuuji, you really need to get serious." Jiro said sweat dropping. "So what should we do?"

"First of all, say hello to my trusty sidekick." Ryuuji said.

"Who?" Jiro asked.

"JIRO!" Ryuuji replied.

"HUH!" Jiro drooped his arms. "Why am I the sidekick!"

"Fine, fine." Ryuuji sighed. "You're a Battle Butler." A text box for some reason appeared over Jiro's head.

_Jiro has obtained the title, BATTLE BUTLER!_

"I thought we were done with this RPG nonsense?" Jiro mentioned.

"What RPG nonsense, we were done last chapter." Ryuuji said.

"But, but," Jiro pointed at the text box above his head.

"Stop pointing at things that aren't there, now hurry up and serve Battle Butler." Ryuuji shooed Jiro away.

Then a tray appeared in Jiro's hand. "Huh?" Jiro said.

_Jiro has obtained Butler's Tray!_

Jiro looked up at the Text Box and poked the Text Box.

_Jiro poked the Text Box!_

"What?"

_Jiro said What!_

"This is annoying." Jiro said.

_Jiro said This is annoying!_

"HURRY UP AND GET THE LADY SOME PUNCH BUTLER!" Ryuuji bellowed.

"HAI RYUUJI-SAMA!" Jiro bowed and ran.

_Jiro used Run Away Attack!_

"ARGH!" Jiro screamed as he tried to run away from the Text Box. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then Jiro tripped and fell flat on his face.

_Jiro tripped and missed! He took recoil damage._

"Somebody save me." Jiro muttered as his face was planted to the ground.

-x-

**Next time on Kamen Rider Blaze!**

"_Oh just shut up Blondie."_

"_Emperor's Fist!"_

"_Well if you're a Kaizo Ningen, then I won't hold back! Fear my Nine Wings!"_

"_YOU TURNED INTO A LITTLE KID!"_

"_I've lost myself."_

"_That's probably why you're a floating ball of light instead of an Imajin you Birdbrain! Now turn me back, I don't want to be a kid anymore WAH!"_

Blaze to save the world, defeat destiny in a glorious Blaze!

-x-

This ends chapter 12. Still looking for mecha. Doesn't Kamen Rider Seiryuu have a mecha? Just asking.

Also, here are some news. The Shocker that exists in this world is named Shin Shocker, just in case anyone wanted to submit a rider with an enemy in Shocker. And also if there are any OC villain ideas you can also submit them.

So please review!


	13. Scattered Shards of Desire

I do not own Kamen Rider or anything that this fic references and I own the characters I own here. This fic makes references to Kodenranger so if you don't get some references due to them referencing that fic, go check out that fic.

**Kamen Rider Blaze**

Chapter 13: Scattered Shards of Desire

Den O's battle with the Shocker Riders continued. Kyousuke, Asumu, Cobalt, and Yuki continued hiding behind the bush and tried not to see the battle. Sara however continued watching Den O fight. Den O fought a little strangely. Sometimes Den O would throw tough punches and slash ferociously. However other times Den O would just move skillfully and gracefully. It was as if Den O had two mindsets, one a tough fighter, the other a gentle skillful boy.

Den O sliced a Shocker Rider then jumped up against a light pole. Den O jumped off the Light Pole as the Shocker Riders tried to kick Den O down. Den O then brought out his Rider Pass. Den O pushed a purple button on his Rider Belt. "Ryutaros, Ikuzo!" Ryu's voice came out of Den O.

"OK!" Ryutaros squealed. He threw his gun away then did some break dance moves then became phantom like and flew to Den O.

Den O swiped the pass over his music playing Rider Belt, "GUN FORM!" The belt announced. The red armor around Den O detached and spun around till the red parts of the armor opened up revealing purple armor. The mask of Den O dematerialized and a new purple mask started to fly around Den O. Momotaros de-possessed Ryu and Ryutaros flew into Den O's body, possessing Ryu. The red plates on the legs of Den O turned Purple. The armor and mask attached to Den O.

"Mind if I defeat you all?" Den O spoke in a combination of Ryu and Ryutaros's voice. Den O quickly detached the pieces of his Dengasher and threw the pieces into the air. "Can't hear you!" The pieces fell down simultaneously. Den O first grabbed the part which created the handle and the rest just fell into place to create the Dengasher gun. Den O fired devastating shots at the Shocker Riders. Den O dropped and rolled on the ground. Den O quickly got up and shot at the Shocker Riders around him. Despite the gun being small, the shots fired were really explosive.

Den O stood up. Shocker Riders ran at Den O with Scimitars. Den O sharply aimed his gun at the Shocker Riders and shot those Shocker Riders down.

Then the Purple Den O started break dancing. "Wai, Wai, Wai, this is fun!" Den O spoke in Ryutaros's voice. He fired his gun at the oncoming Shocker Riders while dancing, which caused him to miss a bit, hitting only a few. Then Den O looked up, "What do you mean stop dancing?" Then Den O sharply looked at the Shocker Riders and blasted at the Shocker Riders.

"Sorry Ryutaros, but this situation is serious." Den O now spoke in Ryu's voice. He took out his Rider Pass from Thin Air. Then he pushed the blue button on his Rider Belt. "Urataros!"

"Hai, hai." Urataros kicked a Shocker Rider away then snapped his finger. He then turned into a phantom form and flew at Den O.

Den O swiped the Rider Pass over the music playing belt. "ROD FORM!" The Purple armor on Den O flew off and spun around Den O. Then the previous gold and black back of the armor was now at front. That piece of armor opened up revealing blue. The purple part of the previous armor closed up back into its red form. The armor then connected and the purple mask dematerialized. Only after Urataros possessed Den O did a blue mask with silver horns and orange eyes connect to Den O's helmet. The purple plates on the legs turned to blue.

"Will you let me string you along?" The Blue Den O said in a combination of Urataros and Ryu's voices and disconnected his Dengasher gun. He then connected the pieces to make a long rod combination. Den O then swung that Rod around striking the Shocker Riders. Den O then jammed his Rod into a Shocker Rider's gut.

Den O took out his Rider Pass and swiped it over his Blue Belt buckle. "FULL CHARGE!" The Belt announce.

Then Den O released his Rod and the Rod twisted and turned as it merged into the Shocker Rider's body, creating a blue octagonal hologram. The Shocker Rider staggered back in pain. Then Den O made a jump and flying side kicked the blue hologram in front of the Shocker Rider, shattering the Hologram and thus kicking the Shocker Rider into oblivion with a Rider Kick. Then Den O took up his Rider Pass again.

This time Den O pushed the yellow button on the Rider Belt. He swiped the Rider Pass over the music playing belt. "AXE FORM!"

"DOSUKOI!" Kintaros palm thrust a Shocker Rider away then sat down to disappear into a phantom form which flew at Den O.

Urataros flew out and went back into battle. Kintaros now possessed Den O as the front armor of Den O closed up revealing its golden back. Rod Form's mask detached and dematerialized only to be replaced with a bladed golden mask with green eyes hidden within the mask. Tissues fell from the sky.

"My strength has made you cry, wipe your tears with these." Den O said with a fusion of Ryu and Kintaros's voice. Then Den O threw the Dengasher Rod into the air with such force that the the Dengasher pieces shattered apart from each other and fell to Den O. Den O caught the first piece and the other pieces connected flawlessly. The formation created an axe shape. The blade of the axe enlarged. Den O went to chop down the Shocker Riders. Den O walked slowly towards the Shocker Riders. The Shocker Riders dashed towards Den O and tried slashing Den O with their Scimitars. Den O shrugged it off and continued mowing through the Shocker Riders.

A robed man stood on top of a building and watched as Den O fought the army of Shocker Riders. This robed man had a Dragon tattoo on his cheek and a Kabuto tattoo on his hand. "This boy . . . how can he have such destructive power?" The man referred to Ryu.

Then a rainbow colored portal opened up on the ground and out popped a Bronze Grasshopper Rider. He had regal robe like designs on his body. He had bright lime green eyes and held a long javelin. He exchanged some words with Den O about Den O not fighting like the original Den O but rather as if the contractor had total control over the body only letting the Imajins fight for fun, then charged at Den O. Den O ran towards that rider. Sara watched as Den O and the Bronze Rider clashed.

The Bronze Rider stabbed at Den O with the large javelin, but then Den O jumped. Den O while in midair switched to Sword Form and chopped the Bronze Rider one last time with the Dengasher Axe. Den O then quickly detached his Dengasher to pieces and connected them to create the Dengasher Sword once again. Den O started furiously slashing the Bronze Rider left and right, not giving the Bronze Rider any time to fight back.

But no matter how much Den O slashed the Bronze Rider, the Bronze Rider would still be standing. "Your Justice will never defeat me!" Sara heard the Bronze Rider shout.

Den O froze in shock, but that allowed the Bronze Rider to jab Den O. The Bronze Rider then rapidly jabbed Den O with the Javelin. The Bronze Rider then kicked Den O into a group of Shocker Riders.

Those Shocker Riders prepared to finish off Den O. Then Den O quickly got up and slashed those Shocker Riders away. Den O stood there, not moving. The Bronze Rider charged at Den O. Then Sara saw something really astonishing. Black Flames around Den O. Den O's sword's blade enlarged until it was a large red triangular blade. The Bronze Rider was really shocked that Den O had black flames around.

"You . . . why do you have the power of Dark . . . GAH!" The Bronze Rider screamed as Den O slashed. Den O slashed in a wide arc. Each slash was accompanied by a black flame. Den O then stabbed into the Bronze Rider. Ten red and black wings emerged from Den O's back. Den O kicked the Bronze Rider away from the lodged sword and flew up. Den O then dropped down from the sky with his back turned. Den O twirled and Momotaros separated from Den O. The rider suit of Den O shattered and Ryu came flying own. Ryu sliced the Bronze Rider in half and landed. Ryu then turned his back and held the giant Dengasher sword as if he was sheathing a sword. The big blade disappeared. Ryu stared on, his right eye red, and his left black . . . the black of nothingness.

Sara stared in fear as Ryu's black colored eye stared into her soul. It was so full of despair, the despair of darkness. But at the same time, Ryu's red eye, it displayed, a hopeful light. How could this boy, have control over both the dark and the light?

The Bronze Rider had a red slash mark going from his head all the way down. Then Ryu's left hand grabbed the Rider's head and the left hand fired a Dark Pulse, which then traveled to explode all the Shocker Riders into oblivion. The Shocker Riders all let out one last scream.

Momotaros ran up to Ryu. "Hey you ok?" Momotaros asked as it seems Ryu was offended by something the Bronze Rider said in the end. Ryu shook his head.

Deneb was packing all the weapons that came from the weapons cart up. Ryu and the other Imajins walked over, then Ryu stopped.

"What's wrong?" Urataros asked Ryu.

Ryu's body seemed really unstable at that moment. He didn't seem to be able to stand still. He was slightly rocking back and forth. Then all of a sudden, his eyes widened in pain, and he spat out a lot of blood.

"RYU!" Momotaros shouted, he ran to Ryu.

Then Ryu let out a shout of pain, "GAH!" and pulled his head back. More blood came out of his mouth. He fell to his right knee, then his left. He kept coughing out blood.

"What's wrong with Ryu-san!?" Deneb exclaimed. The Imajins ran up to Ryu.

Sara was really worried about the boy, even though she wasn't sure who he was. She then jumped out of the bush. She tried rushing to tend to the boy, but then, a train zoomed by. The train of time, Den-liner.

The door of Den-liner opened up, and a girl, appearing to be the same age as Sara, jumped out. She wore a white top along with a pink jacket and a black frilly skirt. Her black high heel straps on her feet made their way to the boy. This girl had long black hair. It was quite strange actually, this girl kind of looked like a feminine version of the boy. It was as if she was his sister or something.

"Come on." The girl said and wrapped one of the boy's hands around her shoulder. She helped carry the boy back to the train. "You can't die yet."

The Imajins also entered the train, with Deneb taking the Weapons Cart in, then Den-liner started moving along the tracks and left the time.

Sara was a little surprised about everything. She didn't know why, but she felt a little uneasy seeing that girl carry the boy away.

"Are they gone yet?" Kyousuke asked peeking out from the bush.

"He seems to be gone." Asumu said.

"Well that's good." Kyousuke said. "Now there's nothing to spoil."

"Man, it was really hard trying hard not to look." Yuki said.

"Was any of this . . . really necessary?" Cobalt asked. Then she shrugged. "Meh, I participated."

Then all of a sudden, a bright ray of light flashed in the sky. Sara had to cover her eyes, then she saw Yuki, Cobalt, Kyousuke, and Asumu disappear within the light. "What?" Sara was shocked to see them disappear. Then the buildings around her started to rebuild themselves.

Time was not getting repaired, reality was.

Sara then opened her eyes as the bright light dimmed out. She was shocked to see Cobalt crossing the street with the kids that Cobalt was crossing across with before. "Wha?"

"Hey Sara, you ok?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?" Sara looked at Yuki with eyes of confusion.

"You just spaced out there for a while. Is something a problem?"

Sara just kept staring at Yuki, then Sara shook her head. "No, it's nothing." Sara said. _Strange, __Yuki doesn't seem to remember what happened before, but . . . why did time go backwards?_

_- -_

Ryuuji and Akira were waltzing around still. Jiro ran back and forth trying to serve punch to Ryuuji, Akira, and other people. "Hey wait a minute, why am I serving other people?" Jiro asked himself as he was holding his tray. Then he continued.

It appeared that Jiro was serving people, however, he was actually trying to find some way out. This giant room that everybody was in, it was no normal room. It was . . . another world. Such a world would have an exit, but Jiro right now has no idea where the exit is. Both him and Ryuuji tried the doors earlier, but that only led them to the dark outside where it appeared as if nothing was there. When they went back into the room, they split up to see what if there was a way out. During that time, Ryuuji may've had that growth spurt.

As Jiro kept serving people, from afar, some one was watching as Jiro was the only one not dancing. "It seems we have some intruders." The presence said. "We should probably get rid of them before Hime-sama find out." That presence's eyes started to glow red and more eyes in the background started to glow red.

Jiro was out of breath while Ryu and Akira kept dancing. Jiro collapsed to the floor. "I do not deserve this treatment." Jiro whined. "I am a main character in this story, I should be getting better treatment than this."

Ryuuji stepped on Jiro as he (Ryuuji) and Akira danced. Every one just ignored Jiro who then became a floor mat for every one to step on as every one danced.

"Why is every one dancing so mindlessly?" Akira asked, watching as every one stepped on the fallen Jiro.

"Well he is a floor mat." Ryuuji mentioned.

"THAT'S MEAN!" Jiro screamed, only to get the back of his head stepped on by high heels. "IYAH!"

"EEK!" Akira shrieked. "I think some blood came out of his head!"

"He's a main character, he won't die so easily." Ryuuji said out loud but somehow this fell to deaf ears from every one (which in a sense, other than Akira was either dancing, being Ryuuji, or being a floor mat) but Jiro.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jiro asked as his face was planted to the ground.

"Absolutely nothing." Ryuuji replied without a pause. Then he looked back at Akira. "Hey, you should probably vent out your desire."

"Eh?" Akira just looked at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was an idiot. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well my instincts tell me that all the people in here are dancing mindlessly because they are all thinking about their desires." Ryuuji explained. "The air around here should've made us fall into a dreamlike state and make us think about these desires."

"Then how come we aren't affected?" Akira asked.

"Because I'm Ryuuji." Ryuuji replied bluntly. Akira just couldn't help but feel that Ryuuji was a total idiot. "To put it shortly, I'm not from the Kamen Rider world so my brainwaves are a little different from you people therefore I don't get affected easily and because I talked to you and Jiro before you guys fell into the same state as every one else, you two aren't affected."

Akira tried to process what Ryuuji just said. "Huh!?" Akira was lost the moment that Ryuuji said that he was from another world.

"What's there not to understand?" Ryuuji asked.

"I didn't get a single thing you just said." Akira said.

"I don't either, I just made most of it up." Ryuuji confessed.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I get bad grades at school." Ryuuji replied without any hesitation as if he were proud of the fact.

"You're . . . weird." Akira remarked.

"So, your desires. Spit them out." Ryuuji said.

"Well what about you, why don't you talk about your desires?" Akira asked.

"Me?" Ryuuji asked. "Well . . ." Ryuuji looked away, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Huh?" Akira wondered if she said something wrong.

Ryuuji started thinking about his desires. He started imagining a scene of what he wanted, Sara and him standing together. In Sara's arms, a baby, giggling happily as it was with its father and mother. Ryuuji and Sara smiled as their child was happy. But just thinking about it won't grant him his desires. "What I want . . . is impossible to obtain." Ryuuji said ominously. Akira let out a soft gasp as she saw a tear streaming down Ryuuji's cheek. Then Ryuuji turned to Akira and there was no tear in sight! "So, your desires, tell me!" Ryuuji said with a smile.

"DID YOU JUST ACT ALL THAT OUT!?" Akira screamed when Ryuuji's mood just outright changed right in front of her.

"No, I'm not an actor. Heck I don't even think I'm a monster hunter any more. Now, tell me what Akira wants." Ryuuji said, leaning his face up close to Akira. Akira started to shiver because of how close Ryuuji was. Then Akira knee kicked Ryuuji's guts to hit him backwards a little.

Akira started to tell her tale. "I . . ." She hesitated, then started again. "I have an older brother, Kenji. When I was younger, I was bullied by people around me. One day Kenji saw an older person who thought it was fun to bully the young bully me. He defended me and drove that person away. Then he promised to always protect me."

"And?" Ryuuji asked.

"A week later while we were shopping with our parents . . ." Akira paused, then Ryuuji noticed tears streaming down her eyes. "A monster attacked and Kenji was separated from the rest of the family." Akira let out a sob. "At that time I didn't know whether if he was alive or not." She let go of Ryuuji and covered her eyes as she cried. "Two years later, my parents died in a car accident. I should've died as well but it seemed that I was saved and I was left with the Hellio belt. I was left with my grandpa and he took care of me ever since. After I transformed into Hellio for the first time, the Helliowolf which is the bike that I use was left in front of our dojo. I got a letter that explained about the bike. That letter also . . . mentioned something about my brother. It said that my brother had faith in my abilities. After getting that letter, I just knew that Kenji was alive." Akira still cried, but this time they were tears of joy. "I was so happy after hearing that Kenji was alive and well. That is why I want to find him. I have to survive to find him one of these days. As long as I survive and get Aon to talk, I'll be able to find Kenji."

_Poor girl doesn't know that her brother is that Kamen Rider Aon guy. _Ryuuji said sweat dropping. _And since she told me her desires, trouble should be coming right about . . . NOW!_

The red eyes which were part of the background earlier now lunged out at Ryuuji.

"Right on time." Ryuuji said while he himself let out a maniacal smirk. Ryuuji un-tucked his shirt. He opened up his coat, then took out two red pistols. Ryuuji aimed his gun at two different directions. "ORA!" Ryuuji pulled the triggers and fired, blasting away those that lunged at him.

What Ryuuji shot were a few Rat Fangire. Those other Rat Fangire that were lunging stopped and landed and watched as their shot comrades exploded.

Ryuuji took off his mask. "Time to die you birds!" Ryuuji shouted, calling the Rat Fangires, birds, if you know why. Ryuuji aimed his guns and fired. "Where's your wings now HUH!" Ryuuji kept firing on and on. Ryuuji unloaded a lot of ammo on the Rats.

The Rats were charging at Ryuuji, but they were all shot down one by one. "Why isn't he running out of ammo!?" A Rat Fangire asked a few seconds before it was shot by Ryuuji and died in a glorious blaze.

"Ryuuji . . . when did you get guns?" Akira asked.

"Don't ask, I just had them." Ryuuji said. "How do you like that birdbrains!" Ryuuji shouted. "Now I'm the one shooting at your backs! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"EEK! HE'S EVIL!" Two Rat Fangires screamed as they died from shots to the backs.

Ryuuji kept laughing maniacally as he continued firing. Even though he was going berserk, he was somehow able to miss hitting the people around. Finally one Rat Fangire pulled out a big gun. The Rat Fangire aimed at Ryuuji. Ryuuji jumped back and kept firing shots simultaneously from each of his guns. The Rat Fangire never got a chance to fire. Ryuuji stumbled as he landed.

"That could've gotten better." Ryuuji muttered as he got up. He dusted himself, then a huge monster jumped from above and landed behind Ryuuji.

"It seems there is a little bug that needs squishing." A gruff voice huffed. Ryuuji looked up into a face of a buff gray Bull Orphnoch.

"Wow, a bull." Ryuuji commented. Ryuuji pointed the barrel of his gun at the Bull's chin and opened fire.

"Why's there an Orphnoch here?" Akira asked with a surprised tone. Then she heard Jiro scream.

"RYUUJI-SAN!" Jiro shouted. "HELP!" He was running away from a lot of Rat Fangire.

_Jiro used Run Away Attack!_

"STOP THAT!" Jiro shouted at a text bubble that appeared out of nowhere.

Akira then chopped the leading Rat Fangire that was chasing Jiro. "Hey, you're a Rider, at least have some dignity and fight."

"Well I would." Jiro replied. "And I have no excuse as to why I'm not fighting with my own bare hands. Huh. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Jiro then punched a Rat Fangire on the head. "All right then you mice! Time to fight!"

_Jiro has grown some balls!_

"SHUT UP!" Jiro shouted and slapped the text bubble that was above him. The text bubble shattered like stained glass.

Ryuuji kept firing at the Bull Orphnoch. "Interesting." The Bull said after a groan from a hit. "Somehow your gun is able to actually hurt my Orphnoch body."

"May I ask if you like being an Orphnoch or not?" Ryuuji asked the Bull Orphnoch.

"Why wouldn't I?" The Bull asked Ryuuji. "With this body, I have absolute power, I will never again be looked down upon by any one else! I will be able to destroy any one who comes across my way!"

"Hm, thought so." Ryuuji said. Ryuuji then threw his guns towards Akira and Jiro. Akira caught one and Jiro the other. "Use them, I don't need them anymore!" Ryuuji then reached into his coat and pulled out his Trusty Katana! "You'll die this instant." Ryuuji drew his Katana.

The Bull charged at Ryuuji. Ryuuji closed his eyes and stood still as he waited for the Bull neared.

"RYUUJI!" Akira shouted and elbowed a Rat Fangire.

"RYUUJI-SAN!" Jiro shouted and pulling the trigger of the gun he held on a Rat Fangire.

Ryuuji opened his eyes sharply. Ryuuji swung his Katana and sliced through the Bull Orphnoch. The Bull Orphnoch let out a scream then disintegrated into dust.

"Just die." Ryuuji said.

"So, that Bull just died." Another Orphnoch said as it came in. This was a Lizard Orphnoch. He had a giant sword in hand. "Well, looks like you three are quite interesting.

"Why are there Orphnochs in here anyway!?" Akira shouted.

"Well, I joined because I was promised a ruling seat in the World's new order." The Lizard Orphnoch replied. "And you three are in the way."

"Heh, you'd like that would you?" Ryuuji asked with an evil smirk. "Well then, how about you fight all three of us at once!" Ryuuji held his Katana at Ready. Akira and Jiro ran to the sides of Ryuuji.

"That won't be necessary." A woman's voice sounded, the Dimen Woman's voice. She emerged from the ground from the shadows.

"IT'S YOU!" Ryuuji shouted.

"How about . . . we have a little fun." The Dimen Woman said while giving an evil grin. She snapped her fingers, then every non-monster but Ryuuji, Jiro, and Akira disappeared in a pink light. They all screamed as they disappeared.

Ryuuji, Jiro, and Akira gasped. "You . . . what are you doing to these people!?" Jiro shouted at the Dimen woman.

"You'll see." The Dimen woman chuckled.

The lights then merged together to form a humanoid black monster. The monster had black spikes on its back which created a wing like shape. It had no face and no armor. It was just that, a black monster.

"Say hello to a Sin Dimen." The woman said.

"Sin Dimen?" Ryuuji asked.

"I heard about those type of Dimens." Jiro said. "Sin Dimens are another class of Dimens. Sin level Dimens are created through the feelings of humans. The Dimens gather humans and make them all think about a certain feeling and then they take those feelings, killing the human along, while creating a new monster."

"That's sick." Ryuuji growled. "Taking Human lives just so you can create a monster. That's unforgivable!"

"So, what do you know, you're just some guy whose using our stolen belt." The Dimen woman said.

"This belt, is not evil!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Well . . . Desire." The Dimen woman said to the Sin Dimen which was created from Desire. "Destroy them."

The Desire Dimen then seeming opened an eye as a purple hole just appeared all of a sudden on the middle of the Sin Dimen's face. The 'eye' fired a purple beam at the three Riders.

Akira screamed as she was launched back by the shockwave. Jiro rolled back and slammed into a wall.

Ryuuji on the other hand, fell to his knees after being hit directly by the blast.

"Hm, you're a lot tougher than I thought you would be." The Dimen woman said.

"Let him go Lust." The Lizard Orphnoch said to the Dimen woman. "He's going to die anyway."

"And who gave you permission to call me by my name?" The Dimen woman, who is supposedly a Lust Dimen, grabbed the Lizard Orphnoch's neck.

"Sorry, ma'am." The Lizard Orphnoch gagged and Lust released the Lizard Orphnoch.

Lust walked over to Ryuuji. She held Ryuuji's chin. "So tell me, since you're going to die anyway, why don't you think about your desires one last time. That way you won't be a waste."

"My desires huh?" Ryuuji asked. He chuckled. "You want to hear don't you?" Lust nodded. "My desires . . . can you grant them?"

"Well I could, but you're going to become part of that Sin Dimen anyway." Lust replied.

"Can you . . . CHANGE THE FUTURE!" Ryuuji shouted and slashed at Lust. Lust jumped back, but not before Ryuuji's sword cut a bit off of Lust's top. Lust held onto her top before it fell. Lust was surprised at Ryuuji's anger. "My desires, they'll never happen! You know why, because the future demands it!" Ryuuji's desires can never be fulfilled, not since he is destined to die young. "I will never get to see my son grow up!" Ryuuji shouted and the image that he imagined earlier was starting to burn away in his head. "You know why, because fate is so cruel to me! My son will have to live without me or his mother and I'll never get to watch him grow up into a fine young man!" Ryuuji's aura manifested itself around him.

Tears then streamed down Jiro's cheek. "I don't know why, but . . . I feel as if I should cry." Jiro said sadly.

"I do too." Akira said and she cried too.

Then Ryuuji smiled. "But . . . it's not all bad." Ryuuji said calmly. The image in his head burned away, but that lead to his memories. Ryuuji meeting a boy that looked just like him except for slight differences in the eyes and maybe the nose. Ryuuji remembered clashing swords with the boy, and how the boy was able to use two pipes to fend off Ryuuji. Ryuuji remembered that boy beating Ryuuji up because Ryuuji was such a pervert. Ryuuji remembered it all, how that boy for some reason started calling him (Ryuuji) dad for a while before the boy stopped. Ryuuji remembered it all, and that boy, is the future Red Ranger, Kodenred! "I may not be able to realize my desires, but I just know that even if I can't have a happy life, the future will be bright because HE exists!" Ryuuji then snapped on his Blaze belt. "Because HE is going to exist, I just have to live my life to the fullest before that fateful day happens!" Ryuuji pulled out his Henshin Card. "Akira, Jiro, HENSHIN DA!"

Akira and Jiro looked at each other, then nodded. Akira took out her Hellio Knuckle. Jiro snapped on his belt.

"Well, since you all want to die, just die!" Lust transformed into a Lust Dimen. The Lust Dimen had a rose shaped head with no eyes. She wore a red battle dress and had black broken wings behind her which made her looked kind of like a fallen angel.

Akira punched her fist with the Hellio Knuckle. Jiro snapped on his Dimension Hopper belt. Jiro held out his Henshin card. "HENSHIN!" The two shouted. Akira inserted her Hellio Knuckle into her belt and Jiro inserted his card into his belt. Three images of the Dimension Hopper suit crashed into Jiro to create Kamen Rider Dimens. A golden image of the Hellio suit shot out from the Hellio belt and crashed into Akira to create the Hellio suit.

Lust threw flower petals into the air which created pink lights which revived all the destroyed Rat Fangires and the Bull Orphnoch. Shattered shards flew around to recreate the Rat Fangires and dust formed back into the Bull Orphnoch. "Let's see how well you three face off against an army!" Lust shouted.

Ryuuji chuckled. "Oh didn't you know, back in my world, an army of small fry are really common and easily dealt with!" Ryuuji did the original Kamen Rider pose along with his card in hand. "Hen . . . SHIN!" Ryuuji waved his hands then inserted his henshin card into his Blaze belt. "B-B-B-BLAZE OUT! HENSHIN!" The images of the Blaze suit flew around Ryuuji, then the images stopped and finally flew together into Ryuuji. "Ore . . . SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arms. "Trust me, this will hurt . . . a lot!" Ryuuji was the first to make a move. He charged at the Sin Dimen.

The Lizard Orphnoch lunged at Jiro. The Lizard Orphnoch opened its mouth and shot out its tongue at Jiro. Jiro grabbed the tongue and threw the Lizard Orphnoch to the ground. "I don't have time for you." Jiro said. He then ran towards Lust. Akira ran towards Lust too while slashing some Rat Fangire down with the Hellio Calibur.

The Lizard Orphnoch growled, then dashed towards Jiro. As Jiro was about to throw a punch towards Lust, the Bull Orphnoch got in front of Jiro. "Hey!" Jiro shouted, then the Lizard Orphnoch rammed Jiro's back. "GAH!" Jiro fell into the Bull Orphnoch's arm, who then threw Jiro high into the air. Jiro came down and the Bull Orphnoch smashed Jiro's guts. Jiro let out a gag of pain.

Akira was slashing at Lust while Lust kept dodging. After Jiro let out his gag of pain, Akira looked towards Jiro. "JIRO!" Akira shouted. She ignored Lust to run to help Jiro, only for Lust to pull out a black whip which she (Lust) used to pull Akira back to the battle.

"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself!" Lust shouted. She punched Akira on the guts, then threw Akira away. Lust then threw pink flower petals at Akira, blinding Akira. While Akira was being blinded, she started to fall into a deep sleep. "Yes, fall into an eternal sleep for your desires will be used to fuel our new Sin Dimen!"

Ryuuji threw a punch at the Sin Dimen's gooey body, only to get his fist stuck in the body, however, Ryuuji kept his fist in the Sin Dimen's body. Ryuuji heard the screams of the people that were killed to create the Sin Dimen. "I see." Ryuuji said. "So you're all still there." Ryuuji then slashed the Sin Dimen which felt no pain. "Don't worry, I'll save you all!" Ryuuji took out a new Holographic card from his deck. "I call this . . . SUPER DUES EX MACHINA!" Ryuuji opened his belt buckle and then inserted the card in.

The Sin Dimen however reacted and pulled out a large sword from its body and swung at Ryuuji. Ryuuji had to jump back. Ryuuji then parried the large sword with his trusty Katana.

"Damn it!" Ryuuji shouted. "Get away from me!" Ryuuji pushed the Sin Dimen away. Ryuuji broke into a run to get away from the Sin Dimen. The Sin Dimen however, knew that it had to stick close to Ryuuji. "SHIT!" Ryuuji shouted. "Why won't you stay away so I can save the people that are stuck in you!?" Seems Ryuuji needs some range in order to save the people.

Jiro was throw back high into the air by the Bull's punch. The Lizard extended out a long tongue that wrapped around Jiro. The Rat Fangires each pulled out big guns to shoot at Jiro.

Jiro however, was quick enough to pull out a card from his deck. "You think this is enough to stop me! Think again!" Jiro inched his hand towards the slot on his belt. Jiro inserted the card in.

"D-D-D-DIMENS! BARRIER!" A barrier formed around Jiro and protected Jiro from the gunshots. The barrier however did not protect the Lizard Orphnoch's tongue from getting shot.

"ARGH!" The Lizard Orphnoch retracted its tongue and jumped around as his tongue hurt. Jiro however was falling from the air.

Jiro now was able to draw a card easily and he quickly inserted the card into his belt buckle. "D-D-D-DIMENS! PUNCH!" Then the belt beeped. "PROCESSING . . . SONIC FIST!" Jiro came downwards toward the Lizard Orphnoch. The Barrier around Jiro shifted towards his fist. Then Jiro smashed the Lizard Orphnoch. The Orphnoch screamed as it exploded. Jiro proceeded to beat down the Rat Fangires and the Bull Orphnoch.

Akira tried to stay awake. She got out of the flowery trap that Lust got her(Akira) in but Akira was not out from danger yet. She was slowly falling into an eternal sleep, but that was no the bad part of it. Lust was still around and Lust was going to beat Akira to a pulp. Lust whipped Akira's Rider suit. It really stung Akira despite her being armored by the Hellio suit. Lust's hand was then filled with red energy. She jammed her open hand at Akira's guts. Akira gagged as Lust was actually able to hit through Akira's armor. Lust kicked Akira away and Akira crashed into a wall. Akira looked at her stomach and there was a small hole in her suit. Luckily it was thick enough to protect her stomach from being pierced by Lust's hand, but such power was really overwhelming her (Akira). That and the fact that Akira was slowly falling into a deep trance that will end her life unless she stays awake, but as she kept going, Akira found herself thinking about her brother more and more.

Ryuuji ran through some Rat Fangire. "Get out of the way you freaking birds!" Ryuuji shouted. The Rat Fangires ran out of the way as the Sin Dimen chased Ryuuji. Ryuuji jumped on the wall and started wall walking. The Sin Dimen just hovered. Ryuuji was able to see Akira slowly fading into a deep sleep and Akira was also having trouble with dealing with Sin. Ryuuji sighed. He smacked his belt and the card that he had inserted jumped out. Ryuuji then drew another card from his deck and inserted said card. "IKUZO!" Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"ULTIMATE REALITY BEND!" The Blaze belt announced. "PHOENIX OVERDRIVE!"

Ryuuji made a flip while he was on the wall. He planted his feet into the wall, then pushed off from the wall. Ryuuji floated in the air with his legs together, then he spread out his hands and at the same time, red angelic wings seemed to appear behind Ryuuji's backs. These red wings scattered apart red feathers which flew away. Kamen Rider Blaze's body glowed with a blazing red, which then burst out and blinded every one but the good guys. Instead, the good guys received a powerful power up.

- -

Back in the real world, Kamen Rider Aon was having trouble dealing with the Sabbats. He was panting heavily as he had already taken down many Sabbats, but the Sabbats were still coming. "Damn it, I can't do this any more." Aon fell to his knee. Then all of a sudden, the Dimensional Gap in the sky appeared over Aon and red feathers flew out from the gap. Those red feathers passed by Aon. Aon started to glow red. Aon sharply stood up and held his Verdeblade ready to defeat the oncoming Sabbats. "Looks like I have a second wind." Aon spun his Verdeblade around. Then he made a massive jump into the air. He landed on top of a blue Sabbat's head. Aon stabbed down into the Sabbat's head. That Sabbat exploded which propelled Aon back into the air "HAH!" The Verdeblade extended in a red glow and Aon slashed a large group of Sabbats to oblivion. Aon was able to land on another Sabbat and the Sabbats were unable to do anything against Aon.

- -

Isamu was pistol whipping Rekka-san as if his (Isamu) life depended on it. Rekka-san was blocking each pistol whip. Isamu was attacking aggressively even letting out savage grunts. "You're too weak." Rekka-san taunted. "You'll never win this way." Rekka-san drew his guns and aimed his guns at Isamu's stomach. "Good bye."

Then the Dimensional Gap appeared over Isamu and Rekka-san. Red feathers flew out the gap and passed by Rekka-san and Isamu. The feathers were hitting against Rekka-san's helmet so he was blinded for a while, but the feathers did something else for Isamu.

"I'm not . . . going to lose!" Isamu shouted. Isamu then swung his guns. Rekka-san was somehow slashed by something and he flew backwards.

Rekka-san took his time to recover. "What the heck happened?" Rekka-san asked himself.

On Isamu's guns, the barrels extended out red blades. Isamu himself was glowing a bright red. Heck, it looked as if the Navy Excel suit was now a Red Excel suit.

"Huh, a form change." Rekka-san said nonchalantly. He drew a card from his deck. "Let's try this again then shall we?" Rekka-san loaded the card.

"FORM CHANGE: EARTH FORM!" Chaos changed into its yellow Earth Form. Chakram weapons emerged from the belt buckle into Chaos's hands. Chaos threw the Chakram at Isamu.

Isamu charged towards Rekka-san violently and smashed the Chakrams away. Isamu got up close to Rekka-san and was about to stab Rekka-san. Rekka-san jumped back and the Chakrams flew back at Isamu's back.

Isamu turned around and slashed the Chakrams away. The Chakrams flew back to Rekka-san's hands.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Rekka-san muttered taking out his 'Time Out' card. Rekka-san tried using the card but Isamu fired two shots which extended out from the blades of Isamu's guns. The shots hit Rekka-san's belt, which moreorless shut down Rekka-san's way to use cards. Isamu stabbed at Rekka-san, which forced Rekka-san to have to step back and fight Isamu with what he(Rekka-san) had.

- -

The red feathers that Ryuuji was spewing off passed by Akira and Jiro. Akira woke right up after the red feathers hit her and Jiro started slaughtering the Rat Fangire after being hit by the red feathers. Akira rushed towards Lust and Akira slashed at Lust. Lust reacted by jumping into the air.

The light eventually disappeared allowing the Sin Dimen to see again, however, Ryuuji was in range. During the time the bad guys were blinded, Ryuuji took the time to run away and get as far as possible from the Sin Dimen. Ryuuji drew the card that he had intended to use earlier and loaded the card. Ryuuji closed the belt buckle. "ULTIMATE REALITY BEND! SOUL DRIVER!"

Red sword shaped darts surrounded the Sin Dimen, then stabbed the Sin Dimen, creating holes in the monster. The Sin Dimen screamed loudly.

Ryuuji then held his hand over his belt buckle. "Try my version . . . OF THE KINGSTONE FLASH!" The center of Ryuuji's belt buckle which was his Koden Gem flashed brightly. This flash blasted away at the Sin Dimen, destroying the Sin Dimen's body with each flash. The flash blasted away the Sin Dimen's shoulders, freeing some phantom like objects. The flash then destroyed a leg of the Sin Dimen, freeing more phantom like objects which are the souls of the people who have been used to create the Sin Dimen. The Sin Dimen tried regenerating but Ryuuji's flashes from the belt kept blasting away at the Sin Dimen. The Sin Dimen made one last ditch effort by limping towards Ryuuji to attack Ryuuji, but since Ryuuji had range, the Sin Dimen couldn't get to Ryuuji in time. Now this is why Ryuuji needed range for this attack. Eventually the flash fully destroyed the Sin Dimen, freeing all the souls that were taken. The black sludge that the Sin Dimen was made of however remained on the floor.

Lust noticed that her Sin Dimen was destroyed. "As expected from the Armageddon system." Lust said. Akira, still under the influence of Ryuuji's Phoenix Overdrive, was attacking relentlessly. Akira kept slashing wildly at Lust while Lust kept jumping away. Lust whipped at Akira, but Akira grabbed the whip and pulled Lust closer. Akira finally got one slash in, cutting Lust into little flower petals, or so it looked. Lust simply teleported leaving a lot of flower petals in her place. Lust reappeared behind Akira. Lust grabbed Akira's neck from behind and lifted Akira into the air. Akira gagged. "To think that a human came so close to cutting me." Lust said, then snickered. "And the key word being 'human'." Then Jiro came running and threw a heavily powered fist at Lust. Lust chocked upon being hit by such a hard hit. Lust released Akira. Then Jiro roundhouse kicked Lust away.

"Such power." Jiro gasped after feeling the impact of his hits upon hitting Lust.

Lust quickly got back up and dashed towards Jiro, "YOU DIRTY HUMAN!" Lust screamed at the top of her lungs. "How dare you lay a hand on me!" Then Ryuuji came running over and landed a slash on Lust from behind. Ryuuji skidded through the floor till he stopped in between Akira and Jiro. Lust groaned and dropped to her knees.

"HAH!" Ryuuji shouted. "How'd you like that!"

"Hey why isn't she cut in two?" Jiro asked Ryuuji. "You did cut her from behind and I saw your sword going through her body."

"Because I didn't feel like cutting a girl in two." Ryuuji replied nonchalantly.

Jiro just stood there with a pause. "Bad guy." Jiro pointed at Lust.

"Hot chick." Ryuuji replied and pointed at Lust.

"O . . . K." Jiro muttered.

Then Lust started cackling maniacally. Akira turned to look at Lust while Ryuuji and Jiro kept, you know, muttering to themselves about stuff about Lust being a hot chick in human form and also being a monster. "So this is how Armageddon's slash feels like." She reverted back to human form and looked at the ceiling. "As expected of Armageddon's power, it's destruction feels so good!"

"Hey can you keep it quiet over there, me and Jiro are having a really DEEP conversation over here." Ryuuji said, which then shocked Jiro, Akira, and Lust.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME OVER HERE DAMN IT!" Lust shouted at Ryuuji.

"Why would I need to listen from small fry?" Ryuuji asked Lust, which again, surprised Jiro, Akira, and Lust.

"SMALL FRY!?" Lust screamed. "I'm an Advance level Dimen, I'M NO SMALL FRY!"

"Advance whatever, you people are small fry." Ryuuji said. "I mean that Dragon Dimen was killed in five seconds the moment I faced him. You lasted a little longer, but you fell to one slash." Ryuuji explained. "So therefore, small fry." Ryuuji waved his hand.

"You bastard!" Lust screamed at Ryuuji.

"But . . ." Ryuuji held his hand over his helmet's right bug eye. "On a more serious note," Ryuuji took off his hand from his bug eye, "you Dimens, no matter what Level or whatever you guys are, have no chance against heroes like us."

"What?" Lust growled. Jiro and Akira were a little surprised to Ryuuji's serious words.

"You see, we unlike you monsters who only fight for destruction, fight for our feelings." Ryuuji continued. "Our love, desires, happiness. All that we care for, we fight because our feelings create goals. With these goals we continue onwards on our path." Ryuuji then held his hand over Akira's helmet, making Akira jump a little due to surprise. "Take this girl for example. She will do anything to survive and stop the destruction of the world because she desires to see her brother." Akira, under her helmet, blushed. "She knows her brother is still out there and will do anything to fight on till she finds him. That goes true for everyone! Every one has something they're fighting for, and monsters like you have no chance of winning against those feelings!"

Lust looked at Ryuuji with disgust. "So that's what you're going to do then huh? All right." Lust then smiled maniacally. "YOU CAN ALL DIE WITH YOUR FEELINGS IN THIS VERY REALM!" Lust's body then started to scatter apart into red flower petals. "Good bye, ARMAGEDDON!" Lust said before her face disappeared with the petals.

"Hm, she's gone." Ryuuji said. "Well this counts as a victory." Then Ryuuji looked around. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"LOOK!" Akira shouted pointing at the walls and floors of the room. The walls and floors started to crack open and fall down to nothingness.

_"You can all die in this realm of mine!"_ Lust's voice boomed from nowhere. _"I have no further use for it, SO DIE IN NOTHINGNESS!"_

"OH SHIT!" Jiro shouted. "We can't fall through!"

"Find an exit somewhere!" Ryuuji shouted.

"HOW!?" Akira screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ryuuji cried. "I'M NOT FROM THIS WORLD!" The three ran away from the falling floor, but no matter where they ran, the floor kept shattering and falling to the black nothingness below. Eventually the scattering caught up with the three Riders and the three fell downwards.

They all screamed as they didn't know where they were going to end up. Except for Ryuuji who somehow pulled up a Chibi Doll of Blaze to do the screaming for him. "GET SERIOUS!" Jiro screamed at Ryuuji.

"I AM I AM!" Ryuuji shouted. "I'm trying to figure out what to do!" Ryuuji then drew two cards from his deck and hoped his luck pulled through and helped him draw a reality bend card he needed. But he got two blank cards. "Shit." Ryuuji muttered, but then he took it back as the images of the cards started to materialize. One card had a Legendary Rider on it, Kamen Rider . . . KIVA! "This is interesting." Ryuuji said as he recognized the Rider from way back then when he teamed up with the Rider against some Rider looking villains. The other card materialized an image . . . of HELLIO! "YOSH!" Ryuuji cheered. "Akira!" Ryuuji shouted. "It's you!" Ryuuji showed the card to Akira, but Akira was too far away to see.

"Huh!?" Akira screamed.

Ryuuji loaded the card into his belt buckle. "REALITY BEND! FINALE!"

Then white scythe like blades emerged from the back of Akira. Wing like objects formed and the scythes connected to the wings to make feathery like shapes. The wings opened up and Akira was hovering in the air. Akira gasped as her body was glowing during this process.

"HELP!" Jiro screamed as he tumbled through the air.

Akira knew she now had the power to save every one. Akira flew towards Jiro and grabbed him. "Gotcha!" Akira said as she held onto Jiro's hand.

"Phew." Jiro sighed.

"RYUUJI!" Akira screamed as she flew towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji however didn't grab onto Akira's hand.

"Forget about me!" Ryuuji shouted. "Keep Jiro safe! You can't do that if you have to hold me too!" Ryuuji kept falling, and Jiro and Akira watched in fear as Ryuuji fell.

"RYUUJI-SAN!" Jiro screamed as he held out his free hand in vain.

Ryuuji kept falling and Ryuuji took up his Kiva card. "Here I go, HENSHIN!" Ryuuji loaded the card into his belt buckle. Then Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"KAMEN: REALITY BEND! KIVA!" A sonic sound emerged from the Blaze belt. Then Ryuuji's Blaze suit became silver, and shattered in Shards. Yellow compound eyes flashed and crashed into Blaze's helmet to create a new suit.

"KIVAT IKUZE!" The Blaze Belt's voice shouted as a mechanical looking bat, Kivat, formed as a belt buckle of this new Rider, KIVA!

Kiva took up a Fuestle from the side of his belt. "Hm." Kiva inserted the Fuestle into Kivat's mouth.

"CASTLE DORAN!" Kivat blew the Fuestle and shouted.

Kiva fell downwards, but then a crack emerged from the bottom of the destroyed realm. A purple dragon with a castle stuck on its body emerged and flew up towards Kiva. The dragon let out a roar and Kiva flipped in the air to land on the Dragon's head. The Dragon kept flying high into the air.

"GO! CASTLE DORAN!" Kivat shouted with Blaze Belt's voice at the Dragon, Castle Doran.

Akira and Jiro were weeping as they couldn't save Ryuuji, but then all of a sudden, Castle Doran let out a roar and flew towards the two riders.

"WHOA!" The two shouted and Akira flew up hoping to not get eaten by the dragon. Castle Doran caught up and Kiva grabbed Akira on to the head of Castle Doran, pulling Jiro in as well.

Akira and Jiro sat up and shook their heads, then . . . "KIVA!?" Akira shouted in surprise.

"Ah!" Jiro shouted. "I know this dragon! It's Castle Doran!" Then Jiro hit his head. "Man I should've known! I read many History Book about the Castle of Kiva!"

Kiva looked at Akira and Akira looked back at Kiva. Kiva then turned away.

"Wait . . . this is . . . Ryuuji." Akira gasped. "But . . ." Akira couldn't quite point the feeling out, but the vibe around Kiva was a different. It was gentle and welcoming. It was as if Ryuuji was someone else.

Then three people walked up from the neck of Castle Doran. They consisted of a guy with messy hair, a big guy, and a kid. The kid wore a sailor suit while the other two wore formal suits. "Looks like we have some visitors." The guy with messy hair said.

"Visit . . . tors." The big guy said slowly.

"Ne, ne!" The boy said pointing at Akira. "Isn't she!"

"Yes . . . our new master." The guy with messy hair nodded.

"Eh?" Akira perked her ears up and turned around, but no one was behind her. The three men were gone.

"Ne, ne. Do we need to hide?" The boy asked.

"Not . . . really." The big guy said slowly.

"She doesn't know who we are so best we just keep it that way." The guy with messy hair said.

"So, any idea who that guy wearing our old Master's suit is?" The boy asked pointing at Kiva.

"That is . . . Armageddon." The big guy said.

"Or as Master said, Blaze." The messy hair guy said. "Master told us to take care of him. Now that he has awaken Master's power, it is up to us to fight alongside him." The three walked up again now that Akira was looking away.

Kiva turned around to look at the three males. Kiva gave the three of them a thumbs up and the three saluted another one of their new masters. Akira and Jiro wondered what Kiva was doing and turned around. The three males were gone.

Kiva then turned back towards the sky, or whatever the top was. Kiva made a sound and pointed at the top. Castle Doran then proceeded to bombard the 'sky' with massive fireballs that shattered the top to pieces. Kiva then ran up towards Castle Doran's head and jumped off. Castle Doran launched Kiva away with a Fire Ball. "WAKE UP!" Kivat shouted in Blaze Belt's voice.

Kiva was launched towards the top. His chained leg opened up revealing red bat like wings on his leg with green orbs on the center. Kiva went flying up. "HAH!" Kiva went flying up and smashed into the 'sky', shattering it to pieces and revealing a Dimensional Gap. Kiva came falling down back on Castle Doran's head. Castle Doran then took the three Riders back home.

- -

Isamu slashed at Rekka-san and Rekka-san dodged. Rekka-san slashed Isamu with the Chakrams but Isamu was ignoring pain and continued to slash at Rekka-san. Rekka-san finally had enough. Rekka-san threw the two Chakrams into the air. Isamu finally slashed Rekka-san. "Got ya!" Isamu shouted. "DIE!"

Rekka-san stayed silent and as Isamu got ready to bring the finishing blow onto Rekka-san, the two Chakrams in the air came down and slashed Isamu, but also, SMASHED Isamu into the ground. Those Chakram were heavy! Isamu screamed as he hit the ground.

Rekka-san reverted back to his default form and drew his two guns. He fired shot after shot at the fallen Isamu.

"Hey no fair!" Isamu shouted then yelped in pain. "I'M DOWN!"

"I will do anything to eliminate any who follow the way of the DIMENS!" Rekka-san shouted. Then he got on the back of Isamu and started smashing Isamu's back, hitting Isamu like there was no tomorrow. Rekka-san kept punching Isamu's back and Isamu couldn't do anything as the Chakrams had him pinned to the ground. Rekka-san then smashed the back of Isamu's helmet. Rekka-san grabbed Isamu's helmet and smashed Isamu to the ground. Finally Rekka-san stood up and stomped on Isamu's back. Isamu screamed but Rekka-san was letting up. Rekka-san kept stomping and kicking. Finally Isamu couldn't resist. Isamu's suit reverted back to navy blue and the blades on his guns disappeared.

Rekka-san was not finished just yet. Rekka-san drew a card and inserted the card into his belt buckle. Rekka-san closed the belt buckle. "TIME BEND! TIME SHIFT!" The belt announced.

Rekka-san made an opening motion and opened up a green time gate behind Isamu. Rekka-san reached into the gate and reached around. He was modifying Isamu's time and destroying any remnants of Isamu's time as Excel. "From this day onwards . . . you are no longer EXCEL!" Rekka-san shifted one of his guns into sword mode and stabbed into Isamu's memories as Excel, effectively destroying Excel from Isamu's time. Isamu screamed and the Excel suit disintegrated from his body. Isamu screamed as the suit burned away at his skin. Isamu looked at his hands and they were burnt badly.

"Wha . . . what did you do to me?" Isamu panted.

"I got rid of Excel once and forever." Rekka-san said as the Chaos suit dematerialized. "You are no longer a Rider, just stay there and rot you enemy of justice." Rekka-san walked away, leaving Isamu down.

Isamu started crying, "No, no, no, no." Isamu wept as he couldn't move his legs. They were injured badly not because of Rekka-san but because without the Excel system to help him, somewhere in time Isamu badly injured himself badly due to his accident prone self. He couldn't do a thing.

- -

Castle Doran entered through the Dimensional Gap in the sky. Akira noticed Aon fighting one last extremely giant Sabbat. "Ryuuji look!" Akira shouted.

Kiva turned towards the battle and Kiva nodded. Castle Doran flew towards the Sabbat and started firing fireballs towards the Sabbat. Kiva, Akira, and Jiro jumped off Castle Doran and kicked the Sabbat. The Sabbat actually fumbled and dropped towards the ground.

The three landed near Aon. Aon looked at Kiva and kind of figured that Kiva was Ryuuji, but Aon was glad to see that Akira was safe.

The Sabbat got up and hovered again.

Kiva then reverted back to Blaze. "Yosh!" Ryuuji shouted. "Akira! Let's finish this thing!"

Akira looked at Ryuuji in surprise but then got the feeling that with the wings she was bestowed upon by Ryuuji, Akira could do it. Akira nodded.

Ryuuji drew a card from his deck. "IKUZE!" Ryuuji shouted. He loaded the card in.

"B-B-B-BLAZE! FINALE!"

Akira crouched, ready to jump. Five card images appeared in front of Ryuuji, but the cards then flew up and made a diagonal path towards the super giant Sabbat.

The two riders then lifted their legs into the air. Akira's wings started to charge energy. The two jumped into the air and flew towards the Sabbat. "HAH!" The two shouted. Ryuuji went through the card images while Akira's wings blazed out thus giving her a big boost. "DOUBLE RIDER KICK!"

The two kicked through the Sabbat. The Sabbat let out a horrifying scream before it shattered to pieces.

Akira and Ryuuji landed and Akira's wings disappeared. The souls of the Sabbat remained and Castle Doran ate the souls.

Akira sighed a sign of relief as her suit dematerialized, then looked towards Aon. Aon however was getting on his Motorcycle and about to drive away. Akira ran and grabbed Aon's arm before Aon was gone. "Hey, I have questions." Akira said. "Mind if you stay?"

Aon looked at Akira. Then Aon tapped Akira' nose. Akira released Aon's arm and rubbed her nose. "Next time." Aon said to Akira and Akira could've sworn she heard Aon's voice somewhere. Aon drove off.

Akira kept rubbing her nose. "What was up with that?" Akira muttered.

"I want to make a sexual comment, but I just can't." Ryuuji said as he kind of knows who Aon is and how Aon is related to Akira. Ryuuji's suit dematerialized alongside Jiro's.

Jiro then got a phone call. "Eh?" Jiro said. He picked up. Ryuuji peeked behind Jiro's shoulder to see who was calling.

"Oh, Ayaka huh?" Ryuuji smiled a cat's grin. :3

"WHEN DID YOU GET BEHIND ME!?" Jiro shouted.

"Whose this Ayaka? Girlfriend?" Ryuuji asked.

"I'm single." Jiro replied. Jiro then took the call. "Moshi moshi?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Ayaka's voice screamed through the phone, so loud that Ryuuji heard it as well. Note the phone does not have its speaker phone on. "I've been calling you all afternoon! Why didn't you pick up!?"

"Um . . . were you?" Jiro asked. He must've not noticed and during his time inside that weird dimension, he may've not gotten a signal.

"I was really worried about you." Ayaka said. "I was afraid something bad happened to you."

"Tsundere." Ryuuji remarked.

"Ayaka-san." Jiro said.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING!" Ayaka shouted.

"Truly a Tsundere." Ryuuji said.

"Anyway, don't you remember to come to the center today?" Ayaka asked.

"Oh that's right." Jiro said. "Hikaru's announcing it today."

"Hikaru?" Ryuuji perked his ears up. "Whose Hikaru?"

"SHUT UP!" Jiro shouted at Ryuuji.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Ayaka shouted.

"ACK! I didn't mean you!" Jiro frantically said. Ayaka let out a loud huff.

Ryuuji looked at the camera. "It sounds like a fight between a married couple." Ryuuji remarked.

"Anyway, get over here already!" Ayaka shouted. She hung up on Jiro.

"What's this Hikaru announcing thing about?" Ryuuji asked.

"Just . . . hey you two." Jiro said to Akira and Ryuuji.

"Eh?" Akira said coming over.

"Come with me." Jiro said. Then he took one look at Ryuuji. "WHY ARE YOU STILL AN ADULT!?"

"Don't know." Ryuuji, who was taller than Jiro, shrugged.

- -

Sara and Yuki were at the center of the city where there was a huge crowd. "What the?" Sara asked. "What's going on?"

"Apparently there's something going on today." Yuki said. "It was announced that all Riders must gather today for some reason.

Ryuuji, Jiro, and Akira walked over. Ryuuji saw Sara from behind and decided to scare Sara. Ryuuji walked all the way up to Sara, then Ryuuji flipped her skirt.

"KYA!" Sara screamed then elbowed the adult Ryuuji's face and smashed Ryuuji's face into the ground. Sara then proceeded to smash Ryuuji to a pulp.

"HEY SARA! IT'S ME!" Ryuuji screamed. "RYUUJI!"

"Yeah right!" Sara shouted. "Like hell you are you pedophile!"

"ARGH!" Ryuuji screamed as Sara proceeded to beat him up. "Sara, Sara, SARA!"

"Hey um . . . uh, Sara-san." Jiro said coming over. "That's Ryuuji you're beating up."

Ryuuji was about to beat Ryuuji's face with a fist till she stopped right at Ryuuji's nose. "Eh, you serious?"

"Well now I know where our Son's violent streak comes from." Ryuuji said. "Quite ironic since he's so gentle most of the times too."

"Oh I didn't know." Sara said. "WHY ARE YOU SO TALL!?" Sara shrieked.

"I grew up for some reason." Ryuuji replied.

"Hey Sara, what happened?" Yuki asked Sara as Yuki heard Sara screaming really loudly and Yuki also heard a lot of impacts coming from Sara beating up Ryuuji.

"I just beat up Ryuuji." Sara said.

Yuki looked at the man who Sara was holding and Yuki kind of realized that this man looked a lot like Ryuuji. "WHY ARE YOU SO TALL!?" Yuki screamed.

"Gosh just because I'm short for a sixteen year old, people keep freaking out about me being tall when I'm twenty four!"

"Hey Ryuuji what happened?" Akira said coming over. Sara let out a gag upon seeing Akira.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GIRL!" Sara screamed shaking Ryuuji up and down by the collar.

"A RIDER-SAN, A RIDER-SAN!" Ryuuji shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU ON FIRST NAME BASIS HUH!?" Sara screamed.

"Your little sister?" Akira asked Ryuuji.

"Girlfriend and future wife." Ryuuji replied.

Sara slapped Ryuuji. "YOU IDIOT!"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" Ryuuji screamed.

"Um . . . I'm just a friend." Akira said to Sara. "You don't have to act so violent."

"Oh then nice to meet you." Sara stood up and bowed sweetly.

"Tsundere." Ryuuji muttered which earned him a kick from Sara.

Jiro walked away without any one noticing him. Akira continued to be a little weirded out by Ryuuji and Sara's interactions and Yuki didn't know what she should be doing. Jiro walked past the crowd and entered a building.

All of a sudden, a Helicopter flew over the same building that Jiro entered. Every one looked up. Then all gigantic TV screens in the city showed an image of a blonde man, Hikaru.

"AH!" Ryuuji shouted. "Blonde Bishounen!" He then made a small growl.

Hikaru was smiling, then he chuckled. "Hey everybody, how's it going?" Hikaru said. "You all may be wondering why you're all here." Then Hikaru chortled. "Well, it's because WORLD is hosting a Tournament."

"WORLD?" Ryuuji asked. "What the heck is WORLD?"

"Um, shouldn't you be wondering why there's a Tournament?" Sara asked Ryuuji.

"Didn't listen to the blonde bishounen." Ryuuji said.

"But you heard WORLD . . ." Sara sweat dropped.

"Tournament?" A guy's voice sounded.

"Why would there be a tournament?" Another guy asked.

"Well don't you all want to find out who the strongest of the strong is?" Hikaru asked. There were some nods and mumbles of agreement between the crowd. "As you can see, we have a city of Riders, I mean seriously. It would be easier to count the people in the crowd who aren't Riders." Then the door of the Helicopter opened. Hikaru emerged. He then pointed at the sky, his hand being a tad too close to the helicopter blades. "With this tournament, we will find out who the strongest Rider is and who the weakest of the Riders are!"

Ryuuji let out a gasp. "What the hell?" Ryuuji growled and clenched his fist.

"Geez, that's so rude." Yuki said. "We're all Riders aren't we? There's no weak Rider."

"Well it can be said that some don't take their duties as a Rider seriously." Akira mentioned.

"With this tournament, we will be able to eliminate any weak Riders leaving only the strong and future Catastrophes will be averted!" Hikaru then jumped off from the the helicopter and landed on the roof of the building. The TV screens somehow still showed Hikaru's face. "Every Rider must participate!" Hikaru shouted. "Any of you who don't want to participate . . . will be hunted down by WORLD." Jiro and Ayaka emerged from behind and stood by the sides of Hikaru.

"Jiro!" Ryuuji and Sara shouted.

"So he actually works for WORLD." Yuki said. "That was kind of unexpected."

"What's WORLD ANYWAY?" Sara asked.

"It's the most prestigious organization in this world." Akira replied. "They provide the energy that this city uses and they even have the power to make any powerful Rider system. They own many companies throughout the world and their scientists are working on some secret project that the public doesn't know about. It's kind of odd to see any one from WORLD because they're so secretive."

"That's weird." Sara said.

"So train for these next few weeks!" Hikaru announced. "The tournament will start and you all may have to fight each other! Don't worry if they're friends or not, only the strong will survive. We must do this for our future for our . . ." Ryuuji was getting sick of hearing Hikaru's voice so Ryuuji started to break for a run towards the building.

"RYUUJI-SAN!" Yuki shouted but Ryuuji was long gone. "Seriously, what's that boy up to?"

Ryuuji started to scale up the building, surprising every one. "HOLY COW!" Akira shouted upon seeing Ryuuji run up the wall of the building.

Ryuuji ran all the way to the top of the extremely tall building. Ryuuji reached the top and grabbed Hikaru. "Ryuuji-san!" Jiro shouted.

"What the?" Hikaru said, but then Ryuuji pulled Hikaru down.

"ORYAH!" Ryuuji shouted and threw Hikaru on the roof. Hikaru got back up and got into a battle stance. "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you talk." Ryuuji said.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Hikaru asked.

Ryuuji pointed at the sky. "I'm the one who the Sun rises for, I am the Dragon who will exterminate all Darkness, my name is Ryuuji Hinote!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Oh, so you're this Ryuuji Hinote I've been hearing so much about." Hikaru said. "You seem nothing like that legend that describes you."

"Be quiet." Ryuuji said to Hikaru. "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you about there being weak Riders. All Riders are strong! There is no weak one, there is only those that have smaller resolves then others. The Riders are the heroes of justice. They all have the power to protect the innocents. If you eliminate any one of them, then that would just be stupid!"

"Oh you're interesting, actually thinking that world full of Riders is a good thing." Hikaru said.

"I don't think." Ryuuji said. "I know. There's no weak Rider down there at all. Any one with the power to protect can always find the power to become stronger and overcome the odds. I won't let you talk down upon such things."

"Oh really." Hikaru said. Hikaru snapped his fingers.

"I'll make sure you see what I mean!" Ryuuji shouted and ran towards Hikaru. Then all of a sudden, a man came out and kicked Ryuuji. Ryuuji stumbled backwards.

The man landed. This man had on a regal red and gold Chinese Robe. His hair was up in spikes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuuji asked.

"My name is . . . Hao Wong." The man replied.

"Eh?"

"Those that are weak, don't deserve to be called Riders, and those who oppose Hikaru-sama, must be eliminated." Hao commented.

"Geez you're annoying." Ryuuji said getting up.

Then all of a sudden, a kick came from the side of Ryuuji and kicked Ryuuji again. "You're annoying you stupid human." Another person growled.

"Who you calling a stupid human you human!" Ryuuji shouted. "And who the heck are you!?"

"My name is Sky Raider." This man wore a black leather trench coat with black pants and red t-shirt. He had many chains through out his outfit and he had spiked armlets. "Remember that when I exterminate you."

"Exterminate . . . me?" Ryuuji said. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken." Then Hao grabbed Ryuuji by the neck.

"Die." Hao said. Hao threw Ryuuji all the way to the ground.

The crowd gasped, but Ryuuji grabbed on to the wall of the building and slid down. "I saw this in a video game once." Ryuuji said to the camera.

Hao and Sky then jumped down and did the same as Ryuuji.

Ayaka ran up to Hikaru. "Hikaru, who are these people?" Ayaka asked.

"Well, you'll see." Hikaru said chuckling.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Jiro said.

Ryuuji got to the floor and rolled. Hao and Sky landed as well. "Say if it's a fight you two want, then it's a fight I'll give you!" Ryuuji shouted.

Hao then flung his arms around and held his hands together. "Emperor's Fist: BURNING DRIVE!" Hao thrust the air forward, somehow firing a fireball which surprised every one even Ryuuji, and the fireball crashed into Ryuuji.

"DWAH!" Ryuuji fell backwards.

"I'll make sure you fear my fists." Hao growled.

"Oh boy." Ryuuji sighed. Ryuuji got up. "Say if you can throw fireballs, then let me do this!" Ryuuji held his hands to his mouth. "HWAH!" Ryuuji then fired a fire breath through his mouth.

"WHOA!" Sky and Hao rolled away from the flames.

"Interesting." Hikaru said. "Even without knowing any type of martial art in this world or having any modifications to his body, he can use such powers." Hikaru chuckled. He held out his hands and somehow electricity emerged from his hands. "How interesting."

"You . . . you dare mock my fists!" Hao screamed at Ryuuji.

"Hey you threw a fireball at me so I had to retaliate by spewing flames at you people!" Ryuuji shouted.

"You . . ." Hao growled. "Hikaru-sama!" Hao shouted. "Permission to Henshin!"

"Permission granted!" Hikaru shouted. "You too Sky!"

"All right then." Sky said. Sky and Hao stood next to each other. Ryuuji braced for whatever he had to face. Sky opened up his coat and a belt was on his waist.

"Nani?" Ryuuji looked at the buckle less belt.

Hao made some hand thrusts and held his left arm at his waist. A belt materialized on his waist.

"What the?"

Hao thrust his hand slowly forward. Hao let out a breath.

A red device flew in the air and tried to hit Ryuuji but Ryuuji ducked. The red device went to Sky. It was Kabuto shaped.

"Henshin!" Hao shouted and then pushed the sides of his Rider belt. His belt started to make a grinding sound.

"Henshin." Sky growled and inserted the device into his belt buckle.

"HENSHIN!" The Kabuto device announced.

A yellow light shone from Hao's belt and a golden Rider suit materialized. A armored suit materialized over Sky's body.

"WHAT THE!?" Yuki and Akira shouted.

"Those two are . . ." A guy in the crowd said.

"Legendary Riders . . ." A girl in the crowd said.

"Agito . . ." Another girl said.

"And Kabuto." Another guy said.

"What the!" Jiro shouted. "Hikaru, what did you do!?"

"I recreated the Legendary Rider systems for this Tournament!" Hikaru shouted.

"You know you're really pushing it with this copyright infringement thing you know." Jiro said nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"On a more serious note, why did you do that!?" Jiro shouted. "You know there was a reason why we couldn't duplicate those systems in the first place!"

"But I have found the way!" Hikaru said. "During my time in the other world, I was able to find a way to perfect those systems. And now, I have ten powerful riders at my disposal. No one will dare oppose me and the Dimens will all die."

"Riders huh." Ryuuji said. "Well then, let's fight!" Ryuuji was about to try to take out his Blaze belt, but all of a sudden . . ."

"Cast off." Sky said and pulled the horn of his Kabuto Zector, the device on his belt, back. Electricity emitted from the Zector.

"CAST OFF!" The Zector announced. Then the silver armor of Kabuto blasted off and the red horn of Kabuto's helmet snapped on. "CHANGE BEETLE!" Kabuto was now in the sleeker Rider Form.

"Clock up!" Sky shouted and tapped the side of his belt.

"CLOCK UP!" The Kabuto Zector announced. Time slowed down and Sky was the only one moving and normal speed. Sky made his way towards Ryuuji and started to attack Ryuuji for all that Ryuuji was worth.

Ryuuji was getting hit a lot in real time in just mere seconds. Ryuuji screamed. Then Sky reemerged from the Clock up. "CLOCK OVER!" The Zector announced.

"My turn!" Hao shouted. He held out his hand and then energy swirled under his foot. The mark of Agito appeared under Hao's foot. Hao jumped into the air and unleashed a Rider kick towards Ryuuji.

"They're attacking Ryuuji with such techniques!" Yuki shouted. "How cruel!"

Akira growled and was ready to help Ryuuji by also pulling a Henshin, but then something entered Ryuuji and Ryuuji rolled away from Hao's kick.

"NANI!?" Hao shouted.

"Wow, didn't think they would actually try to kill the guy." Hikaru said. "But Ryuuji was lucky to dodge that."

Ryuuji got up, and Ryuuji wasn't the same. "Ore . . ." Ryuuji said in a different voice. "SANJOU!" Ryuuji flung his arm. It was noticeable that Ryuuji had a red streak on his hair.

"What the hell?" Sky and Hao said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ryuuji shouted in his own voice at . . . himself?

"Eh?" Every one was a tad confused.

"I'm trying to help you brat!" The other voice shouted at Ryuuji.

"And why are you helping may I ask?" Ryuuji asked . . . himself?

"NOT LIKE I WANT TO!" The other voice shouted. "I was asked to do this so I decided to do this, you got a problem with that!"

"YES I DO!" Ryuuji shouted. "Because there's something in my body! Wait . . . what are you anyway?"

"Imagin." The voice replied to Ryuuji.

"IMAGIN!" Ryuuji shouted. "Oh you are so going to get it! Get out here now so I can kick your ass!"

"WHAT!?" The voice shouted at Ryuuji. "I'm helping you because I was asked to! I'm not going to let you kick my ass!"

"WELL GET OUT! I wish you to get out! Now take your physical form and let me beat you!"

"Sorry, got a contract already." The voice said. "Hah!"

"OH YOU FREAKING!" Ryuuji then grabbed his neck with his right hand and used his left to punch his face.

"OW!" Ryuuji and the voice shouted.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The voice shouted and punched Ryuuji's gut.

"OW!" Ryuuji and the voice shouted.

Ryuuji slapped his face.

"OW!"

The voice kicked Ryuuji's shin with the other leg.

"OW!"

Ryuuji bit his arm.

"OW!"

The voice bit Ryuuji's other arm.

"OW!"

Then another Imagin entered Ryuuji.

"You two shouldn't fight." The new voice said. Ryuuji had a green streak on his hair.

"ODEBU!" The first voice shouted at the new voice. "DON'T BUTT IN!"

"Please, Momotaros, just learn to work together with someone who has a similar personality to yourself.

"LIKE HELL WE'RE THE SAME!" The first voice shouted alongside Ryuuji's voice.

"Please be friends." The second voice said. "I have Deneb candy!" Ryuuji all of a sudden pulled out a basket of candy.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR NOT!" Hao shouted.

"Tch, can't be help." The first voice said.

"Thank goodness." The second voice left Ryuuji's body.

"Oi, you better do this." The first voice said to Ryuuji. "I'm not exactly enjoying being in your body."

"NEITHER AM I!" Ryuuji shouted. "Get out of my body right now!"

"NO!" The voice shouted. Then Ryuuji with only a red streak on the hair pulled out a Rider belt, the Den O belt. Ryuuji snapped on the belt and pulled out a Black Rider pass. "Hey, let me warn you people, I start on a Climax from Start to Finish!" Ryuuji got ready. "HENSHIN!" Ryuuji swiped the pass over the belt after pushing the red button.

"SWORD FORM!" The Den O belt announced and red shards flew out and attached to Ryuuji creating the Den O sword form suit.

"DEN O!" Every one was surprised to see Den O.

"So, there is a Den O." Hikaru said.

"Don't tell me you . . ." Jiro said.

"I did nothing of the sort." Hikaru said. "That's the real deal."

"WHAT!?"

Den O pointed his sword at Hao and Sky. "Hey, you two, you are going lose." The voice said.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Ryuuji screamed.

"Hmph, like I care." Hao said then ran towards Den O. Den O ran towards Hao and the battle begins. But so ends this chapter.

- -

Kamen Rider Blaze, OMAKE!

Monster Hunter Ryuuji and Jiro were riding their motorcycles to an unknown city. "Why did you bring me here?" Jiro asked Ryuuji.

"We're going to hunt monsters." Sixteen year old Ryuuji said.

"I know . . . but why here?"

"Because I was following you." Ryuuji replied.

"I was following you." Jiro said.

"Um . . . so where are we?" Ryuuji asked.

Then some girls wearing maid outfits presented themselves to Ryuuji and Jiro. "WELCOME TO WINDY CITY!" The two shouted and handed Ryuuji and Jiro pamphlets. "ENJOY YOUR STAY!"

"Huh, Windy City?" Ryuuji asked, but Jiro was a little stunned to being in Windy City for some odd reason. Then Ryuuji heard music playing, detective music! "Whoo, awesome background music." Ryuuji walked around till he saw a guy wearing a fedora walk towards a monster. "Ooh, awesome hat and cool looking person." Ryuuji said.

"Dopant." The man said taking off his hat because the monster tried attacking. The man put the hat back on. "Your crimes will be judged." The man snapped on a red belt and took out a black USB drive like device. "Philippe, let's go." The man pushed the black device.

"JOKER!" The man then pushed the black USB device into his belt buckle and a green USB device appeared on the other slot of the belt.

"Henshin!" The man shouted and pulled his belt buckle creating a W shape.

"CYCLONE . . . JOKER!" Green shards flew up creating a rider that was half green and half black with a white rider scarf of awesome.

"OOH! SCARF OF AWESOMENESS!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

"Now your crimes will be counted!" The rider said with Dual voices.

"Time for a Memory Break." The man said and pulled out his black USB device. He inserted the device at the slot on the side of his belt.

"JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" The belt announced. Wind emerged from the area and engulfed the monster.

"JOKER EXTREME!" The Rider announced in his dual voice and the half of his body split with the black half kicking first while the green half kicked last.

Ryuuji was a little freaked out by that split. "I take my 'awesome' back." Ryuuji muttered.

Ryuuji then grabbed Jiro who was happily buying Souvenirs. "Hey!" Jiro shouted.

"We're leaving." Ryuuji said.

"But I still have got a lot I haven't done yet!" Jiro screamed as Ryuuji dragged Jiro away.

"There's some strange things going on here, some VERY strange things man! SCARY THINGS!" And that scary thing was a Rider splitting in two. Honestly, it was as if Ryuuji never watched Kamen Rider W.

- -

"DID WE REALLY DO ALL OF THAT!?" Jiro asked after reading the above Omake.

"Yep." Ryuuji nodded.

"Why can't I remember!?" Jiro shouted.

"Because I Memory Breaked ya!" Ryuuji replied clicking his tongue.

"Huh?"

"Just run with it." Ryuuji said.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Jiro muttered.

- -

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Blaze**

_"Isamu, it's time to get your butt in gear and get stronger!"_

_ "But . . . I'm not a rider any longer."_

_ "MAMA MILK! MAMA MILK!"_

_ "SEKI-NEE!?"_

_ "WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT!"_

_ "You people fweak out when I'm tall and also when I'm short, you people just can't be pweased."_

_ "A disturbance in time is in play."_

_ "ORE SUIZAN!"_

_ "CHIBI ARMY!"_

Save the world, destroy the world. Memory Break in a glorious blaze! (Which makes no sense whatsoever but let's just run with it.)

- -

**Preview . . .**

_The screen is black and reveals a dark room. A blue rider stands at the center. "With this, my plans are completed. Farewell . . . HEROES OF ALL TIME!"_

_ "Our worlds . . . are going to be in ruin." Ryuuji says. The screen shatters!_

_ The Blue Rider rides on his Motorcycle. "Unless I rebuild this world, the worlds will be destroyed!"_

_ "Like I can let you do that!" Ryuuji shouts while chasing this mysterious rider on his own motorcycle._

_ "Then I will just have to eliminate you."_

_ The greatest enemy has appeared . . ._

_ "FROZER!" Ryuuji shouts while standing between two other Heroes. "We won't let you go any further! All three of us! We won't lose to some guy with twisted dreams of salvation!"_

_ Redryuranger11's three greatest heroes will join together to defeat the greatest enemy!_

_ "HENSHIN!" The three heroes shout._

**_WINTER SPECIAL! _**_Heroes Unite! Battle of the Great Freeze!_

_ "Ore . . . SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flings his arms._

_ See you all then. Brace yourselves, it's going to be a heck of a cold ride._

_- -_

This ends chapter 13. Hope you all like this chapter. Please Review.


End file.
